Solidão
by DehSpieller
Summary: Sakura encontra Sasuke ferido durante uma missão e faz um pedido inesperado. Então terá que aguentar as conseqüências -último capítulo on xD-
1. Uma simples missão

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu... se fosse eu teria pego todos os caras gostosos pra mim... **

**Nota: Podem haver spoilers no manga xB**

Capítulo 1- Uma simples missão.

Naruto acordara com o barulho do despertador. Espreguiçou-se antes de sair da cama e lavar o rosto. Andava arrastando os pés, de tão cansado que estava. Decidiu que precisava de uma cama nova e maior, aquela já estava velha e pequena para o ninja, que crescera muito desde seus 12 anos.

Tentou convencer Sakura a deixá-lo procurar por uma cama antes de pedirem a hokage por mais uma missão, mas a kunoichi estava animada pela volta do amigo, e queria que partissem logo, para mostrar o resultado de seu treinamento com a Godaime e ver como andava o loiro.

Depois de ferver a água, colocou-a no pote de ramen e esperou, por três minutos impacientemente, enquanto colocava a roupa laranja e preta, amarrando logo depois a bandana em sua testa, mostrando ser um ninja da vila de Konoha. Voltou até a cozinha apressado e então pegou o hashi e o pote de ramen.

-Itadakimasu! –Disse com um sorriso, sentando-se a mesa e comendo seu tão precioso alimento, ramen, mesmo quando o sol mal havia nascido e ele estava comendo ramen.

Pensava em que tipo de cama iria comprar, pensou inclusive em comprar uma cama de casal, afinal era mais espaçosa, ele conseguiria dormir mais confortavelmente. Mas também seria mais cara. Olhou sua bolsa-sapo, e percebeu que ela estava bem cheia.

Yoshi! Estava decidido, iria comprar uma cama de casal!

Terminou o ramen, pegou sua mochila, checando se estava tudo lá e correu para fora da casa. Como sabia que Kakashi-sensei se atrasaria, resolveu passar antes na marcenaria e encomendar sua cama.

Andando pelas ruas vazias de Konoha sentiu uma saudade grande do ex-companheiro, Sasuke, que agora fora substituído por Sai, no time, mas nunca no coração do loiro. Olhou para o céu azul e pensou no que estaria pensando Sasuke, se sua mente por alguns segundos passava em Konoha e se lembrava dos amigos, será que ele iria um dia voltar para a vila? Viveriam como melhores amigos vivem? Teriam filhos, netos, e os mesmos continuariam amigos? E, afinal, quem seria o pai dos filhos da Sakura?  
Saiu de seus devaneios quando entrou na loja e fez o pedido da cama, um pouco abalado pela lembrança do amigo.

-Estará pronta dentro de três dias Uzumaki-san! – o velho senhor lhe respondeu por trás de um balcão de madeira, sobre o qual se curvava.

-Arigatou Uehara-san! –e rapidamente estava na frente do escritório da Hokage junto de Sakura e Sai.

Ela tinha uma expressão feia,estava de braços cruzados e batia o pé, nervosa. Aquilo lhe deu medo, afinal seus socos estavam mais poderosos a cada dia, enquanto o moreno apenas sorria, sentado no chão com uma kunai na mão, a jogava para cima e pegava com a outra mão, repetidamente.

-Está atrasado, Naruto! –a kunoichi de cabelos rosas bradou.

-não mais do que o Kakashi-sensei –respondeu Naruto, emburrado com a implicância da amiga.

Naruto se acomodou ao lado de Sai e espreguiçou-se, com a expressão de sono no rosto. Sakura também foi vencida pelo cansaço e se sentou junto com os amigos, apoiando a cabeça na parede enquanto brincava com os cabelos que agora estavam na altura do ombro.

-Yoo –o sensei finalmente aparecera, numa nuvem de fumaça, sorrindo por baixo da máscara.

-Você está MUITO atrasado Kakashi-sensei –ela não estava nos seus melhores dias, os olhos verdes faiscaram para o shinobi de cabelos prateados, fazendo-o coçar a cabeça

-Eu me perdi nos caminhos da vida –mentiu o sensei, como sempre – mas agora vamos, a hokage-sama está nos esperando.

-Mentiroso –Sakura fez cara feia, mas não ousou responder ao sensei, afinal sabia que ele era assim.

Sai foi o primeiro a se levantar e a estender a mão a kunoichi, que ela aceitou, ajudando-a a se levantar. O loiro tirava a poeira da roupa, seguindo para dentro do prédio.

As escadas eram longas, embora fosse mais fácil chegar lá pela janela, eles não podiam faze-lo, seria um desrespeito para com a autoridade máxima da vila do fogo, mesmo que Naruto não tivesse nenhum problema com sua querida "Tsunade-baa-chan", mas a ninja a empurrou, e ambos estavam agora no ultimo lance de escadas, próximo a porta.

-Entre –murmurou a hokage logo após ouvir batidas na porta –Ohayou time Kakashi.

-Tsunade-baa-chan, qual será a nossa missão? –Naruto perguntou a godaime loira, que apenas sorria por trás da mesa, enquanto Shizune abrigava o pequeno porco cor-de-rosa em seus braços.

-Será uma missão de ranking C, nada muito complicado –viu Naruto abaixar a cabeça, mas quando o ninja ameaçou replicar, Sakura segurou-o com uma das mãos, tapando sua boca com a outra e sorrindo de volta para Tsunade.

-Pode continuar Shishiou.- ela sorriu amarelo para a Hokage.

-então, como eu estava falando, não é nada muito complicado, só para Naruto voltar a ativa de vez e começar com as missões de ranking C, afinal há pouco tempo você se tornou um Chuunin –ela olhou alguns papeis sobre a mesa, para se lembrar dos dados –terão que guiar o Senhor Akina até a vila da chuva.

-Nah, Baa-chan, isso é muito chato, me de algo mais difícil! Eu estou pronto! –Ele demonstrava confiança em seus atos, mesmo com sua postura, aquilo lhe transmitia confiança, mas a senhora não cedeu.

-Naruto! Dentro de cinco dias vocês estarão de volta, então ingressarão nas missões mais difíceis!

-Demo baa-chaaan! Eu posso mais do que uma missão de ranking D! –ainda protestava, mas ela estava irredutível aquele dia.

-não me desobedeça Naruto. Apenas faça o que eu mando! –Sakura segurou as mãos dele e com força apertou seu pescoço, sufocando-o.

-pode deixar Shishiou, estamos partindo imediatamente. –Naruto se debatia nos braços da kunoichi, ficando levemente arroxeado –onde está o Akina-san?

-está esperando vocês na entrada da vila. Apressem-se –ela falou e quase no mesmo instante eles haviam saído pela janela, Naruto sendo carregado pela ninja e Kakashi escondendo o riso enquanto lia seu Icha Icha Paradise.

-Sakura, eu acho que você pode soltar o Naruto agora, ele está sufocando –Kakashi murmurou, sem tirar o olho esquerdo do livro. Nas ordens do Sensei, ela o soltou e ele respirou uma grande quantidade de ar, enquanto todos os esperavam na rua principal, que ia na saída da vila.

-Sakura-chan, sua malvada. –ele estralou o pescoço e os dedos, alcançando os amigos

-Urusai Naruto, o homem está ali nos esperando.

Eles caminharam para o portão, animados. O homem cumprimentou-os curvando ligeiramente o corpo em sinal de respeito. Ele usava uma roupa negra, embora empunhasse uma katana do lado direito, o corpo mostrava sinais de cansaço típicos da velhice. Uma mochila nas costas, aparentemente com tudo o que necessitava.

-Vocês jovens estão preparados? – ele disse com a voz baixa, olhando os quatro shinobis de cima a baixo, analisando-os calmamente, principalmente aquele que carregava um dos livros do Jiraya – você não é muito novo para ter cabelos brancos?

-Eu já nasci com eles assim, senhor –fechou o olho que não estava tampado pela bandana, em sinal de uma certa revolta, enquanto Naruto segurava o riso.

-Sempre achei que só os velhos como eu tivessem cabelos brancos... que estranho -resmungou o homem, quase esboçando um sorriso enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. –mas poderiam se apresentar.

-Gomen, eu sou Haruno Sakura, aquele é Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto e o Sai –apontava para as pessoas enquanto falava seus respectivos nomes e sorriu ao dizer o ultimo nome, colocando ambas as mãos atrás do corpo, com a postura ereta.

-Yoo ojii-sama –Naruto se pronunciou, arrumando a mochila nas costas- Vamos logo, quero chegar o quanto antes e voltar para a vila!

-Naruto, você ainda nem saiu dela! –Sai exclamou, com seu típico sorriso falso nos lábios.

O Velho foi o primeiro a caminhar para fora da vila, com seus passos vagarosos, seguido pelo Kakashi e Sakura, que levou a mão a cabeça ao ouvir o comentário do loiro.

-Mas quero voltar logo para receber missões mais difíceis da Tsunade-baa-chanttebayo!

-Vamos Naruto no baka –Sakura o puxou pela orelha, e ele gritou.

-Sakura-chan, sua má –emburrado, cruzou os braços e caminhou acompanhando o ritmo dela e do Sai.

Kakashi conversava com Akina, afinal pareciam ter se entendido, Sai estava sério, não ostentava seu sorriso falso, mas sim observava ao redor. Sakura se aproximou de Sai e cochichou.

-O que foi Sai? –ela segurou as mãos juntas, sorrindo- parece estar nervoso...

-Não –ele voltou a sorrir –não é nada –disfarçou, afinal, Sorrir é a melhor maneira de lidar com situações difíceis.

-Ano-san, Ano-san – o loiro disse, sorrindo, agora com as mãos atrás da cabeça- será que você vai ficar que nem ele quando ficar velho Sai?

Sakura segurou o riso e Sai fechou os olhos. Embora ambos usassem roupas pretas e carregassem consigo katanas, não eram tão parecidos, na visão dele, pelo menos.

Sai ficou sério novamente. Não estava nervoso, realmente, estava tenso, pois estavam sendo seguidos, ele tinha certeza, mas não queria alarmar o sensei sem antes confirmar a gravidade da situação, talvez fosse apenas um ladrão, nada que devesse ter tanta importância.

Caminharam até quando começou a escurecer e Naruto reclamava que estava com fome. No horizonte se misturavam as cores azul, vermelho e amarelo, formando um lindo por do sol, o qual Sakura admirou por alguns instantes, antes de colocar sua bolsa no chão. O homem também se acomodou, deixando sua katana ao lado do corpo, cruzando as pernas.

-Ne, acho que vai esfriar essa noite –Sakura mencionou- Naruto, vai pegar lenha.

-Porque eu? Mande o Sai! – ele apoiara a cabeça na bolsa e já estava deitado na relva.

-Sai irá comigo verificar as redondezas –O sensei de cabelos prateados disse, enquanto deixava suas coisas no chão. – Sakura, enquanto espera o Naruto voltar com a lenha, fique aqui com Akemi-san, depois vá pegar água pra fazer o jantar.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei –ela sorriu, já ajoelhada ao lado do senhor, vendo Naruto resmungar e o sensei e o companheiro caminhando para dentro da floresta –bem, eu farei a janta hoje, Akemi-san.

-Uma menina tão nova quanto você já sabe cozinhar? –perguntou o velho, olhando-a com um sorriso –como é talentosa...

-Arigatou, mas vou fazer um simples macarrão.

Um pouco distante dali, Sai e Kakashi se encaravam, com um semblante sério, ao ver que três pessoas o aguardavam numa clareira, e todas sorriam, uma mulher, de cabelos negros (N/A: Sinceramente, eu não sei qual é a cor oficial do cabelo dela, então deixo do jeito que aparece no mangá /) e óculos, foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

-Não estamos aqui para brigar, estamos apenas procurando o Sasuke-kun, e como sabemos que vocês estão sempre atrás dele... –parou de falar porque foi interrompida por um certo shinobi.

-nós não estamos com Sasuke, nem imaginamos onde ele estaria, e garanto que ele não viria atrás da gente por conta própria... por que não procuram Itachi? É mais fácil achar o Sasuke com ele do que conosco –falou Kakashi, com o olhar no homem de cabelos prateados, que carregava uma longa espada.

-Viu, eu disse Karin, Sasuke nunca estaria com eles –Balançou a cabeça, olhando-a –até parece que Sasuke iria atrás desses perdedores inúteis.

-Não custava nada perguntar, não é? –Ela deu ombros –pelo menos eu sou mais inteligente que você, não fico idolatrando uma espada idiota! –gritou com ele, colocando as mãos na cintura

-NÃO É IDIOTA! –gritou de volta, enquanto Juugo apenas observava de longe, calmo – é a grande espada de Zabuza-san!

-você não está brincando quando diz "grande" –faz aspas com os dedos, após arrumar os óculos –vamos logo, temos que achar o Sasuke, ele deve estar ferido. –ela vira de costas e começa a caminhar, mas para e volta-se para os dois, observando Sai, que sorria novamente – você... sempre com esse sorriso falso, achando que engana alguém.

-e você, com essa pose de vadia, achando que impressiona alguém –não abandonou o sorriso, mesmo quando ela o olhou com raiva.

-Vamos, time Hebi.

Encararam-se pela ultima vez, e deram as costas um para o outro, seguindo caminhos opostos, ela, senso seguida pelos dois companheiros e Sai, pelo sensei. Quando alcançaram uma certa distancia dos três, Kakashi, intrigado, parou Sai, antes de chegarem no local onde acampariam essa noite.

-Da onde você conhece a morena? –perguntou, fixando seu olhar nele, mas o mesmo fechou os olhos e riu, tranqüilo.

-é apenas uma vadia sem importância nenhuma –Voltou a caminhar, deixando o Copy Ninja alguns passos para trás –não se preocupe com eles, não voltarão a nos perturbar.

Kakashi não disse nada, apenas voltou a caminhar em direção ao acampamento, digerindo as informações em silencio, preocupado com o bem-estar de seus alunos e com a vida de Akemi, que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas estava ali. Sasuke... eles estavam procurando o Uchiha. E o homem mencionara Zabuza... sim, aquela era realmente a espada dele.

-Itadakimasu! –a voz de Naruto com um pote com ramen fez o jounin voltar ao mundo real. –Kakashi-sensei, venha jantar.

-Não estou com fome agora, vou dar uma volta, confirmar se está tudo seguro –deu as costas ao grupo e voltou para a floresta.

Ela o olhou, até sumir entre as árvores, nervosa. Nunca o havia visto tão cauteloso, e ainda mais numa missão de ranking D! não era nada que tivesse um grande risco, não é? Tentou acreditar no que dizia, quando o sensei voltou.

-Dividiremos a noite em quatro turnos, cada um com duas horas, onde se deve patrulhar a área e acordar o resto caso haja alguma suspeita. Qualquer uma –ele disse, sério, olhando para Sai, Sakura e Naruto. –Naruto, você faz o primeiro turno, depois Sakura, eu, e por ultimo Sai.

-Ano-san, porque eu devo começar? –Naruto resmungou, bravo, olhando para Kakashi, embora estivesse deitado em seu saco de dormir, ouviu tudo o que ele disse.

-Naruto, você não conseguirá ficar acordado no meio da noite, provavelmente cairia no sono e nos deixaria a mercê dos inimigos –disse, sério- vamos, patrulhe a área depois volte e fique de guarda.

Ele ralhou, mas obedeceu, entrando então pela floresta e, entre bocejos, reparou em uma árvore na forma de "S". Esfregou os olhos e olhou no mesmo lugar. Ela não estava mais lá. Virou o rosto, procurando novamente, mas balançou a cabeça.

-Melhor eu voltar... o sono está me deixando louco já –cruzou os braços e fez o caminho de volta.

A alguns metros dali, alguém respirou aliviado. Estava ferido e não conseguia estancar o sangue, achou que poderia ter veneno na kunai que o acertara no braço. Bom, pelo menos matara o desgraçado que o ferira.

Naruto se sentou na frente da fogueira e aqueceu as mãos, observando os amigos: O sensei dormia, Sakura também, mas Sai se revirava sobre o saco de dormir, segurando sua katana com força.

-Sai, durma, senão não conseguirá andar amanhã, aproveite que seu turno é o ultimo, eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa –sorriu e apontou para si mesmo com o polegar, o que fez o companheiro sorrir.

-É verdade. Boa noite, Naruto. –ele virou de lado e se afundou dentro do saco de dormir, mas ainda segurando a katana, não por não confiar em Naruto, simplesmente por prevenção.

Tentou se distrair com qualquer coisa: olhava a madeira queimando, jogava pequenos galhos e observava o fogo os consumindo, jogava pedras na fogueira e até observava insetos que voavam ou as formigas carregando folhas.

―Ne, Naruto –murmurou Sakura para o amigo –venha dormir, agora é o meu turno –ficou sentada, ainda usando as roupas cor-de-rosa.

-Sakura-chan, ainda falta mais meia hora pra começar o seu turno –viu-a se levantar e sorrir, guardando a kunai na bolsa que ficava em sua perna.

-não tem problema Naruto, eu acordei e não consigo mais dormir, e como eu sou a próxima, já termino o seu turno –sorriu para o loiro, que retribuiu o gesto e engatinhou para o seu saco de dormir.

-Arigatou Sakura-chan, te devo uma.

Ela esticou os braços e respirou fundo antes de entrar na floresta, não por estar com medo, mas sim por estar curiosa. Sentira uma presença estranha depois que Kakashi-sensei avisou que iriam fazer vigília durante a noite, e queria investigar quem era. Caminhou por entre as árvores, até entrar em uma clareira, onde levou as duas mãos ao rosto e fechou os olhos, então os abriu novamente e se pronunciou.

-Desfaça esse genjutsu e se revele –nada aconteceu quando ela murmurou, mas, muito próximo dela, alguém arregalou os olhos –ora, por favor, quantas árvores você conhece que tem formato de S? –ela apontou para a árvore que Naruto vira anteriormente –e quantas pedras tem bolinhas vermelhas? –apontou para a mesma no chão.

A pessoa que criara o genjutsu sorriu, bem, não era tão fácil assim enganar Sakura afinal, embora tentasse, estava enfraquecido pela ultima batalha e gastara muito chakra.

-okay, foi você quem pediu...

Ele desfez o jutsu, revelando-se, sentado no chão. Levantou o rosto para vê-la melhor, fazendo a kunoichi dar um passo para trás, assustada.

-você?

------------------------------------------------

**Yoo minna o/**

**Primeira fic o**

**Nya... se não tiver reviews, eu não continuo xB**

**nas nádegas **

**Ja ne /**


	2. De volta pra casa?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu... ainda (tira Death note da bolsa) Masashi Kishimoto (sorri) pronto, agora é só esperar n.n

**Capítulo 2- De volta pra casa?**

-Sa... Sasuke-kun? –a kunoichi de cabelos rosados deu alguns passos para trás, tremendo. Não acreditava no que via, mesmo depois de ter esfregado os olhos e confirmado que aquilo não era mais o genjutsu.

Fixou seus olhos nele e, ainda tremendo, aproximou-se novamente, com passos pequenos, se agachando ao lado dele e não precisou ver o sangue para saber que estava ferido, pois o cheiro de sangue que ele emanava era forte demais.

-Não se aproxime – Ele disse, com convicção, quando ela esticou o braço para tocá-lo. Embora evitasse olha-la, seus olhos seguiram o trajeto até os dela, as verdes esmeraldas que ele nunca esquecera. Por cinco segundos se encararam, mas pareceu que foi quase um século. Sakura sentiu que os sentimentos pelo moreno, antes esquecidos, voltaram a flor da pele.

Ele desviou o olhar primeiro, não queria sustentar essa situação, mas sabia que ela continuava lhe encarando, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas séria. Os músculos de seu rosto não mostravam alteração na sua expressão, entretanto seu coração estava disparado. Sasuke ia levar a mão à espada quando sentiu uma outra em seu pescoço, pressionando-o contra a árvore.

Aproximou o rosto, ficando há apenas alguns centímetros de distancia dele e murmurou:  
-Você está ferido e eu vou cuidar disso. Não me trate como um lixo por querer te ajudar – o ninja sentiu um estranho frio na barriga, que não tinha nada a ver com a outra ferida que sangrava.

Ela soltou seu pescoço e tirou uma das luvas, calmamente, sendo observada pelo Sharingan. Levou a mão envolta por seu chakra até o braço machucado e rapidamente este foi curado. Agora as mãos quentes dela alcançaram os ombros de Sasuke, abaixando a blusa branca e escorregando a mão direita até seu estomago e, com muito cuidado, fez o mesmo que anteriormente.

Lembrou-se de quando saiu da vila e Sakura pediu para acompanhá-lo. Não imaginou que a veria anos depois, como uma ninja médica. Será que ela teria se tornado assim se tivesse ido com ele? O que será que teria mudado nesse meio tempo?

Os questionamentos em sua cabeça pararam quando a ouviu perguntar a ele se estava ferido em mais algum lugar e ele negou com a cabeça. A ninja de cabelos rosa levantou e observou o moreno levantar também, recolocar a roupa e a espada em seus devidos lugares (N/A: imaginando onde aquela espada poderia parar xB).

-Ari... Arigatou, Sakura, eu te devo uma. –Olhou-a e caminhou, passando ao lado dela e seguindo de volta para a floresta, mas, foi interrompido quando Sakura fez uma pergunta.

-eu... Eu posso pedir qualquer coisa? –estava corada. Não via o rosto do Uchiha porque o mesmo estava de costas, mas se o visse, ficaria mais vermelha ainda.

-Eu não voltarei à Konoha antes de matar meu irmão – não se deu ao trabalho de se virar e deu mais um passo a frente.

-Fico feliz de saber que você tem planos de voltar a Konoha – Sakura sorriu, mas Sasuke não respondeu, permaneceu no seu silencio, agora com os olhos na própria roupa suja de sangue.

-Diga logo o que você quer, não tenho o dia todo para ficar aqui – Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, com certo receio pelo que ouviria da boca da kunoichi.

-S... Sa...Sasuke-ku-kun E...eu –Respirou fundo. Não era hora de gaguejar como a Hinata, era hora de ser direta. Talvez essa fosse a única chance que teria com o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. –Eu quero passar essa noite com você! (N/A: Leia-se: Sasuke, eu quero trepar com você o).

_-Como você é bobo, Kuro-chan, muito inocente... –o veludo da luva dela tocou seu rosto – aprenda a lidar com a verdade!_

Sai acordou assustado não tão longe dali. Suava frio e sentia que seu coração queria sair pela boca, todavia manteve-se inexpressivo. Sentou-se e olhou a fogueira, as labaredas dançavam enquanto consumiam o que restou da madeira.

Esticou-se e pegou mais um toco, jogando-o no fogo e o mesmo diminuiu e voltou a aumentar, tendo agora combustível para fazê-lo.

-Mal você reaparece e já me traz essas lembranças –Murmurou para o fogo –você deveria estar morta, não? Volte para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído –levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, escondendo os olhos –do meu passado.

A risada dela ecoava em sua mente, deitou-se e tampou os ouvidos com as mãos inutilmente, tentando afasta-la de sua mente e ele realmente esqueceu a risada, não por tapar os ouvidos, mas sim por um alto ronco do Naruto e das palavras que ele murmurava durante o sono.

-Não – respondeu ríspido, o moreno. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não esperou realmente que ele negaria seu pedido, ainda mais em tal situação.

-M... Mas Sasuke-kun! Em troca de ter te curado eu quero passar essa noite com você! Estou me humilhando te pedindo isso e mesmo assim você nega? –os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas novamente – Sasuke-kun, você está me ouvindo? Eu...

Ela continuou a despejar seus argumentos, indignada com a recusa dele. O moreno levou a mão ao rosto, colocando o indicador entre as sobrancelhas. Sua voz era chata, ela era...

-Irritante.

Calou-a com um beijo, empurrando-a contra a mesma árvore onde se recostara enquanto estava ferido. Ele se movimentara com tal rapidez que ela não o vira antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os dela. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que suas mãos estavam presas sobre a sua cabeça pela mão direita dele. A esquerda estava abrindo o zíper de sua blusa rosa.

Estava nervosa. Entreabriu os lábios e Sasuke invadiu sua boca com a língua, a beijando com mais intensidade enquanto sua mão agora estava acariciando sua cintura, subindo para seu seio e deixando Sakura completamente arrepiada. O moreno soltou as mãos dela e a sua própria foi parar entre as pernas da jovem, que gemeu enquanto o beijava.

Os olhos de ambos estavam fechados e parecia que Sasuke conhecia o caminho pelo corpo da jovem, arrancando gemidos de satisfação dela. Mas Sakura não era boba: depois de ter tido aulas de educação sexual com a Tsunade bêbada, ela sabia o que fazer, ou pelo menos, achava que sabia.

Sentiu, com a ponta dos dedos, as formas do abdômen de Sasuke, tirando a estranha corda de seu corpo, fazendo-a cair no chão. A roupa dele agora estava mais frouxa e então ela pode discretamente colocar a mão dentro de sua calça, dessa vez arrancando dele um gemido, quando ela começou a masturbá-lo do jeito que Tsunade a ensinara. Sorriu e viu que ele a olhara de modo desafiador, o que a assustou a principio, mas ela levou ambas as mãos a roupa branca dele, a empurrando para baixo e a mesma se juntou a corda.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e levantou alguns centímetros do chão, prendendo-a novamente contra a árvore e ela enlaçando as pernas envolta da cintura dele.

-Dei... Xe-me ver seus olhos Sasuke-kun – Ela murmurou e ele abriu os olhos, agora sem o Sharingan. Ainda negros e ainda inesquecíveis. Seu corpo havia mudado, suas atitudes haviam mudado, mas seus olhos permaneciam iguais aos que ela vira anos antes.

Voltaram a se beijar, mas Sasuke estava impaciente: levou as mãos ao short preto (N/A: suponhamos que seja x.x) e o puxou para baixo. Ele deslizou a mão para o sexo dela, beijou seu pescoço e depois, após levar a mão novamente aos seios dela, a penetrou sem nenhuma cerimônia. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior de dor, apertou os olhos com força e cravou as unhas nas costas dele, mas nem mesmo isso impediu que Sasuke parasse as estocadas ou mesmo diminuísse a velocidade. Porém a kunoichi começara a sentir a dor se esvaindo e um prazer imenso a invadir.

Seus gemidos estimulavam o moreno a continuar e quase não se controlou quando ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Mais forte...

Ela logo chegou ao orgasmo e, quase no mesmo instante que ela, Sasuke gozou. Os dois tinham a respiração alterada.

Queria ver aqueles olhos escuros novamente, entretanto só viu o Sharingan ativado depois que ele a colocara no chão. Teve vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Admitiu a expressão séria e arrumou suas roupas, fechando a blusa rosa e colocando as luvas quardadas na sua bolsa de kunais.

-Sasuke-kun – ela disse, vendo-o prender a corda na cintura outra vez e estralando o pescoço – eu quero uma lembrança sua.

-O que você quer? Já não te dei o que queria? –Ele viu que a kunoichi sorriu e embora não entendesse o motivo, estreitou os olhos e esperou que a mesma respondesse.

-Você me deu uma memória, Sasuke-kun, algo que me fará sempre lembrar de ti até quando você voltar para Konoha... Mas eu quero algo material. –Sasuke não resistiu ao sorriso dela. Queria acreditar que o fizera para que ela o deixasse em paz, mas sabia que não. Aquele lindo sorriso o deixava fascinado.

- Sayonara, Sakura. –ignorou o pedido dela e virou o rosto.

Ele saltou para dentro da floresta antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. A kunoichi observou o local onde ele estivera por alguns segundos e caminhou de volta ao acampamento, onde Kakashi a esperava, lendo seu Icha Icha.

-Sakura, você demorou, já ia te procurar para saber onde você se meteu – o homem se levantou e reparou que ela olhava fixamente para o chão. –Sakura, você está bem? –Aproximou-se dela com cautela.

-Sensei, será que um dia as coisas darão certo pra mim? – analisava a grama onde havia caído um pedaço de madeira queimado.

-Por que a pergunta Sakura? Estou preocupado com você, está estranha... Olhe para cima. –a shinobi obedeceu e o que o sensei observou foi uma menina com os olhos marejados e tristes, que o abraçou pela cintura e chorou como um bebê. Fechou seu Icha Icha e confortou a garota em seus braços.

Sai os observava através do fogo, pois não conseguira voltar a dormir e então se divertia escutando o que Naruto murmurava.

-Kakashi-sensei, gomen, eu não queria trazer problemas e... – ela viu que o sensei se divertia.

-Sakura, vá dormir, amanha você me conta o motivo dessas lágrimas, okay? – O canino branco de Konoha limpou suas lágrimas com o indicador e a menina assentiu com a cabeça, deitando-se entre Sai e Akina-san, aconchegando-se na frente do fogo.

Custou a dormir, pois as lembranças daquela noite ficavam indo e vindo nos seus pensamentos e, quando fechava os olhos, sentia que, se esticasse o braço, tocaria Sasuke, mas, quando tentou, a única coisa que conseguiu foi enfiar a mão na fogueira e, com um berro, acordou Kakashi e Akina, Sai apenas virou o rosto e, é claro Naruto roncou alto.

-bem – Kakashi ficou em pé e levou os braços ao alto, depois se aproximou de Naruto e, delicadamente, aproveitando que ele dormia de bruços, o acordou com o golpe secreto da vila de Konoha. –bom dia Na-ru-to-kuuun!

-Ohayou Kakashi-sensei – mal-humorado esfregou os olhos - por que está me acordando antes do amanhecer?

-Na verdade já amanheceu e nós temos que continuar nossa missão, afinal a vila da chuva não está tão longe, fizemos grande parte do caminho já – O sensei virou de costas e começou a arrumar as suas coisas dentro da mochila.

-Ainda bem, temos que procurar o Sasuke ainda – o loiro procurou na bolsa algum tipo de comida, mas não achou. –Sakura-chan, tem algo pra comer?

Sakura olhou para as próprias mãos e voltou a chorar, escondendo o rosto para aliviar a dor, no entanto, só realmente parou de chorar quando Kakashi a abraçou e levou os dedos entre os cabelos macios dela. Levantou o rosto e admirou a face do professor, obviamente encoberta pela máscara.

-Eu... Eu vi o Sasuke ontem, Kakashi-sensei - Naruto arregalou os olhos e se pôs de pé prontamente. Sai estreitou os olhos em direção a garota, mas nem suspirou e Akina esfregava os olhos, ainda tentando se manter acordado. –ele estava ferido então...

-Então por que não nos avisou? Sakura-chan! Vamos, ainda podemos alcançá-lo! –Naruto colocou a blusa laranja sobre a preta com uma rapidez incrível, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios sapatos mal-colocados.

-Não, Naruto –a kunoichi exclamou com a voz abafada –Ele... Ele voltará a vila. –Kakashi a encarou, Naruto tentava colocar os sapatos, mas parou subitamente –Ele disse que, quando matar Itachi ele voltará – ficou de costas para o sensei, que manteve as mãos nos ombros dela, encarou o loiro – Não adianta lutar para que o contrário aconteça, Naruto, ele está decidido, vamos apoiar a decisão dele.

-Menino, respeite a decisão dele –Akina colocou a mão no ombro de Naruto –Será melhor assim, você verá –sorriu e nada mais falou – Hatake-san, venha aqui um instante.

-Hai, Akina-san – Ele viu o velho se dirigindo a um canto oposto ao que eles estavam –Sakura, acalme-se e coma alguma coisa, irá se sentir melhor. –seguiu agora o homem que se recostara a uma árvore.

-Sasuke... será que é isso o melhor a fazer mesmo, Sakura-chan? –Naruto disse ao observar sua mochila aberta –Será que ele vai mesmo voltar? Mesmo depois disso?

-Devemos confiar nele, é nosso amigo, não? –Seus olhos que vagavam pousaram em Naruto e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Ele queria realmente acreditar que ele voltaria a Konoha e logo, de preferência.

-Hey, gente, que clima estranho –Sai disse, pondo-se de pé e tirando os pedaços de grama que ficaram grudados em sua roupa com a mão –temos uma missão para terminar.

-Sim, nós temos, Sai –o copy ninja cruzou os braços- Naruto, Sakura, voltarão para a vila imediatamente e NÃO ouse me contrariar.

-Por quê? Assim tão... do nada – Sai fitou Akina, colocando as mãos na cintura. Era obvio que a idéia fora dele. Ambos não desviaram o olhar um do outro, mesmo quando Akina se aproximou, caminhando com seus passos vagarosos e firmes.

-Sakura, você não está em condições de seguir. Está muito abalada pra centrar sua atenção em concluir a missão e pode ser pega como refém, caso encontremos inimigos. Naruto vai com você para a vila. Sai e eu terminaremos essa missão.

-Por que eu tenho que voltar? Por que ele não volta com a Sakura-chan? –apontou para Sai.

-Você também não conseguirá se concentrar em uma luta, se acontecer uma. Naruto acompanhe-a para a vila. Logo estaremos de volta e poderemos partir para a próxima missão. Digam a Hokage que foram ordens minhas.

-Gomen ne, Naruto, eu não queria que isso acontecesse - Sakura disse a ele. Algumas horas se passaram desde que se separaram do resto do grupo e um silencio constante os perseguia, até que a kunoichi o quebrara.

-Não faz mal. É verdade o que o Kakashi-sensei disse afinal.

As nuvens passeavam no céu, ficavam mais escuras a medida que se aproximavam da vila por entre as árvores e o sol desaparecia, encoberto por elas.

oOoOo

**Deh**: Bem, o cap... (Sendo cutucada por Tobi) O que foi? (olhar maléfico)

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy! Mas Tobi nem apareceu TT.TT

**Itachi:** Porque você é inútil... e eu sou o melhor aqui BWAHAHAHAHA

**Deh**: bem, continuando, era pra esse capítulo ter saído antes do ano novo, aliás, antes do Natal inclusive...

**Kisame**: é, mas alguém fez o favor de sacrificar o capítulo (olha Hidan)

**Hidan**: Foi uma oferenda a Jashin-sama!

**Deh**: e eu acabei tendo que escrever tudo de novo, seu baka i.i

**Sasori:** Bem, eu gostei mais desse capitulo.

**Tobi:** Tobi preferia o anterior \o/ (apanha de Pain)

**Pain**: cala a boca, seu merda. (gota)

**Deh**: (olhos enchem de lágrimas) Buaaa (sai correndo)

**Konan**: (gira os olhos) deixem review e façam-na parar de chorar...

**Sasori:** e escrever mais rápido (cruza os braços)

**Tobi**: Verdade, Verdade! Escrevia uma ou duas linhas por dia...

**Deh**: (Estreita os olhos e corre) TOBI! Eu te pego! Não precisava contar pra todo mundo!

**Tobi**: Tobi ta bravo que não apareceu no capítulo (corre dela) 8D

**Kazuku**: Se continuar assim não vai mesmo aparecer... .

**Pain**: Deixe-me fazer as honras... Feliz 2008 e... Bom, apertem o Go! Ai embaixo e façam uma ficwriter feliz.

_Ja ne!_


	3. Um dia de chuva

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu... será que se eu casar com o Kishimoto eu consigo metade?

**Deh:** Esse capítulo é um pouco maior que os outros, pra compensar minha lerdeza .

**Tobi:** Tobi concorda \o/

**Deh**: O que tá fazendo aqui? O que eu pedi pra você fazer? (olhos faiscando) VAI AGORA TOBI!

**Tobi:** (com medo) Tobi tá indo O.O (pega a garrafa de sake e sai correndo)

**Capítulo 3** – Um dia de chuva

-Ino, estou aqui, o que você quer comigo? – Sakura adentrou a casa da amiga e tirou os sapatos.

-Sakura, sua lerda, era pra estar aqui dez minutos atrás – ralhou com ela –Hinata e Tenten já estão aqui.

-Ora não me encha o saco, Ino-porca, onde estão as duas? – bateu os pés no chão e começou a subir as escadas logo atrás da loira. Aquele não era seu melhor dia. Definitivamente queria ter dormido até mais tarde e só acordar quando sua mãe fosse delicadamente chutar a porta do quarto, mandando-a descer para o almoço. – que saco!

-Eu ando com o Shikamaru e você que fala como ele? Esse mundo está perdido.

Ao chegarem ao segundo andar, a loira abriu a porta de madeira e se jogou na cama de casal cheia de almofadas roxas sobre, as quais Tenten estava perdida entre e Hinata mantinha-se em pé no centro do quarto.

-Ohayou – Sakura se acomodou em uma das duas poltronas que estavam ali. Bocejou e deixou que a cabeça pendesse para trás, de olhos fechados. O sono parecia tomar conta do seu corpo e cada minuto a deixava mais dormente, entretanto não era a única que fora arrancada da cama a força.

-Eu estou morrendo de sono, fui dormir muito tarde e ainda tenho que madrugar na sua casa – Tenten tirou uma almofada de cima e fitou a loira, que estreitou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas abriu um largo sorriso, logo depois, e nada bondoso.

-Pelo visto o Neji anda te dando muito trabalho, né, Tenten-chan – ela abafou a risada quando a menina corou e recebeu um olha de desaprovação logo depois. –Bem, vocês prometeram me ajudar a montar minha festa de aniversário.

-Volte ao assunto anterior, por favor – Sakura levantou a cabeça, sentindo o sono ir embora – você está namorando o Neji e nem contou pra gente? –levou a mão ao queixo e riu – somos suas amigas, não precisa esconder nada da gente.

-Na verdade, quem dera que eu estivesse namorando o Neji, ou que ele estivesse me dando trabalho – olhou Ino de soslaio, mas a mesma se divertia e ostentava um sorriso que apenas Hinata, que agora havia se sentado em uma das poltronas ao lado da Sakura, percebeu – Ando com insônia, só isso.

-Okay, mas esse não é o assunto de agora, vão me ajudar a fazer meu aniversário ou não?

-v-Vamos sim, Ino-san – sorriu a Hyuuga, quebrando seu próprio silêncio. –n-não é po-por isso qu-que est-tamos aqui?

-Diga o que você quer fazer e nós damos um jeito – a morena, com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, disse, como se fosse a coisa óbvia a ser feita.

-Eu quero fazer uma festa com muita música e bebidas, numa área aberta em que se possa fazer barulho a vontade. –abraçou uma almofada, recostada na cabeceira da cama.

-não que mais nada não? Tipo garçons de sunga servindo as pessoas ou quem sabe um bombeiro pra te fazer um show especial? – Sakura e Hinata riram, mas a segunda discretamente. A loira jogou a almofada na autora do comentário: a mestre de armas – onde você pretende arranjar tudo isso? Em Suna?

-Não, mas falando em Suna, eu coloquei o senhor kazekage-sama na lista de convidados. Mas imagino que esteja muito ocupado para comparecer na festa de uma chuunin de Konoha.

-Não acredito que ainda está com esse humor ainda, vocês terminaram há meses! –Sakura apoiou os braços nas pernas e se levantou - isso é água? –ela perguntou pegando um copo com um líquido transparente.

-não, é vodka – a kunoichi loira sorriu para a outra – claro que é água! Mas eu sei o local que eu quero fazer minha festa e... já sei o que fazer...

-Eu odeio esse sorriso maléfico seu, Ino.

-Isso si-significa que te-teremos problemas? –Hinata disse, não, gaguejou para as três companheiras.

oOoOoOo

Se ele havia dormido? Claro que não, senão não teria visto o sol nascer na montanha onde os cinco rostos estavam esculpidos, sentado sobre o do Shodaime, (N/a: eu tentei não deixar essa frase com duplo sentido) onde conseguia uma visão perfeita. Fechar os olhos para ele era quase como uma certeza de que não acordaria no outro dia.

-Shiro-kun, eu devia ter te ouvido – Segurava nas mãos seu caderno de desenhos, admirando a capa onde havia um menino de cabelos brancos. Folheou-o até ver o desenho que fizera dos dois juntos – sim, quando me avisou para fatiá-la em cinco e jogar um pedaço em cada uma das grandes nações. –fechou os olhos e jogou os cabelos negros para trás.

Saltou de lá e percorreu o caminho pelas ruas calmas, onde as primeiras pessoas começavam a sair de suas casas, caminhando até a sua, onde encontrou a porta trancada, como a deixara, contudo quando abriu a porta, havia algo inesperado sobre sua cama.

-Por que diabos quer fazer sua festa lá? – Tenten exclamou, assustada – a hokage no mínimo vai te socar e...

-E ai você morre –Sakura terminou a frase, convicta –qual é a sua idéia?

-Você, testuda, convence a hokage, Tenten escolhe os comes e bebes, Hinata você... bem, você me ajuda com a decoração.

-E como você pretende que eu a convença? –Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e franziu a testa.

-Diga que terão outros adultos lá e –ela pensou –que terá bastante sake e... que eles podem jogar baralho e apostar a vontade – Sorriu –bem, na verdade diga a ela que a festa é na minha casa.

-A gente vai se ferrar nisso. –a morena levou as mãos a testa – prefere sake ou vodka?

-sake está ótimo – Ino saiu da cama e ficou na frente do guarda-roupa – ah, e quero vocês de vestido e salto alto –estava confiante no que dizia –e não quero ouvir reclamações – nisso calou duas das três amigas.

-Ma-mas Ino-san, e-eu na-não co-consigo u-usar sa-salto alto! – confessou a outra, com certa dificuldade, o que quase matou a loira do coração.

-Como não? Hinata... COMO NÃO!?!?!?! –segurou a menina pelo ombro e a sacudiu. A morena fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada – então temos uma missão! – nos olhos dela Tenten pode ver o "fogo da juventude" – que numero você calça?

-Não é melhor lá fora?

-Não, está chovendo e kaa-san não irá brigar se não nos ver... nem ouvir.

oOoOoOo

-Ohayou Shikamaru-kun. O que faz na minha cama? – Sai perguntou ao ver o outro olhando uma pasta com desenhos – ainda bem que pelo menos tirou os sapatos.

Observava o par de sandálias (N/a: ou seja lá como se chama aquilo) ao lado da janela a qual o menino apoiava a cabeça e observava as nuvens escuras que se moviam com o forte vento.

-O sol apareceu hoje, mas acredito que volte a chover logo – o ninja comentou e ergueu a cabeça para observar o outro – você não se cansa de sorrir?

-não se cansa de invadir a casa dos outros?- aproximou-se e apoiou a mão direita na mesa – é a segunda vez essa semana. Tem algum tipo de paixão por mim?

-você é problemático. Responde uma pergunta com outra – acomodou-se, apoiando ambos os braços nas pernas, completamente curvado. Olhou para o teto, talvez procurando nuvens, mas suspirou e voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

-E o que veio fazer aqui? Poderia pacificamente me responder ou prefere que eu te prenda como da última vez? – sua voz não se alterava e ele também não. Shikamaru suspirou mais uma vez e estendeu um envelope roxo onde se podia ler em letras bem desenhadas "para Sai" – É da Ino, convite para o aniversário dela. Diz que a festa é para mim também, mas isso é muito chato.-Ele o abriu o convite, tirando o laço branco que o prendia.

-Porque o local está em branco? – passou o dedo sobre, esperando que algo misterioso acontecesse, entretanto continuou do mesmo jeito que antes –Ela esqueceu de escrever ou ainda não sabe?

-Sabe como é a Ino...

-Na verdade eu não sei como é a Ino – após interromper fechou os olhos, mas os abriu para admirar o convite bem feito pelas mãos da kunoichi, que, com certeza teve trabalho – desculpe – recebeu um olhar estranho, mas não conseguiu identificar o sentimento presente nele. –prossiga.

-A Ino é sempre cheia de mistérios, quer fazer uma surpresa para todos nós –terminou e dessa vez sem ser interrompido, colocando ambas as mãos atrás da nuca, fechou os olhos –ela me assusta.

-Tem medo de mulheres?

-Tenho medo da Ino – ficou em silencio por alguns segundos – E da Temari.

oOoOoOo

-Hinata, é só colocar um pé na frente do outro –Ino explicou com clareza para a morena que estava sobre uma sandália prateada de salto agulha e apoiada em Sakura –não é tão difícil assim.

-Imagino que seu primeiro sapatinho tinha salto alto –Tenten falou e foi servir de apoio para a outra morena. Ela tentava se equilibrar e já havia caído duas vezes no chão em uma posição nada agradável. Toda vez que isso acontecia, Ino suspirava e Sakura franzia a testa – deixe-a usar um sapato baixo, dependendo do vestido, combina mais, né, Hinata-chan?

-Eu não sei – ela sussurrou, olhando para o chão –talvez seja melhor que eu faça do jeito que a Ino-san quer, afinal é o aniversário dela –olhou para a loira e sorriu.

-Então se vingue da Ino porquinha fazendo-a usar roupas de homem no seu aniversário, Hinata-chan –a kunoichi de cabelos rosas que estava do lado direito comentou baixinho com a jovem –é a sua chance, afinal seu aniversário é em dezembro. –ela abaixou ainda mais a voz, aproximando-se na Hyuuga – e o Neji-kun? Está melhor?

-Ha-hai, i-inclusive fo-foi treina-nar hoje de ma-manhã.

-Homens – girou os olhos

Hinata corrigiu a postura, ficando ereta. Jogou os cabelos compridos e negros para trás e lembrou das palavras de Ino. _Não deve ser tão complicado __assim_ –pensou, colocando o pé esquerdo na frente do direito, mantendo o olhar fixo em um ponto na porta bem em sua frente. Tentou o máximo possível não tremer, pois sabia que se o fizesse certamente seu nariz encontraria o chão... novamente. Cerrou os punhos, sentindo um vento fresco vir da janela aberta.

-Um passo! –Ino exclamou feliz – Vai Hinata! Coragem!

O segundo passo: Ela desequilibrou um pouco, mas não caiu. Respirou fundo e se apoiou no pé direito, preparando-se psicologicamente para o terceiro passo. Não desviou o olhar da porta. Afinal de contas não era tão difícil. As três presentes no cômodo conseguiam, porque ela não o faria?

-Você realmente nunca andou de salto Hinata? –a pergunta partiu de Tenten, agora de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama com uma colcha azul claro, embora quase invisível pela quantidade de almofadas roxas sobre a mesma. Sentiu que a loira ao seu lado batera em seu braço e atirou também um coração de pelúcia.

-Não atrapalhe a concentração dela. É fundamental o silêncio absoluto para que ela consiga sentir-se segura em cada passo – sua voz diminuía a cada palavra, chegando a tal ponto que a outra teve que se abaixar para entender o que ela falava – senão poderá sentir medo e o sapato sentirá isso automaticamente.

-não sabia que sapatos tinham sentimentos – Sakura riu, em pé encostada em um dos armários da amiga. Esse, no caso, era o de sapatos e tinha uma cor estranha, um azul-escuro com cara de verde (N/a: Eu já vi um armário assim xD) –eles são algum tipo de animal? – riu para a loira, que desamarrara os cabelos compridos e tentava amarra-los de novo.

Uma kunai que a kunoichi sabia de que direção havia partido acabou atingindo um pedaço de sua saia rosa e fincado na madeira do armário. Hinata ouviu o barulho e arregalou os olhos, todavia já estava na metade do terceiro passo e seus olhos desviaram para Sakura, acabando por pisar em falso e cair no chão.

-Culpa sua! –Ino bufou, soltando os cabelos – se tivesse permanecido em silencio... Hinata-chan, está bem?

-Si-sim, eu a-acho – apoiou-se na parede mais próxima e se levantou –posso tentar de novo?

-Sinta-se a vontade.

oOoOoOo

-chuva me deixa feliz – Tenten observava a janela aberta, pouco mais de três da tarde agora, deitada de bruços e balançando as pernas.

-normalmente é o contrário, não? – Ino tomava chá quente, bem ao lado da morena na cama. Hinata ainda tentava andar sobre o salto da sandália da loira e conseguira algum progresso –Hinata-chan, você não faz parte do exercito, não marche, ande com suavidade –levou o copo novamente a boca, fechando os olhos ao tomar um gole – você é uma mulher, ande como tal.

-ha-hai, Ino-san.

-Ino! Não seja tão cruel assim! –praguejou Tenten –ela está se esforçando!

-nem a Sakura reclamou e você vai reclamar? Ela me dá razão! Né, Sakura –as três ficaram em silêncio e Hinata até parou de andar para observar a kunoichi com as pernas encolhidas sobre a poltrona e a cabeça pendida para trás –SAKURA TESTUDA! (N/a: escrevi tesuda umas três vezes antes de acertar x.x")

Ino gritou, Sakura acordou no susto e acabou empurrando o móvel para trás e caindo junto com ele, Hinata sentiu o poder da voz da kunoichi loira em seus ouvidos e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, Tenten rolou para fora da cama com medo, a mãe de Ino derrubou panelas no chão no andar de baixo e infelizmente Kakashi resolveu aparecer na janela.

-Yoo! –se não tivesse erguido a mão teria sido atingido por quatro shurikens, vindas cada uma de uma menina, inclusive de Sakura, que estava escondida atrás da cadeira.

-Kakashi-san! –a mestre de armas exclamou ao olhar o homem que encarava assustado as shurikens presas entre seus dedos.

-o que você está fazendo aqui não é exatamente a pergunta que eu quero fazer – Ino tirou uma kunai debaixo de uma das almofadas e ficou em pé sobre a cama, caminhando até o homem, esquecendo-se até mesmo que estava de camisola, que cobria metade de suas coxas e era bege – porque está molhado e sujo, no parapeito da minha janela?

A chuva ficou mais forte e um clarão identificou um raio ao longe. A tímida agora estava de pé e estendeu a mão para a jovem de cabelos rosa, ajudando-a a se levantar.

O ninja fez um movimento rápido com a mão, fazendo as quatro shurikens se fincarem na parede. Sakura arrumou a poltrona, cruzou os braços e olhou intrigada o sensei. Estava da cintura para baixo coberto de barro e completamente ensopado.

-Yoo meninas! –dessa vez ele consegui acenar sem a ameaça de nenhuma das quatro – Desculpe interromper e... a sujeira também Ino-san, mas Sakura, a Hokage está te procurando com urgência.

-Hai hai, estou indo. Espere-me lá embaixo

-e da próxima vez, use a porta, por favor – a loira sorriu irônica e sentou-se na cama, recolocando a kunai sob a almofada e ele desapareceu da janela – testuda, ensine boas maneiras ao seu sensei com urgência. - jogou os cabelos para trás - Eu te acompanho até a porta.

As duas desapareceram do quarto. Tenten subiu novamente na cama e ficou deitada ao lado da Hyuuga.

-Eto.. Tenten-san, fiquei sabendo que está saindo com Lee-san ultimamente – apoiou as mãos nas pernas e olhou para os próprios joelhos.

-as noticias em Konoha se espalham com uma facilidade – girou o corpo e esfregou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos logo depois, sustentando um sorriso bobo – como você soube?

-Neji-nii-san quebrou duas paredes e uma porta quando eu perguntei o porquê de estar tão bravo, acabou quebrando três ossos da mão, mas eu o levei para a casa de Sakura-san e ela o curou – seu olhar sério desfez o sorriso no rosto da outra que pigarreou e desviou o olhar – fez isso para deixá-lo com ciúmes?

-Claro que não Hinata, é justamente o contrário. Eu estou ajudando o Lee com uma garota e ele me pediu para que saísse com ele para deixá-la com ciúmes. – Pelo visto o contrário também aconteceu – Tenten sorriu (de novo), entretanto voltou a encarar as mãos. Hinata observou em seus olhos qualquer traço de o que falasse era mentira – e se o Lee não conseguir nada com essa menina?

-Provavelmente dará 500 voltas ao redor de Konoha nas mãos.

-Sentiram minha falta? –Ino voltou ao quarto e fechou a porta – você está sentada por que motivo? Vamos, vamos!

-Gomen ne, Ino-san, mas eu tenho que ir embora. –Ela retirou os sapatos e educadamente os devolveu a outra. Tenten se levantou e esticou o corpo, estralando o pescoço, mexendo os braços.

-Eu vou aproveitar e sair com ela.

As três de despediram e cada uma tomou seu caminho: Ino voltou para seu quarto, Tenten foi para a direita e Hinata para a direita. Mesmo os caminhos sendo diferentes, a chuva atingiu-as da mesma forma. A mestre de armas acabou encontrando o sensei parado em uma loja e entrou para fazer-lhe companhia e o mesmo mantinha um semblante sério e os braços cruzados.

-Yoo Gai-sensei, por que essa cara de preocupado?

-Yoo Tenten – ele encarou a aluna e forçou um sorriso – É que hoje de manhã quando eu encontrei o Lee para treinarmos, ele disse que ia desafiar o Neji para uma luta.

-Ora, não precisa se preocupar – falou depois de se sentar em um banco vazio próximo à ele – Neji nunca aceita os desafios do Lee.

-Isso foi o que me preocupou. Ele aceitou e não estava com cara muito amigável. – a aluna voltou a ficar em pé, tocando o ombro do outro, que virou o rosto para vê-la melhor.

-Você confia no Lee e eu confio no Neji, eles ficarão bem. Vamos, venha tomar um chá comigo – ela o puxou para a mesa, obrigando-o a se sentar

-É isso que eu espero – apoiou os punhos fechados na madeira escura.

Enquanto a morena conversava com o sensei, Hinata procurou um local seguro para se abrigar, então parou e sacudiu a blusa para tirar o excesso de água e cruzou os braços, sozinha num dia de chuva.

-Devia ter ficado na casa da Ino-san – murmurou baixinho para si mesmo, agora brincando com os dedos.

-Hinata? – a voz veio de trás. Automaticamente se virou para encarar o dono da voz: Naruto. Ele segurava os hashis na mão direita e na outra um pote com ramen, sentado em um dos degraus da escada que levava até sua casa e usando uma calça comprida cinza e blusa preta, sem estampas. O colar que fora do shodaime em seu pescoço e ele exibia um largo sorriso – o que está fazendo aqui?

-Na-na-naruto-ku-kun? –corou e se escondeu atrás da parede, olhando para o primeiro degrau da escada –é que es-está cho-chovendo fo-forte –subiu o olhar para o rosto dele- então eu... eu parei aqui para me proteger da chuva. E você?

-Eu moro aqui em cima – respondeu e comeu mais um pouco de ramen –só que dentro de casa está muito quente, então vim aqui tomar um ar.

Ambos ficaram quietos, ela por estar com vergonha, ele por estar comendo. A morena espirrou, chamando a atenção do loiro que então percebeu que ela estava molhada e com frio, visto que estava agora segurando os braços e tremendo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e colocou os hashis no pote, para então descer a escada, enquanto Hinata esfregava as mãos tentando inutilmente esquenta-las.

-Oe, Hinata, entre que eu arrumo uma toalha para você se secar

-iie! Não precisa –deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se de Naruto –e-eu já vo-vou pra ca-casa, olhe, a chuva está diminuindo –um raio seguido de um grande estrondo e mais água vindo à tona. O loiro esqueu ambas as sobrancelhas e acenou com a cabeça – bem, mas eu posso ir para a casa mesmo assim.

-Vamos, entre logo – segurou-a pela mão, puxou-a para cima e a menina ficou escarlate quando sentiu a mão quente dele segurar a dela, entretanto Naruto nem percebeu o que fizera, mesmo sem querer. Ele abriu a porta, quase a arrastando pelo caminho

-Eu tenho que ir para casa, Naruto-kun!

-Nessa chuva? (N/a: não, na próxima xD) Espere ai, eu já volto, pode sentar –o loiro seguiu por um pequeno corredor até o quarto enquanto ela observava ao redor, afinal era a primeira vez que entrava na casa dele. Voltou alguns segundos depois, trazendo uma toalha branca – tome.

-Arigatou – aceitou-a e tentou secar um pouco os cabelos, secando também o rosto e as mãos, queria tirar também a blusa molhada, mas não teve coragem, pelo menos não na frente dele. Colocou a toalha cobrindo metade do rosto, apenas parte do nariz e os olhos ficaram livres. Agora o loiro voltara a comer seu ramen – Na-Naruto-kun...

Os olhos se voltaram de dentro do pote para fora do mesmo, subindo até os olhos brancos da Hyuuga o que a fez corar e desviar os olhos, escondendo ainda mais o rosto com a toalha.

-O que foi Hinata? – ela voltou a espirrar e o jovem franziu a testa - você... quer alguma coisa? – negou com a cabeça – se quiser fazer alguma coisa, faça, sinta-se em casa – abriu um largo sorriso e a tímida menina ficou envergonhada. Talvez ela realmente quisesse fazer algo e agora estava decidida a fazê-lo.

Caminhou até um dos armários a procura de um copo, abriu duas ou três portas do mesmo até achar onde estava, entretanto mesmo na ponta dos pés não conseguiu alcança-lo. Tentou novamente, mas só conseguiu encostar a ponta do dedo e empurrar o copo ainda mais para trás (N/a: vida de baixinha é foda...:/) e quando foi tentar pela terceira vez, sentiu o corpo de Naruto logo atrás dela, o braço esticado alcançou o copo com facilidade e o pegou para entregar a kunoichi e essa virou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele.

-Arigatou – olhou para ele, para o copo, para ele, para o copo e novamente ficou na ponta dos pés, fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Naruto ficou completamente sem reação, nunca imaginaria que algo assim iria acontecer, pelo menos não com a Hinata. Ela estava nervosa e esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa, se não correspondesse o beijo, que pelo menos a empurrasse ou qualquer coisa do gênero, no entanto nada aconteceu. Os olhos estavam arregalados de susto, empurrou-o e escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos. –Gomen

Hinata correu para fora, desceu as escadas pulando dois ou três degraus por vez. Até esqueceu-se da dor nos pés causada pela sandália da Ino e também não percebeu o quão gelada estava a água da chuva. Enquanto isso, dentro da casa, Naruto estava paralisado, olhando para o copo em usa mão, então o mesmo escorregou de sua mão, caindo com um baque no chão e quebrando-se em dois pedaços grandes e vários minúsculos. O barulho o fez acordar para a realidade, sacudindo a cabeça e correu para fora, atrás da kunoichi, passou pelas escadas, mas escorregou no ultimo degrau por estar descalço e o chão completamente molhado, tendo que apoiar a mão no chão para não cair, entretanto continuou correndo. Não conseguiu gritar para que ela parasse, a voz morrera em sua garganta, todavia conseguiu alcançá-la e a puxou pelo braço. Hinata, agora completamente encharcada, sentiu que Naruto passara o braço por sua cintura e colou os lábios no dela e dessa vez que não soube o que fazer foi ela. Talvez por instinto ou qualquer outra coisa que explique o fato dela ter passado as mãos nos cabelos dele, deixado o beijo mais profundo quando entreabriu os lábios.

Um olhou para o outro corados, mas não saíram da posição que estavam e nem se lembraram que estavam debaixo de uma tempestade. Naruto aproximou novamente o rosto do dela, então voltaram a se beijar e somente um raio alertou-lhes que deveriam voltar para casa. Em silêncio caminharam de volta para a casa do ninja.

Naruto sacudiu os cabelos e tirou a blusa preta que pingava água e sugeriu a Hinata que fizesse o mesmo. A menina tirou a jaqueta e revelou a blusa branca que usava por baixo, agora transparente pela água e também os sapatos, deixando-os próximos da porta.

-_Por que decidi sair de roupa branca justo hoje? _-pensou Hinata, corada e de olhos fixos no chão. Cobriu novamente o corpo com a jaqueta e fechou os olhos, nervosa. O loiro observava os cacos de vidro no chão, desanimado por saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que limpar e não reparou quando a kunoichi fitou suas costas -Na..Naruto-kun –quando ele se virou para encara-la, desviou os olhos para o chão. –Poderia me emprestar uma blusa?

-Ah, claro, vem – Hinata o seguiu quando ele passou por ela para ir até o quarto, onde pode ver a cama de casal com as cobertas bagunçadas e um pote de ramen vazio na mesa de cabeceira. Ele procurou em suas coisas e então a entregou uma blusa preta com uma espiral laranja no centro –Não repare a bagunça, quase não sai da cama hoje então não a arrumei –riu e mexeu nos cabelos.

-N-não se preocupe comigo, eu não ligo – segurou a blusa com uma das mãos, sorrindo timidamente para ele.

Naruto caminhou em direção a porta, mas parou um pouco antes para observá-la, fitando os olhos brancos e isso o fez dar meia-volta e ir de encontro aos lábios dela pela terceira vez naquele dia. A blusa e a jaqueta foram parar no chão, as mãos dele procuravam a pele quente sob a blusa molhada, queria arrancá-la do corpo delicado da jovem, entretanto não sabia se deveria faze-lo. A cama acabou ficando sob os dois após alguns segundos. O shinobi separou seus lábios dos dela, fitando seu rosto onde a expressão convicta não se abalou, era como se pedisse para que continuasse, mas sem palavras, pois essas não eram realmente necessárias.

As mãos dele puxaram a blusa dela para cima, tirando-a do corpo e logo desceram para o cós da calça, sem protestos da garota a trouxe para baixo lentamente e voltou com uma trilha de beijos, indo ao encontro dos lábios. Levou as mãos aos seios dela, descendo o rosto logo depois e descobriu que ela gemia quando mordiscava de leve. Inverteram as posições para Hinata retirar a calça dele e corou levemente quando viu o membro excitado dele, entretanto não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois fora colocada novamente de costas para o colchão. Naruto a penetrou lentamente, entretanto ela fechou os olhos com força, o que o fez voltar a beijá-la, para que se acostumasse com a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela, o que não demorou a acontecer, logo ela estava gemendo alto, deixando-o muito excitado e fazendo com que deixasse as estocadas mais rápidas e fortes.

Chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos e o ninja exausto caiu deitado ao lado dela, segurando firme a mão da kunoichi. Aquela era a primeira vez que ficaram tão próximos um do outro, mas com certeza não seria a última.

oOoOoOo

Sons estranhos, vindos de não muito longe acordaram a kunoichi. Abriu os olhos e sentiu frio, foi quando percebeu que estava sem roupa. As lembranças vieram automaticamente em sua cabeça, o que a fez corar e esconder o rosto com as mãos, entretanto quando viu pela janela o céu escuro, não pelas nuvens, mas sim porque o sol já havia se posto, saiu da cama e procurou suas roupas, as quais estavam próximas da cama, no chão. Colocou-as e foi a procura do Naruto, que vestia sua tradicional roupa laranja e segurava uma vassoura na mão: acabara de limpar os cacos de vidro que estavam no chão da cozinha.

-Hinata-chan! –Aproximou-se dela sorrindo

-Naruto-kun, que horas são?

-Deve ser umas sete da noite... Por quê? –Arregalou os olhos e caminhou até a porta, colocando os sapatos – Ano-san, o que foi? –a segurou pelo braço e a fez encará-lo.

-Prometi ao papai que estaria em casa antes das seis.

-E qual o problema? Diga que a chuva te atrapalhou.

-Não está mais chovendo, Naruto-kun – Arrumou a jaqueta e ajeitou os sapatos no pé e então começou a descer as escadas. –mas o problema maior não é esse.

-E qual seria? –desceu logo atrás dela e ambos pararam no final da escada. Hinata apontou os molhos brancos –o que tem seus olhos? – ela continuou apontando os olhos – teu pai fez algum jutsu e...?

-Na-Naruto-kun, papai tem o byakugan – ela pensou que assim entenderia, mas ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado – ele pode ter visto o... o... o que nós fizemos agora pouco –corou e olhou para o chão –eu tenho que ir, tchau.

Ele a puxou para um beijo e logo que se separaram, ela caminhou em direção a sua casa.

-Hinata-chan! –gritou e ergueu o braço, chamando a atenção da kunoichi – você quer ir jantar comigo amanha no Ichiraku ramen? –ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu tímida – então até amanha.

Ela virou de costas e correu, enquanto o Uzumaki a observou até sumir da sua vista.

oOoOoOo

**Deh:** Yoo galera o/(chega acenando freneticamente) Eu queria agradecer as reviews Fico muito feliz okay? Por isso não deixem de mandar reviews 8D

**Konan**: Cheguei (cutuca Deh) Por que me chamou aqui?

**Deh**: Eu não te chamei aqui x.x

**Konan**: Então eu vou embora

**Deh:** Pode ficar então n.n Hinata!

**Hinata:** (brincando com os dedos) vo-você di-disse que queria me perguntar algo...

**Konan**: Eu aposto que não u.ú

**Deh:** Konan, cala a boca (olha de soslaio) Chega mais...

**Hinata**: (se aproxima) ..

**Deh**: Hinata querida meu amor.

**Konan:** você quer uma relação homossexual com ela depois desse capítulo?

**Deh**: não fala merda õ.õ Konan, Naruto é japonês, não é?

**Konan**: Naruto é loiro. Só se for um X-man disfarçado.

**Deh:** Tá, Masashi Kishimoto é japonês.

**Konan**: ele é (cruza os braços) e...?

**Deh**: Se ele é japonês, criou Naruto nos parâmetros japoneses.

**Konan:** (concorda com a cabeça) aonde você quer chegar?

**Deh**: reza a lenda que japoneses tem pinto pequeno.

**Konan**: e...é o.o

**Deh**: o Sai seria japonês então, Né?

**Konan**: (pensa um pouco) ele sim.

**Deh:** então, o Sai vive falando que o Naruto tem pinto pequeno e o Sai é um japonês e reza a lenda que japoneses tem pinto pequeno.

**Konan**: então o pinto do Naruto deve ser minúsculo xB

**Deh:** Hinata, qual o tamanho do pinto do Naruto o.o?

**HInata:** (fica corada e desmaia)

**Tobi:** Tobi na área /o/ (olha para a Hinata desmaiada) HIDAAAAN, você esqueceu de carregar o corpo!

**Deh**: Você fez o que eu pedi Tobi?

**Tobi**: Tobi is a good boy n.n (puxa Sasori pela manga da roupa da Akatsuki)

**Sasori:** Eu vim aqui (Tobi o empurra para o sofá) mandar um beijo pra **Vivis ****Drecco****‏**. Passo nos teus sonhos sexta, pode ser?

**Deh**: (Jogando discretamente a garrafa de sake vazia pela janela) Tobi, não era a garrafa inteira. (sussurra)

**Tobi:** Mas ele não bebeu a garrafa toda (sussurra de volta)

**Deh:** e quem bebeu o resto?

**Itachi:** (invade o local cantando Britney e tropeça na Hinata) o.X (levanta e começa a fazer as coreografias)

**Kisame**: Hidan esqueceu o sacrifico no meio da sala de novo?!?!?

**Zetsu**: bando de loucos.

**Deidara:** Oro-chan! Você devia investir nesse negócio de manicure (olha as unhas recém pintadas) ser vilão em anime não leva a nada, a gente só se fode!

**Orochimaru**: Sério? Agora cuidado pra não borrar.

**Kazuku:** (cara de paisagem)

**Pain:** (chega discretamente) Hey? Vocês não têm que trabalhar não?

**Itachi:** Cause a girl like me, is just a lil' different from all the rest (rebola) and a girl likes me never settles for second best, could it be a boy like you (passa os dedos nos cabelos de Pain)

**Pain**: (Veia saltada na testa)

**Kisame**: Deixem reviews e façam a Deh feliz 8D

**Deh**: (pula na frente) BEIJOS

_Ja __ne_


	4. Bagunça

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu... alguns fãs agradecem por eu não o ter xD**

Capítulo 4 – Bagunça

O Dia amanheceu nublado, como sempre acontecia nessa época do ano. Logo cedo a maioria dos shinobis já estava fora da cama, no escritório da Hokage, esperando por suas missões, muitos em grupos, como o time do Kohohamaru ou o time 10. Sakura se despediu de sua mãe e saiu de casa com um sorriso no rosto. Preferiu não tomar café da manha com a desculpa de estar de dieta.

Arrumou o hitaiate de Konoha na cabeça e seguiu pelas ruas, olhando ao redor como se procurasse algo.

-Sakura! –a voz conhecida a fez virar e observar – Indo até a Hokage também? –Tenten a alcançou e ambas começaram a caminhar

-Não –sorriu a kunoichi –vou para o hospital, as enfermeiras estão sobrecarregadas de tanta gente que fica doente com essa chuva...

-Oh, então vou com você, afinal não vi ninguém do meu time ainda. -A jovem de cabelos rosas ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, atraindo a curiosidade da mestre de armas – aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Lembra que ontem que eu tive que sair da casa da Ino às pressas? – ela concordou com a cabeça e Sakura arrumou as luvas – Kakashi-sensei achou os dois fora dos limites de Konoha. Lee desacordado e Neji – suspirou –ele estava acordado, mas estava com a perna direita quebrada e a esquerda gravemente ferida.

A morena arregalou os olhos de susto e sentiu o coração disparar. Talvez eles não ficassem bem quanto ela imaginou.

oOoOoOo

Dentro do hospital as enfermeiras quase corriam pelos corredores, entretanto cumprimentavam Sakura quando cruzavam por ela. Tenten olhava assustada ao redor, mas não se surpreendeu quando viu Lee sendo segurado por duas mulheres, que o puxavam de volta para o quarto e ele, mesmo apoiado na muleta, teimava em sair.

-Lee-san! O que está fazendo fora da cama a essa fora? –O ninja olhou para Sakura pedindo ajuda e a mesma lhe devolveu um olhar bravo.

-Sa-Sakura-san! Tenten! Elas não querem me deixar sair pra treinar!

-Deve voltar para a cama Lee, imagine a cara que o Gai-sensei fará se te ver! –Ele não se intimidou: conseguiu se soltar das enfermeiras e agora se defendia com a muleta, apoiado na parede do corredor;-Lee-san! Está muito cedo para que saia da cama! Você ainda está ferido e... –uma das enfermeiras tentava persuadi-lo, sem muitos resultados

-Ma-aa-aa –Ele parou de tentar afastar as enfermeiras com a muleta quando uma certa jovem de cabelos e olhos negros, usando um vestido verde com um shorts preto por baixo e sandálias, andou em direção a ele, cruzando entre as outras kunoichis. – Tezuka! –exclamou contente pela chegada da morena.

-Quem é essa? –sussurrou Sakura para Tenten, que ria baixinho.

-É a menina com quem Lee está saindo –aproveitou para procurar entre os nomes na prancheta de Sakura, o que ela queria ver –eu vou indo Sakura.

-Vá então, mas acredito que Neji esteja dormindo – sorriu ao ver a outra kunoichi se afastar pelo mesmo corredor. Afinal não era tão difícil descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Tenten.

Era a última porta a esquerda que procurava e quando a encontrou, teve que respirar fundo antes de abri-la com calma. O quarto estava claro pela luz que vinha de fora. A janela aberta por onde uma brisa fresca entrava, balançando as cortinas brancas, entretanto seus olhares se fixaram no ninja deitado de costas para a porta. As pernas, uma imobilizada e a outra com faixas que estavam sujas de sangue. Aproximou-se da cama e franziu a testa: o rosto e a respiração tranqüilos, aquilo a deixou desconfiada. Abaixou um pouco o rosto e tirou uma mexa de cabelo que lhe cobria os olhos. Ele nem se mexeu. Cruzou os braços e caminhou em direção a porta.

-Você está acordado Neji. –parou de caminhar e tornou a olhar para a cama, sem resposta – eu me lembro muito bem que na última vez que tentei te acordar você me jogou shurikens. Vai continuar fazendo esse papel ridículo? –o silêncio a deixava mais brava, entretanto quando abriu a boca para continuar, a porta se abriu e por ela entraram Hinata e seu pai. –Ohayou – fez uma reverencia aos dois.

-Neji-nii-san está dormindo?

-Ele está acordado – responderam em coro Hyuuga Hiashi e Tenten, entretanto não se entreolharam.

-H-hai... –ela se aproximou da cama do primo, agora em silencio.

-Estou saindo – olhou uma ultima vez para Neji e novamente reverenciou o pai de Hinata, dirigindo-se então para a porta e saindo.

Hiashi não falou nada, apenas contemplou a filha e esta estava ao lado dele e apenas ela se assustou quando o mesmo sentou-se na cama e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. O Hitaiate estava ao lado da cama e o Selo em sua testa visível. O líder do clã Hyuuga deu alguns passos para frente e manteve os braços cruzados desde que chegou.

-Você fez um papel ridículo na frente da menina. Deve se desculpar com ela. – a presença dele ali fez Neji deixar os olhos fixos em seus joelhos e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Embora não gostasse disso, era completamente submisso à família principal. –Hinata, estou indo.

-Hai! –o homem deu as costas aos dois e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que entrou. –Você é um péssimo ator – sorriu a kunoichi e sentou-se na cama, logo ao lado dele – Por que não falou com ela? Vai continuar com esse ciúme tolo?

-Não é ciúme, Hinata-sama! –Cerrou os punhos, entretanto não tirou os olhos dos joelhos.

-É o que então? –Ele não respondeu – eu a chamarei de novo e você poderá conversar com ela sem interrupções.

-Eu não quero falar com ela – fechou os olhos por uns instantes –ela não está com Lee agora?

Hiashi fora reverenciado por alguns jounins e assustou duas enfermeiras quando resolveu não sair pela porta, mas sim pela janela do segundo andar, onde do outro lado do vidro encontrou a menina dos coques que vira anteriormente. Tinha ambas as pernas flexionadas próximas ao corpo e tentava acertar um pedaço de papel que ficara preso nas telhas com pedras, entretanto sempre errava.

-Casamentos no clã Hyuuga sempre são celebrações muito bonitas, sabia? –disse a ela enquanto observava a vila.

-Eu imagino, é um clã tão respeitado em Konoha – ela esboçou um sorriso, mas não parou de tacar pedras no papel. Não queria realmente acertá-lo, queria apenas passar o tempo. Esticou a perna esquerda, deixando-a completamente apoiada no telhado. –gostaria de ter um casamento assim.

-Case-se com um Hyuuga.

Quando ela ia responder, o líder do clã já havia desaparecido e o papel no qual jogava pedras, estava agora preso com uma kunai. Os olhos da jovem teimaram em procurá-lo e acabou encontrando-o, conversando com outro Hyuuga não muito longe dali.

-Provavelmente não. Lee está com a namorada – a morena rebateu logo – cheque você mesmo se preferir. –foi em direção a janela, se apoiando no parapeito – é uma menina muito bonita, um pouco parecida com ele. -os olhos fitavam o teto -Fale com Tenten.

-Não quero.

Dessa vez os orbes brancos dela encontraram os dele e se desafiaram, testando quem desviaria primeiro o olhar. Fora Hinata a primeira a desviar, fechando-os e suspirando, tranqüila. Voltou a se aproximar da cama dele, a postura ereta, as mãos unidas e a voz convicta:

-Eu, Hyuuga Hinata, membro da família principal, ordeno que você, Hyuuga Neji, membro da família secundária – o tom começou baixo e tímido, mas a cada palavra, aumentava e se tornava mais forte – que vá falar com Tenten, sua companheira de time – Lee abriu a porta com um sorriso, mas o mesmo morreu em seus lábios ao ver o rosto assustado de Neji – A-GO-RA!

-Eu volto mais tarde – fechou a porta e manteve-se afastado daquele quarto durante algum tempo, para sua própria segurança.

-Hinata-sama, você está... Diferente. –forçou a voz a sair de seu corpo.

-S-sério? –a menina estava corada, os dedos indicadores se encontravam e os olhos na paisagem fora do quarto – eu só estou feliz.

-Isso é bom –sorriu o Hyuuga para ela - eu cumprirei a ordem.

-Fico contente. Irei chamá-la aqui. – saiu do quarto e cruzou com Sakura, que perguntava ao sensei de cabelos prateados o porquê dele não ter passado a noite no hospital, se iria voltar no outro dia gripado. –posso interromper a discussão um pouco?

-Claro Hinata – Sakura respondeu, colocando um sorriso largo na boca – o que foi?

-Na-na-Naruto-kun está aqui, não é?

-Hai Hai, está no quarto logo antes ao do Lee. Deve estar acordado.

-Você viu a Tenten? –Sakura pensou mas acenou a cabeça negativamente.

-Ela estava no telhado perto da recepção agora pouco –Kakashi respondeu – acho que está lá ainda

-Arigatou Hatake-san – curvou levemente o corpo e, quando passou pelos dois, ouviu Sakura gritando novamente. Seguiu as instruções e não foi muito difícil achá-la, ainda olhando para o papel fincado pela kunai – Achei você.

-Ohayou Hinata – a morena voltou o rosto para trás, vendo então a outra kunoichi no parapeito – venha me fazer companhia! -Hinata subiu no telhado, sentando-se também junto a ela – Konoha é um lugar lindo, não é?

-Hai – ela apoiou as mãos no telhado e fixou os olhos na kunai – conversou com meu pai? –a morena abriu um sorriso e riu baixo

-Ele me disse para me casar com um Hyuuga – a outra curvou o corpo, esticando o braço para arrancar a kunai – apresente-me um?

-Quer que eu te apresente a um Hyuuga? –entregou a kunai para a amiga e formou uma idéia na cabeça – vamos, posso te mostrar um agora mesmo.

-Sério? Vamos então. -As duas voltaram para o hospital – Aonde?

-Deixe-me vendar seus olhos – logo que falou isso, abaixou o hitaiate dela na altura dos olhos – não tire, senão não terá graça.

-Okay –ela esticou os braços a frente, procurando pela amiga – então me leve.

-Sabe, ele comentou comigo que queria falar com você, mas ele é um pouco ciumento.

-eu não ligo – sorriu enquanto era conduzida pelo mesmo corredor de antes, sem saber – ciúme é bom, na medida certa. Tem cabelo comprido?

-Tem sim e você não liga se ele for sério? – a outra negou com a cabeça – e nem se ele for da família secundária?

-Nã...Opa, opa, eu... – foi interrompida pela outra morena.

-Chegamos – abriu a porta e a empurrou para dentro – já mencionei que ele quebrou três ossos da mão por sua causa?

-Hinata! –levantou o hitaiate e ao olhar para trás, a porta já se fechara – Todos os Hyuugas têm essa mania de sumir e nos deixar completamente confusos?

-Sim, é um costume do clã – Neji manteve-se sem olhar para ela, todavia percebera que ela estava agora sentada próxima aos seus pés, na ponta da cama – nós acordamos, cutucamos o primeiro que encontramos no caminho e nos aproximamos de outra pessoa, para que ele fique pensando quem foi.

Tenten abriu um sorriso, depois começou a rir, imaginando Neji chegando sorrateiramente atrás de alguém e depois saísse disfarçando e logo depois imaginando todos os Hyuugas na casa fazendo isso.

-Fazendo graça? Essa não era a tarefa do Lee?

-Ele não está aqui agora, alguém tem que te deixar feliz – os olhares dos dois se encontraram –olha, eu...

-Suas pernas ainda doem? –calmamente tocou as faixas da perna esquerda. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça – Neji, você não precisa se preocupar em se desculpar. Eu já estou acostumada com sua indiferença. –A porta se abriu e o Hyuuga não esperava que Sakura entrasse com uma bandeja e a colocasse sobre a mestre de armas.

-Estamos cheios, trate de dar o café da manhã para Neji, não temos nenhuma enfermeira que possa cuidar dele agora- disse olhando para Tenten. Estava ofegante – Neji, se ela fizer alguma coisa errado, grite que esse corredor está cheio de shinobis – se dirigiu a porta – um vai aparecer. Eu volto para trocar suas faixas.

-Pelo visto será só nós dois – ela colocou a bandeja com um pote arredondado negro sobre ele, logo após Sakura ter deixado o quarto –coma tudo.

Olhou para a sopa, onde pedaços de uma coisa misteriosa boiavam. Era exatamente por esse motivo que odiava hospitais. Olhou ara a sopa e logo depois para Tenten. Ela sorria, estava logo ao alcance dos seus braços, assim como aquela sopa estranha.

-Itadakimasu – murmurou, olhando para o fundo do pote, esperando que não tivesse nada vivo naquela sopa.

oOoOoOo

-Naruto-kun?-Hinata adentrou ao quarto do loiro e foi recebida com um sorriso, porém ele não estava sozinho, Iruka estava com ele –Gomen, não quis interromper.

-Não tem problema, Hinata – O homem comentou, aproximando-se dela enquanto manteve seus olhos em Naruto – Viu Kakashi?

-Ele está junto a Sakura, quase no final do corredor, se ouvir gritos é que está se aproximando – o sensei riu e se aproximou da menina.

-Kurenai-san queria te ver, está com Tsunade. –a mão estava na maçaneta e a porta se abriu enquanto ele a puxava

-h-hai, irei vê-la! – logo após ele deixar o quarto a Hyuuga se aproximou do outro, encostando os dedos indicadores, tímida, para então receber um beijo dele, coisa que ela não esperava, porém gostou mesmo assim.

-Está bem? Como passou a noite? –Segurou a mão dela e a puxou para mais perto da cama. Sentiu os olhares dele fixos em seu rosto, entretanto não quis olhar diretamente.

-Estou ótima, Naruto-kun – ela respirou fundo, tentando não gaguejar –você que não parece muito bem – subiu os olhares, dos dedos para o rosto sorridente do jovem. Fechou os olhos quando ele tocou seu rosto, aproveitando cada segundo.

-Nah, estou bem, podia ter dormido em casa –ele cruzou os braços – e como você não ficou doente?

-Temos ótimos médicos na mansão Hyuuga, talvez até iremos sair em missão hoje, se a sensei puder.

-Sua sensei está gripada também?

-Não, é que como ela está grávida, tem que tomar cuidados, para que não pode perder o bebê.

-ELA PODE PERDER O FILHO E VAI SAIR EM MISSÃO? –gritou para a Hyuuga, que se assustou, como no dia que tentara andar de salto alto.

-Calma, Naruto-kun, ela está bem.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, também não ousaram se entreolhar. Hinata voltou os olhos para os dedos e Naruto em direção a janela, onde uma borboleta azul havia pousado. Ventava um pouco, mas nada que anunciasse mais chuva.

-Hinata-chan, quer ser minha namorada?

oOoOoOo

Colocou o pode de volta na bandeja, tendo tomado apenas um gole da misteriosa sopa. Tinha gosto de batatas, todavia ele tinha certeza que aquilo não estava incluso na receita. Encarou triste as pernas feridas e mais ainda quando voltou a olhar a comida.

-Tenten, eu queria te dizer...

-Dizer o que? –ela agora brincava com a kunai, jogando-a para cima e a pegando logo depois, para refazer o movimento.

-É que... –Quando ergueu a mão esquerda, a porta se abriu com um baque – mas que p...

Lee entrou ofegante pelo quarto e fechou a porta, prendendo a maçaneta com uma cadeira, para tentar ganhar um pouco de tempo. Acenou para Neji, pensando que o gesto do Hyuuga fora para ele. Apoiou-se um instante na muleta, cansado, olhando ao redor.

-e alguém perguntar de mim, eu não estive aqui. –Saiu pela janela em completo desespero.

-o que você queria dizer? –Tenten perguntou após a saída triunfante do colega de time – fiquei curiosa –os olhos ainda fixos na kunai que ganhara de Hinata – nunca deixe uma mulher curiosa.

-É que eu tenho – Ele começou a falar e Sakura arrombou a porta do quarto, furiosa. Neji apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda, tentando fingir calma. A kunoichi de cabelos rosa olhou embaixo da cama e ao redor, não encontrando o que procurava, perguntou:

-Viram Lee por ai? Ele sumiu do quarto!

-Eu nã- ela tentou ajudar o amigo, mas...

-Pela janela – o Hyuuga respondeu calmo e um tanto feliz quando viu que ela concordou com a cabeça e saiu esbravejando para o telhado. Logo depois recebeu um olhar frio da kunoichi que ficou – ué, você se lembra a última vez que obedeci algo que ele falou?

-lembro sim, ontem quando resolveu lutar com ele – retrucou imediatamente, o que o deixou sem palavras no momento.

oOoOoOo

-Tua namorada? Claro que sim – sorriu e deixou que ele aproximasse o rosto do dela, entretanto quando abriu os lábios, ouviu um estranho som de gritos do lado de fora, o que os fez se afastarem e observarem quando a besta verde de konoha pulou a janela.

-Naruto! –no momento em que viu Hinata berrou e se encostou na parede –E-eu j-já vo-vou sair, Hinata, quero dizer, Hyuuga-san!

Sakura entrou no quarto e quando estava e costas para a janela o shinobi pulou de volta ao telhado

-LEE-SAN! VOLTE JÁ PARA CÁ! –novamente tornou a sair do quarto.

-Viu como o Lee estava estranho? – o loiro, assustado com o movimento repentino em seu quarto e também com a atitude de Lee ao ver a Hyuuga – deve ser algum remédio.

Ele desceu da cama para poder abraçar e dar um grande beijo na Hyuuga e aproveitar os instantes de paz.

-Eu tenho que ver Kurenai-sensei agora.

-Espere! –ela saira de seus braços em direção a porta.

oOoOoOo

-O que aconteceu agora pouco, eu queria pedir d... –novamente sua tentativa de comunicação com Tenten falhou e Lee novamente entrara em seu quarto pela janela. Aquele era o dia que deveria ter continuado dormindo.

-Calma Sakura-san! –Lee estava próximo a porta quando viu que ela adentrara o quarto, completamente furiosa. –É que... eu...

Uma Kunai que partiu das mãos de Neji prendeu a roupa de Lee na parede, possibilitando então que Sakura o alcançasse.

-Arigatou Neji, você tem uma ótima mira – olhou para o shinobi preso na parede e não pode deixar de rir – vou chamar alguém para me ajudar e já venho te pegar.

-E eu vou é fugir – Lee ameaçou arrancar a kunai de Neji e mais quatro o fincaram na parede, inclusive uma delas era a que a morena brincava anteriormente –Sua mira é realmente boa – olhou para a roupa presa e depois para o ninja.

-Tenten, preciso voltar a treinar. Não acertei uma hoje. –Aquilo fez a kunoichi rir. Não era possível que aquele Hyuuga estivesse fazendo piadas.

-Aqui – Sakura voltou ao quarto, acompanhada de Naruto - ajude-me a leva-lo para o quarto.

-Hai Sakura-chan. -ele bocejou e segurou as mãos dele, para então tirar as kunais -uma grande missão, levar Rock Lee de volta para o quarto -começou a arrastá-lo pelo corredor.

-É dificil ter dez segundos de paz nesse hospital.

-Provavelmente você terá dez segundos para me dizer o que quer dizer antes que aconteça alguma coisa, tipo o Lee fugir ou...

-As palavras que saem da minha boca atraem pessoas para o meu quarto.

-Você tem sete segundos -ele suspirou, levemente corado -cinco agora.

Ele percebeu que realmente falando não ia conseguir, então a puxou para um beijo, algo que ela poderia ter imaginado que ele faria, mas em ultimo caso e, Neji fez. Fechou os olhos lentamente e deixou ser envolvida por aquilo. Entretanto aquele definitivamente não era o dia de sorte do Hyuuga.

-Oh, eu preciso de um namorado.

A voz feminina vinda da porta assustou-os e se separaram no mesmo instante. Ele não queria saber quem o observara, porém como estava de olhos abertos, a única cena que ele não queria que tivesse acontecido, bem, aconteceu: Sakura estava apoiada no batente da porta, junto de Naruto, que ria caçoando, Hinata sorria, com a mão do loiro em sua cintura. Ele até ficaria tranqüilo se fosse apenas os três, mas quis desaparecer quando viu mais três pessoas na janela: O sensei, fazendo sua típica pose de Nice guy, Lee, chorande de emoção e Kakashi. Este, se pudesse ver a boca do homem, com certeza estaria sorrindo. (N/a: nessa hora pipoca gente pra todo lado, é um vuco-vuco 8D) Calmamente colocou a bandeja no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e se escondeu embaixo dos lençóis.

-Neji! Aproveitando a primavera da sua vida! A juventude deve ser aproveitada! -ele continuou falando. Claro. E a única pessoa que ouvia e tomava nota de tudo era Lee.

-Kakashi-sensei! o que foi fazer ai? Eu te mandei descançar!

-É que o Gai... -ela o puxou pela roupa -Hey, eu ainda sou seu sensei sabia? -estavam no meio do quarto.Sakura parou instantaneamente e com aquele olhar. O canino branco de konoha se assustou e teve a certeza de que não sairia dali a salvo.

-Eu ainda sou a médica! Então fique quieto e me obedeça!

-Claro, Sakura.

-Ótimo -voltou a sorrir, sendo observada com pavor pelos homens, inclusive por Neji, que deixara o lenço na altura dos olhos. -Eu já volto para trocar suas ataduras.

-Yoshi! Lee! quando sair do hospital eu irei te apresentar uma garotas!

-Gai-sensei, eu já tenho namorada!

-Lee! Arrebatando os corações das kunoichis de konoha! esse é o meu aluno - começou a chorar de emoção junto com o aluno.

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Eu não mereço isso - o Hyuuga voltou a esconder os olhos -Kami-sama o que eu fiz para receber tal castigo? -a voz abafada por vir de dentro do lençol não impediu que Tenten entendesse as palavras.

-Neji -a voz dela o chamou de volta a realidade. Lentamente tirou o pano branco dos olhos e reparou que o quarto ficara vazio novamente. Na janela nenhum dos companheiros de time e na porta, apenas a mesma caída no chão. Novamente estavam a sós. - Por que você fez isso?

-É que eu... Ah não! -uma enfermeira chegou no quarto e alguns instantes depois Sakura. Nenhuma das duas entendeu o porquê de Neji ser escondido o rosto nas mãos, contudo não deixaram o local.

-Hora de trocar as ataduras - aproximou-se da cama com um sorriso no rosto -Tenten, você poderia, por favor.

-ah, claro. -levantou-se da beirada da cama e saiu sem olhar para trás.

oOoOoOo

-Entre -Tsunade autorizou a entrada da Hyuuga em seu escritório. A menina chegou tímida no local e caminhou até ficar próxima das outras duas mulheres. A loira estava de pé, enquanto a morena sentada chorava, porém com um sorriso no rosto -que bom que veio.

-Sensei, está bem? -a mulher acariciava o ventre, acabava de completar o quinto mês de gravidez.

-Hinata, de a sua mão - a menina estendeu o braço e a sensei colocou a mão sobre a barriga. Trocaram risos e a mais nova sentiu que a criança se movimentava dentro da mulher -É um menino.

-Shizune! -a morena prontamente se apresentou. -chame o resto do time Kurenai.

-Hai! -cruzou as mulheres e saiu e logo após isso, Tsunade entregou uma caixa de lenços de papel a mulher grávida.

-Algum problema Tsunade-sama? - a menina que agora mantinha os braços próximos ao corpo e estava mais próxima a sensei dirigiu a palavra a Hokage.

-Nada de errado, se é isso que você quer saber -virou e caminhou até a mesa, onde se apoiou -só um comunicado.

Na mesa, uma pilha de papéis e a autoridade máxima de Konoha não se preocupava nem um pouco com eles. O sol da manhã invadia a sala pelas janelas de vidro e alguns membros da ANBU estavam posicionados próximos ao escritório da Hokage. A loira bocejou entãoShizune entrou no quarto, acompanhada dos outros três integrantes do time: Shino, Kiba e Akamaru.

-Bom dia time Kurenai -cumprimentou a todos na sala, pois Shizune não estava mais no comodo. Kurenai agora tinha os olhos vermelhos, entretanto já não mais chorava e Akamaru latiu para confirmar sua presença no local. - A sensei de vocês já alcançou o quinto mês de gravidez e para segurança dela não sairá mais em missões, mas eu logo arranjarei um substituto temporário para isso.

-Hai -concordaram os três em coro.

-Podem ir - ela deu a volta e voltou a se sentar na mesa.

-Kurenai-sensei, é menino ou menina? -Kiba perguntou alegre para a mulher, que agora se levantara e tinha a mão no ventre.

-é um menino - respondeu logo, vendo a curiosidade do aluno - perdeu a aposta?

-Eu tinha certeza que era uma menina - cruzou os braços e seguiu a mulher para fora da sala

-Será um lindo menino - Hinata falou um pouco antes de fechar a porta do escritório -Né Shino?

-Claro -concordou o colega e não disse mais nada, aquilo era suficiente.

oOoOoOo

Para Sakura o dia passou incrivelmente rápido e quase não reparou quando escurecera e grande parte das enfermeiras deixara o local. Muitas luzes acesas, nenhum sinal de chuva lá fora (N/A: eu não posso dizer o mesmo, tá caindo o mundo aqui 8D) e uma brisa fresca era o suficiente para a kunoichi sentir-se feliz.

-Sakura! -alguem adentrara o hospital fazendo muito barulho – Sakura!

-Tenten, estamos em um hospital, faça silencio! -colocou as mãos na cintura

-Gomen, é que eu queria saber...

-Se eu vi o Neji? -a outra arregalou os olhos – hum... -levou o indicador aos lábios e olhou para o alto -o Naruto e a Hinata juntos, ah! -voltou a olhar para a kunoichi apressada - vi sim, ele voltou para a mansão Hyuuga no meio da tarde.

-Como você sabia que eu iria perguntar do Neji?

-não é tão dificil te entender, raciocine comigo... você pensa em armas, sim, então pensa em treinar -ela contava com os dedos -então automaticamente pensa no Neji

-Okay -ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um certo receio da kunoichi- e o Lee?

-no mesmo quarto, pode ir lá -Tenten confirmou e caminhou em direção a porta aberta, mas antes não pode deixar de olhar na direção onde esteve Neji. Dessa vez os corredores estavam silenciosos e apenas algumas pessoas andavam tranqüilas. Alguem consertara a porta anteriormente derrubada por Sakura e a lembrança a fez sorrir, todavia logo voltou o pensamento para o outro colega de time.

-Licença -ao entrar no comodo viu que ele estava acompanhado do sensei.

-Eu perdi do mesmo jeito, Gai-sensei -olhava cabisbaixo para a cama

-Ora Lee, você perdeu mas deixou Neji em más condições -o outro de roupa verde tentava animá-lo e percebeu a chegada da jovem-Tenten!

-vocês dois -balançou a cabeça negativamente -não faça essa cara Lee, logo você volta a treinar e logo irá lutar com o Neji novamente.

-Yoshi, é assim que se fala!

Enquanto isso, a kunoichi de cabelos rosas despediu-se de Tsunade e deixou o hospital, indo em direção a própria casa. Adorava aquele clima de konoha: as pessoas sorridentes nas ruas, o cheiro de comida vindo das barraquinhas misturado ao cheiro de terra molhada, aquela paz lhe trazia um sentimento estranho, como se tivesse esquecido de algo muito importante...

-Sakura, venha aqui por favor! -foi tirada subitamente de seus devaneios quando uma grávida a chamou. Carregava um saco com compras grande.

-O que foi Kurenai-san? -ela se aproximou rapidamente da ninja, um pouco surpresa por tê-la encontrado

-Pegue para mim, eu tenho problemas para abaixar com essa barriga -riu enquanto observava a menina abaixar e entrega-la a lata -Arigatou.

-Não foi nada. Como está se sentindo? O bebê está bem?

-Sim, está tudo ótimo com meu menino -algumas crianças passaram correndo por entre elas -logo estará brincando também.

-Kurenai-san -atraiu a atenção da mais velha pelo tom de voz triste -como é estar grávida?

-Ah -olhou para cima e viu algumas estrelas por entre as nuvens escuras -é uma sensação maravilhosa, saber que tem uma criança dentro de você -acariciou o ventre com a mão livre.

-Você não se incomoda por estar sozinha?

-Sozinha? Eu? -o vestido preto com detalhes em vermelho balançou levemente com o vento -eu não estou sozinha querida -deu alguns passos em direção a ela, mas parou um pouco antes -agora tenho que ir.

Cruzou finalmente pela jovem a deixando parada no meio da rua com os olhos marejados. Quando tinha ficado tão sensível, tão sentimental?

Próximo dali Naruto e Hinata comiam o ramen do Ichiraku, ouvindo o homem comentar como faziam um belo casal, deixando a morena corada.

-Agora posso contar para todo mundo que tenho uma namorada bonita -sorriu e Hinata ficou mais vermelha, se isso era possível.

E de volta no hospital...

-Lee, você andou fumando alguma coisa muito estranha -Kiba olhava para o companheiro de time, Shino -não quer que a gente realmente acredite nisso.

-Eu juro!

-Você disse que viu a Hinata ameaçando matar o Neji e que viu Naruto a pedindo em casamento? E que ela estava gritando?

-Vamos embora -Shino balançou a cabeça negativamente e caminhou para fora.

-é, vamos... -ele e Akamaru traçaram o mesmo caminho.

-É sério! Voltem aqui!

-Lee, eu disse para você não exagerar -Gai-sensei disse logo após os outros dois terem desaparecido no corredor.

OooOoOo

**Deh:** Yoo galera /o/ Está ai o quarto capítulo. Estarei mais devagar daqui pra frente, sabe como é a volta as aulas xD

**Tobi:** Tobi chegou \o/

**Deh:** Tobi, você viu? Minha fic já passou das 10 mil palavras (musica de "aleluia" de fundo)

**Zetsu:** (procurando daonde veio a música)

**Deh:** E eu quero agradecer as reviews também n.n

**Pain:** (de braços cruzados, próximo a Konan)

**Itachi:** minha cabeça X/.\X(com uma bolsa de gelo para aliviar a dor)

**Tobi:** Tobi avisou para Itachi-san não beber, Tobi avisou que era só para Sasori-san! Tobi disse, sim Tobi falou (continua divagando)

**Deidara:** (pintando as unhas do pé) Tobi, silêncio!

**Kisame**: (apoiado na espada) Pain-sama! Hidan está correndo pelado pelo esconderijo de novo!

**Pain:** já vou resolver isso.

**Deh**: isso é normal? Ele querer um ventinho no lugar onde o sol não bate?

**Itachi:** ah, já me acostumei

**Tobi:** Porque ninguém ouve o Tobi, Tobi tinha falado (continua)

**Orochimaru:** Konan! Você pegou meu shampoo? Meu perfume também? Sua baranga!

**Konan:** amorzinho, eu posso, por favor...?

**Pain:** claro, ele já pintou minhas unhas (esperando Hidan passar novamente em sua frente)

**Kazuku:** aposto como ele não consegue sem usar força bruta

**Sasori:** feito.

Alguns minutos depois...

**Hidan:** (ao lado de Itachi num sofá, com a roupa preta da Akatsuki jogada sobre o corpo) Jashin-sama... eu estou indo ao seu encontro ó.ò

**Kazuku**: minha grana.

**Sasori:** droga! (entrega o dinheiro a ele)

**Tobi:** Tobi avisou para Hidan colocar a roupa, porque Tobi sempre diz...

**Akatsukis:** CALA A BOCA TOBI!

**Tobi:** (envergonhado) Tobi is a good boy n.n

**Deh:** Reviews me fazem escrever mais rápido viu n.n?

_Ja ne_


	5. A Festa

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu... Senão o Itachi teria ganho a luta T.T**

**Capítulo 5 – a Festa**

-Parabéns Shikamaru! -cabelos loiros encobriram a visão dele repentinamente e logo quando ele menos esperava -Está feliz? Agora que ficou mais velho!

-Que saco! -Ino começou a correr em volta dos dois colegas de time, Shikamaru e Chouji

-Ela está feliz assim por causa do seu aniversário?

-Não, é porque amanhã é o dela -tinha ambas as mãos no bolso -vamos logo Ino, tenho mais o que fazer ainda hoje...

-Oh, Shika-kun tem um encontro? -uma veia saltou na testa do colega - deixe-me adivinhar! -continuou a pular bem em frente do chuunin -é com a Hinata!

-Eu não tenho um encontro, Ino -desistiu de tentar acompanhar com os olhos os movimentos dela -e mesmo se tivesse, não seria com a Hinata!

-Você já pediu por acaso? -ele realmente odiava quando ela queria adivinhar o que passava em sua cabeça com o intuito de entender todos os homens -uh, eu acho que pediu e ela não aceitou -sorriu sarcástica e o moreno girou os olhos. Agüentar a Ino diariamente deveria ser considerado uma missão Rank-S.

Procurou o companheiro, na tentativa de conseguir apoio, todavia o mesmo apenas comia algo que trouxera de casa. Afinal chegara o dia: 22 de setembro, exatamente a véspera do aniversário dela, o dia da festa que ela falara durante todo o mês. A única coisa que deixava Shikamaru aliviado é que não precisaria ouvir mais a kunoichi falar de sua festa de aniversário.

-Ino -acenou de longe Tenten, acompanhada do seu time, entretanto o sensei não estava com eles.

-Tenten-chaaaan -gritou e correu até ela – Ohayou meninos – cumprimentou Neji e Lee logo atrás da amiga.

-Ohayou Ino-san! -aproximou-se da kunoichi - É uma bela manhã! Os passarinhos estão cantando, o sol apareceu e está brilhando -ergueu os braços animado.

-É um belo dia para uma festa! -ergueu os braços também.

-De longe vocês parecem idiotas -Sakura caminhou, vindo por uma outra rua e parou próximo a Shikamaru -olha, de perto também.

-Ohayou testudaaaaaaaaaaaa -contente abraçou a outra kunoichi -nem você com toda essa testa estraga meu dia.

-Ela parece feliz, né? -Sai apareceu acompanhado de Naruto.

-ela está feliz, baka -respondeu o loiro instantaneamente.

-Isso é o clube do terror? - Kiba desceu de uma árvore, seguido por Akamaru – até tu Neji?

-É verdade, Neji-kun, você disse que não viria -Sakura perguntou alguns segundos após Ino tê-la libertado – o que te fez voltar atrás nessa sábia decisão? - o Hyuuga corou levemente.

-Motivo de força maior.

**Flashback**

-Neji, você vai à festa da Ino? -estavam próximos de Konoha, voltando de uma missão, todavia pararam para almoçar próximos a um rio.

-Não, você sabe que não – Gai-sensei e Lee comiam a refeição enquanto Neji estava em pé, de braços cruzados e de costas para o grupo.

-Vem comigo então, eu preciso de companhia - caminhou até o jounin e entrando em sua frente.

-Qual o problema em ir sozinha?

-Onegai!

-Não.

-Neji!

-Tenten! -virou novamente de costas.

-Eu também não irei Tenten -Lee interrompeu seu almoço para comunicar ao time -queria ir com Tezuka, mas ela não quer ir...

-Quer vir comigo? -a kunoichi abaixou-se e pegou um onigiri – pelo menos um faz companhia ao outro!

-Sério? Então eu--

-Okay, eu vou com você Tenten -Neji fisse em alto e bom tom, para que a kunoichi do time ouvisse.

-Arigatou Neji -pulou nas costas do moreno.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Que seja! -exclamou no meio de todos - ele também está aqui! Um Hyuuga!

-Dois Hyuugas -Hinata aproximou-se com Shino do grupo de shinobis que se formara próximo a floricultura.

-E onde será a festa que nós não fomos informados? - perguntou Kiba, o mais curioso entre eles.

-Aliiii -apontou o prédio com o kanji "fogo" -um lugar perfeito, não?

Todos olharam para o local escolhido, assustados.

-Você não desistiu, não é? -Ela não queria aquilo, definitivamente não, mas fora decidido por Ino, então Tenten faria.

-Não.

-Temos alguma saída?

-Ela planejou tudo -Chouji quebrou seu silencio quando o pacote de batatas acabou -nenhum de nós tem missão hoje, a hokage irá passar a tarde com as crianças da academia e Shizune-san está muito ocupada no hospital.

-Vamos fazer isso em plena luz do dia?

-Eu tenho um plano para isso também -o sorriso simpático fora substituído por um maléfico.

oOoOoOo

-Não acredito que ela me convenceu -As meninas do grupo plantavam flores em um jardim na casa de uma senhora.

-provar que estamos fazendo algo produtivo para que Tsunade-sama não desconfie -Sakura caminhava carregando algumas flores -vindo dela é um bom plano...

-Conte-nos como você conseguiu convencer a Hokage a não nos dar missões hoje? - a kunoichi morena estava agachada junto com algumas ferramentas enquanto colocava uma muda num buraco recém feito.

-Foi simples – a loira chegou próximo para ajuda-la -apenas disse que seriamos voluntários nessas missões

-E...? -colocou as parte das plantas que carregava entre as duas e foi levar o resto para Hinata, que estava na outra ponta do jardim, todavia escutava toda a conversa.

-Eudeiaelaumagarrafadesake -falou a ela -foi um presentinho – forçou um sorriso.

-Pretende deixa-la bêbada antes de levá-la as crianças?

-E-eu go-gostaria de saber o que os meninos estão fazendo -ajeitou a luva, para que não viesse a sujar a mão com a terra ainda úmida.

-Garanto que você não ia querer estar do lugar deles.

oOoOoOo

-Porque Shikamaru não está nos ajudando? -O loiro bravo usando um avental rosa com babados resmungou enquanto limpava o chão do escritório da hokage.

-Ele está com Tsunade-sama -pegou um balde que Akamaru trazia e o colocou ao lado de Naruto -com as crianças. Sabe que ele trabalha com isso agora – seu avental azul estava desbotado e tinha vários buracos, e já havia se molhado por causa deles.

-Mesmo assim, ele podia nos ajudar, até o Neji está ajudando!

O usuário do byakugan olhou para Naruto com um ar sério. Seu avental era preto e tinha o desenho de um peixe na parte inferior, colocou o esfregão num balde para encará-lo.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

-Que você só pensa na Tenten -ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu quando viu o moreno completamente vermelho.

-Ora -tentou disfarçar e voltou ao trabalho, esfregando com mais força ainda o chão -a Tenten não é tudo na minha vida!

-Só 90 por cento -Rock Lee chegou com panos molhados e uma bucha, limpando as paredes -preferia estar com ela plantando flores agora -Neji corou mais ainda, chegando a ser confundido com um quadro na parede -mas quando se está namorando não tem como pensar em outra coisa.

-Eu não estou namorando!

Shino estava com Chouji no corredor carregando papéis para a sala onde Shizune os organizaria para devolvê-los a Hokage, enquanto Sai estava sobre uma cadeira limpando os vidros, segurando um pano encharcado.

-Que seja –murmurou Kiba, que caminhava em direção a porta cruzou com Chouji, e parou para deixa-lo passar então deixou o escritório da hokage com Akamaru, ambos carregando baldes vazios. –não importa agora...

-Você está sério, Sai – o Akimichi encostou-se na mesa e observou o pálido ninja abaixar-se e mergulhar o pano encardido na água, e logo depois retira-lo de lá para continuar a limpar – Aconteceu algo? –ele negou com a cabeça, não tirando os olhos de um inseto que voava do outro lado do vidro – precisa de algo?

-Nada que eu não possa resolver com algumas putas essa noite – forçou um sorriso, mas não chegou a olhar para o shinobi.

Atrás dele todos os ninjas pararam o que faziam e se encararam mutuamente. Chouji ergueu uma sobrancelha, Naruto arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que o colega de time falara, Lee corou levemente enquanto Neji apoiou-se no cabo do esfregão e escondeu o rosto no braço.

-Que clima estranho –quando Kiba pisou novamente no local todos voltaram as suas funções, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-e...-Naruto pigarreou –eu vou... para o próximo quarto! –Pegou suas coisas e saiu, seguido por Chouji, carregando agora uma pilha de livros.

-Tenho a impressão que algo não dará certo essa noite.

O loiro deu seu silêncio como resposta. Quem cala consente, afinal de contas. O ninja estava certo: algo daria errado naquela festa, ele tinha certeza disso.

oOoOoOo

Nos portões de Konoha, um grupo chegara há pouco tempo, sendo recebido com as honras necessárias: o Kazekage, acompanhado do moreno e da loira. Sabaku no Gaara viera especialmente para a festa de aniversário misteriosa da ex namorada, mesmo ouvindo reclamações da irmã por todo o caminho. Temari foi à frente, queria comprar um doce em uma das barraquinhas de dango.

-Por que tivemos que trazê-la junto? –Kankurou caminhava em direção ao escritório da hokage, sendo observado por muitas pessoas

-Porque ela quis vir. –Gaara, de braços cruzados ao lado do moreno, estava calmo

-Eu não entendo as mulheres. –suspirou e colocou as mãos atrás da nuca.

-Eu entendo as mulheres, só não entendo a Ino. (N/a: falou o bom xD)

-Por quê? – nisso Temari se aproximara da dupla segurando o doce.

-GAAAAARRAAAAA-CHAAAAAN- Ino correra até ele, pulando sobre o ruivo e o abraçando com força, sorrindo –estava com muuuita saudade de voceeeeeeeê!

Kankurou coçara a cabeça, intrigado, observando a cena, enquanto a loira até parara de comer, observando a outra loira sobre seu irmão mais novo.

-Eles não tinham quase se matado quando terminaram o namoro? – ela perguntou, vendo o irmão balançar negativamente a cabeça.

-Olha, eu não sei.

Hinata estava em pé, ajudando as meninas com os últimos detalhes do jardim, a kunoichi de cabelos rosas tinha barro nas mãos e nos joelhos, por descuido próprio, e observava a cena assustada: afinal fora ela que agüentara a loira chorando por causa do kazekage sete dias por semana durante um bom tempo.

-Que bom que veio –ele havia a colocado no chão, fechando os olhos quando a kunoichi resolveu arrumar seus cabelos –pronto, assim fica melhor –ele apenas concordou com a cabeça – eu converso com você mais tarde, tenho coisas a fazer –mandou um beijo e acenou, virando de costas para se juntar as amigas.

-Viu o que eu disse? –comentou quando Kankurou parou ao seu lado assustado.

-Vamos logo falar com a hokage, preciso urgentemente de um banho –reclamou a loira, após terminar de comer, voltando a caminhar, deixando os dois para trás –vamos!

-Não é necessário – avistara a loira a alguns metros dali, acompanhada de um grupo de alunos da academia.

Shikamaru olhou os irmãos do deserto e suspirou, cansado. Temari lhe olhara séria, todavia quando desviou o olhar voltara a sorrir para as crianças e para Tsunade. Suspirou novamente e aproximou-se do trio.

-esse é o Kazekage de Suna, vila aliada a Konoha –crianças admiradas olharam para o ruivo.

-Eu tenho que fazer isso? –cochichou para a irmã. –toda vez tem sempre novas crianças para serem apresentadas!

-Kankurou! Vai dormir – a irmã apontou na direção oposta.

oOoOoOo

Sakura se separara das outras e estava agora sentada em sua cama, com a cabeça apoiada dos braços, suava frio. Uma sensação estranha se espalhava dentro de si. Olhou para o retrato onde estava o time 7, alguns anos antes, quando eram amigos, quando eram um time de verdade...

Por que desde aquele dia o rosto do companheiro de time não saia de sua cabeça? Por que sentia esse estranho aperto no coração quando estava com seus amigos?

Tentava camuflar tais sentimentos atrás de um sorriso, porém muitas vezes a expressão séria tomava conta, sendo caçoada por Tsunade inclusive. Ao lado da foto, o convite da festa da Ino. Respirou fundo e se perguntou porque estava tendo dó de si mesma, sendo que daqui a algumas horas estaria em uma festa.

Sacudiu as madeixas cor-de-rosa e levantou-se. Lentamente abaixou o porta-retrato, colocando o convite roxo sobre ele. Pelo menos naquele dia não pensaria mais nele.

Contudo Sakura estava enganada...

oOoOoOo

Já havia passado das dez da noite quando um grupo de ninjas colocava caixas no topo do prédio da Hokage, com todo cuidado e silêncio possível.

-por que eu tenho que ficar com o maior? –Naruto criticou quando mal chegara.

-Por que a Ino não pode ser como as outras garotas e simplesmente fazer uma festa normal, com coisas normais? –Agora Shikamaru estava no local, fazendo todo o trabalho que não fizera até agora.

-Ela não é normal, compreenda isso – Chouji cuidava dos comes e bebes, pois Tenten estava se preparando para a festa longe dali.

-Eu vou precisar de um banho antes de voltar para a festa. Quem ficará de guarda? –O usuário do Byakugan se aproximou do grupo, descendo uma rampa.

-é a vez do Chouji –reclamou o Nara

-Eu já fiquei, Naruto acabou de chegar.

O trio voltou seus olhos para o loiro, que começara a empurrar a caixa. Encararam-se e Neji foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Naruto, o que fará se te perguntarem o que está fazendo aqui?

-Ora, direi que estou organizando uma festa –e abriu um largo sorriso. O Hyuuga virou-se para os outros dois e balançou a cabeça negativamente, Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha e Chouji riu, apontando para quem acabara de chegar.

-Yoo – o pálido Sai chegara e recebera maliciosos sorrisos – eu perdi alguma coisa?

-Parabéns, você foi premiado –começou Chouji –irá cuidar da arrumação daqui para frente –os três passaram por ele na escuridão –e do Naruto também. Boa sorte.

Naruto acompanhara os outros com os olhos, depois voltou sua preocupação com a grande caixa que teria que carregar

-Droga –quando ameaçou chutar, ouviu um rosnado vindo de cima, o que o fez olhar.

-Cuidado com minhas coisas –reclamou Kiba, ao lado de Akamaru –esse é o meu equipamento, tá legal?

-Grande coisa, seu equipamento, o que ele tem de especial? –o loiro resmungou, sendo observado pelos outros que ajudavam.

-Eu serei o Dj da festa, okay? –esbravejou o outro –Ah, Sai, você tem que deixar esse lugar pronto em menos de duas horas, senão a senhorita beleza não poderá fazer a sua entrada triunfal... –balançou negativamente a cabeça –vamos, Akamaru!

oOoOoOo

Lee chegou usando uma regata verde acompanhada de uma calça longa negra, enquanto Neji usava uma jeans e uma blusa social branca, com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Embora não usasse o hitaiate da vila, sua testa estava enfaixada, escondendo o selo que o marcara como um membro da família secundária.

-Pare de reclamar! –o Hyuuga colocou as mãos no bolso e fechou os olhos – ela virá, não disse que viria?

-Neji, você está calmo porque não é a sua namorada, tente se colocar no meu lugar – estavam agora no centro do lugar, onde luzes coloridas se espalhavam. Nos cantos, próximos as grades, mesas e cadeiras já preparadas onde encontraram Chouji já os aguardava, entediado.

-Finalmente, pessoas – levantou-se, usando jeans na cor cinza e sob a jaqueta de couro uma blusa vermelha –já queria ir embora.

-Yoo Chouji –Lee o cumprimentou sorrindo –veio acompanhado?

-Vim, daquele saco de batatinhas, mas já acabou –apontou na mesa e depois cruzou os braços –alguém me responde como todas aquelas pessoas passam e nem reparam em toda essa bagunça aqui em cima?

-Eu explico –a voz viera da rampa (N/a: jogando Accel 2, Konoha descrita pelo mapa do jogo 8D), por onde subira duas morenas: uma trajando um vestido lilás de pregas até o joelho e uma faixa roxa marcava as curvas de sua cintura, a sandália preta alta combinava com a maquiagem escura, destacando seus olhos brancos que Tenten havia feito, já que esta usava um vestido vinho longo com corte lateral (N/a: Eu sei que isso tem um nome... mas eu não lembro xD) que ia até o alto da coxa, com os cabelos amarrados em uma fita da mesma cor do scarpan (N/a: scarpin, que se...) além da maquiagem, que também era em tons de vermelho – está vendo aqueles selos? –apontou para três papéis presos nas grades – Ino descobriu isso enquanto mexia nas coisas do clã.

-Continue... –pediu Chouji observando os kanjis.

-Apenas pessoas marcadas podem entrar aqui, todavia quando entram não podem mais ser identificadas – colocou as mãos na cintura –a única coisa que entra e sai daqui sem isso é o vento –comentou quando uma brisa levou os fios soltos de seu cabelo para trás.

-Tenten! Você está linda – exclamou o colega de time vestido de verde – porque não solta os cabelos? Nunca os vi solto...

-Eu já tem contei Lee –sorriu a jovem – só quem poderá ver meus cabelos soltos é meu marido, costume da família.

-Hinata, você também está linda! –a jovem Hyuuga corou violentamente – não é, Chouji, Neji?

-Claro que sim –confirmou o gor... digo, o Akimichi e cutucou Neji, que desviou seu olhar para as estrelas e também corara.

-Estou atrasada? –a kunoichi que chegara agora exibia um vestido de alças simples rosa chá, todo coberto por renda branca. Os sapatos brancos e a maquiagem feita com perfeição deixara parecida com uma boneca –Boa noite meninas –acenara para as duas enquanto caminhara para mais perto de todos.

-Oh... Sakura-san está tão linda também – logo atrás dela chegara o irreconhecível Shino, com uma jaqueta com capuz e jeans. As mãos no bolso e os óculos-escuros não mudaram.

-Boa noite Lee-san, porque estão todos parados?

-O Dj ainda não chegou –Chouji respondeu prontamente –Yoo Shino, venha cá – chamou o ninja que se sentara em uma das cadeiras, mas o mesmo apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Yoo galera! –alguém gritara e acenara, e não era preciso olhar pra saber quem era: Naruto de tênis, jeans escuro e camiseta azul com detalhes em laranja e preto –tudo bem com vocês?

A roda se abriu para receber o recém-chegado, ficando entre Sakura e Lee. Talvez não reparasse em Hinata, por essa ter a pele clara, combinado com o vestido em tom pastel, mas o decote fez com que o loiro ficasse boquiaberto e a tímida começasse a brincar com os dedos, o olhar fixado em um ponto no chão

-Boa noite, Naruto-kun

-Hinata-chan, você está tão linda... –a jovem voltara a corar e antes de responder, mais alguém chegara.

-Gaara, não seja ridículo, a festa não pode ser aqui! –Temari ergueu uma sobrancelha quando viu que sete pessoas a observavam –Yoo minna-san! –a loira trajava um vestido longo e preto, com algumas pedras da mesma cor, já o ruivo estava o básico de: Jaqueta vermelha, calça preta e sapatos. Não descruzou os braços e ainda carregava o jarro de areia nas costas (N/a: ou seja lá o nome disso 8D)

-Temari, fique quieta –Kankurou aparecera logo atrás vestindo apenas roupas pretas, da calça ao sobretudo.

-Esta quase todo mundo aqui – comentou a Hyuuga, vendo os irmãos Sabaku se acomodarem em uma das mesas –só falta o—

-Eu cheguei, para felicidade geral da nação! –Kiba chegara cumprimentando os homens e apenas acenando para as jovens ali presente – a festa pode começar?

-a estrela da festa não chegou –o de vermelho comentou, já cansado de esperar –e ainda falta o Sai e o Shikamaru.

-Todas as mulheres estão aqui e eles não chegaram? –Akamaru latiu e Sakura abaixou-se para acariciar o cão, ouvindo Kiba reclamar de como eles eram pior que mulher nesse quesito.

Tezuka apareceu acompanhada de mais algumas Kunoichis, conhecidas de vista da ino, que estavam lá apenas para fazer volume.

-Va-vamos sentar? –Hinata pediu ao grupo, então todos se direcionaram a mesa onde Chouji estava anteriormente e todos fazendo muito barulho se dirigiram até lá.

–Ah Sai, você é muito problemático –os dois chegaram lado a lado. Sai, o básico: calça jeans, blusa preta com estampa de banda e tênis, enquanto Shikamaru viera com sapatos sociais e calça azul-marinho, a qual não combinava com sua camisa verde-musgo –vamos lá...

Aproximaram e acomodaram-se na roda, menos Kiba, afinal este arrumava as coisas. Aproveitou e colocou a primeira música e no microfone, chamou todos pra dançar.

-Vamos lá, a noite está só começando! –gritou e todos concordaram, gritando de volta e erguendo os braços. –a música eletrônica era a da vez: "technologic", do Daft punk entrou em ação e Tenten foi a primeira a alcançar o sakê na mesa.

-Podia esperar a aniversariante chegar –Neji falou próximo ao ouvido da morena.

-Ela chegou –apontou para cima enquanto as pessoas formavam um círculo., deixando o espaço livre, onde graciosamente Ino aterrisou, vinda só deus sabe de onde, apenas encostou a mão no chão e quando se levantou, arrumou o vestido azul, onde a parte da frente, com seus babados ia até metade das coxas, já atrás passava do joelho (N/a: quem já viu Interstella 5555, é o vestido que a Stella usa, um verde-claro) nos olhos a maquiagem prateada combinava com as pulseiras e um colar com pingente em formato de coração, além da sandália com salto finíssimo, que fez Temari se perguntar como ela estava em pé sobre aquilo.

-Boa noite crianças –os cabelos soltos levemente ondulados nas pontas deram um toque todo especial –bem-vindos a essa festa –caminhou sendo observada por todos, até pelo Shino e Gaara, que continuaram sentados à mesa –agrdeço a quem mandou os presentes para a minha casa e, bem, falamos nisso depois, agora vamos a festa! –assovios e gritos gerais –Kiba, com você daqui para frente!

E talvez Lee fosse o único que não bebeu sake... nas próximas horas, pelo menos.

oOoOoOo

Já vaia se passado das três da madrugada quando a primeira música lenta fora colocada. Os casais se juntaram, inclusive Lee e Tezuka, que se abraçaram tímidos, e também os únicos tímidos do local:

Hinata e Naruto trocavam frases ditas ao pé do ouvido, dividiam uma garrafa de sake, quando os passos já começavam a ficar atrapalhados. Não muito longe dali, o Hyuuga segurava com firmeza Tenten e só paravam os beijos "calientes" quando bebiam mais, para retornar ao que faziam antes, com mais intensidade.

Gaara olhava para Shino que olhava para ele, cada um em uma ponta da mesa, também bebiam, mas menos que os demais. Bem menos.

-Seu papel caiu –Chouji se aproximou de uma ruiva, da qual nem o nome sabia

-Que papel?

-Aquele que você estava enrolada, bonbonzinho...

A menina girou os olhos antes de descer a rampa. Fora a última que desistira, após ser cantada por Chouji cinco vezes. Kankurou sentou-se ao lado do ninja e murmurava para si mesmo:

-O Lee está namorando e eu aqui na mão?

-O negócio é beber mesmo! –ofereceu uma garrafa de sake para o outro.

Ino, pra lá de Bagdá dançava com Sakura e Temari, mas quando esta fora convidada a dançar com Shikamaru, as duas se separaram. Sakura caminhou até o parapeito para observar as estrelas.

-Neji, eu vou pegar mais sake –falou ofegante a morena e se separou do ninja, indo em direção a mesa, onde deixou a garrafa vazia e procurou por outra

-Sai! Por que está parado e não vai se divertir?

-porque eu—

-Olha, a Ino bêbada faz qualquer coisa –apoiou-se no ombro dele, pois não conseguia ficar em pé com firmeza, então apontou para a loira que vinha na direção deles –E ai Ino, trêbada já?

-Que nada, nem comecei direito –riu e pegou um dos aperitivos sobre a mesa.

Neji aproximou-se do trio e olhou fixamente para Sai, enquanto puxava a morena para perto de si, conduzindo-a para a pista de dança, onde "Since I don't have you" embalava os casais.

-Sake? –rapidamente o moreno alcançara uma garrafa, a oferecendo para a loira, que aceitou.

_Since I don't have you._

_Happiness and I guess_

_I never will again._

_When you walked out on me,_

_In walked old misery_

Sakura sentiu a brisa gelada bater em seu rosto enquanto todo o barulho foi lentamente sumindo, restando apenas o ritmo da música e logo esse também desaparecera completamente. Konoha era realmente bonita, principalmente a noite, quando a lua era a única luz.

Quando recostou-se novmante a grade, não havia mais ninguém lá. As luzes brilhavam, todavia a pista de dança estava vazia.

-Isso que vejo nos seus olhos é solidão? –uma voz lentamente a trouxe para a realidade novamente. Gaara olhava para ela sentado sobre a mesa, com os pés em uma das cadeiras, os olhos azuis fixados nela. –o que aconteceu com você?

-Eu não sei mais... quando penso que está tudo bem ele aparece, num turbilhão de lembranças confusas –uma lágrima discretamente escorreu por sua face enquanto ela mexia na barra do vestido –não quero mais ele nos meus pensamentos, mas quero ele comigo também... Eu... eu...

-Está confusa por causa do Uchiha? Ele não está mais aqui com você, terá que tocar sua vida sem ele –apoiou as mãos nos joelhos –com o tempo essas lembranças são substituídas.

-Eu não quero esquece-lo, não, não é isso que quero.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo:

A mesa da Hokage gemia, e Ino também. Sai a pressionava contra a madeira com o peso de seu próprio corpo, sem parar os movimentos.

Não sentiu vontade de beija-la e ela também não fizera o movimento, apenas, depois muito sake acabaram parando sobre a mesa, sem ao menos se importar com o amanhã.

Ela gemeu alto enquanto ele descia as mãos por suas coxas, além de aumentar a força das estocadas.

E tudo isso começara quando viram "Carpe Diem" escrito no rótulo da garrafa.

oOoOoOo

-O esquecimento é a pior punição –o ruivo respondeu, vendo que a respiração de Sakura se alterara.

-Eu não irei esquecer... nem em um, nem em cinco ou em dez anos... não, aquela noite... –ela levara a mão a testa, suava e tremia –Sasuke...

A voz morrera em sua garganta e indo de encontro ao chão, ela perdera os sentidos.

oOoOoOo

**Deh:** Yoo minna-san \o/

**Konan:** Por que eu tenho que ler este papel? (chega cutucando Deh)

**Deh:** PORQUE QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU!

**Pain **(pigarreia)

**Deh:** e o Pain, claro (sorriso forçado).

**Konan:** e qual a grande razão de eu ler "O papa é pop" aqui?

**Itachi:** o papa é pó O.o?

**Kisame:** Itachi, apanhar do Pain fez você ficar abalado mentalmente?

**Itachi**: o pop não poupa ninguém... nem a Deh O/.\o

**Deh:** eu só queria falar das músicas que me vem a cabeça quando estou escrevendo...

**Kisame:** Tipo?

**Deh:** o capítulo dois foi inspirado no finalzinho da música "Como que ocê pode abandona eu?", aquela parte "Nem que seja uma só noite que é pra nóis mete"

**Konan:** Bem romântico, combinou com o capítulo X.x"

**Kazuku:** e esse capítulo, você tirou de onde?

**Sasori:** Do saco 8D

**Deh:** foi um pouco de "Te quiero puta" com "one more time"

**Tobi:** (abrinda a porta e correndo para dentro) Tobi chegou atrasado TT.TT

**Deidara:** grande coisa, ta tão animado..

**Deh:** vamos ler reviews n.n

**Tobi:** (Tira um papelzinho do bolso) lol Que bagunça! Mas valeu algumas risadas... E é impressão minha aquela tarde com o Sasuke ainda vai render mais coisa para a Sakura? Bjin

**Sasori: BastetAzazis **que deixou essa

**Deh:** hohohoho... Acompanha, acompanha xD Estamos quase chegando lá, não desiste agora! E Domo Arigatou pela review\o/

**Hidan:** Foi A "the flash"... Ela publicou o capítulo em dez minutos tinha essa review...

**Zetsu:** vamos, continua...

**Tobi:** O.x (tira outro papel do bolso) Eu só to lendo porque tem a parte da máfia Akatsuki, que é perfeita!XD

**Sasori:** Da **Lina** essa...

**Deh:** HAHAHAHAHA Ela ta lendo... lendo... por causa da... Máfia Akatsuki?

**Kazuku:** Que bom, ganhamos um nome...

**Deh**: Nyo, essa Unemi lê... Amo-te Lina-nee-san n.n

**Tobi:** Viu, se não fosse a gente! Você teria...

**Hidan:** Um leitor ativo e vários que nem dão as caras... olha que legal...

**Deidara:** Só duas reviews o.o?

**Deh:** É TT.TT (corre pro canto, excluída) Perai, o que tem aqui? (abre a cortina)

**Zetsu:** é o Orochimaru! (olhando o cadáver com aviões de papel espetados por todo o corpo)

**Deh:** You bastard! You killed him! (apontando para Konan)

**Sasori:** como se ele servisse pra alguma coisa…

**Deh:** não é isso... É que eu ia usa-lo num dos próximos capítulos...

**Konan:** mate-o na fic também, pronto x.x"

**Pain**: Grande idéia. Um a menos.

**Deh:** Olha, é 3 e meia da matina e eu to escrevendo essa fic desde as dez da noite... Só pra publicar antes de viajar.

**Kisame**: Uau, que conquista!

**Deh:** Perdoem qualquer erro, não tive tempo de revisar...

**Konan:** tem erros dede o primeiro capítulo! Porque não deixou pra publicar domingo?

**Deh:** É que eu queria desejar feliz páscoa para quem ainda acompanha i.i (encostando um dedo no outro, que nem a Hinata)

**Konan:** Hidan, livre-se da cobra-mor (aponta o Orochimaru no chão)

**Orochimaru**: Xx

**Hidan:** Pra mim o/? Feliz páscoa Konan! (abraça)

**Deh:** Feliz páscoa crianças e muito chocolate pra vocês xD

**Tobi:** e deixem reviews!

**Itachi:** é! Reviews! Sempre!

_Ja ne_


	6. Simplesmente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é meu sim \o/ BWAHAHAHAAHA Há, pegadinha do Madara /o/ Naruto é do Kishimoto, os Akatsukis são meus xP

**Capítulo 6-** Simplesmente...

-Bom dia Margarida – exclamou Ino logo cedo, ao ver que Sakura abrira os olhos com certa dificuldade.

-Ino? O que aconteceu? –olhou ao redor: aquele com certeza não era seu quarto e aquela também não era sua roupa. Observou as cobertas roxas e na poltrona a loira acomodada, com as pernas cruzadas, usando uma camisola lilás e segurando um copo de chá quente. – por que diabos eu estou na sua casa?

-Antes de tudo... Você está encrencada – apontou para ela e abriu um largo sorriso.

-E você errou a rima, o certo é "Bom dia Flor do Dia" – ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Achei margarida mais bonitinho – tomou mais um gole do chá.

Passou os dedos nos próprios cabelos cor-de-rosa e sentiu a cabeça latejar. O que bebera anteriormente começara a fazer efeito. Esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Ino apenas tomara um gole do chá calmamente, observando a paisagem pela janela aberta. Voltara a chover, todavia não uma forte tempestade, como antes, apenas uma garoa fina e o tempo fechado anunciava que mais água viria a tona ainda.

-Eu... não lembro direito, estava conversando com o Gaara, e de repente, tudo ficou estranho –aparentemente conversava com si mesma, olhando para o desenho de ursinho na camisola que usava. O vestido rosa estava pendurado atrás da porta, junto com o da Ino.

-Você desmaiou, só isso –voltou a tomar chá, porém encarando agora a kunoichi de cabelos bagunçados –não, não foi só isso...

-O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?

-Vai, eu te conto – Levantou-se da poltrona e se acomodou ao pé da cama, segurando o copo com firmeza.

**Flashback**

-Ino, temos um problema – Gaara murmurou próximo ao ouvido dela, deixando a menina arrepiada. A Loira estava distraída, acabara de voltar para o topo do prédio e tentava arrumar os cabelos, agora despenteados.

-O que foi Gaara-chan? –Virou sorridente e levou a mão à nuca, corada pelo sake que tomara – algum problema agora?

-Sim – ele estava de braços cruzados, todavia ela percebeu a tampa do jarro de areia em sua mão e seus olhos seguiram até o alto, onde pode ver Sakura presa pela areia, com a cabeça e as pernas pendentes – Aonde posso levá-la?

Ino suspirou. Estava tonta pela bebida, porém entendeu que a outra kunoichi deveria ser retirada dali o quanto antes.

-Pra minha casa –encarou os olhos azuis do ex-namorado –vai me dizer que não se lembra mais o caminho? –ele fechou os olhos devagar e quando abriu-os novamente, viu que ela sorria –vamos, eu sei que você não quer invadir minha casa...

Os dois desceram tranqüilamente a rampa e caminharam pela cidade deserta, enquanto isso, no topo do prédio, Neji e Tenten não estavam mais lá e Sai agora se juntava aos outros dois bêbados, Kankurou e Chouji, ostentando novamente seu típico sorriso. Lee tentava dançar, enquanto Tezuka se servia de uma bebida, vendo Naruto e Hinata encostados na grade, olhando para o alto. Kiba tomava algo de cor laranja e ria ao reparar que Shikamaru estava sem jeito conversando com Temari.

-Lee, vamos descansar, estamos dançando desde que começou a festa! – comentou a menina que usava um vestido de bolinhas – olhe, beba alguma coisa.

-Domo Arigatou gozaimasu Tezuka – sorriu e recebeu o copo das mãos da namorada com um sorriso, logo tomando todo o conteúdo de cor estranha.

No quarto de Ino...

-Você sabe o que ela tem? –Gaara perguntou quando a kunoichi fora depositada na cama e a loira tirava as sandálias dela – ela estava estranha.

-Provavelmente bebeu demais – Ino arrumou a maquiagem no espelho, sendo observada pelos tranqüilos olhos do ruivo – Sakura não tem o costume de beber –quando terminou observou os cabelos e as costas do vestido.

-Diferentemente de você – comentou observando Sakura na cama.

-O que você está insinuando? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha e limpou o dedo que cortara na roupa do ruivo.

-Que você é uma cachaceira.

Lee começara a soluçar. As pálpebras ficaram caídas e murmurava coisas sem nexo para seus pés, os culpando por não conseguir ficar parado. Quando conseguiu levantar a cabeça, seus olhos se voltaram para a Hyuuga próxima ao ninja que se veste de laranja.

-Neji! Eu quero lutar com você! –mesmo andando em ziguezague conseguiu se aproximar deles, apontando para a menina de vestido, que se aproximou do namorado assustada. –da últim-hic vez você ganhou... hic vem!

-Lee-san, eu não sou o Neji! –Hinata falava e Kiba se aproximou, Akamaru rosnava já se aproximando da menina e Shino saíra das sombras e estava a alguns passos do grupo.

-Neji! Você é Neji –apontou, fechou o punho e tentara soca-la, todavia ela desviou com facilidade – Só o Neji desvia dos meus ataque-hic-ssim!

-Lee! Pare –Naruto se colocou entre os dois e segurou os braços dele, mas logo ele estava atacando os dois com socos e chutes.

oOoOoOo

-eto... -exclamou a kunoichi segurando a barra do vestido e olhando para o chão. Sabia que ele estava ouvindo, mesmo quieto e olhando fixamente para frente, mais exatamente para o topo do prédio da Hokage.

-Melhor andarmos mais rápido.

-O que aconteceu? –Mal ela acabara de perguntar viu um olho se desfazendo em areia e voltando para o jarro –quem morreu na minha festa? –levou as mãos a cabeça, em desespero.

-Se demorarmos muito...

oOoOoOo

A loira subiu em desespero a rampa e quando viu sendo segurado pelos insetos de Shino, Hinata assustada atrás de Naruto e Kiba respirando ofegante, olhando para Akamaru.

-Oh, por favor, é só um bêbado? -Ino soltou o vestido que segurara enquanto corria. –Gaara-chan, onegai – uma kunai de areia se formara em sua mão e ela andara calmamente em direção a Lee.

-Naruto? O que você vai fazer comigo? –O ninja perguntou dando alguns passos tortos para trás, fugindo dela – Narutooo!

-ele está falando de mim? –uma veia saltou na testa da kunoichi de vestido azul – ele me confundiu com o Naruto? –qualquer efeito de todo o sake que bebera anteriormente desaparecera e ela corria na direção dele completamente descontrolada.

-Alguém vai tentar ajudar o pobre Lee? –Kiba murmurou, entre um gole de um drink, para o trio recostado a mureta, apenas observando a cena. Sai deixou que seus olhares caíssem sobre Hinata e Naruto, que de mãos dadas tentavam impedir que Ino matasse o shinobi de verde, todavia foi Kiba quem conseguiu, com a mão, segurar o braço dela.

Sai observou que Naruto respirou aliviado e puxou a menina para perto de si, fazendo com que esta sorrisse e olhasse para o rosto do namorado mais tranqüila.

-Kiba! Solta! –ela forçava a kunai na direção do rosto do Lee, ainda preso, que havia se curvado para baixo para se desviar da kunai. Shino empurrou o amigo para trás e Ino fez um pequeno corte no ombro dele. Ao abrir a mão a areia acabara por voltar ao Gaara.

Um grande estrondo foi ouvido e todos se viraram para observar a Hokage adentrando pela barreira recém-desfeita, seguida por Shizune, que carregava uma sonolenta Tonton.

-Nee-san –gritou em desespero Kiba, ao ver que sua irmã estava junto com as outras duas mulheres, e alguns cachorros. –e-e-eeu...

-Kiba, como você pensou que eu não iria adivinhar que você pegou todo o meu equipamento? –os olhos da mulher estavam vermelhos.

Tsunade olhou assustada para a cena. Ino estava sobre Lee e sendo puxada por Naruto e a Hyuuga assistindo a cena corada. Sai ajudava um cambaleante Chouji e um completamente bêbado Kankurou a se levantarem, sendo ele o único que conseguia andar perfeitamente e, agora Kiba corria da irmã enquanto Akamaru latia.

Um pouco mais ao lado Shino tentava ajudar o companheiro de equipe a fugir da irmã que corria atrás dele com uma kunai.

-Onde estão Shikamaru e Temari? –a voz de Gaara fez com que o silêncio predominasse e inclusive Tsunade olhasse ao redor procurando. Shizune se aproximou de Ino e a tirou de cima do shinobi, que estava corado.

-Pensando bem, Tenten e Neji também não estão aqui –Rock Lee, que acabara de se por em pé comentou.

-Está faltando mais alguém? –Tsunade gritou para todos –Sakura, onde está Sakura?

-Ela passou mal e nós a levamos para a casa da Ino –o Kazekage falou diretamente para a loira –bebeu demais.

Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o dedão, pensando em algo enquanto Shizune a encarava. Ambas trocaram olhares e a loira se aproximou da mesa, pegando uma garrafa de sake e a abrindo.

-Quero isso aqui limpo em dez minutos. Amanhã vocês receberão a punição adequada –tomou um gole da garrafa e limpou a boca com a manga da blusa –Ino, leve-me até Sakura. Agora.

**Fim do Flashback**

(N/a: Ino não disse tudo isso, fez um resumo 8D)

-Entendeu agora? –a loira terminou o copo de chá e o deixou no criado mudo, logo ao lado da foto de seu time e logo depois encarou a outra –Tsunade virá falar com você daqui a pouco. Deveria se preparar espiritualmente.

-Eu só bebi demais... –levou as mãos novamente a cabeça e esfregou os olhos –falando em beber... você me contou que quatro pessoas sumiram misteriosamente. Aonde foram?

Ino abriu um largo sorriso e correu para pegar o celular sobre a poltrona e jogar-se novamente sobre a cama de casal. Sakura deitou ao lado dela e observou o texto sendo escrito: "Tenten, me liga quando receber essa msg".

-Pronto – sorriu e fechou o aparelho.

-Acha que ela está onde? –perguntou a outra, esticando os braços.

-Tenho minhas suspeitas, prefiro não arriscar ainda.

-Você pensou que eles estão em uma orgia?

-Não, Tenten saiu antes do Shika-kun e da Temari. –fez uns segundos de pausa – eu acho.

oOoOoOo

Não muito longe dali, um barulho estranho o acordou. Estendeu o braço procurando o celular no criado-mudo, todavia conseguiu apenas derrubar seu hitaiate e algumas kunais. Quando abriu os olhos para confirmar, uma luz forte o fez fechar os olhos. Porque diabos aquela janela estava aberta? Toda noite ele a fechava para-

Ahh... a típica gritaria matinal na mansão Hyuuga. Sinal que o café já estava na mesa e teria que descer logo. Quando forçou o corpo para frente sentiu um estranho peso lhe forçando a ficar deitado. Abriu os olhos sem se importar com o sol em seu rosto e olhou um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos que escondia a face da mulher. Com os dedos os jogou para trás, vendo então o rosto sereno da Tenten.

Ficou aliviado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Então agora tudo começou a fazer sentido. A janela aberta foi porque entraram por ela no meio da madrugada, não que isso fosse um costume dele, mas naquele caso, era necessário. Neji fechou os olhos e acariciou os cabelos da morena. A gritaria não parou e os flashbacks da noite anterior começaram.

Lembrava-se com clareza até a parte que Tenten o jogara na cama e começara um sensual strip-tease... Okay, lembrava o resto também, mas certos detalhes preferia que ficassem escondidos. Era por esse motivo que o vestido dela estava preso no parapeito da janela e a blusa dele pendurada no abajur, a calça nem ele sabia onde fora parar. Silêncio... Pararam de gritar então? Ele ficou curioso e tentou sair da cama, todavia a morena o abraçou mais forte e escondeu o rosto entre seus cabelos e Neji.

-Luz... maldita luz –gemeu a kunoichi com o rosto afundado no peito do rapaz. Demorou alguns segundos para reparar onde estava, aliás, até criar consiência de que estava nua e agarrada ao Neji. Levantou o rosto e observou o Hyuuga lhe olhando tranquilamente.

-Ohayou –ela ficou boquiaberta até que ele levasse a mão e fechasse sua boca. Sentou-se na cama, esfregou os olhos e novamente o encarou – o que foi? –Ele sentara-se na frente dela e Tenten corou. Passos foram ouvidos e subitamente a porta se abriu. Hyuuga Hiashi estava na porta, o que fez Tenten gritar e esconder o corpo nu atrás de Neji.

-Seu pai está no andar de baixo te esperando –ela apoiou a cabeça na curva do ombro do homem em sua frente – acho melhor descer logo, ele não está de bom humor – ela concordou tímida com a cabeça –a propósito, bom dia.

-custava bater na porta? –esbravejou Neji, ainda com a mulher atrás de si. Hiashi, o olhou sério e com os nós dos dedos deu três batidas na porta de madeira antes de fechá-la, novamente deixando o casal a sós.

-ele me assustou. –ela ainda manteve-se agarrada a ele.

-você poderia não esfregar seus seios nas minhas costas? –o Hyuuga agradeceu por ela não estar olhando diretamente para seu rosto, afinal ele corara violentamente.

-Você não gosta? –percebeu que ela era realmente devagar pela manhã, talvez não tivesse realmente absorvido a sua pergunta.

-Muito pelo contrário – ela automaticamente tirou as mãos de seus ombros e ele pode sair da cama e, envergonhado abriu o guarda-roupas, colocando a primeira bermuda que vira em sua frente. Quando novamente se virou, fora Tenten que estava tão vermelha como a almofada que agarrara na tentativa de esconder os seios.

Era a primeira vez que ele estava seminu em sua frente sem estar envergonhado, ferido, ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Observou-o caminhar em volta da cama, indo na direção a janela, de onde tirou o vestido vinho e o colocou na frente da morena.

-Onde está minha... minha... –mal ela terminou a pergunta, Neji estava segurando a calcinha dela que tirara detrás da escrivaninha. –devolve isso agora! – ele sorriu e jogou a peça íntima rosa sobre a cama. Espere ai. Neji sorrira? Agarrou-se mais ao lençol, o que acabou atraindo a atenção dele.

-Está bem? –ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, observou-o vir em sua direção e sentar-se na cama, fitando a morena e ficando levemente corado.

-Por que ficou vermelho? –A jovem com o lençol cobrindo os seios perguntou para o jounin. Percebendo que o mesmo virara o rosto, ela se ajoelhou sobre a cama e, sem soltar o lençol, olhou para os olhos brancos dele e com a mão direita o fez encarar seus olhos – pode me responder?

A mão dela estava gelada e o rosto dela tão próximo ao dele o deixou ainda mais corado, levantando-se da cama e ficando de costas para ela que impulsivamente ficou de pé e pulou em suas costas.

-Tenten!

-Oh, Neji-kun está com vergonha – ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele então o jovem Hyuuga ficou escarlate e ela acabou por solta-lo.

-Você ainda está bêbada? –encarou-a e observou um sorriso nascer em seus lábios enquanto colocava suas roupas íntimas.

-A uma hora de sono que tive não me deixou melhor do que antes –ela colocou o vestido calmamente e pegou o celular no chão, próximo de onde estava uma das faixas de Neji e o abriu, lendo a mensagem da kunoichi –tem um pente ai?

-Seus cabelos são mais compridos do que imaginei - Ele abriu uma das portas do guarda-roupa, de dentro tirou uma escova de cabelos preta e entregou a jovem, que logo começou a arrumá-los devidamente em seu típico penteado.

-Ah! Hoje o Gai-sensei combinou encontro? –Tenten gemeu exasperada, vendo pelo reflexo do espelho o garoto se recostando ao guarda-roupa logo atrás dela e cruzando os braços – justo hoje que eu queria tirar o dia pra dormir!

-Se fosse só você ainda dava um jeito – ele abriu uma das gavetas, da qual tirou uma camiseta simples branca e esfregou os olhos – vamos? –pegou no chão o Hitaiate e o amarrou na testa.

-Sim, claro – ela se olhou pela última vez no espelho antes de segui-lo porta a fora.

-Você não está nervosa por seu pai estar aqui? –o Hyuuga perguntou enquanto a observava carregando os sapatos da mesma cor do vestido em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apoiada do corrimão.

-Não é meu pai que está aqui –ao chegarem ao centro da mansão Neji observou um homem com os cabelos presos como os dela – Nii-san – acenou e sorriu a morena – Bem, até daqui a pouco Neji – sorriu e estendeu a mão para o irmão, que apenas encarou o outro homem sério, antes de guiá-la para fora da mansão.

-Ohayou Tenten – cumprimentou o jovem também moreno com o uniforme da ANBU quando já estavam do lado de fora –vamos tomar café em algum lugar?

-Too-san não esteve realmente aqui, né? –perguntou enquanto calçava o scarpin e o arrumava no pé, arrumando o calçado no pé enquanto caminhava levemente tonta pela cidade.

-Esteve sim, mas precisou sair antes que você descesse – a menina arregalou os olhos em completo desespero.

-O QUEEEEEE?

-e eu também tenho uma novidade.

oOoOoOo

O Hyuuga seguiu calmamente até a mesa onde havia uma grande agitação. Pessoas conversavam em uma ponta, enquanto na outra o líder do clã dava instruções a um outro, que anotava tudo em folhas brancas com uma caprichada caligrafia. Acomodou-se no lado esquerdo da mesa, próximo a Hiashi, e serviu-se de um pouco de chá verde.

-Ohayou too-san –Hanabi que acabara de sentar-se também próxima ao pai, só que do lado direito.

-Ohayou filha –o homem aproveitou a pausa para beber o conteúdo do seu copo – não foi tomar banho antes do café?

-Irei depois –começou a se servir de leite e uma fruta

-Sim, claro – o líder recolocou o copo sobre a mesa e continuou seu raciocínio –então fale com o pai da noiva sobre os preparativos da festa, eu irei falar com a hokage daqui a pouco.

-Mais um casamento? –comentou Neji, sentado sobre as pernas, antes de levar o copo a boca – De quem é dessa vez?

-Seu – respondeu prontamente o líder, que fez com que o chá que Neji acabara de colocar na boca fosse inteiramente cuspido para frente.

-eu vou tomar banho agora too-san - A menina que usava um pijama negro ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para as roupas molhadas pelo chá do Hyuuga. Hiashi não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ver a filha se retirar da mesa brava.

-COMO ASSIM? – ele colocara a xícara de volta na mesa e encarou-o.

-a pergunta certa seria quando – explicou para o mais novo enquanto revisava os papéis que recebera do ajudante – o mais cedo possível. O pai dela exigiu isso depois que ficou sabendo que ela estava nua em sua cama.

-como ele soube disso?

-Eu contei (N/a: cara legal, não XD?) –sua serenidade irritava até Neji, que estava completamente nervoso –eu sei que você vai perguntar o porquê - interrompeu o outro antes que ele gritasse – porque ele pediu, simples, disse que você havia feito coisas estranhas com sua filha e quis que eu certificasse. E temos que manter o respeito do clã Hyuuga, não podemos deixar uma menina carregando um Hyuuga por aí.

-Ela está grávida? –gritou, agora mais desesperado do que antes.

-Não, mas pode ficar, sabe que as crianças não são trazidas pela cegonha Neji. –devolveu as folhas para o homem, que fez uma reverencia e se retirou da mansão – aliás temos um caso de uma menina mais nova que a sua namorada grávida na vila.

-Senhor, vamos? –o Hyuuga anteriormente com os papéis voltara

-Mal saí do escritório da Hokage tenho que voltar lá – fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e terminou de beber o resto do chá do copo, retirando-se da mesa logo depois – aproveite o dia.

Neji se jogou para trás e colocou a mão na testa. Por que havia saído da cama?

oOoOoOo

Sakura havia trocado de roupa, usava agora uma baby look regata roxa e uma saia preta, enquanto Ino usava um vestido simples roxo e arrumava o cabelo no espelho, quando Tenten entrou no quarto, calada.

-Por que eu tenho que usar suas roupas? – a kunoichi esbravejou contra Ino, que sorriu enquanto se maquiava

-você está na minha casa, só com um vestido que cheira a álcool, faça-me o favor! –jogou os cabelos para trás e se observou no espelho –concorda Tenten?

-Cla-Claro –respondeu automaticamente ao sentar na ponta da cama. Usava uma regata preta e uma saia branca, com uma bermuda colada preta por baixo (N/a: estilo Sakura 8D). Carregava nas costas o rolo de pergaminho e esfregava os olhos, cansada.

-Tenten, você está bem? – Sakura se dirigiu a menina com a voz baixa, atenta a expressão aflita.

-Sim –respondeu na mesma velocidade que antes. Ino suspeitou que ela tivesse planejado as respostas antes de ir para lá. –eu estou bem sim, só cansada – a loira confirmou suas suspeitas.

-Querida, quer se maquiar? Esses roxos no seu pescoço e mais pra baixo explicam o porquê de estar cansada – a morena corou e finalmente a autora do comentário saiu do espelho para encarar a outra. –ajuda?

-Por favor –a kunoichi se levantou e foi em direção a Ino, que alcançou seus "apetrechos" e começou o serviço.

-Celular! – exclamou a que ainda estava na cama ao ver o aparelho roxo de Ino vibrando sobre a cama.

-Atende pra mim! –pediu a outra em pé na frente de Tenten.

-Moshi moshi –o penduricalho no celular fez barulho.

-_Sakura-san? É você?_ – Sakura reconheceu automaticamente a voz da outra kunoichi, e com a mão pediu para que a loira esperasse e parasse de perguntar com quem estava falando.

-Hinata – sorriu a amiga –você vem para cá?

-_iie, não posso_ –a voz calma do outro lado respondeu – _mas me deixe falar com a Ino-san por um instante, onegai._

-Claro, espere só um pouco –ela tampou o bocal do celular e olhou para a amiga – Hinata quer falar com você

-segure o telefone para mim então –em uma das mãos tinha base líquida e na outra algodão. Sakura obedeceu o pedido e colocou o celular na lateral do rosto dela. – Hi-na-ta-chaaaaan – Ino estava realmente animada – o que foi?

-_Eu só queria avisar uma coisa, é que... ontem a noite eu te vi com o Sai-san e... bem, Naruto-kun me contou que ele estava procurando uma... uma..._

-Uma o que Hinata-chan? – o sorriso morreu no rosto dela, entregou os objetos para Tenten e segurou o celular, nervosa.

-_Uma puta para passar a noite _– a loira, agora de costas para as amigas, arregalou os olhos –_então, era só isso que eu tinha para dizer_.

-Okay, arigatou pelo aviso querida –sorriu novamente e voltou a ficar de frente para as meninas. Sakura olhava as unhas e a outra continuou o trabalho de Ino – te vejo mais tarde? A noite do pijama dessa vez é em casa viu?

-_H-hai, eu irei_ –respondeu com firmeza –_tchau_.

-Bye –riu e fechou o aparelho, jogando-o em cima da kunoichi de cabelos rosas- Tenten, deixe isso com uma profissional –tomou de volta das mãos dela e continuou seu serviço, todavia mais séria que antes.

-Ohayou meninas –a godaime entrou pela porta sem cerimônias e apoiou as mãos na cintura –vamos, Shizune, não fique ai parada! –a morena se dirigiu para dentro do quarto.

-licença Ino-san –comentou entrando com Tonton em seus braços.

-Veio conversar com a Sakura finalmente, achei que não viesse hoje –já havia guardado a base líquida e arrumava os últimos detalhes para esconder as marcas arroxeadas (N/a: negação em maquiagem .).

-Gostaria de falar com ela... Sozinha – salientou a hokage, observando os olhos verdes da aprendiz, a expressão séria no rosto a deixou apreensiva. Pelo visto Ino já sabia e Tenten talvez, por intermédio da kunoichi loira.

-Eu já estou saindo, hokage-sama –Tenten olhou-se uma última vez no espelho, arrumando os coques e a roupa, antes de se dirigir para a porta – ja ne, vejo vocês mais tarde –acenou e saiu, correndo a porta para a direita sem pressa.

-Ino? –Tsunade agora cruzara os braços – bem, melhor você ficar mesmo.

-O que aconteceu, Shishiou? –Sakura estava descalça e apoiava as pernas sobradas na cama, as mãos sobre os joelhos.

-Sakura, você está grávida.

oOoOoOo

A morena saiu da casa rapidamente, dirigindo-se para a orla da floresta, onde Gai, mesmo sabendo que os três não eram mais legalmente um time, marcava encontros. Mal subira o pequeno morro encontrou Lee calmamente o seu café da manhã, sentado sobre uma toalha branca e em sua frente uma cesta com comida que trouxera consigo.

-Ohayou Lee – a kunoichi sentou-se na frente dele, colocando com cuidado o pergaminho sobre as pernas.

-Ohayou Tenten! Não é um dia lindo? –exclamou alegremente o shinobi vestido de verde, antes de tomar café na xícara em tons de verde – coma comigo, estou esperando Gai-sensei chegar, iremos dar 200 voltas em torno de konoha, quem perder paga o almoço!

-eu estou com fome mesmo – ela sorriu ouvindo os comentários felizes do amigo, servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo – está gostoso! Foi você que fez?

-Não, foi Tezuka-san – ele corou de leve ao lembrar da namorada.

-devia ter imaginado – sorriu e mordeu mais uma vez o bolo–a última vez que você cozinhou algo quase perdemos os dentes.

-Neji –ergueu o braço e acenou para o shinobi que procurava os colegas com o olhar – Aqui, venha! –ao ver que o Hyuuga se aproximava, corou violentamente, evitando encara-lo diretamente. – Ore, o que aconteceu Neji?

O outro também corara, todavia ao sacudir a cabeça voltou a sua típica indiferença.

-Ohayou –calmamente sentou-se entre eles de braços cruzados e olhos fechados – Gai-sensei virá que horas?

-Logo logo, já são quase 9 horas, deve estar chegando.

oOoOoOo

Não muito longe dali, Sakura tremia da cabeça aos pés. Um clima pesado pairava no ambiente, o silêncio era a resposta de todos para isso. Ino olhava preocupada para a amiga, e até Tonton não produzia nem um som, talvez entendesse a gravidade da situação.

-Eu... grávida?

oOoOoOo _Máfia Akatsuki_ oOoOoOo

**Deh**: Konbanwa minna-san /o/ Explicações antes de...

**Tobi:** Tobi chegou \o/ (pulando na frente)

**Deh:** De me interromperem x.x"

**Itachi**: (sentado no sofá) sobrou algo da festa da Ino pra beber?

**Kisame:** Tinha sobrado, mas a godaime foi mais rápida...

**Deh:** DEIXA EU FALAR POHA! (silêncio geral, todos olhando assustados) melhor assim Tá, é o seguinte, esse capítulo ia ser um dos últimos antes da passagem de tempo, e...

**Sasori:** ainda tem mais? (acertado por um tijolo vindo misteriosamente da direção da Deh) .

**Deh:** eu preferi dividir em dois, afinal já completei nove páginas de word e tinha muita coisa pra falar ainda... x.x" Então o próximo ou virá mais rápido e será menor, ou eu termino tudo de uma vez, o que vocês acham?

**Kakuzu:** só respondo mediante a pagamento antecipado.

**Itachi**: Konan, tem algo pra beber que não seja água aqui nesse lugar? -/.\-

**Konan:** tem suco... de... de... (olhando pro copo)

**Sasori**: acaba logo com essa merda!u.ú\.

**Deh:** Sasori, por que não vai pros sonhos da sua **Vivis Drecco**?

**Sasori:** buaaaaaa (sai correndo)

**Hidan:** Deh, vai ferir os sentimentos dele...  
**Deh:** o que eu falei? ."?

**Tobi:** Tobi quer ler reviews! (cutucando Deh) Tobi quer, deixa Tobi ler?

**Pain:** EU deixo, pode ler, Tobi.

**Tobi:** aeeee /o/

**Deidara:** "Cara eu so a pessoa que menos escreve Review, mais na sua eu TENHO que escrever... MUITO FODA, tanto sua fic quanto a Akatsuki depois, muito legal, ri pacas do Itachi dançando... Muito foda, muita criatividade mesmo,  
parabéns, feliz pascoa atrasada provavelmente xD... Bejim..." un...

**Deh**: (olhinhos brilhando de emoção)

**Tobi:** Era Tobi que ia ler a da **Daiane Tsubasa**

**Itachi:** se quiser eu faço uma dança toda especial... pra você (pisca com o olho esquerdo)

**Zetsu:** estou com fome O.o

**Tobi:** Tobi vai ler a da Lina \o/ (desenrola um papel gigantesco)

**Kisame**: Lê só o começo então o.o"

**Tobi:** Nun intendi mtu bem a parte do Sai/Ino o.o mas ta bem lekal sim!

**Itachi:** LinaHatake... ela disse antes que me amava né?

**Deh:** toda a máfia Akatsuki, seu convencido . -.-"

**Itachi:** detalhes (joga o cabelo para trás)

**Kisame:** (tira papel do bolso) correndo de um lado para o outro de felicidade pq o Tobi e o Sasori leram a última review Adorei a festinha, mas... o que foi esse desmaio da Sakura? Muito suspeito...Ah... e desculpa pela demora essa vez, tava viajando e só consegui ler o cap agora. Mas tô super curiosa para a continuação XD Bjin

**Deh:** Que feliz n.n Agora você sabe o porquê lol

**Tobi:** Aeeee Sasori-senpai, veja, a **BastetAzazis **gosta de você também, Senpaaaai, porque não passa nos sonhos dela?

**Hidan:** Será que ele foi atrás da godaime?

**Kakuzu:** Pode até ter ido, não sei se ela libera...

**Itachi:** muito legal a fic, tadenha da sakura i.i vou de dizer eu pensei uma coisa totalmente diferente em relação a sua fic u.u achei que seria um drama -.-" ainda bem que não é 8D parabéns e continue

**Deh:** °u° (morrendo de emoção) Domo Arigatou **Annew**

**Konan:** Drama é só a vida sexual do Tobi...

**Pain:** Não posso dizer o mesmo û.u.

**Tobi:** última \o/ Tobi vai ler (abre papel) nao acreditoo... ela ta gravida?  
a fic ta otima to amando... da **Lizinha-chan**

**Deh:** Todo mundo já sabia? -,- (gota) T.T (agarra Tobi)

**Tobi:** mas ela ta gostando Deh \o/

**Deh:** aeeee /o/ foi a última o.o?

**Itachi:** o que, tava querendo mais? Foi uma ótima evolução desde o último capítulo...

**Deh:** Agradeço as reviewers: Daiane Tsubasa,Lina Hatake, BastetAzazis, Annew, Lizinha-chan e quem adicionou a fic como favorita: KaguraLari-chan, Kammy Engels Black, Danny Bunny, Luh Lolitah zo/ Continuem acompanhando /o/ é com o apoio de vocês que eu continuo escrevendo...

**Pain:** bobagens como essa.

**Deh**: e.e"

**Kisame:** Eu venho pedir que deixem reviews pra Deh /o/

**Deh:** é ... Se você que ler quiser um beijo de algum personagem em especial, a gente arrasta ele pra cá e... cof, cof...ele te mandará um beijo por livre e espontânea... cof cof... vontade "

**Itachi**: Então, reviews xB

**Deh e Tobi**: Beijos \o/

_Ja ne_


	7. Solidão

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu por um mero causo do acaso... na próxima eu sou mais rápida xB**

Capítulo 7- Solidão (finalmente -.-)

-Sim, grávida, como você me explica isso? –Tsunade estava séria e agora mantinha os braços cruzados. Sakura, estática, não sabia como reagir, todavia levou ambas as mãos ao ventre, como se quisesse ter certeza.

-Eu... eu... –ela não conseguia escolher as palavras, não conseguia raciocinar direito e escapar daquela situação. Fora pega numa emboscada e pelo seu pior inimigo: ela mesma.

-Aliás, eu já fiquei sabendo quem te ajudou a chegar nessa situação – a kunoichi de cabelos rosas ergueu o rosto e encarou a mestra, estava assustada –oh, você sabe que eu sei.

-Sakura – Ino se aproximou da companheira, oferecendo apoio e a outra segurou com força sua mão. A loira estava tentando ser solidária e sufocar a vontade de perguntar quem era o pai.

-Não adianta se perguntar o que vai fazer da vida. Arrume suas coisas e se mude o mais rápido possível para a vila Uchiha.

-Como assim? –as palavras se formaram tão automaticamente nos lábios da kunoichi que ela só percebeu o que falara depois de ouvir sua voz ecoando pelo quarto silencioso.

-Conversei com seus pais. Sua mãe ficou realmente assustada, mas concordou. Você irá se virar sozinha e cuidar dessa criança, querendo ou não. Vá ao meu escritório segunda pela manhã, iremos começar seu pré-natal.

Virou as costas e deixou uma pasma Sakura sendo ajudada por uma surpresa Ino.

oOoOoOo

Tenten levantou-se em silêncio, deixando os dois sobre a toalha e indo em direção a um dos bonecos, o qual parou a uma certa distância e começou a jogar kunais enquanto era observada por Lee.

-bom, eu vou começar meu aquecimento – levantou-se e esticou o corpo –sirva-se Neji.

Lee correu por entre as árvores, mas antes chamou o outro homem de verde que subia o morro para se unir a ele. O Hyuuga serviu-se de chá num copo azul com detalhes em vermelho e levantou-se, seguindo em direção a outra companheira e sem ao menos tirar os olhos do líquido esverdeado entrou na frente das kunais que eram jogadas e sentou-se recostado a árvore, sob o boneco de palha e com a cabeça alguns milímetros embaixo de um alvo.

-Você ficou sabendo? – perguntou ele levantando os olhos para a kunoichi

-fiquei, acho que posso dizer "infelizmente" –Neji voltou a olhar para o copo e sentindo os impactos da kunai contra a árvore, afinal com a força que ela jogava, facilmente atravessavam o boneco e fincavam na madeira. Silêncio por mais alguns instantes, o homem estava inquieto observando o chá – ah! Eu mal tenho 18 anos e já vou casar? E sendo obrigada ainda? –a ultima shuriken que jogara ficou-se a pouco mais de dois centímetros da cabeça de Neji.

-Não vou dizer que não fiquei surpreso –ele tomou um gole do chá antes de voltar a se pronunciar – foi assustador na hora, mas agora não vejo tantos problemas.

-como não? Vila do fogo chamando Neji –ela acenou e caminhou na direção dele para pegar as kunais e shurikens na árvore –nós não temos lugar pra morar!

-Quanto a isso não se preocupe. O clã Hyuuga é bem grandinho –ele ergue as sobrancelhas e admirou a kunoichi em sua frente –o presente do Hiashi-sama para os membros que casam é uma casa.

-mobília?

-Você nem casou ainda, espere e verá –Tenten teve que encarar os olhos perolados de Neji. Depois balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou ao lugar onde voltou a lançar suas kunais.

-O problema não é esse. Aliás, isso é o de menos. Eu não sei –mordeu o lábio inferior –sou eu não quero isso.

oOoOoOo

-Vamos tomar café da manhã Sakura – a loira puxou-a para fora da casa. Usava as sandálias típicas dos ninjas, porém seus passos eram lentos e o olhar vago – Ora, tente esquecer isso, pelo menos hoje, está bem? Depois disso eu prometo te ajudar.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto seguia pela rua principal de Konoha ouvindo Ino falar sobre como queria que o tempo abrisse. Da direção oposta veio, usando blusa e calça preta, o outro integrante do Time Kakashi, pálido e ostentando seu típico sorriso, olhando para os lados, até que seu olhar caiu sobre as duas kunoichis. Aproximou-se delas com calma, sem ser notado por nenhuma das duas, que estavam distraídas.

-Ohayou Sakura –cumprimentou primeiramente a colega de time, quando acabaram ficando frente a frente –e In... –percebeu que ela se aproximou perigosamente dele, caminhando com firmeza e sem desviar o olhar dele.

PLAFT (N/a: sonoplastia totalmente excelente 8D) E Sai fora acertado na face esquerda pela mão de Ino, que o puxou pela gola da camisa para baixo, fazendo que a boca da loira ficasse na altura da orelha dele.

-Se vai me tratar como puta, me pague da próxima vez. –ela o empurrou com força para trás, o que fez o shinobi se desequilibrar e quase cair para trás. Sakura erguera as sobrancelhas incrédula com a atitude da loira – vamos logo, estou com fome –a kunoichi cruzou boquiaberta Sai e as duas voltaram a andar lado a lado.

-o que foi isso? –perguntou à amiga, enquanto tentava tirar o cabelo róseo do rosto.

-podemos dizer que nenhuma de nós transou com a pessoa certa – ela sorriu para a outra, e bem nesse momento Sai olhou para trás, onde pode observar o sorriso dela e os cabelos loiros voando com o vento (N/a: poético, não?) enquanto ele mantinha a mão na face onde fora atingido, onde havia a marca dos cinco dedos da kunoichi.

Aos olhos dele, ela nunca esteve tão linda...

oOoOoOo

Casa de Chouji: 10 horas da manhã.

O Akimichi esfregou os olhos e esticou os braços, quando percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado na cama, não pode deixar de sorrir. Ao seu lado, a companhia também se mexeu, acomodando-se no colchão.

-Bom dia –murmurou Chouji. Nessa hora a pessoa levantou-se num pulo e encarou, de olhos arregalados o shinobi –O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA?

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritou e correu, procurando suas roupas. A pessoa era ninguém menos que Kankurou.

oOoOoOo

-Qual... qual é o problema? É porque vai se casar comigo? –Neji perguntou inseguro. –é porque eu sou da família secundária? –uma shuriken quase acertou seu rosto e quando voltou seus olhos a morena caminhava furiosa caminhando em sua direção.

-Qual é o seu problema? –ajoelhou-se na frente do Hyuuga, sabia da implicância dele com isso, mas não sabia que era num grau tão elevado –não fale mais besteiras –puxou o hitaiate dele e beijou a teta dele, deixando-o corado. Logo após ela levantou e voltou para posição anterior –espero que não se incomode –amarrou o hitaiate dele na cintura – esqueci o meu em casa – mostrou a língua e Neji sorriu.

-iie, só me devolva depois –deixou o copo do lado esquerdo e cruzou os braços.

-hai haaai –Tenten arrumou os cabelos –não vai treinar comigo?

-Como você sabe, eu ainda estou cansado. Aliás não sei como você está ai – jogou para trás os fios que teimavam em cair no seu rosto para poder encarar melhor a futura esposa.

-Verdade –ela jogou a última kunai na árvore para recostar-se nela também, ao lado do Hyuuga –está um ótimo dia para dormir – mal terminou de pronunciar as palavras e percebeu que Neji apoiara a cabeça em seu ombro.

-dormir... –murmurou o homem, de olhos fechados e expressão tranqüila. Tenten sorriu por nunca tê-lo visto tão vulnerável, normalmente a testa franzida e uma expressão amarga no rosto. Pensou em alguns segundos como seria a vida com ele depois de casado, afinal eram apenas colegas de time, embora juntos a tanto tempo, Neji sempre mantera uma certa distância.

-Venha cá – ela o puxou para seu colo, todavia ele hesitou e corou um pouco –vamos, em um mês estaremos morando juntos. –ele obedeceu por estar muito cansado. Apoiou a cabeça sobre os seios dela, enquanto ela com as pernas semi-abertas dobradas enlaçou os braços em torno dele (N/a: não pensem besteira, ele estava de costas pra ela 8D) –agora pode dormir.

oOoOoOo

-Yoo Sai –Naruto cumprimentou o colega que estava ainda parado na rua, observando as kunoichis se afastando –o que você fez? Por que sua cara está vermelha?

-Foi... não foi nada – sorriu tentando parecer natural, o que fez Hinata rir baixinho enquanto segurava a mão do namorado –você está indo aonde?

-Vou levar a Hinata-chan para a casa dela, e você, fazendo o que parado aqui?

-Estava decidindo aonde ia comer –olhou para os lados tentando arranjar algum lugar para ir –acho que vou ali comprar takoyaki, querem vir comigo?

-eu vou com você depois de deixar a Hinata-chan.

-ela não pode vir junto?

-eu queria, mas... too-san brigaria comigo se eu chegasse depois do café –a morena ainda usava seu vestido de festa, as usava por cima uma blusa que Naruto a emprestara, alegando ser "para sua própria segurança".

-Eu já volto Sai, fique ai – deu as costas para o amigo e caminhou em direção a mansão Hyuuga. O que ficou caminhou até a barraca, onde parou do lado, encostado na madeira e reparou nos dois andando calmamente de mãos dadas.

Então o shinobi em silêncio pensou em como seria se ele tivesse de mãos dadas com uma mulher... como seria a sensação de saber que ela estaria com ele? Ou ainda, quem poderia ser essa mulher?

-oe, Sai, está dormindo? –Naruto bateu palmas na frente do companheiro e este então sacudiu a cabeça –vamos logo...

-claro – sorriu e se aproximaram do vendedor – passou a noite com a Hinata? –o loiro corou.

-Como você sabia? –olhou para baixo e depois pediu takeyoki para o vendedor.

-Oras, nunca te vi com mulher nenhuma –o loiro ficou bravo –por que... por que você estava segurando a mão dela?

-Nós estamos namorando – sorriu orgulhoso enquanto pegava o dinheiro na carteira pagar o homem.

-então quando se namora se segura as mãos? Então quer dizer que se eu segurar a sua mão você é meu namorado? –Naruto engasgou com o bolinho de lula que comia.

-não é bem assim que funciona Sai – o moreno segurava agora seu takeyoki –vamos sentar que eu te explico. -Procuraram uma mesa livre e se acomodaram. O loiro respirou fundo para começar a explicação. –quando se está com alguém e se ama essa pessoa de verdad-

-Como eu descubro que eu amo? –interrompeu o amigo e o deixou bravo.

-perguntas só no final.

-hai, gomen.

-então, como eu estava falando, quando tem um amor verdadeiro e você quer que essa pessoa fique com você sempre, foi por isso que pedi a Hinata-chan em namoro! –terminou falando baixo, olhando ao redor a procura de qualquer Hyuuga que pudesse vir a absorver essa informação.

-como você descobriu que gostava da Hinata? –Sai perguntou agora, vendo que ele fizera uma longa pausa.

-Eto... foi meio súbito, mas... não tem como explicar, você precisa descobrir sozinho.

-Claro – agora sério olhou para a rua menos movimentada, enquanto arrumava a manga da blusa.

oOoOoOo

Kankurou e Chouji andavam lado a lado, cabisbaixos e envergonhados, quando o Akimichi percebeu que Ino o chamara e acenava de longe.

-O-ha-yoooooo-uuu –a loira estava mais feliz agora –sentem-se, nós vamos tomar café agora. –observou os dois pegando cadeiras e se unindo as duas –Chouji, você paga o que comer.

-Eu não estou com fome... –a Yamanaka arregalou os olhos e Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

-Ehhhhh, Sakura, seqüestraram o Chouji e colocaram outro no lugar! –ela espalmou as mãos na mesa e encarou o homem – o que vocês fizeram com ele?

-Resta saber quem fez quem... –Kankurou gemeu indignado com o rosto coberto pelas mãos.

-Eu... volto já –Sakura saiu da mesa, não se sentiu bem ali e provavelmente não se sentiria bem em lugar nenhum. Malditos enjôos matinais...

Caminhou pela rua movimentada procurando qualquer viela que pudesse ir para algum lugar silencioso e solitário. Sua companhia não seria agradável hoje, queria sentar um pouco e pensar. Atravessou uma das ruas e andou sem rumo por konoha. Estava literalmente seguindo sua sombra.

Acabou chegando ao bairro Uchiha. Nada poderia ser mais silencioso e solitário que isso... e muito assustador. Olhou para os lados. Então esse seria seu novo lar? Era um lugar bonito se não carregasse tantas lembranças... Seus pés a levaram até o píer do lago N/a: imagino que para lago seja outro nome... mas que seja, esse é o único que lembro xB.

-É maravilhoso... –tirou as sandálias e sentou-se na borda, colocando os pés na água gélida. Levou a mão a barriga e a acariciou por um instante –então daqui pra frente seremos só nós...

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Agora grávida, Tsunade a afastaria das missões mais difíceis, porém ela ia precisar de dinheiro, e não pretendia pedir isso a seus pais. Jogou o corpo para trás e contemplou as nuvens negras, o que a fez derramar ainda mais lágrimas. Fechou os olhos e acabou adormecendo, sem se importar com as trovoadas e os pingos de chuva que caiam sobre ela.

oOoOoOO

-Neji –Lee se aproximou cauteloso, contudo quando tocou o ombro do Hyuuga, ele rapidamente colocou uma kunai em seu pescoço, a qual tirara do porta-kunais de Tenten.

-Você me assustou – comentou quando colocou novamente a kunai no lugar de onde tirara – o que foi?

-Está começando a chover, melhor sairmos daqui – se levantou e recebeu um forte abraço do sensei.

-Parabéns Neji! Eu sabia! Sabia que você seria o primeiro do time a se casar! Oh! O fogo da juventude irá se espalhar, logo você terá filhos e-

-Como você ficou sabendo? –ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto via o homem chorando de emoção.

-Por acaso eu estava na sala da Hokage quando o Hyuuha Hiashi entrou e pediu para falar urgentemente com ela, que emoção! Meu aluno já é um homenzinho!

-Tenten, acorde –tentou inutilmente acordar a kunoichi, pois essa apenas murmurou o nome de Neji e virou o rosto. –oe, Neji, leve-a para algum lugar seco, ela vai pegar uma gripe se ficar aqui.

-Sim, claro –pegou a morena nos braços –bem, até a próxima, Sayonara.

Desceu o morro com cuidado e logo já havia saltado sobre uma das árvores, pensando no caminho mais rápido para a mansão Hyuuga, ainda sonolento.

-E você, Lee? Quando vai se casar e espalhar a semente da juventude?

-Eu ainda penso em aproveitar mais a juventude Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

Nesse pouco tempo que se passou, o outro membro do time adentrou a mansão Hyuuga sendo observado por alguns membros, sendo que uma das mulheres já veio em desespero.

-O que aconteceu com ela? Está bem? Ela está ferida? –puxou os próprios cabelos negros para baixo – minha nosssaaaaa! Não posso planejar um casamento assim! Ela está grávida? Pelo amor de Kami-sama! Precisamos tirar as medidas logo! O vestido tem que ficar perfeito!

-Ela só está dormindo, Kimie-sama – a mulher respirou mais aliviada –Tem algum quarto que eu posso deixá-la?

-Ora, claro que tem! –sorriu lindamente, sem nenhum traço do desespero de antes, deixe-a nesse primeiro quarto, eu já providenciarei as cobertas.

-Hai, domo arigatou – caminhou recebendo todos os olhares dos vários Hyuugas no local. Ao entrar no quarto, viu a cama arrumada, sobre a qual depositou a futura esposa. Acariciou seu rosto e deixou o local, fechando a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, apesar de que se ela não acordara quando Kimie gritara na entrada, então estava em sono pesado.

Deixou os sapatos na entrada e subiu as escadas e passou pelo corredor deserto para chegar ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta e logo após a janela, impedindo a luz de entrar. Logo depois tirou a camiseta e a jogou próxima ao guarda-roupas e se jogou sobre a cama, de bruços. Só queria dormir em paz.

oOoOoOo (N/a: quantos desse eu já fiz até agora? Uns 10?)

-Ah, aquela Sakura, deve ter ido para casa –comentou a loira cruzando os braços na loja de dango. Chouji mastigava o mesmo pedaço do doce há quase 15 minutos e Kankurou imaginava onde estavam seus irmãos. Logo após a chuva ficar mais forte, várias pessoas vieram se abrigar na loja, entre elas, Naruto e Sai e ao reparar no grupo já acomodado, chegaram próximo.

-Yoo galera –o Uzumaki acenou e puxou um banco, juntando-se a eles –o que estão fazendo aqui?

-Estávamos tomando café da manhã –respondeu Ino prontamente –você viu a Sakura? Ela saiu agora pouco e não voltou...

-Não, não a vi, por quê? Alguma coisa?

-Iie, não é nada – mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa e olhou para o prato de dango, o qual Chouji começara a comer o seu –o que aconteceu Chouji? Estava sem fome até agora...

-Mas esses bolinhos estão muito bons... –pediu mais ao garçom.

-Eu também – Kankurou completou e o garçom anotou novamente.

-Ainda estou com fome, quero um também –o garçom se retirou e nisso Sai pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se entre Ino e Naruto. –por que vocês dois estão tão nervosos?

-Quem disse que eu estou nervoso? –o ninja da vila da areia pegou o dango que o garçom já trouxera e levou a boca o doce.

-Eu não estou! –o Akimichi pegou cinco com uma das mãos e comeu de uma vez só, o que fez Naruto erguer as sobrancelhas. A kunoichi sentindo-se incomodada com a presença do outro arrastou a cadeira para perto do ex-colega de time, pegando um dos dangos no prato e comendo. Nada mais justo, ele pegara os dela.

-Credo, parecem um casal em crise –Sai falou sorrindo, todavia recebeu apenas olhares fulminantes dos ninjas, que até pararam de comer. –okay, eu fico quieto, gomen ne –todavia riu baixinho e foi outra vez fuzilado por Chouji e Kankurou.

-Fica na tua, sulfite no sol – o maior elemento da mesa que comentou isso. Naruto suspirou entediado olhando a discussão deles, estava com sono, queria sua cama, afinal também tivera uma noite completamente exaustiva.

-Eu vou pra casa –bocejou e ergueu os braços –preciso dormir urgentemente –levantou-se da cadeira.

-é, a chuva diminuiu, eu também vou –a loira levantou e arrumou o vestido sendo observada pelos olhos do pálido logo atrás dela –tchau meninos –antes de sair bagunçou o cabelo dos dois, riu e mandou um beijo para Chouji na saída.

Sai estreitou os olhos quando Chouji virou novamente para encará-lo. Não sabia o porquê, mas ficara realmente bravo.

Não tão longe dali, os loiros caminhavam pela avenida, sem comunicação entre eles, até aquele momento.

-Você sabe onde está o Gaara? Precisava me despedir dele – perguntou a kunoichi ao shinobi, enquanto ele colocava as mãos na nuca.

-provavelmente com a Hokage, se estão indo embora... –ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

-ja ne –separou-se dele e pulou sobre o telhado de uma das casas, o caminho mais fácil de chegar até a hokage era, sem dúvidas, por cima.

oOoOoOo

Na mansão Hyuuga, a morena acordou assustada quando viu a mulher colocando cobertas sobre ela. Levou a mão ao porta-kunais, mas ela foi mais rápida e segurou seu braço.

-calma querida, não se preocupe, Neji-san te trouxe aqui –ela respirou mais aliviada, porém quando olhou pela janela viu que a chuva desabara –não, você não poderá sair daqui enquanto essa chuva não passar, pode pegar uma gripe, que pode virar uma pneumonia e você estará doente no casamento! –Kimie novamente levara as mãos aos cabelos.

-onde... onde é o quarto do Neji? –a mulher abaixou os olhos com um sorriso, o que deixou Tenten corada.

-só seguir aqui pela direita, depois suba as escadas –a morena se levantou e agradeceu com uma reverência, retirando-se do quarto logo depois –essas crianças... –sorriu enquanto apoiava-se na parede.

Cruzou com dois ou três Hyuugas antes de subir as escadas apressada, tentando adivinhar de qual porta saíra aquela manhã. Como um byakugan lhe fazia falta agora... abaixou a cabeça e observou no chão seu reflexo. Olhou novamente para todas as portas e parou na frente de uma delas, a quinta, a qual correu para o lado e pode vê-lo então deitado. Caminhou para dentro, com passos leves, os quais só um ninja poderia fazê-los tão silenciosos...

-Feche a porta – ...e também só um ninja poderia escuta-los. Primeiramente se assustou com a voz dele, mas ao ver os olhos perolados dele, voltou e fechou a porta, antes de chegar novamente perto da cama –vamos, deite-se logo.

Ela engatinhou sobre a cama até deitar-se finalmente ao lado dele, que virou-se, ficando de frente para ela e levou a mão aos coques dela

-Neji, eu...

-posso? –ela concordou com a cabeça e ele então desamarrou os coques, deixando os cabelos negros caírem livres sobre as costas –bem melhor –ele deu um meio-sorriso e Tenten ficou mais tranqüila, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o conforto dos braços dele.

oOoOoOo

-Eu vou para casa, princesas... –Sai comentou antes de sair da loja de dango, mas os dois, após pagarem a conta, seguiram-no.

-você sabe o que aconteceu Sai –Chouji tentou intimidar o outro, porém recebeu como resposta o típico sorriso falso. –vamos, comece a falar.

-Eu não sei de nada – deixou a avenida principal, entrando por uma das ruas até estarem próximos a casa dele.

-Fale agora! –Kankurou completou –só queremos saber quem fez quem –estava completamente amargurado, se realmente aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi ele o Seme da relação.

Sai riu alto pela primeira vez assustando os outros Shinobis, inevitavelmente.

-Não aconteceu nada entre vocês – ele falava tentando parar de rir –eu apenas quando fui deixar o Chouij aproveitei e deixei você na casa dele também, porque não sabia onde você estava dormindo –os dois o encararam sério e o Akimichi fechou o punho para acertar o outro, todavia este foi mais rápido e saltou para a árvore mais próxima.

-Kankurou, estava te procurando – o ruivo apareceu caminhando tranquilamente - vá arrumar suas coisas, estamos saindo.

-te pego na próxima – encarou Sai e virou as coisas

-Sayounara – acenou e sorriu. Aproveitou que Chouji estava distraído e sumiu de repente - Isso vai ter troco, sulfite.

oOoOoOo

A chuva não dava trégua aos moradores de konoha, mas nem isso afastava alguns das ruas. Ino acompanhava Gaara até a porta da vila, ambos embaixo de um guarda-chuva roxo que ela trouxera de casa.

-vocês vão assim mesmo? –ela comentou ao ver que Temari estava ao lado de Shikamaru e Kankurou mantinha os braços cruzados.

-Ino, é só uma chuva – pararam a alguns metros do grupo –porque a preocupação?

-sabe que eu sempre fiquei preocupada com você –olhou para o chão e depois para os olhos azuis do ex-namorado.

-bobagens –olhou para o irmão impaciente enquanto Shikamaru dava um último beijo em Temari –se cuida –ela o abraçou forte e beijou o rosto de Gaara. Sobre um dos prédios, Sai observava a cena, completamente ensopado, mas parecendo não se importar com aquilo. Aquela kunoichi estava deixando-o maluco.

xXxXxXx (N/a: enjoei do outro lol)

Quando Tenten abriu os olhos, percebeu-se sozinha na cama enquanto o Hyuuga caminhava pelo quarto abotoando a blusa branca, com a testa enfaixada e olhando como se procurasse algo.

-konbanwa –cumprimentou ele de costas para a cama, pegando coisas sobre a escrivaninha.

-kon... QUE HORAS SÃO? –perguntou, levantando-se subitamente da cama e inutilmente procurando os sapatos.

-Umas sete da noite, está com fome? –ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

-tudo isso? Dormimos a tarde toda? –jogou-se novamente na cama, pelo menos estava descansada.

-Arrume seu cabelo –encarou-a e acendeu a luz, o que fez a morena cobrir os olhos com o braço –vamos sair para jantar logo.

-Agora? Eu nem estou com roupa pra sair – gemeu tristonha indo para a frente do espelho pentear os cabelos.

-como se eu tivesse preocupado com isso –sorriu e sentou-se na ponta da cama para observa-la –melhor assim, não chama atenção –ela o observou enquanto arrumava a primeira parte do cabelo –se quiser te empresto um sobretudo...

-malvado! –ela rapidamente prendeu os coques e olhou-se de lado para ver como ficara, quando Neji a puxou pela mão para fora do quarto –ah! Neji, onde estamos indo?

-pshiu! –colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela – eles estão jantando ali, temos que sair sem que nos percebam, senão somos obrigados a jantar com eles

-por quê? –ele alcançou próximo a porta os sapatos dele e entregou-a os dela

-coisas da família Hyuuga, não tente entender – suspirou antes de confirmais as saídas – nem eu entendo.

Puxou-a novamente para a saída, aproveitando que todos conversavam e tinham a atenção desviada para a mulher que acabara de chegar com um pequeno Hyuuga nos braços. Neji respirou aliviado quando chegaram na iluminada avenida principal, com todas as lojas abertas e várias famílias passeando. Os dois andavam de mãos dadas e Sai, que estava por perto acabou observando-os também.

-Acho que preciso de uma namorada...

xXxXxXx

Na casa de Ino, ela e Hinata se assustaram ao ver Itachi sentado na janela do quarto da loira. A roupa preta com as nuvens vermelhas deixou clara a identidade do Akatsuki.

-Uchiha Itachi! –as duas se colocaram em posição de ataque, mesmo de camisola. As kunais em punho e as kunoichis estavam prontas para atacar.

-eu não estou aqui a trabalho, vim traze-la em um lugar seguro – o Uchiha colocou uma ensopada Sakura sobre a cama cuidadosamente.

-Itachi-senpai, vamos logo –mais um Akatsuki em seu quarto, esse usava uma máscara laranja –Kisame-senpai está nos esperando na porta da vila.

-hai – disse uma última palavra antes de sair pela janela.

-Sayonara, meninas bonitas –o outro Uchiha acenou, despedindo-se delas e seguindo o outro.

-até os Akatsukis não conhecem portas... –ironizou a loira, quando Itachi desapareceu do quarto.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** atualização relâmpago /o/ Eu tava empolgada xD

**Sasori:** pelo menos fez algo de útil u.ú

**Tobi:** aeeee o/ Tobi apareceu, Tobi apareceu! \o/

Itachi**:** Se EU não tivesse aparecido, você nem ia saber o que era essa fic... u/.\u

**Kisame:** vamos parar de discussão aqui?

**Uchihas:** QUEM ESTÁ DISCUTINDO AQUI?

**Pain**: o próximo que gritar perde aquilo que tem entre as pernas... (silêncio mortal) assim está bom.

**Deh:** Konan, dá um jeito no seu homem, antes que eu corte o que ele tem entre as pernas...

**Hidan**: silêncio ONEGAI! Como eu posso rezar com toda essa gritaria?

**Kakuzu:** se não pode com eles, una-se a eles...

**Deidara:** eu leio a primeira review! (pigarreia) já imaginava que a sakura estivesse grávida! mas o sasuke vai saber? diz que sim °° ah se puder dah uma passadinha nas minhas e continua logo viu? posso pedir um beijo? um não, três... eu quero um do sasuke-kun, um do kakashi-kun e um do itachi-kun... espero que algum deles atenda... un!

**Itachi:** claro que eu atendo seu pedido, milady, um beijo bem gostoso pra você

**Deh**: Arigatou pela review **Kammy Engels Black,** mas sinto lhe informar que o Sasuke não pode aparecer, mas eu chamei o Kakashi n.n.

**Hidan:** agora se ele vai aparecer... ô.ô

**Deh:** Caramba! Eu já cheguei no capítulo 7! Achei que nem chegaria no capítulo 3 xP

**Sasori:** prova que existe louco pra tudo... u.u

**Zetsu:** abstinência sexual detectada...

**Kisame:** (tira um papel do bolso) segunda review! We! cap novo! Tava com saudades da Akatsuki! E eu SABIA que a Sakura tava grávida! E vai ter passagem de tempo? LOL! Mal posso esperar para conhecer o Uchihazinho XD

**Tobi:** review de **BastetAzazis **... n.x

**Deh:** Aeee \o/ uma leitora assídua dessa fic xD como eu disse antes, pode ser também uma Uchihazinha, nada impede xB

**Sasori:** viu como você é previsível? As duas sabiam que a Sakura estava grávida!

**Deh:** T.T

**Kakuzu**: vamos lá, a próxima é minha u.u: oi adorei o cap., ficou muito bom! Estou curiosa para saber o q vai acontecer no próximo cap.. T+

**Deh:** Que bom que gostou **Camila** °u° reviews me deixam tão feliz xD

**Itachi**: Essas duas, se tivessem pedido beijo, seria para mim, claro (senta no sofá)

**Tobi:** Tobi está tão feliz que apareceu °uX Tobi vai aparecer mais vezes? Tobi is a good boy n.x

**Hidan**: ignore-o Deh...: É xD Eu já imaginava isso da Sakura estar grávida... Olha é o futuro do clã Uchiha xD... E eu quero um beijo especial sim o Do Itachi °o° °pessoa que ama o Itachi° E mais uma coisa!! Itachi is a good boy! xD... Tobi too não fique tristes Tobi xD...Fic ótima como sempre... E ri a lot como sempre °o°... Bejim e até mais! o/ Atualize rápido!

**Kisame:** (olha o papel na mão do Akatsuki) **Daiane Tsubasa**

**Deh:** Arigatou n.n o que você acha? Atualizei rápido? xP

**Itachi:** o que eu disse? Um beijo Daiane-chan ;°

**Tobi:** (emocionado) ela falou de Tobi °oX Tobi também vai mandar um beijo! Tobi manda um beijo com gosto de laranja!

**Zetsu:** Eu posso ler uma também? i.i

**Kisame:** só não coma a review (entrega o papel)

**Zetsu**: lindo continua... a tenten e o neji vao casar °-°!

**Zetsu: (lado preto)** não precisava fazer voz de mulher

**Zetsu: (lado branco)** achei que combinaria mais .-."

**Akatsukis:** e.e!

**Deh:** review de... (pega com medo o papel de Zetsu) **Hyuuga Florine** n.n! Também sou uma NejiTen fã xD Arigatou pela review B

**Konan**: quer ler uma amor?

**Pain:** tanto faz... (pega o papel e abre) Mor! adorei a Sakura gravida! hahaha sasuke ta podendo 8D sera q foi ele memo P? BEIJOS: fala p Itachi q eu axo ele gostoso, mas q ele nao supera o filho do caninos brancos, q eh otemo em TUDO XD e q adoro Tobi pq ele eh o + kawaizudo de todos! e p Konan, pq ELA eh a verdadeira dona da Akatsuki, mas q o Pain eh so fachadaXD (estreita os olhos) chu de YamaPi p vc.

**Deh:** Lina-nee-saaaan n.n Amooooooo \o/ Ela me ajudou a desempacar num pedaço da fic xD beijo de Saipi pra você ;°

**Itachi:** Quem é mais gostoso que eu? Quem? ò/.\ó

**Tobi:** **Lina Hatake** °uX eu vou mandar um beijo com sabor de ichigo pra você \o/

**Pain:** (rasga o papel em mil pedacinhos) amor, viu o que você fez com os leitores? Eles acham que você é a líder!

**Konan:** nada que não seja verdade... você manda nos meninos, eu mando em você, então sou a líder (sorri)

**Pain:** (clima pesado)

**Deh:** er, bem... vamos terminar logo com isso e.e" Agradeço as reviews de Kammy-san, BastetAzazis-chan, Camila-san, Daiane-chan, Florine-san e Lina-chan ;B e a **Maryh-chan** que embora não tenha deixado review, adicionou a fic como favorita \o/

**Kisame:** deixem reviews \o/

**Deh**: é, onegai °u° mesmo que seja pra pedir um beijo \o/

**Deidara**: e ela escreve mais rápido também, viram? un...

**Deh**: beijos \o/

_Ja-_

**Kakashi:** ah! Gomen a demora, eu estava ajudando a Yoruichi a chegar na Soul Society ¬¬°

**Deh:** MENTIROSO! u.ú Esse nem é seu anime!

**Kakashi**: gomen Deh-chan, mas eu cheguei, não?

**Deh:** muito atrasado x.x"

**Kakashi:** sim, eu vim mandar um beijo pra Kammy e daqui a pouco eu estou passando na casa da Lina, cadê o que você me prometeu?

**Deh**: (entrega sacola preta com "sexy" escrito em azul-cintilante) toma u.ú

**Kisame:** então, como fomos interrompidos antes, reviews!

**Tobi:** Tobi também pede reviews e manda beijos com sabores \o/

**Deh:** beijos n.n

_Ja ne_


	8. Nosso futuro

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu, infelizmente... Kishimoto me paga òó!

**Deh**: avisinho básico da autora e.e" Esse capítulo tem o dobro do tamanho do outro, não se assustem xB

Capítulo 8 – Nosso futuro

-Tenten, você vai pra onde agora? –Neji perguntou após pagar a conta do restaurante, enquanto se dirigiam para a saída.

-Eu prometi dormir na casa da Ino – ele segurou a mão dela timidamente e saíram da iluminada avenida principal para uma das vielas – ela e suas idéias de noite do pijama... –suspirou e olhou para seus pés

-você não gosta? – o Hyuuga comentou enquanto era guiado pela morena, afinal ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ficava a casa da loira (N/a: até o Itachi sabe xB).

-Não, elas são divertidas – sorriu enquanto lembrava da bagunça que faziam –só que Sakura está com problemas.

-que tipo de problemas?

-é aqui – apontou a casa dos Yamanaka com a frente escura e apenas uma luz vinda do andar de cima iluminando a rua também escura.

Neji parou na frente da kunoichi, olhando para os olhos amendoados dela por alguns instantes (N/a: aproximadamente 5 frames xD) quando colocou as mãos em cima cintura e se aproximou mais dela. Tenten fechou os olhos, mas os abriu subitamente quando ele apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Meu hitaiate – a menina fechou os olhos novamente, corada, enquanto ele desamarrava e, logo após o fazer, arrumou-o na mão esquerda, todavia quando ia guardar no bolso, Tenten enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou profundamente. Ele se assustou a princípio, mas logo colara o corpo dela no seu.

-Olhe, não sabia que minha casa era ponto de encontro – os dois se separaram, a mestre de armas rindo e o Hyuuga completamente corado. Ino fizera o comentário parada no parapeito da janela ao lado da outra Hyuuga, que segurava o riso.

-sayonara – ela se despediu, cochichando baixinho no ouvido dele, depois se dirigindo para a porta, sendo recebida pela mãe da loira com um sorriso.

-Neji, pegou ein – sorriu para ele, que corou e deu as costas, como se ignorasse o comentário, logo desaparecendo pela escuridão da noite. –esse seu primo, Hinata... –saiu da janela e abriu a porta para a outra – quero um Hyuuga pra mim também...

-nem olhe pro meu –Tenten sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Sakura, que se mantinha agarrada ao travesseiro, usando uma camisola vermelha –o que estou falando... konbanwa Sakura –a jovem forçou um sorriso e voltou a brincar com os cabelos.

-Eu já estou sabendo da novidade – Hinata se pronunciou, acomodando-se na poltrona e sorriu, com um pijama azul folgado. –como estão os preparativos?

-Ah, por enquanto ainda não começaram a me atormentar, mas too-san me avisou que terei que tirar as medidas pro vestido amanhã.

-espera, para tudo, que novidade? Que vestido? –Ino acomodou-se também na cama e encarou as duas – como eu não estou sabendo de nada?

-Calma, eu fiquei sabendo na mesa do café – a kunoichi de azul falou –a Tenten vai... –mordeu o lábio inferior – posso contar?

-Eu vou me casar com o Neji – até Sakura a encarou assustada, a loira ficou boquiaberta.

-uau! Você também está grávida? – perguntou curiosa Ino, agarrando um travesseiro próximo.

-não, eu não estou gr- -arqueou as sobrancelhas e fitou os olhos azul-céu da amiga – como assim também? Quem está grávida?

-Eu estou grávida – Sakura se pronunciou pela primeira vez e deixou um silêncio constrangedor no ambiente. As meninas se encaravam e Hinata tentava escolher as palavras certas.

-Uma criança – ela abriu um sorriso – então por que está triste? -a kunoichi de cabelos rosa a encarou – devia estar muito feliz, afinal agora você vai ter companhia pro resto da sua vida, é um pedaço dele que ficou em você.

-É verdade – Sakura absorveu cada palavra que Hinata disse e abriu um largo sorriso.

-bom, eu vou me trocar – a morena se dirigiu ao banheiro tranquilamente – não posso ficar sem pijama numa festa do pijama.

oOoOoOo

-O que você está fazendo aqui Sai? – Shikamaru perguntou ao ver o shinobi sobre uma casa em frente a da Ino – eu não recomendo espiar quatro kunoichis, sendo que duas delas são comprometidas – apoiou-se no pé esquerdo e observou-o desenhar uma cobra com um pincel no papel esticado no chão.

-Ninppou Choujuu Giga – a cobra rastejou para fora do papel, descendo o prédio e entrando pela janela do quarto da Yamanaka.

-você está cometendo um erro terrível – o moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente.

oOoOoOo

Estavam as quatro agora na cama de casal, conversando sobre a festa de Ino, no entanto Sakura percebeu uma movimentação estranha, porém não foi a única. A loira encarou Tenten e as quatro ficaram em silêncio. Hinata passou uma kunai para Ino que olhava pelo canto dos olhos pela janela, onde vira o formato de uma pessoa e...

... Em menos de um segundo a kunai saíra de sua mão e acertou o braço de Sai em cheio, fazendo com que o jutsu fosse cancelado e a cobra se transformasse em um monte de tinta sob a cama.

-Eu avisei – o pálido levou a mão a região que sangrava – vamos, guarde suas coisas, vou te levar ao hospital – Shikamaru bradou com o outro enquanto esse jogava os pergaminhos no bolso e o puxou para longe dali, onde logo ao virar o rosto pode ver as quatro procurando evidências no chão. –merda, a Hinata tem byakugan!

-não é melhor estancar o sangue? Ela iria procurar por isso, não? –a mão direita agora estava vermelha pelo sangue que escorria do ferimento no ombro esquerdo.

-ah, que problemático, para o hospital logo – levou a mão à testa e os dois foram diretamente para lá – por que eu fui ver o que ele estava fazendo? Que saco...

-só achei sangue aqui – Tenten murmurava vendo as marcas no teto da casa vazia – e você Hinata?

-eu vejo um caminho de sangue, mas ele desaparece quando chega perto do hospital – a menina olhava ao redor com o byakugan ativado.

-provavelmente o sangue de lá confunde com o que você está procurando – a Hyuuga concordou com a cabeça ao ouvir o comentário da Yamanaka.

Sakura olhou para baixo e viu algo brilhando, olhou procurando pessoas e então desceu sorrateiramente, segurando a saia da camisola e pegou então um pincel.

-parece que já achamos nosso espião – falou para elas ao subir novamente para a casa, mostrando o pincel.

-vamos voltar para casa, parece que eu já o acertei, não voltará mais aqui – Ino falou sorrindo, o que fez Hinata rir baixo e Tenten sorrir – o que foi? Ele estava nos espiando.

-nunca achei que o Sai fosse ero – Sakura comentou quando todas voltaram para a casa da loira, pela janela. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era realmente o Sai?

oOoOoOo

No caminho para o hospital, Shikamaru acabou trazendo Naruto, que acabara de sair da loja de ramen, com ele. As enfermeiras rapidamente o levaram para um dos quartos para limpar o ferimento.

-oe, por que eu tive que vir junto? – o ninja de laranja reclamou enquanto o outro suspirava cansado.

-ele é seu companheiro de time! Que problemático – fechou os olhos e se apoiou na parede – quem avisa, amigo é, eu tentei!

-o que o Sai estava fazendo para ser atacado a essa hora da noite? –perguntou ele, cruzando os braços.

-espiando as meninas – Naruto arregalou os olhos – sim, ela também.

-eu vou pegar aquele lazarento – Shikamaru segurou-o pelos braços, impedindo de correr na direção do quarto – me solta! Solta! – as enfermeiras olharam para Naruto nervosas, e o ninja então, percebendo o perigo, ficou em silêncio.

-não quer ficar na mesma situação que ele não é? –murmurou o outro, após soltá-lo – olha, a enfermeira está nos chamando – seguiram ambos a mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em uma longa trança que caía pelas costas.

-Não o deixe mexer muito o braço esquerdo, assim o ferimento demora mais para cicatrizar – falou olhando para a prancheta e para Sai, alternadamente –ouviu?

-Hai. –Sai estava sem a camisa, já que esta estava dobrada ao lado da cama, porém suja de sangue, o ombro estava enfaixado e apoiado na perna esquerda. Os dois se aproximaram da cama enquanto a enfermeira saia, fechando a porta.

-Eu te disse, como você quer espiar quatro mulheres? Inclusive com Sakura entre elas! –Shikamaru procurou expressões no rosto dele, todavia só o viu encarando sério a kunai que o atingira.

-E a minha Hinata-chan! –enfureceu Naruto, que cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, teimoso.

O Nara estava entediado, enquanto o Uzumaki de laranja estava bravo. Dos dois, Sai era o único que não demonstrava sentimentos.

-Eu posso ir agora? –perguntou voltando o rosto para os dois e procurando sua camisa

-tome – o loiro jogou a blusa laranja sobre o colega – vamos, aquela blusa está cheirando a sangue.

-Arigatou Naruto – forçou um sorriso e colocou a camiseta dele e o outro riu.

-Está parecendo um idiota – Naruto se enfureceu e reclamou contra o outro – pegue sua blusa, estamos saindo – ele abriu a porta, porém quando o fez viu um rosto conhecido.

-Shino – Naruto acenou e o outro se virou para ver os três saindo do quarto – o que está fazendo aqui? –dirigiu-se ao bebedouro e pegou um copo de água.

-Esperando minha namorada, vamos jantar – o pálido continuou sorrindo e o Uzumaki se engasgou com a água – por que essa roupa Sai?

-Naruto me emprestou, a minha está suja de sangue – mostrou a blusa preta que carregava nos braços.

-Está idiota – o Aburame comentou e aproximou-se mais do grupo – poderia ter uma câmera agora.

-Qual é o problema com a minha blusa? – mal acabara de se recuperar do acidente com a água e já estava novamente em seus protestos o loiro – ninguém nunca fala dela quando eu estou usando.

-Nós achamos que você soubesse que ela é idiota – dessa vez foi o Nara, deixando-o ainda mais bravo.

-Desculpe interromper, aqui não é bar – a hokage apareceu trajando sua típica capa verde sobre uma roupa branca – saiam daqui agora! – com o indicador apontou a porta.

-Eu estou saindo, Hokage-sama – a mulher de tranças anteriormente com o grupo voltara.

-Claro, pode ir Yuriko – ela sorriu e fez uma reverência a superior, logo depois indo ao lado do namorado.

-Estou com fome, te fiz esperar muito? – Yuriko caminhava na frente dos outros três homens

-Não, nem um pouco – Shino respondeu ao atingirem a porta do hospital, deixando o lugar novamente silencioso.

-Eu não sabia que Shino estava namorando – comentou para o Nara

-Nem eu sabia, não fiquem surpresos – o latido de Akamaru confirmou a presença dele ali.

-Kiba, o que está fazendo aqui? –Naruto perguntou de braços cruzados.

-Estava apenas passeando, quando vi vocês, vim cumprimentar.

-Eu vou pra casa, oyasuminasai – despediu-se do pequeno grupo de shinobis e caminhou em direção a sua casa, mas prometeu voltar a espiá-las.

oOoOoOo

Durante a madrugada, Sai voltara ao prédio, porém dessa vez não foi encontrado. As meninas ficaram acordadas a noite toda e ele escutando a conversa delas.

-Inooo, você foi a única que não contou o que fez na festa com o Sai – Tenten perguntou enquanto segurava um copo com chá quente, para espantar o frio que fazia lá fora. Dessa vez um rato de tinta estava próximo a elas, todavia sem ser percebido.

-Não foi nada interessante –respondeu a jovem escovando os longos cabelos loiros – ele tinha mesmo um pinto pequeno – o comentado arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto. Agora era uma questão de orgulho!

oOoOoOo

A manhã nublada e fria em konoha não assustou as quatro mulheres. Trocaram-se e foram até o escritório da hokage, onde encontraram os outros shinobis participantes da festa já no local.

-primeiramente, Ohayou –a hokage pronunciou-se atrás da mesa, com Tonton em seu colo, adormecida –vocês devem imaginar a gravidade do que cometeram, mas eu não darei sermões – mexeu em alguns papéis em sua mesa e voltou a olhar os shinobis dispostos em uma linha reta na sua frente – vão limpar o monumento dos hokages (N/a: o lugar onde tem os rostos dos cinco hokages lá xB), quero aquilo brilhando. Entendido?

-Hai! –responderam em coro.

-Separem-se em duplas, não quero acidentes – todos em silêncio, até mesmo Naruto – podem ir – todos viraram as costas e foram em direção a porta – Sakura, você vai supervisioná-los. Não quero que faça nenhum tipo de esforço.

-Hai Shishiou – a kunoichi de cabelos rosa reverenciou a mestra e saiu, juntando-se ao grupo.

Conforme saíram e subiram até o monumento, as duplas estavam formadas: Naruto com Hinata, Neji e Tenten foram os primeiros a serem decididos, já seguindo para os lugares mais altos do monumento. Depois Lee se juntou a Tezuka (N/a: nunca lembro se o nome que dei a ela era Tezuka ou Tekuza e.e), Kiba com Akamaru, Chouji e Ino e, os que sobraram, ou seja, Shino e Sai, acabaram formando a última dupla. Sakura observava a todos, apoiada na grade, tranqüila. Shikamaru aproveitou a distração e fugiu, na verdade a hokage o mandou voltar para seu trabalho na academia nin.

-Abandonada? – o sensei perguntou após aparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça atrás dela, lendo seu icha icha violence.

-Não, trabalhando de vigia – ao falar isso, Kakashi guardou o livro no porta shurikens e encarou-a por alguns instantes.

-Mas está sozinha.

-Não significa que estou abandonada. –sorriu e olhou para o rosto dele – está ocioso? –(N/a: leia-se: está vadiando por ai?) balançava os pés enquanto observava as unhas e as pessoas, alternadamente. Naruto e Hinata começaram a jogar água nos vizinhos, e Neji, o mais próximo, ficou bravo e começou também a guerra.

-Sim, sem fazer nada vim aqui ver o que meus queridos alunos estão fazendo – comentou apoiando-se também na grade cinza, enquanto o úncio shinobi de verde tentava correr e limpar ao mesmo tempo, já a loira estava apoiada no nariz do Yondaime, segurando-se com o chakra acumulado nas mãos.

-pelo visto eles estão se divertindo – suspirou entediada, agora que Kiba invadiu o lugar onde Shino estava com Sai (N/a: o nome daquilo é o que? Andaime xB?) e fora atacado por insetos, obrigando-se a sair de lá, acabou apostando corrida com Lee e sendo molhado por Tenten.

-Queria estar com eles? –cruzou os braços e a kunoichi olhou para o céu – daqui pra frente, Tsunade-sama vai te deixar completamente quieta.

-Eu sei – acariciou o ventre – eu sei que sou muito nova pra ter filhos, então é uma gravidez de risco – olhou agora para o sensei que a encarava calmamente – mas daqui pra frente terei que escolher entre muitas coisas, e eu já escolhi ter esse bebê.

-É, meus alunos estão crescendo... Você vai ter um filho, Naruto está namorando e Sasuke ainda não voltou pra Konoha... – abaixou a cabeça e, ao levantar, sacudiu os cabelos brancos – estou ficando velho.

-Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto gritou e parou na frente dos dois – vai ajudar? – o outro negou com a cabeça e foi atingido pela água que Naruto jogara nele –Hehehe – e correu novamente, juntando-se ao grupo.

-Esse Naruto – sacudiu os cabelos, tentando se livrar de um pouco da água, então Sakura lhe ofereceu um pano que tinha no bolso – oh, arigatou. –pegou o pano e secou o rosto, pelo menos a parte visível desse.

-Não seja por isso – ela sorriu e voltou a olhar para o céu, mas uma lágrima acabou escorrendo pela sua face, o que o filho do canino branco percebeu, e então ficou de pé logo atrás da ex-aluna, então a puxou para perto de si, o que a fez repousar as costas no corpo do sensei, já ele limpava a lágrima que escorrera.

-Daqui para frente, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

oOoOoOo

Por causa da bagunça, ficaram até a metade da tarde para arrumar tudo, além de Sakura levar um sermão por não ter organizado a bagunça, todavia depois os amigos a agradeceram.

Passaram a tarde juntos, porém Sai foi mais cedo para a biblioteca, deixando o grupo em uma loja de souvenir. Embora tentasse se enturmar, alguns conversavam com ele, enquanto a maioria dava atenção a kunoichi de cabelos rosas, mostrando roupas e sapatos para o bebê.

-Existe, por acaso, um livro que ajude a entender as mulheres? –Sai perguntou a bibliotecária, que escrevia títulos de livros em formulários, o que a fez erguer o rosto e sorrir.

-Não, mas se o seu problema é esse, recomendo procurar algum amigo seu que tenha namorada, quem sabe ele possa te ajudar – voltou sua atenção novamente aos papéis.

-domo arigatou gosaimashita – educadamente fez uma reverência e saiu, para a rua, olhando ao redor. Sua próxima parada seria a casa de Naruto.

oOoOoOo

E finalmente na casa do loiro, a campainha toca. O sol se punha no horizonte quando o mesmo abriu a porta sonolento, esfregando os olhos e apenas com a calça laranja no corpo.

-O que faz aqui, agora? – apoiou-se no batente da porta e fechou os olhos, quase dormindo.

-konbanwa, Naruto –respondeu sorrindo –posso entrar?

-você tem um bom motivo? – ele olhou-o cansado, bocejando mais uma vez, quando uma voz feminina o despertou.

-Naruto-kun, quem está ai? –era sua namorada, Hinata, que acabara de chegar à cozinha, usando apenas a blusa laranja dele –ah – escondeu-se atrás da parede, completamente corada, enquanto tentava disfarçar as pernas nuas.

-Não se preocupe, eu não quero a sua mulher – sorriu e adentrou a casa, quando o loiro entrou na frente da namorada, tampando o corpo dela com o seu.

-Hinata-chan, ele é perigoso, não se aproxime demais – cochichou para ela, que corou mais ainda.

-É difícil de admitir isso, mas... eu preciso da ajuda de vocês –parou na frente deles, sério, fitando-os com seus profundos olhos negros, o que fez que Naruto erguesse uma sobrancelha e encarasse a mulher, então calmamente os dois foram até a mesa e sentaram-se.

-vamos, senta logo – falou o loiro, com a cabeça apoiada da mesa e a morena brincando com seus cabelos já bagunçados. –o que você quer?

-precisa de ajuda com a Ino? –a Hyuuga tranqüilamente disse, sem tirar os olhos do namorado, quando Sai pegava fôlego para dizer o que queria.

-como você sabia? –ele corou levemente, ficando sem graça e incomodado.

-não era muito difícil perceber. Na festa vocês saíram juntos e hoje ela te ignorou como se você fosse uma pedra – tirou os olhos do loiro e olhou então o de cabelos negros, deixando os dois assustados.

-Hinata-chan, você sabia e não me contou nada? –ele se aproximou mais dela e a encarou com os olhos cerrados, porém ela apenas sorriu timidamente e desviou o olhar.

-eu achei melhor não falar nada – olhou para a própria mão, apoiada na mesa e depois para Sai – tem alguma coisa em vista?

-não –suspirou tristemente, de olhos fechados –eu pensei que... Tenho que falar com ela?

-um ótimo começo, vá a casa dela e tente ter uma conversa civilizada, embora eu ache que isso será quase impossível.

-É, pegue-a de saia curta Sai! –Naruto falou sorrindo, o que deixou o pálido shinobi pensativo por alguns segundos.

-Naruto-kun, é saia justa! –cutucou-o de leve no braço e ele ficou sem graça, porém Sai nem ouviu. Acabara de ter uma grande idéia...

oOoOoOo

Meio da madrugada. Yamanaka Ino dormia tranquilamente, a janela aberta, pela qual entrava um gostoso vento frio. A camisola curta, como sempre, em tons de azul-escuro contrastavam com o cabelo loiro claríssimo dela. A cortina balançava levemente, para dentro do quarto, quando subitamente um vento mais forte passou, a porta do quarto fechou sozinha e, com o barulho, a kunoichi acabou abrindo seus olhos azuis e assustou-se com a figura parada em pé próxima a suas pernas.

-Ah! O que você está fazendo aqui? –sussurrou para o pálido ninja, o qual via apenas pela luz da lua, vinda de fora, a qual não era muita – saia da minha casa agora! –as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele percebeu que ela estava realmente brava.

As nuvens encobriram a lua e o quarto escureceu completamente, o que fez a kunoichi perder de vista o moreno, todavia o achou imediatamente quando sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu e os lábios colados num beijo. Ela tentou inutilmente empurra-lo, mas ele era mais forte e ela acabou cedendo. Fechou os olhos e deixou que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo, ficando loucamente seduzido por ela. Quando ela percebeu o que fazia, empurrou-o com o braço.

-Veio aqui me fazer de puta de novo? –embora não pudesse vê-la naquela escuridão, ouviu sua voz claramente.

-Eu... Você teve uma idéia errada de mim – as palavras saíram da boca de Sai repentinamente.

-ah, sério? –ela cruzou os braços depois de arrumar a camisola que usava - deve ser por isso que você invadiu a minha casa no meio da madrugada... Por que quer um relacionamento... –ironizou e riu logo depois – vamos, fora daqui.

Um momento de silêncio. A lua tornou brilhar no céu, após as nuvens que a encobriam passarem.

-Por que acha que eu vou sair com tanta facilidade? –perguntou ele encarando-a friamente.

-Por que acha que eu vou te deixar ficar no meu quarto? –ela rebateu quando sentiu-se ameaçada, ele nunca a olhara daquele jeito. A lua foi encoberta por nuvens escuras mais uma vez, deixando mais uma vez o quarto na escuridão total.

-Eu estou ficando louco – o moreno se aproximara dela e dizia bem próximo ao ouvido da loira, o que a fez se arrepiar – eu não sei explicar, mas toda vez que te vejo sinto um frio na barriga e fico com raiva quando te vejo com outra pessoa – ela arregalou os olhos, porém ele ainda não acabara – eu quero saber toda hora o que você está fazendo, fico nervoso quando fico longe de você, nem que eu esteja te observando de longe – ele respirou fundo e ficou em silencio, engolindo seco – você parece linda de qualquer modo, até ontem quando te vi toda suja de terra ajudando teu pai a fertilizar as flores. -Um trovão ao longe anunciou chuva. Agora o silêncio que pairava entre eles era mortal. Ino não sabia o que dizer, estava totalmente paralisada – como você chama isso?

-Eu diria... –ela respondeu de olhos fechados – paixão –dessa vez ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha

-paixão? –pronunciou ainda colado ao corpo dela, enquanto sua mão deslizava pela coxa da loira, subindo em direção a camisola justa - Sentimento ou emoção levados a um alto grau de intensidade, sobrepondo-se à lucidez e à razão? – Ino deixara que ele seguisse em uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, todavia parou para continuar a falar - Afeto dominador e cego; obsessão? -com força trouxe o corpo dela junto ao seu, murmurando então mais uma vez – ou ainda: amor ardente; inclinação afetiva e sensual intensa?

-Tirou de onde? Algum livro de auto-ajuda? (N/a: ele eu não sei, já eu tirei do Aurélio B) – ela riu e depois mordeu o lábio inferior quando a mão gelada dele alcançou sua virilha.

-isso não vem ao caso – a loira desistiu de resistir aos toques dele: enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o beijou com intensidade. As mãos dela escorregavam pelas costas dele, procurando a pele quente sob aquela roupa preta comprida, enquanto as dele a faziam se arrepiar, pois estavam geladas.

Ele habilmente, aproveitando a escuridão, puxou a camisola para cima e a tirou do corpo dela, deixando-a com apenas as roupas íntimas.

Novamente estavam colados em um beijo profundo e ela procurava tirar a blusa dele e, com a ajuda do alvo conseguiu retira-la, sem atrapalhar a continuidade do ato.

Percebendo que Sai já tentava abrir seu sutiã, Ino procurou o membro dele, apenas acariciando-o por cima da calça, enquanto ele retirava a peça do corpo dela e já indo à procura da última peça restante.

Ela não deixou, ainda mais quando sentiu o membro dele rígido entre suas pernas, abrindo um largo sorriso. Empurrou-o para trás na cama, fazendo o ficar deitado sobre alguns travesseiros enquanto ela descia por uma trilha de beijos pelo seu abdômen definido, sentindo o formato dos músculos com a ponta dos dedos, afinal estavam na completa escuridão. Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça e as tirou do corpo dele. Agora ela mantinha apenas a calcinha (N/a: estou profundamente incomodada com essa palavra e.e") e ele completamente nu.

Então ouviu que ele gemera quando passou a língua em torno do membro ereto dele, depois o abocanhando e fazendo movimentos. Ino sentia-se mais excitada quando o ouvia, tentando abafar o som, pois não estavam sozinhos naquela casa.

-Ino, eu vou... –ela lambeu uma última vez antes de ser jogada contra a cama pelo parceito, que tinha a respiração alterada, mas tão logo se acalmara, já brincava com a boca nos mamilos dela, depois descendo para a calcinha, arrancando-a subitamente e já logo com a língua em seu sexo.

A Yamanaka apoiou as mãos na cama, respirando rapidamente, enquanto ele a torturava. Então, quando sentiu que ela já estava quase, penetrou nela lentamente e a ouviu gemer alto, tampando logo depois os lábios, porém não estava mais preocupada se alguém a ouvisse. Novamente o empurrou sobre a cama, tomando o controle da situação, controlando então a velocidade dos movimentos. A lua voltou a aparecer e então ele viu o rosto suado dela, os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Apoiava as mãos em seu tórax, mas quando chegou ao ápice acabou perdendo a força nos braços e ele a segurou pela a cintura. Queria deixá-la louca por ele, que ela tivesse a mesma sensação de procurá-lo onde estivesse, apenas para vê-lo.

Desceu o rosto para o pescoço da loira e sugou levemente, deixando uma marca avermelhada. Quando a ouviu gemer próximo ao seu ouvido, não agüentou mais e logo chegara ao ápice também.

Apoiou a cabeça nos seios dela enquanto tinha os cabelos acariciados pela mulher.

-Posso ficar com você? –ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, ato que não fora percebido pela kunoichi – não... Não quero mais ficar sozinho... –fechou os olhos com força, tudo por medo de ouvir a resposta dela.

-Hai – sua voz saiu baixa, apenas para que o shinobi ouvisse, deixando-o mais tranqüilo.

oOoOoOo

Pela manhã, Ino se encontrou sozinha na cama, quando olhou ao redor, o quarto vazio, e nem sombra de que o moreno pálido estivera lá durante a madrugada, o que a deixou revoltada por alguns instantes. Fora tratada novamente como puta?

Deixou a cama e procurou suas roupas tradicionais no guarda-roupa, já se vestindo, sem preocupação nem pressa. Sentou-se na cama escovando os cabelos loiros quando reparou no chão um rolo de pergaminho aberto e, logo ao lado, um hitaiate de konoha preto. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e o pegou do chão. Com certeza não era seu, então só podia ser dele. Tentou se lembrar de algo que relacionasse uma coisa a outra.

Sim! Ele carregava uma mochila pequena, que jogara no chão pouco antes de falar com ela. Talvez tivesse derrubado quando saiu. Procurou então ao redor se ele tivesse deixados mais coisas quando reparou, perto do seu criado-mudo, entreaberto, um livro com desenhos. Caminhou e o pegou, vendo na capa os dois meninos. Ah... Era aquele livro que Sakura comentara uma vez que era importante para Sai.

Segurou firme o livro fechado. Ele saíra às pressas então. Que outro motivo teria para deixar o hitaiate e também aquele livro que ele tanto gostava? Terminou de arrumar os cabelos antes de observar novamente os objetos. O livro foi parar dentro da gaveta do criado mudo, junto com o pergaminho. Já o hitaiate ela amarrou na cintura, como fazia antigamente com o dela.

oOoOoOo

-Yamanaka Ino, Hokage-sama – anunciou-se na entrada do escritório da autoridade máxima da vila, antes de abrir a porta e entrar no recinto, onde já estavam Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Lee e Kiba, junto com Akamaru, todos prontamente preparados.

-Ohayou – cumprimentou acenando e sorrindo.

-Ohayou Ino – respondeu Hinata, olhando rápido para a amiga, mas logo retornara sua atenção a hokage.

-Bom, vocês podem sair, a missão já foi dada – tinha os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e olha sobre os dedos entrelaçados para o grupo, que se preparava para se retirar –ah, Naruto e Hinata –os dois encaram a hokage –estou mandando vocês juntos, mas cuidado com o que fazem. Lembre-se da missão e não do namoro de vocês. –a Hyuuga corou.

-Tsunade-baachan, não se preocupe, eu cuido de tudo – o Uzumaki prontamente mostrou sua típica reação. –vamos logo, galera.

-Eu sou o líder desse grupo – Kiba se manifestou, obviamente se opondo a Naruto.

-Yoshi! Mais uma missão, mais um desafio! – Lee tinha os olhos brilhando, quando fora encarado pelos três colegas de time.

-Saiam logo, estamos perdendo tempo aqui – o Inuzuka estava parado ao lado da porta enquanto o grande Akamaru latia, então os quatro shinobis e o cão deixaram a sala, ficando agora apenas as três kunoichis no local.

-Ah, minha cabeça... –a hokage bradou olhando para a mesa cheia de papéis. –que time eu fui montar...

-Shishiou –Sakura quebrou seu próprio silêncio –se não gostou dos quatro juntos, poderia ter montado um time com o Sai, Naruto, a Ino e Lee.

-Sakura, não temos muitos jounins disponíveis, tive que mandar Sai numa missão Rank-S – a de cabelos rosas ficou pasma –sim, estamos realmente atolados em missões.

-Vejamos pelo lado bom –começou a Yamanaka –montou o time mais hiperativo possível, provavelmente terminarão a missão logo.

-preciso de mais jounins – encostou a cabeça na mesa, enquanto Sakura e Ino se entreolhavam, divertindo-se com a situação – Ino, mudança de planos pra você.

-Hai, hokage-sama – a mulher parou agora na frente da mesa dela, enquanto a outra loira a encarava de braços cruzados.

-Eu tinha montado seu time com Neji, Chouji e Shino, mas Neji não poderá ir. Uma mulher apareceu aqui hoje pela manhã junto com Arashi, começou a se descabelar e a gritar, dizendo que eu não podia mandar nem Neji, nem Tenten pra missão nenhuma.

-Mas você é a hokage, não? –perguntou a loira, fitando a hokage.

-é, mas Neji vai se casar em pouco menos de um mês, e os preparativos já estão sendo feitos –alcançou com a mão esquerda o copo de chá quente no canto da mesa –não posso ignorar isso, embora quisesse.

-É, a primeira a se casar será a Tenten –comentou Ino, dessa vez para Sakura – de nós quatro, quem será a segunda?

-Voltando ao assunto – a Hokage, ao perceber a distração ficou séria novamente – preciso de sua ajuda no hospital, muitos doentes ainda, principalmente por causa de toda essa chuva – ergueu-se da cadeira, e terminou o chá, colocando o copo vazio sobre a mesa e ficando em pé na frente das duas – vamos para o hospital então, Sakura, aproveito e já começo seu pré-natal.

-Er, posso fazer uma pergunta? –Ino falou observando ser fitada pela superior.

-Faça.

-Er, bem... –ela olhou para o chão – o Sai volta quando da missão?

-Provavelmente em um mês, não sei dizer – abriu a porta e foi seguida pelas outras duas kunoichis.

oOoOoOo

N/a: aviso que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como é um casamento japonês, então o farei no estilo ocidental mesmo e.e"

Hyuuga Hiashi estava tentando organizar um clã inteiro dentro de uma mansão, o que parecia mais impossível do que preparar um casamento. O lugar estava cheio de presente, de todos os tamanhos e cores, todos embalados, com cartões e prontamente preparados para serem enviados a casa dos noivos, que também já estava à espera do casal.

Afinal, após um mês de preparativos, enfim chegara o tão esperado e fatídico dia: o casamento de Neji e Tenten.

Os noivos, em especial, estavam agradecendo. Não por estarem casando, por mais incrível que isso pareça, mas porque finalmente teriam paz e poderiam curtir um ao outro.

Numa das salas na mansão Hyuuga, a morena estava com o vestido no corpo, de braços erguidos e sendo maquiada por uma das outra mulheres de olhos brancos, mais uma das 20 que tentavam manter apenas a noiva bem organizada.

-Kimie-san, você não acha muita gente aqui não? – outra acabara de colocar o véu sobre o penteado recentemente preparado por outra Hyuuga, que já havia se retirado.

-querida, nunca é demais. –a mulher trajava um vestido simples preto e colado ao corpo e batia o salto agulha no chão para apressar as outras mulheres que, além de terminar o vestido da noiva, deveriam se arrumar – você está maravilhosa! Acho que nunca vi uma noiva tão linda – ergueu os braços e só não chorou de emoção para não estragar a maquiagem.

-arigatou – corou e observou o seu vestido. Era realmente lindo. Um decote discreto, onde toda a gola era enfeitada com pequenas pedras, enquanto era também totalmente acinturado, sendo que os detalhes tinham formato de pequenas flores. Nas mangas longas havia mais pedras cobrindo o cetim branco e na parte de trás os botões tinham formato de pérolas, enquanto a parte da saia, o cetim coberto por uma renda dava um toque especial ao visual.

-Oh! Que linda! –alguém chegara na porta e dirigiu a atenção de Tenten para tal. Ino atravessou o mar de Hyuugas até chegar à amiga, usando um vestido roxo tomara-que-caia com saia rodada, um sapato fechado na frente, num tom mais escuro que o vestido.

-Com autorização de quem você chegou aqui? – a mulher de preto perguntou a loira tentando evitar que a mesma chegasse até a amiga.

-Com a minha – a Hokage se mostrou na porta do local, trajando um vestido extremamente decotado verde-escuro com detalhes em preto na barra –algum problema?

-Cl-Claro que não, Hokage-sama – curvou-se no mesmo momento, demonstrando respeito.

-Kimie-sama, já terminamos a barra – a Hyuuga de vermelho murmurou para a superior – podemos ir?

-Podem sim –sorriu para todas as vinte mulheres que estavam abaixadas cuidando do vestido da noiva – arrumem-se logo e preparem-se para o casamento!

Todas elas reverenciaram e logo saíram pela porta, dando passagem então para Tsunade caminhar livremente pelo quarto até as únicas restantes exatamente no centro desde, no qual Tenten estava numa parte mais elevada e juntamente com a Yamanaka, conversavam sobre o cabelo da segunda.

-e o noivo, onde está?

-não é da minha jurisdição isso, acho que Hiashi-sama está cuidando dele já –apoiou as mãos na cintura e brincou com o longo véu de Tenten –eu cuido só da noiva –fez uma pausa, quando outras duas figuras entraram no quarto –só, como se fosse pouca coisa cuidar de uma noiva!

-Nya! –gritou Sakura ao entrar no quarto, carregando um prato com um pedaço de torta. Estava no terceiro mês de gravidez e a barriga, embora ainda pequena, já se revelava, principalemnte no seu vestido, que era de pano solto a partir dos seios. –Está perfeito!

-Konbanwa – Hinata dera o ar de sua graça por último, mantendo as mãos unidas na parte da frente do corpo. O sapato prata com salto agulha fora presente de Ino, ao perceber que a menina já conseguia andar perfeitamente com o outro. Também usava vestido, porém esse era azul-escuro e o decote se equiparava ao da hokage – ficou pronto finalmente.

-está realmente maravilhoso – comentou Tsunade, olhando para a noiva, quando ouviu um estranho barulho vindo da escada e, ao desviar seu olhar para a porta, viu ninguém menos que Neji, apoiado no batente da porta.

-Kim-

Mal tentou se pronunciar fora atingido pelo prato de torta de Sakura, o que o derrubou e deu tempo para o fecharem para a porta do quarto.

-NEJI-SAN! VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER A NOIVA ANTES DO CASAMENTO! –a Hyuuga de preto deixou as outras kunoichis no quarto e caminhou na direção do noivo.

-o Hiashi-sama te chamou lá em cima, nós já estamos indo – limpou o cabelo no qual a torta atingira, mas por sorte não havia sujado o terno.

-estou subindo –colocou o pé no primeiro degrau –não ouse entrar nesse quarto, okay?

-eu estou indo para a igreja de qualquer jeito – desviou de algumas caixas e conseguiu finalmente alcançar a porta. Aquele dia ainda seria longo...

oOoOoOo

Quando a viu entrar pelo tapete vermelho, até perdeu o fôlego: a sua futura mulher estava linda demais e, embora o vestido tenha lhe caído perfeitamente, a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça e o deixou corado era que a queria sem esse vestido.

Neji caminhou até onde receberia a morena do pai dela, que o cumprimentou seriamente antes de entregar a menina a ele.

-Sejam felizes – falou para os dois antes de seguir até o seu lugar na primeira fileira enquanto eles caminharam para o altar.

-Senju Tsunade, o que faz aqui sozinha, do lado de fora da igreja? –o homem de capa perguntou à mulher sentada nos degraus segurando uma garrafa de sake.

-estou sentido saudades, pode me dar um tempo? – desviou o olhar marejado da garrafa para o chão, antes de secá-los com o pulso.

-Você está bem?

-Não diga besteiras, Orochimaru – a mulher agora o encarou com seus olhos castanhos –desde quando você começou a consolar as mulheres solitárias?

-Desde que elas começaram a chorar perto de mim – sentou-se ao lado dela de braços cruzados – não sabia que você gostava tanto assim dele.

-Eu também não – pendeu a cabeça para trás, deixando os cabelos loiros caírem sobre o vestido – mas o Jiraiya faz mais falta do que ele poderia imaginar.

-Ele falava demais, bebia e tentava te levar para cama todos os dias. Se isso é o que faz falta, eu poderia ficar no lugar dele – Por debaixo de uma touca pode ver o pálido rosto do ex-colega de time.

-Não, você não pode – levantou-se, sacudiu a cabeça e colocou a garrafa num dos cantos escondidos – suma dessa vila enquanto tem chance, eu posso chamar os ANBUs, embora eu possa cuidar de um ninja insignificante como você sozinha.

-Ora, ora, vejo que a pequena Tsunade cresceu – viu um meio sorriso por debaixo da capa.

-Algum problema, Tsunade-sama? –Ebisu aparecera usando um terno preto e uma gravata com mulheres nuas desenhadas.

-Não, nenhum, temos algum problema aqui? –encarou de soslaio Orochimaru, que percebeu que já era hora de sair de lá e voltar ao seu esconderijo.

-Esta tudo bem? –a mulher totalmente bêbada começou a brincar com a gravata do shinobi e acabou atraindo a maior parte da atenção dele para seu grande decote.

-Adorei a sua gravata – o homem corou enquanto ela arrumava sua gravata – você está realmente sexy hoje – sorriu para ele e voltou sua atenção para a porta da igreja, pela qual os noivos saiam felizes, sendo cumprimentados por alguns dos que chegaram atrasados, entre eles um ANBU, o qual fora tratado gentilmente pelo casal.

oOoOoOo

Não longe dali, a festa havia apenas começado e Tsunade já estava bêbada e Kakashi estava no embalo também. Sakura atacava a mesa de aperitivos e era repreendida pela loira.

-Você ficará obesa depois dessa gravidez!

-Ino, você não sabe o que são esses enjôos matinais –olhou para a mesa e novamente para a colega –a comida ganha até outro gosto.

Hinata e Naruto se beijavam atrás do palco onde, mais tarde, Hyuugas iriam tocar para animar a festa, quando uma figura apareceu pigarreando. Lentamente se separaram para ver o líder do clã, Hiashi, os encarando com o olhar bravo.

-O que você está fazendo com minha filha? –perguntou ao loiro.

-Estávamos nos beijando, senhor.

-Too-san! Não é nada do que você pensou! –Hinata tentou interferir e o pai apenas pediu que ela parasse.

-Quantos anos você tem? –já dava para ser percebido em seu rosto o esboço de um sorriso.

-Dezoito recém completos – o Uzumaki sorria ingenuamente.

-Bom, muito bom – deu as costas e caminhou de volta para a festa – por favor –o Hyuuga apareceu com uma prancheta e caneta – marque um casamento para o mês que vem –os dois se aproximaram sorrateiramente – minha filha mais velha irá se casar.

-O que? –Hinata exclamou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor – demo too-san!

-O que? Não! Eu não posso me casar ainda! –o loiro acabou gritando e chamando ainda mais a atenção dos amigos.

-Por quê? Muito novo, não está preparado? Ora, por favor, já me cansei de ouvir os mesmos argumentos idiotas...

-Eu preciso ir atrás do Sasuke – Sakura até parou de comer para se aproximar do casal e do líder Hyuuga.

-Do que você está falando, Naruto seu baka? –seus olhos verdes encararam os azuis dela.

-Sakura-chan! Você está grávida! Essa criança precisa de um pai! – ele bradou contra o rosto frio dela.

-Eu não quero que Sasuke saiba que eu estou grávida, muito menos dessa criança – acariciou o ventre com a mão direita –daqui pra frente eu me viro.

-Sakura-chan!

oOoOoOo

As mãos do marido enlaçaram sua cintura carinhosamente quando ele apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. Ambos estavam fora do local onde seria a festa, a mulher admirando a noite.

-Posso te contar uma coisa, já que estamos casados e não tem como voltar atrás? –Neji falou, quebrando o silêncio e ligeiramente tímido.

-Erro seu. Ainda posso pedir a anulação do casamento – sorriu colocando suas mãos sobre as dele – fale logo, está me deixando curiosa.

-Eu estava tentando te pedir em casamento desde aquela tarde no hospital, apenas aproveitei a oportunidade que surgiu – Tenten arregalou os olhos eencarou o Hyuuga.

-então... Não era pra estarmos casados agora?

-Você não aceitaria o meu pedido caso isso não acontecesse?

Ela se soltou dos braços dele e virou de frente para encarar profundamente aqueles olhos perolados séria. O homem até sentiu o coração bater acelerado de receio, mas agradeceu quando a morena passou os braços por suas costas e os dois se beijaram romanticamente.

-Claro que aceitaria, seu bobo -mexeu na gravata azul-marinho com detalhes em dourado –vamos para a nossa festa?

oOoOoOo

-Entendeu Naruto?– a kunoichi de cabelos curtos rosados mantinha as mãos na cintura ao conversar com o loiro.

-Yoshi! Então eu irei te ajudar com seu filho – ela até pensou em contrariar, mas o sorriso dele o fizera balançar a cabeça.

-Cuide dos seus filhos, seu bobo, acabei de ouvir que vai se casar com a Hinata – os dois coraram e perceberam que Hiashi já decidia alguns detalhes do casamento.

-too-san pare com isso.

-Hinata-chan, deixe, eu aceito esse casamento –segurou as mãos delicadas dela –prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

-Quem disse que você teria a opção de recusar? –ele cruzou os braços sobre o terno branco que usava.

-o que nós perdemos? –Tenten chegou puxando o marido para o centro da conversa e ele olhou para onde pisava, tomando cuidado com o pedaço do vestido que arrastava no chão.

-Naruto e Hinata vão se casar – Ino comentou pegando as guloseimas do prato que Sakura deixara com ela para brigar com Naruto.

-Achou a próxima vitima, Hiashi-sama? – a morena comentou ao sogro e recebeu um sorriso em troca.

-Já está na hora dela se casar. Os Hyuugas se casam cedo, menina – suspirou e aproximou-se dele – eu já estava pressionando Neji há um bom tempo para achar uma noiva.

-Por isso o pedido de casamento, não é? –olhou para ele e recebeu um beijo como resposta.

-detalhes não importam agora.

Sakura voltou a atacar a mesa de comes e bebes, enquanto Naruto, Tenten e os outros dois Hyuugas, Hinata e Neji conversavam sobre o futuro casamento. Os homens que conhecia estavam longe então Ino estava sozinha, próxima a pista de dança segurando uma taça com vinho tinto.

-sozinha então – suspirou entristecida quando sentiu uma respiração quente em seu pescoço e subitamente sentiu que a mesma pessoa colara os lábios e sugara, antes de ser afastado subitamente pelos punhos da kunoichi. –hey, quem você pensa que é? –encarou a máscara do ANBU, um coelho com marcas vermelhas na testa apenas.

-konbanwa Ino –a máscara que foi retirada revelou o rosto pálido do moreno –gomen por não ter te avisado que estava saindo, foi uma emergência.

-seu bobo – ela se aproximou dele e o beijou, o que foi prontamente correspondido por Sai trajando as roupas da ANBU – porque está com essas roupas?

-Na verdade eu estava procurando a hokage, para deixar meu relatório antes de me divertir – timidamente segurou a mão dela.

-serve aquela ali? –apontou para a loira junto com Ebisu, próximos ao banheiro feminino – acho melhore deixar seus relatórios para outra hora.

-E eu sobrei – Sakura comentou quando o loiro se aproximou dela com a namorada.

-Sakura-chan, você sabe qual será o nome da criança? – perguntou a ela e pegou o copo de champagne oferecido por Hinata –arigatou Hinata-chan.

Sakura passou os olhos pela pista de dança, onde viu os noivos dançando tranquilamente abraçados.

-Sim, eu sei –abriu um largo sorriso ao ser perguntada – será Shinji.

-Shinji? De onde saiu esse nome? – a voz da loira fora ouvida de longe, pois a mesma falava alto enquanto bebia seu vinho, caminhando de mãos dadas com o ANBU.

-eu achei bonito – a Hyuuga se pronunciou para a loira, deixando clara a sua opinião.

-espere ai, acho que o filho é meu e eu ponho nele o nome que eu quiser!

-Se tiver outro filho, qual será o nome dele? Ventrículo? –apoiou as mãos na cintura (N/a: Shinji significa aurícula).

-Eu não terei outro filho, Ino – comentou antes de morder o doce –só eu e ele, enfrentando o futuro.

-E se for uma menina? – Perguntou o que acabara de se reunir ao grupo, Sai.

-Hum, eu acho que Shisei é legal – levou o indicador aos lábios, pensativa.

-Bastardo? Sua filha vai ser complexada o resto da vida com um nome desses!

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, o que deixou a loira sem palavras. A coragem que tinha era demais e a felicidade era contagiante. O grupo de amigos admirou a kunoichi sozinha em meio a tantos casais, mas sem deixar a alegria.

-Ora, novamente sozinha? –perguntou o sensei que acabara de chegar à festa, completamente atrasado.

-Eu não estou sozinha... não mesmo.

Dirigiu-se para fora da mansão onde a festa era realizada e alcançou o jardim enfeitado com flores brancas. Olhou para cima e viu o céu encoberto pelas nuvens negras. Embora a temporada de chuvas estivesse no fim, as nuvens ainda pairavam sobre o céu de konoha, escondendo o brilho do sol nas tardes monótonas. Porém, por detrás de todas essas nuvens e não ligando para os primeiros pingos de chuva, ela viu uma estrela brilhando.

-Sakura, não fiquei ai sozinha, venha aproveitar a festa – chamou Tenten correndo para perto da amiga, segurando o longo vestido.

Claro que ela não estava sozinha.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Konbanwa minna-saaaaaan \o/

**Tobi**: Nyo, Deh-chan n.x (agarra)

**Deh**: só pra motivo explicativo, a fic não acabou, okay? n.n"

**Pain**: teremos que agüentar essa chatice por mais quanto tempo?

**Deh:** até quando eu quiser.

**Itachi:** viu, os mortos voltaram a vida, Orochimaru esteve perdido pelo capítulo (abre a porta e nem cumprimenta ninguém)

**Kisame:** sua mãe não te deu educação em casa não? U.ú

**Itachi:** deu, e hoje ela está morta X

**Deh:** Vou agradecer as reviews °u° muitas e a maioria com muitos comentários n.n

**Hidan:** que tal já ler logo e acabar com isso de uma vez?

**Deh:** Ao mal-humorado, está faltando alguma coisa ai? ¬¬°

**Hidan:** (cruza os braços) e.e"

**Itachi**: eu leio a primeira review (tira papel gigantesco do bolso) Nossa! Atualização rápida e cap enorme XD Agora fiquei ainda mais fã da fic! Agora... Naruto dando aulas de relacionamento para o Sai foi ÓTEMO lol Fiquei rindo sozinha na sala sem ninguém entender! E o Kankuru com o Chouji foi demais! Adorei a cena deles... Sem comentários quanto a Neji/TenTen - fofo demais! E OMG! O ITACHI APARECEU! AH! °corre de um lado para o outro que nem uma desesperada° Essa Sakura tem muita sorte mesmo... que inveja! PS: Manda um bjin para o Sasori e fala pra ele não ficar com ciúmes do Itachizinho... É que eu tenho um problema sério com os Uchiha rs

**Deidara**: Ui, Itachizinho... xB

**Kakuzu:** **BastetAzazis, **essa é corajosa!

**Tobi**: Sasori-senpaaai, você ganhou um beijo (sai gritando por todo o local)

**Deh**: Arigatou de coração °u° (emocionada)

**Sasori:** Ah, foi ela (meio sorriso sexy) não tenho ciúmes dessezinho ai, afinal só me preocupo com gente melhor que eu ù.ú.

**Itachi**: quem tem mais fangirls? Ein? Quem é mais sexy? Quem recebe pedidos de beijos aqui?

**Deh:** nada a declarar .-."

**Itachi:** um beijo pra você, **BastetAzazis.**

**Kisame:** olha o tempo, próxima review... (tira rolo do bolso) meldels, posso fazer um resumo?

**Konan:** sinta-se a vontade (acabou de chegar e quer botar moral)

**Kisame:** viu? eu tava certa cantando vitória saku-chan tah mesmo grávida - é do sasuke mesmo né? diz que sim... adorei o cap... o neji e a tenten são tah fofinhos juntos e a ino vai ficar com quem hein? o bebê da sakura tem que ser um menino, ou gêmeos, pq o clã Uchiha tem que continuar né? ah diz pro Itachi-kun que eu amei o beijo que ele me mandou, se ele quiser me dar outro eu aceito sorri e do kakashi tbm aumenta o sorriso e respondendo a pergunta do itachi só o sasuke é mais gostoso que ele, mas infelizmente ele é da sakura carinha triste se o sasuke aparecer eu ainda quero um beijo dele... e diz pro tobi que eu mandei um aperto naquelas bochechas fofos e um beijo pra vc e pro itachi... e é claro, atualiza logo tá? toh morrendo de curiosidade e não quero morrer antes da história acabar então, faça uma leitora feliz e posta mais um capítulo

**Deh:** até eu ganhei beijo °u° Arigatou Kammy-chan \o/ E talvez seja uma menina n.n

**Deidara:** **Kammy Engels Black**, como eu imaginei...

**Itachi:** Eu te dou um outro beijo, Kammy-chan e agradeço o seu... Vou até sonhar com isso essa noite B

**Zetsu:** seu exagerado...

**Kakuzu:** Posso eu ler essa então? É da **Lina Hatake**

**Pain:** não gosto dela u.ú

**Konan:** respeite as reviwers e.e"

**Pain**: na verdade é você que faz as fãs terem essa idéia que você é a verdadeira líder.

**Kakuzu:** posso ler? Òó? Oh Deh, fala p Tobi q adorei o chuu dele de Ichigo 8D e q eu to mandanu de cereja p ele agora 3 e eu a-do-rei a visita do espantalho °u° esfrega noticia na cara d Itachi leia isso, seu Akanishi XD chu de Saipi8

**Tobi**: Tobi ganhou beijo T.x (chorando de emoção) Tobi vai mandar então beijo de... de... ringo!

**Hidan:** só cuidado com o Ryuuku no meio do caminho...

**Itachi**: qual o problema dela comigo? U.ú Também não gosto dela, Pain-sama.

**Deh:** Arigatou pela review mooor °u° Chus pra você n.n

**Tobi:** Lina-chan acha Hatake Kakashi-san mais bonito que Itachi! Itachi é mais feio que um espantalho \o/

**Itachi:** (olhar assassino)

**Deidara**: vamos para a próxima e.e".

**Deh:** faça as honras, Deidara-kun n.n

**Deidara:** oi,Deh! Tô adorando ler sua fic! Confesso que fiquei surpresa com o édio da Sakura tão logo ela encontrou com o Sasuke e que ao pedir algo dele,só podia ser um herdeiro Uchiha! Adoro a folia que você faz no fim de cada capítulo com a galera do Naruto e meu preferido é o Tobi... continua! Não desanima! Fique firme! bijukas mil!

Hidan: gente nova no pedaço?

**Deidara**: sim, essa é da **danocachan**!

**Deh:** Nya, domo arigatou gosaimashita (cuva-se 90 graus) boa sorte e continua acompanhando viu n.n? Daqui pra frente as coisas mudarão um pouquinho e.e"

**Tobi:** Tobi está fazendo sucesso nesse capítulo °ux

**Zetsu:** mais sucesso que o Itachi -.-"

**Tobi:** Tobi vai mandar um beijo a nova leitora \o/ beijo com sabor de... uva n.n espero que goste.

**Sasori**: eu leio a próxima: Olá... Estou gostando muito da fic, está muito boa mesmo. Ri muito nesse capítulo, minha irmã estava até me chamando de louca quando me viu rindo quando o estava lendo. Muito legal mesmo. Ah, adoro o "momento Akatsukis" no final, aproveito para pedir e mandar beijos para o Itachi (ele é simplesmente maravilhoso com toda essa mosdestia então... rsrs, é inevitável o amo), quero um beijinho do Tobi também, ele é muito kawaii.Beijos para todos, parabéns a fic está realmente ótima. Obs: Foi mal não ter comentado antes, mas sabe como é preguiça é um caso sério ¬¬'

**Itachi**: Ainda tenho salvação! o Eu mando um beijão, muito especial pra você, **Maryh-chan**

**Tobi:** Tobi está feliz (pulando de um lado para outro) beijo com gosto de pêra pra Maryh-chan n.x

**Deh:** Ae deixou review dessa vez °u° Cuidado, depois te internam e você não pode mais ler a fic xB Arigatou viu?

**Sasori:** boa sorte, continue acompanhando P

**Deh**: quem lê a próxima?

**Zetsu:** Eu leio.

**Deh:** toma (entrega papel) vai na fé...

**Zetsu:** We! \o/ Legal legal legal, muito legal sua fic o. Eu ganhei um beijo do Itachi e do Tobi O... sai pulando E sim xD Atualizou bem rápido mesmo o, continue assiM! o/ Bejim! Ja ne! o/ PS: A desculpa do Itachi foi ótima xD...

**Deh:** **Daiane Tsubasa**! Obrigadaaaa n.n" ai está o capítulo xP o que achou?

**Itachi:** WTF? Que desculpa minha o/.\o?

**Kisame:** ela corrigiu depois, olha só: Errei na de cima .-. Não é a desculpa do Itachi é a do Kakashi xD Bejim de novo.Ja ne!

**Itachi**: ah sim, eu não sou como esse senhor de cabelos brancos ai... eu entendo a sua confusão, é difícil me tirar da cabeça ô.o

**Zetsu:** (comendo os papéis das reviews)

**Tobi:** Tobi vai ler uma (tira papel pequeno da capa) HAUHAUHAUAH (silêncio)

**Deh**: ué, acabou a review xD?

**Tobi**: sim o-x" foi da **Hyuuga Florine**.

**Deh**: eto, será que ela gostou e.e?

**Akatsukis**: (silêncio)

**Deh**: de qualquer modo, arigatou

**Hidan**: eu vou rezar, crianças, fiquem com Jashin-sama! (sai do local)

**Itachi**: que ele fique com você e/.\e Não quero encosto nenhum em mim x/.\x"

**Deh:** eu agradeço todas as reviews, a BastetAzazis-san, Kammy-chan, Lina-mor, danocachan, Maryh-chan, Daiane-chan e Florine-san n.n e também a **sellenne**-san que não deixou review, mas adicionou a fic como favorita.

**Deidara:** reviews não mordem, deixe uma também, sellenne!

**Kisame**: então, minna-san, deixem reviews \o/

**Deh:** reviews onegai shimaaasuu

**Tobi:** Tobi também pede reviews \o/

**Pain:** deixem reviews e provem que o Zetsu é melhor que esse Itachi (murmura) ¬¬

**Kisame:** ai é meio difícil ein, Líder-sama o.o"

**Deh:** reviews \o/ beijos nas nádegas galera

_Ja ne_


	9. Solidão parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, mas já estou negociando com o Kishimoto...

Dicionário:

_too-san/chichiue:_ pai ou papai. o primeiro mais formal que o segundo.

_kaa-san/hahaue_ : mãe ou mamãe, idem ao acima.

_Ohayou_: bom dia

_Arigatou_: obrigado

_tadaima_: se diz quando se chega em casa.

_okairinasai_: falado quando alguém chega, algo como "seja bem vindo"

_sayounara_: tchau, adeus, quando vai ficar um certo tempo sem ver a pessoa.

_dango:_ é um tipo de doce xD

_Konnichiwa:_ boa tarde

_Chibi_: pequeno, muito usado pra crianças.

_Oyasuminasai_: usado no capítulo anterior boa noite que é usado quando se vai dormir.

_Hitaiate_: a bandana da galera, com o símbolo da vila.

_Yoshi_: Okay ! não é o cavalinho verde do Mário u.ú

_Demo_: capítulo anterior também mas, porém.

_Onegai_: por favor

Capítulo 9 – Solidão parte 2

_-Nesse trabalho eu já vi muita gente como você, mas todos que falaram em vingança não se deram bem. É trágico. Vai se machucar mais e apenas sofrerá. Mesmo que tenha sucesso na vingança, só sobrará solidão..._

Sim, afundado em solidão, era como ele estava agora. As palavras do sensei pareciam começar a fazer sentido. Queria tê-las ouvido quando tinha seus doze anos e não havia deixado a vila ainda. As roupas negras não revelavam a escuridão em seu peito, nem era possível reconhece-lo depois de todos esses longos anos. Dez anos, para ser mais exato. Esse era o tempo desde a última vez que esteve em terras próximas a essa.

A maldita raiva ainda estava em seu peito. Realmente fora inútil viver até agora, apenas na esperança de encontrar Itachi e se vingar?

Sasuke crescera e se tornara um belo homem com o mesmo coração de pedra do menino de doze que abandonara em seu passado, ou pelo menos tentara. Desde que se vingara de Itachi e o vira morto, vagara sem saber de onde viera e muito menos para onde iria, deixando apenas seus pés lhe levar por entre as terras desconhecidas.

E mesmo assim as palavras do irmão ecoavam em sua cabeça: "você jogou sua vida fora, irmãozinho", agora que a voz do homem de cabelos brancos abandonara suas lembranças. A vontade de achar Konoha crescera em seu peito, de olhar para a vila e murmurar para si mesmo que estava em casa.

Conforme andava percebeu que algumas árvores estavam queimadas e não pode deixar de reparar na criança logo a frente. Reconheceu aqueles selos: cobra, bode, macaco, porco, cavalo e tigre. Katon goukakyuu no jutsu! Era ele mesmo, a bola de fogo expelida pela criança confirmou suas expectativas.

Mesmo a certa distancia reparou nos olhos avermelhados, então, sem cautela, chegou bem próximo da pessoa, quando reparou as três marcas negras. Aqui era... o Sharingan?

Não acreditou no que seus olhos negros viam. Era uma criança! Todavia... o clã inteiro fora morto! Como... Quando? Quando apareceram novos Uchihas, sendo que, agora com o irmão morto, ele era o único vivo? Porém, aquela pessoa em sua frente poderia ser descendente do falecido, nada impedia.

Todavia será que... Será que ele não estava ficando louco, depois de todo esse tempo sozinho?

Não havia sombra de dúvidas. Era mesmo o Sharingan.

oOoOoOo (N/a: começou cedo xB)

Uzumaki Naruto andava pelo centro da vila, trajando roupas laranja sob uma capa branca com labaredas na parte inferior. Seu típico sorriso não mudara de dez anos para cá. Porém estava mais forte e mais alto, e inclusive muito mais bonito.

Pela rua principal, ao reconhecer os rostos dos amigos, os cumprimentava e com a mesma felicidade eles lhe acenavam. Alguns ele reconhecia, outros não, porém cumprimentava do mesmo jeito. Mais a frente pode ver os portões verdes da vila abertos e na frente do mesmo havia um homem parado.

-Oe, Neji – ergueu o braço e acabou chamando a atenção do ninja – chegou cedo.

-Você que está atrasado – em suas costas estava apoiada uma menina de cabelos escuros e amarrados em dois coques. Usava um vestido rosa que ia até seus joelhos e tendia a não largar o shinobi que tinha os olhos brancos como os dela – tanto tempo com o Kakashi-san te fez mal.

-Too-san, kaa-san vai demorar muito ainda? –ela se pronunciou mexendo nos cabelos do Hyuuga.

-Se está curiosa veja por si mesma – Naruto parara ao seu lado, com as mãos no bolso e olhando para a entrada calmamente.

-Ohayou, Hanna-chan – sorriu para a menina, que lhe devolveu o sorriso, enquanto fazia selos.

-Ohayou Naruto-ji-san – ela fez o último selo e ficou repentinamente séria – Byakugan!

-O que vê ai filha? –questionou a colocando no chão, e estava tão concentrada que nem piscava.

-kaa-san está perto – desfez o jutsu, aproximou-se mais do portão e agarrou algumas folhas no chão. Tinha sete anos e já fora marcada com o selo da família secundária, o deixava o pai, Hyuuga Neji, triste, porém se alegrava ao ver a sua filha correndo de um lado para outro e conversando com outras crianças, totalmente feliz.

-Já está forçando-a a usar o byakugan? Quer que ela seja um gênio como você? –o sol brilhava forte e agora o shinobi cruzara os braços, encarando o homem.

-Claro, já está na hora dela aprender – riu ao ver que ela novamente fazia os selos para ativar o byakugan e checar a distância que a mãe estava da vila –pelo visto você não tem esse problema.

-Chichi-ue – ouviu duas vozes gritando em coro atrás de si, quando se virou para abraçar os dois filhos, ambos loiros como ele, porém de olhos brancos como os da mãe, correndo em sua direção. O que chegou primeiro, uma 0menina, tinha os cabelos compridos soltos ao vento e usava uma bermuda negra sob uma saia branca e uma blusa regata lilás. Logo depois, o segundo a alcançar o pai tinha os cabelos arrepiados como os dele e usava uma calça laranja e o colete verde. O hitaiate amarrado na testa e o sorriso que ganhara de herança do pai.

-Voltaram cedo do treinamento, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não – sorriu a menina arrumando o hitaiate de konoha na perna, tinha agora seus recém completos nove anos – viemos esperara a haha-ue também, sabemos que ela volta hoje.

-Sabe, na minha época, as kunoichis, depois que se casavam, dedicavam sua vida ao marido e ao lar – um homem se aproximou dos outros. Suas roupas lembravam as do falecido Jiraiya, porém eram pretas e azuis – não saiam em missões de Rank-S e deixavam seus filhos em casa.

-Fala como se fosse um velho, Kakashi-sensei – Naruto segurou os dois filhos, um em cada braço, sem ao menos fazer esforço.

-Kaa-san chegou –Hanna apontou ao ver um vulto já a alguns metros do portão – Yuriko-chan, Ryuji-kun!

-Estamos indo com ela chichi-ue – pulou do colo do pai a menina e logo fora seguida pelo irmão – ja ne, Kakashi-sama.

-Como as crianças crescem rápido, né – sorriu para os homens ao redor.

-Verdade, até parece que foi ontem que eu a peguei nos braços no hospital – o Hyuuga sorriu e caminhou para próximo da mulher mascarada que acabara de adentrar a vila.

-É, que você entrou em desespero no hospital, eu estava lá, lembra? – o outro sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e fechou os olhos – você entrou gritando perguntando se Tenten estava bem... – a máscara da que abraçara a menina de vestido era em formato de tigre.

-E apanhou da Sakura – o homem mascarado completou – Eu estava lá nesse dia também.

-Como vocês gostam de lembrar desse dia.

-Eu nunca tinha te visto tão desesperado antes – As respectivas mulheres foram vistas com seus filhos, ainda de máscara – olha, já estão aqui.

Entraram conversando com as crianças de olhos brancos, enquanto se aproximavam dos dois homens parados lado a lado. Ambos esperaram calmamente até elas receberem abraços e beijos dos filhos, afinal era assim toda vez que elas voltavam. Porém não se importavam, pois elas eram espertas o suficiente para conseguir afastar as três crianças.

-Como foi a viajem? –Neji perguntara a esposa quando esta se aproximara, antes de abraçá-la e beijá-la intensamente. Ela mexeu nos cabelos dele por uns instantes antes de tornar ao que faziam antes.

-Minha coelhinha está bem? –Naruto correu até ela e a agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a para cima, o que a fez enlaçar suas pernas ao redor dele. Foi então que tirou a mascada de coelho e por trás dessa foi visto o rosto corado dela.

-Naruto-kun, estamos em público – tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, e ao soltar, uma cachoeira de cabelos negros caiu por suas costas, em contraste com a pele alva e os olhos brancos.

-Amor, como foi ficar sozinho com a Hanna-chan dessa vez? –a morena perguntou ao marido – ela deu muito trabalho?

-o normal, você sabe – a menina de coques voltara, pedindo atenção da mãe.

-E o too-san, se comportou bem? –ela olhou fixamente para a menina, que abriu um largo sorriso.

-Too-san e Lee-san brigaram – ergueu os braços e começou a sacudi-los freneticamente – Naruto-san teve que separar senão iam parar no hos- o pai subitamente tampou sua boca e a colocou em seu colo.

-Naruto, que história é essa? –ao olhar para o lado pedindo respostas, apenas encarou os dois se beijando e nem ouvir a voz da kunoichi, apenas estava perdido no abraço dela – ah, eu vou tomar um banho – suspirou ao ver que Neji colocara um doce na frente da filha.

-Vamos comigo deixar a Hanna na academia, ai eu vou com você – deu um meio sorriso para a mulher e a puxou para perto de si, ao colocar a mão em sua cintura.

-Naruto-kun – a morena sussurrou o nome do marido quando se separaram do beijo, então ele a colocou no chão, sem a soltar – estive com saudades suas.

-eu também Hi-chan –murmurou baixinho –vá para casa e troque de roupa, eu tenho que trabalhar agora –olhou para o chão tristonho – mas volto mais cedo pra casa.

-Hai, eu passo antes te ver – mandou um beijo ao marido antes de saltar e desaparecer sobre as casas.

-Oe, Kakashi, ainda está ai?

-Não, eu estou lá na pedra – apontou na direção onde ficava o monumento com os nomes dos ninjas que morreram em batalha –quer alguma coisa?

-não, vou trabalhar – suspirou e caminhou de volta por onde tinha vindo. Embora o que mais quisesse era estar com a mulher, não poderia, pelo menos não agora.

oOoOoOo

Teve que saltar para trás quando percebeu que a criança mirara o ninjutsu em sua direção, para então se aproximar dele, pisando forte.

-o que você quer aqui me espionando? –observou então a blusa preta acompanhada de uma bermuda branca, o porta-kunais amarrado na perna esquerda e os braços cruzados.

-você é – as palavras finalmente saíram de sua garganta, quando observou os cabelos negros e agora tinha certeza. Era um sharingan nível três – um Uchiha!

-Não, eu não sou um Uchiha – cruzou os braços e então Sasuke se viu refletido no hitaiate de konoha dele, o qual estava preso na testa – não tire conclusões precipitadas.

-menino, porque está treinando esse jutsu fora da vila? Você é só uma criança que deveria es-

-Cale a boca, por favor! –deu as costas ao adulto atrás de si e voltou para onde estava anteriormente – você não é de Konoha, não é?

-Não – mentiu o Uchiha, arrumando a capa preta que usava –tem algo que eu deveria saber e não sei?

-você não deve saber de nada, não é da vila – fez os selos e novamente a bola de fogo se formou em sua frente.

-Ah, eu conheço sua vila, moleque besta – o menino não ligou, porém dessa vez ele reparou nos dedos machucados dele – faça um curativo nisso, ou então pare de fazer isso e vá descansar!

-você não manda em mim – quando reparou, o menino corria na direção oposta a que ele olhava, para então saltar entre as árvores e desaparecer do seu campo de visão, o que o fez correr na direção dele.

Longe dali, ele estava sentado sobre um dos galhos de uma árvore que ficava na entrada da vila, aliviado por estar ali.

-Aqui aquele cara estranho não me acha.

-Eu não sou estranho – observara nas costas dele um círculo em branco. Onde já vira a aquilo e por que aquele símbolo o deixava tão nostálgico?

-Ah, como você chegou aqui?

-Te seguindo.

-Você tem o sharingan também – o menino, agora que percebera o homem sentado atrás de si, recostado na árvore, ao reparar nos olhos vermelhos e com as marcas, assim como o seu – ah! Se afaste de mim!

Mal piscara e a criança desaparecera de sua frente, e apenas a viu novamente sob uma casa, bem longe dali. Pelo visto aquilo lhe daria trabalho...

O seguiu pelas casas, tranquilamente, quando o avistou no lago, no bairro Uchiha. Sentiu um frio na barriga quando pisou novamente naquele chão e olhou ao redor: parecia um lugar totalmente diferente. Havia árvores floridas por entre as casas fechadas, e agora parecia ter vida, onde não tinha nada.

-Ainda não há pessoas morando aqui? – perguntou, porém não esperava que o menino o respondesse. Aproximou-se mais dele, sentando-se no píer e retirando os sapatos, para colocar os pés na água.

-Apenas eu e minha kaa-san, Uchiha-san – falou observando a água, para logo depois sacudir a cabeça e refazer os selos. A presença dele ali agora não era tão assustadora como antes.

-Olhe com atenção, vou fazer só uma vez – Sasuke ficou de pé sobre a base de madeira e fez os mesmos selos que ele. Katon goukakyuu no jutsu. a bola de fogo expelida por ele tinha pelo menos o dobro do tamanho e durara o dobro do tempo. O jovem menino se assustou e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, indo parar na água – você está bem? – quando estendeu a mão, ANBUs surgidos dos lugares mais assustadores acabaram-no prendendo.

-Não ouse resistir. Será levado até a autoridade da vila – Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e riu do comentário do ANBU. É claro que ele não iria obedecer, porém não conseguia se soltar, ainda carregava as feridas da batalha com alguns shinobis que o atacaram um dia antes.

-Está bem, Shinji-san? –com a ajuda de um dos mascarados saiu da água, sem falar nada.

-viu a kaa-san? –sorria enquanto pingava água pelo píer, ao ver o Uchiha ser carregado pelos outros.

-sim, eu a vi sim, provavelmente foi deixar seus relatórios. Agora vá trocar de roupa, pode pegar um resfriado.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, o moreno de cabelos compridos fora carregado para dentro de uma sala, a qual se lembrava muito bem. A sala da hokage Tsunade, que permanecia até hoje. Observou depois os vários papéis sobre a mesa e a cadeira virada para a janela, de costas para ele.

-Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer com você, seu criminoso! –ao virar, por baixo do chapéu de hokage, se assustou com a visão do homem sob ele.

-Quem é você? –embora sorrisse, era moreno e usava o colete de chuunin, algo que não esperava ver.

-Sou Konohamaru-sama, e você me deve respeito, malfeitor! –Sasuke deixou a cabeça pender para frente, as mãos atadas nas costas limitavam seus movimentos.

-Não vou obedecer a você. Cadê o verdadeiro líder?

-como você sabe que eu não sou o hokage? –o moreno com seus dezenove anos apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e deixou o chapéu com o símbolo de fogo sobre a mesma.

-Não é tão difícil de imaginar. Quem é o hokage?

-Kakashi-sama! –agora Sasuke conseguiu engasgar com a própria saliva, o que o fez tossir por algum tempo. Não era possível que...

-Yoo Konohamaru-kun, pelo visto está ocupado, volto mais tarde – o filho do canino branco de konoha observou o homem de preto no meio da sala, mas não realmente prestou atenção. Ele não mudara nada. A máscara e o hitaiate, os cabelos brancos agora estavam compridos e agora carregava nas mãos um livro de capa roxa.

-Onde estávamos? – o outro cruzou as pernas e nem reparou na figura atrás de si, de cabelos loiros e as mãos amarradas com uma corda – ah sim, voc-

-SEU BASTARDO! – a corda foi parar no pescoço do que estava sentado – quando você vai aprender que EU SOU O HOKAGE AQUI! – Sasuke então reparou nas roupas laranjas e no cabelo, os inconfundíveis olhos azuis, seria ele então? Arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto com a cena que presenciava.

-Naruto-nii-chan! – Konohamaru falou com dificuldade alguns segundos antes de ser solto.

-Pode me desamarrar? –ele mostrou a corda já apertando seus pulsos e então o ninja a soltou, embora ainda emburrado –arigatou – sentou-se na cadeira e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

-nii-chan, quando eu ganho minhas próximas missões? – ouviu a voz dele enquanto mexia nos papéis em sua frente, sem se preocupar muito.

-Konohamaru, eu já te disse, só posso te mandar em missões agora! – olhou para ele de braços cruzados, apoiando o corpo no encosto da cadeira – por enquanto deverá ficar com a academia –recebeu apenas protestos impublicáveis do outro – vá se preparando para se tornar um jounin, treine e fique mais forte

-Okay! – ao ver o sorriso do hokage, fez uma reverência e dirigiu-se a porta – você tem companhia. –deixou os dois então a sós.

-Diga – o Uzumaki finalmente voltara sua atenção para o homem de capa, que o encarava friamente, porém sentia-se um tanto quanto feliz de rever o rosto dele – está procurando alguém ou...?

-Alguém que não consegue salvar nem mesmo um amigo não serve para ser hokage – as palavras foram pronunciadas lentamente pelo moreno e demoraram a ser digeridas pelo loiro – lembra-se disso, Uzumaki Naruto?

Talvez Naruto não houvesse reconhecido os traços do amigo, porém ao ouvir as palavras ditas por ele anos antes, na última vez que encontrara o companheiro de time, o deixara completamente paralisado.

oOoOoOo

-tadaima – Shinji, dentro da casa e no andar superior pode ouvir a voz feminina no andar de baixo, o que o fez desesperadamente correr para baixo, sorrindo.

-okairinasai hahaue – abraçou a mulher de cabelos rosados, com roupa de enfermeira que o olhava alegremente – trabalhou muito hoje?

-trabalhei – ela tirara os sapatos e beija o rosto do menino – nossa, estou realmente exausta. O que acha de irmos almoçar fora hoje?

-uma ótima idéia – o moreno sacudiu os cabelos e encarou a mãe, agora ambos estavam sentados no chão, se encarando.

-Esse sharingan de novo? –ela cruzou os braços e ficou séria – sabe que sua hahaue não gosta que fique assim dentro de casa, Haruno Shinji – ela suspirou, agora apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

-Eu tenho que estar preparado para qualquer inimigo que possa te atacar, Haruno Sakura – respondeu na mesma entonação que ela, provocante. O menino procurou os olhos verdes dela, para então encara-la com os seus vermelhos.

-olha, tenho um herói em casa – ela se levantou e colocou a capa branca pendurada ao lado de um colete ANBU – vamos, vá se trocar.

-você também, hahaue – a puxou pela mão pelo corredor da casa de madeira para os quartos.

-Seu apressado! A comida não irá fugir – subiram as escadas descalços e a mulher já era quase empurrada degraus acima.

-Talvez, mas a fome aperta, hahaue.

oOoOoOo

Algum tempo depois, os dois caminhavam lado a lado pela rua principal da cidade, na qual as lojas já estavam abertas e chamavam os clientes, com os vários aromas que perfumavam Konoha.

-Você escolhe, filho – a mulher esguia falou, apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura. Usava um vestido branco esvoaçante com sakuras desenhadas na barra. A postura ereta deixava o corpo da kunoichi mais bonito, embora não tivesse seios volumosos como os da outra que caminhava em sua direção.

-Konichiwa Ino-buta-chan – Sakura exclamou alegre para a outra, que, ao lado do marido, pálido como da primeira vez que pusera os olhos nele – Sai-kun.

Ele assumira o nome "Sai" definitivamente quando Danzou morreu, porém sem nenhum sobrenome e acabou adotando então do da mulher, quando se casara com ela. Yamanaka Sai, era seu nome oficialmente.

-Sakura testuda! –respondeu alegremente para a outra. Não eram rivais pelo amor de Sasuke mais, porém ainda tinham suas pendências não resolvidas – veio almoçar?

-sim, viemos – sentiu que o filho segurara sua mão enquanto se perdia olhando nas lojas de comida, escolhendo a melhor opção para o almoço com a mãe.

-Inochi, não suma de minha vista – o moreno comentou para a criança. Loira como a mãe, porém era alvo e tinha os olhos negros profundos como os do pai.

-hai, too-san – ele deu as costas e os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. As roupas negras lhe davam um ar sério, nada que não pudesse ser destruído com um sorriso.

-Sakura, como foi no hospital hoje? Soube que alguns ANBUs feridos foram encontrados nas redondezas –Sai se pronunciara para a colega de time e atual parceira quando saiam em missões Rank-S.

-Estão todos bem agora, nenhum deles corre risco de morte, mas deu um trabalho –ela cruzou os braços e olhou para os pés por alguns instantes, para voltar a encara-lo –dizem que foram atacados por um ninja de preto, vestindo roupas estranhas.

-Provavelmente foi um genjutsu – Ino se pronunciou ao ver o filho loiro conversando com o moreno.

O seu tinha sete anos e inclusive era muito inteligente. Iria se formar na academia em pouco tempo e era o orgulho da família Yamanaka. O avô, pai de Ino, não imaginou que a geração seguinte viria tão precoce e nem que sua filha iria passar o nome da família para frente. O jovem já aprendera os jutsus básicos da família como também estava aprendendo os mistérios do "Choujuu giga" e além disso era um exímio desenhista. Adorava sentar-se em algum lugar calmo para desenhar paisagens ou até mesmo pessoas.

-Shinji-kun, está bem? –ela sorriu e o menino acenou e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-hahaue, quero comer sukiaki – apontou para a loja logo a frente, desviando a atenção que tinha no casal para o filho.

-falo com você depois, buta-chan – acenou para ela quando era puxada por entre pessoas para mais perto da loja.

-sayounara, testuda – despediu-se rapidamente, logo se agarrando ao braço do marido e seguindo para uma loja de dango próxima.

Eles foram à direção da loja, onde comeram e se divertiram contentes. Mal sabiam que seus momentos de felicidade iriam ser perturbados e pela última pessoa no mundo que a mulher esperaria encontrar nessa vila.

oOoOoOo

-Sasuke-kun? –o loiro derrubou tudo o que tinha nas mãos e levantou-se da cadeira, encarando o moreno acorrentado. Caminhou na direção dele e o encarou da cabeça aos pés. Era surpreendente como ele crescera. A distância entre eles fora tão grande que nem conseguia reconhece-lo mais.

Abraçou fortemente o ex membro do time Kakashi, anteriormente time sete. Sasuke não pode retribuir o abraço por motivos óbvios, suas mãos estacam acorrentadas nas costas, porém não sabia muito bem explicar a emoção que sentira ao saber que o amigo lembrara de si. O loiro teve uma súbita vontade de chorar, todavia essa subitamente sumira ao ouvir as palavras frias dele.

-chega, não? –ele falou ao loiro que agora olhava sorridente e emocionado para ele, até esquecendo das diferenças que tinham um com o outro, dos problemas no passado, tudo. Queria apenas que ele nunca mais deixasse a vila e, automaticamente, nunca mais os deixassem. Ele era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele, mas nada que viesse a fazer muita diferença, ele estava realmente feliz de rever o amigo perdido.

-você está... Diferente – ele desviou o olhar por alguns instantes quando sentira algo molhado em sua blusa e percebera a mancha vermelha, olhou então para o moreno e viu que viera dele – o que é isso? –tocou a capa com os dedos e percebeu que os mesmos ficaram avermelhados.

-Ah não, essa desgraça de novo não! – olhou para o lado esquerdo onde, próximo ao seu ombro havia uma grande parte úmida na roupa preta, que se revelara na roupa de Naruto como vermelho.

-Sangue? Você está ferido? –olhou com preocupação e procurou a origem do sangue por debaixo da blusa e achou uma grande ferida aberta no tórax e ela se misturava com o sangue da roupa e o que estava na pele

-os pontos arrebentaram mais uma vez – sentindo-se fraco, procurou sentar-se, recostado a parede da sala do hokage. Perdera realmente muito sangue, como era possível se observar ao ver os pingos vermelhos no chão.

-Eu vou chamar um médico – falou em desespero Naruto, não era possível que mal reencontrara seu amigo e já tinha chance de perdê-lo – Sasuke, não feche os olhos – a visão do outro começou a ficar embaçada e a cabeça pesada. Queria apenas dormir um pouco, coisa que não fazia há dias, desde que se reconhecera próximo a antiga vila – Sasuke!!

-cale a boca, Naruto-teme –agora de olhos fechados e apoiando a cabeça na parede, queria ficar lá quietinho. Sua temperatura estava alta e ele suava frio, o que deixava o hokage ainda mais desesperado com o bem estar do companheiro.

-eu volto já! –ele correu em disparada pelo corredor, gritando com todo o fôlego de seus pulmões – HIIINAATAAAAAAAA!

oOoOoOo

Longe dali, Ino se encontrara com Chouji, acompanhado da filha, uma menina que era realmente parecida com o pai, porém os cabelos eram negros e compridos, enquanto o homem em questão ficara extremamente parecido

-Chouji-kun – a mulher abraçara o homem com força e aproveitou para se acomodar na mesma mesa que eles.

-e como vai essa força, Inochi? –cumprimentou o menino com algum tipo de aperto de mão secreto e logo estavam todos acomodados em uma das mesas.

-bem, tio Chouji – ele sorriu e tirou um dos pergaminhos do bolso, juntamente com um lápis e começou a traçar linhas pelo papel – como vai Yurie-chan? –perguntou a menina que corou ao encarar o amigo. Ela usava uma calça negra acompanhada de uma blusa vermelha com bolsos na parte da frente e um gorro com plumas.

-bem, Inochi-kun – as marcas vermelhas nas bochechas quase sumiram de tão vermelha que ficara, ainda mais agora que ele a encarara frente a frente.

-onde está sua esposa? – perguntou Sai ao outro adulto, que deixara de encarar a filha para prestar atenção no que dissera.

-está em missão diplomática. Foi discutir algo com os moradores do país vizinho – comentou pegando mais um doce no prato e a loira também fez o mesmo – creio eu que em alguns dias já estará de volta, pelo menos para a graduação de nossa pequena.

Sorriu orgulhoso da menina e bagunçou os cabelos dela quando colocara a mão sobre eles.

-Fala cambada – um homem de cabelo espetado e manchas vermelhas no rosto entrara no recinto acompanhado de três cachorros. Apoiou-se no ombro de sai e sorriu para os shinobis.

-Kiba, nos trate com mais educação! – Ino reclamou enquanto cruzara as pernas e jogava os cabelos para trás, olhando para o esboço que o menino fizera. O que acabara de chegar usava uma capa preta comprida sobre o colete verde e uma calça azul, juntamente com as sandálias ninja.

-Konnichiwa – cumprimentou o moreno alvo, enquanto seu filho apenas o olhara de relance para voltar sua atenção ao caderno, o que dizia a si mesmo ser mais importante – aconteceu algo? Está sério.

-Akamaru está estranho – ele acariciou os pêlos brancos do cão que estava a sua direita.

-pergunte para ele o que tem – a menina Yurie disse como se fosse a coisa mais fácil a ser feita, o que arrancou um sorriso do dono do cão.

-Eu não sei direito – ele olhou ao redor – mas acho que ele percebeu um cheiro conhecido. Eu também percebi isso.

-E tem algo estranho nisso? – Sai perguntou encarando-o calmamente e percebeu que ele tinha a testa franzida de preocupação.

-Se não tem ainda vai ter –apoiou as mãos em Akamaru e o mesmo o lambeu –bom, tenho que ir – suspirou e já se dirigiu a saída – sayounara, vejo vocês mais tarde.

-sayounara – responderam Sai e Ino em coro, enquanto o Akimichi apenas acenara com a mão livre, pois com a outra segurava os dangos que comia.

Agora que ele saíra, todos se encararam seriamente. Coisas muito estranhas estavam acontecendo em konohagakure no sato, e ninguém queria arriscar um palpite, porém já sabiam que coisa boa não poderia ser.

-sinto cheiro de confusão no ar – comentou a mulher, agora de mãos dadas com o marido.

-e eu de dango. Too-san, estou com fome – a menina reclamou ao perceber que não havia mais doce no prato sobre a mesa.

-calma, o garçom já traz mais, chibi-chan – com seus olhos amendoados ela encarou o pai, mas logo o sorrira e concordara com a cabeça.

Inochi não parecia dar muita atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor, porém teve uma ligeira impressão que Shinji estaria envolvido com aquilo.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Yoo minna-san n.n" Cá estou eu xD

**Konan**: pelo visto somos só nós, os homens fugiram desse capítulo.

**Deh:** não se preocupe, logo estarão ai. Bem, explicações e.e"

**Konan:** achei que você fosse a toda-poderosa e não precisasse dar satisfações a ninguém õ.õ

**Deh:** E sendo a toda-poderosa eu mando você ficar quieta e deixar eu fazer o que eu quiser (sorriso cínico) xB Okay... Eu comentei que haveria uma passagem de tempo eto... longa ¬¬"

**Itachi**: muito longa por assim dizer (abre a porta e se joga no sofá) Yoo minhas queridas fãs (acena pros leitores lol)

**Tobi:** TOBI CHEGOU! (invade o local com uma vassoura) n.x

**Hidan:** Tobi! Hoje é o seu dia de limpar a bagunça masculina do esconderijo, vá lá! (aponta para fora) u.ú

**Tobi:** T.x Tobi quer ficar!

**Pain:** fique até o final do capítulo, depois eu quero aquele lugar brilhando! x.x"

**Tobi**: oh! Arigatou misericordioso líder-sama! (ajoelha na frente dele)

**Pain:** vai, saia do meu pé (se afasta)

**Deh:** então continuando... vocês tem noção que essa fic, até agora, tem mais de 40 mil palavras?

**Hidan:** viu quanto tempo da vida de vocês perderam lendo isso?

**Kakuzu:** que mau humor... vai rezar, vai (empurra Hidan para fora) ."

**Kisame:** E quem quer ler reviews?

**Tobi:** (pulando com o braço erguido) Tobi! Tobi que ler! Deixa Tobi ler?

**Kisame:** vai, a primeira é sua (entrega papel)

**Tobi**: Mor, Cap otemo! nun eh a toa q tu demora p screver...vc screve cm mtus detalhes o.o Eu ate escreveria umas desse tpo, mas eh q por opcao eu preferi ser ficwitrer de pasteloes one shots, q na minha opiniao, falta aki no F.;D recados e beijos: beijo para Konan, q qndu eu recebi a visita dela aki dscobri q ela axa o Ueda o Pi e o Hero lindos:D P Tobi, eu keru dzer q keru murde ele:3 Itachi, preciso dzer q nun odeio vc, mas eh q gosto d gente + veia, sabe;D Ainda + q vc eh moh Akanishi Jin, coisa q nun desce na minha preferencia de 'totosos' u.u deh, te amo, sua gostosa 8D.

**Sasori:** ui, gostosa (encoxa Deh)

**Deh**: OO"

**Tobi:** Tobi foi mordido pela **Lina Hatake**! Weee \o/ Tobi pode morder também °u°?

**Deh:** eto.. (olhando pra Sasori desconfiada) Bem, concordo em termos com você. O site precisa de boas fics, sejam elas "pastelões" ou não xD Mas Arigatou pela review nee-san n.n"

**Konan**: agradeço o beijo e mando uma foto do Hero e do Pi se pegando b.d

**Itachi:** velhos tipo Danzou e o tiozinho conselheiro x/.\x

**Kakuzu:** é, Itachi, parece que você não é tão "totoso" assim (faz aspas com os dedos)

**Itachi** u.ú

**Kisame**: melhor irmos para a próxima antes que alguém "acorde morta" (pega papel e pigarreia) amei o cap °-° o bom foi a atualização rápida começaremos pelo começo (não se começa pelo final ¬¬) senti pena do sai qdu as meninas acertaram ele o casamento do neji e da tenten foi tão divino o pai da hinata tem uma queda por casamento né? ainda bem que o bebe é mesmo do sasuke °-° se for menina não tem como o clã continuar, né? a não ser que o itachi arrume alguém aah, fale pra itachi-kun que eu amei o beijo dele, amei saber que ele vai sonhar comigo, diz pra ele que se ele quiser pode passar lé em casa beijos (principalmente pra vc e pro itachi) pra todos e atualiza logo viu?

**Deidara:** olha a atualização ai... o/

**Itachi**: há! A **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha **me acha totoso! Arigatou, gostosa (piscadela) beijos pra você

**Sasori:** Itachi, você foi intimado a comparecer na casa dela ein...

**Zetsu:** e você acha que ele não vai?

**Deh:** Yey! Beijos Kammy-chan Sabe como eu amo NejiTen xD continue acompanhando n.n"

**Kakuzu:** vai, eu leio (pega o menor papel) Cade o sasuke?

**Zetsu:** é da **Hyuuga Florine**.

**Tobi:** Serve esse? (aponta pro Uchiha que acabara de entrar)

**Itachi**: o que está fazendo aqui, irmãozinho baka?

**Sasuke:** não estou aqui por que quero, ela me obrigou (aponta pra Deh)

**Deh:** Dê satisfações aos leitores, baka, está devendo um beijo... no outro capítulo "Solidão" òó!

**Sasuke**: ta, ta, entendi! x.x" Se fizer isso posso ir embora?

**Itachi**: com prazer, você não é bem vindo aqui!

**Sasuke**: por que não?

**Deh:** é Itachi, por que não?

**Itachi**: o nome disso aqui é Máfia Akatsuki, e você já está tomando espaço demais no manga pra querer aparecer aqui também u/.\ú

**Sasori:** que seja, ande logo!

**Sasuke:** eu vim mandar um beijo pra Kammy, gomen não poder aparecer no outro capitulo e.e"

**Deidara:** antes tarde do que nunca!

**Zetsu**: Eu leio essa (pega o papel antes do loiro)

**Deidara:** tá o.o"

**Zetsu:** boa fic, quero ver o resto, e vê se não demora, ) parabéns. e adoro a máfia da Aka! Bjos na boca do Itachi, Deidara e Kakashi!

**Itachi**: opa, **Haruka Taichou** quer um beijo meu? Mando um de volta pra você ;°

**Deidara:** olha, tenho fangirls também \o/ Beijos :°

**Zetsu:** (come a review)

**Deh**: Nya, arigatou Haruka-san continue acompanhando n.n" beijos escorpiana xD

**Sasori:** quem falou em escorpião?

**Deidara:** We! \o/ Muito foda como sempre xD, até o Orochimaru apareceu passendo nesse capítulo xD... Ei ei estou sentindo falta do Sasuke .-. Ahh gomen por te confundir Itachi-san ', é que ultimamente eu tava pensando tanto em cosplay de Itachi que eu já tava ficando loca já xD...Eiei continue assim! Amo sua fic, adorei o casamento, e gostei do que vai vir por aí também! Só que alguma coisa me diz que o futuro da Sakura num tá muito certo não ', mas quem sabe! Bejim para TODOS da Akatsuki o Em especial pro Itachi o Bejim pra Deh também por que ela merece! o Ja ne! o/ Continue atualizando o mais rápido que der! o/

**Deh:** weee \o/ eu também mereço beijos xD

**Itachi:** outro beijo super especial pra você, **Daiane Tsubasa **

**Sasori:** (sumariamente ignorado)

**Zetsu:** (come a review que estava com o loiro)

**Deidara:** e.e"

**Itachi:** só eu tenho essa capacidade de deixar as mulheres loucas...

**Hidan:** Jashin-sama, o que fiz pra agüentar isso ó.ò

**Kakuzu:** mas você está aqui de novo? Volte a rezar!

**Hidan:** hey! Eu vim ler a próxima review.

**Kakuzu:** tome (entrega review)

**Hidan:** YO! Nem sei se eu ja comentei antes n.n' Mais to acompanhando a fics des do começo Sabe como é a Shikamarite né?? XD adoro o momento Akatsuki E amo o Itachi #.# (apesar de amar ainda mais o Kakashi-kun #.#) #acerta uma martelada na cabeça do Itachi e sai arrantando ele desmaiado# Ja Ne P.S.: Queria pedri q vc colocasse a tradução das palavras em Japa  
Arigato

**Itachi:** viu? Mais uma fangirl... e aquele espantalho não conta u.ú sou muito mais sexy que ele x.x"

**Konan**: tãão sexy (boceja e começa a brincar com os cabelos de pain)

**Deh:** pedido atendido n.n arigatou pela atenção e continue acompanhando xD

**Itachi**: beijos pra **Hatake KaguraLari** ;°

**Kakuzu:** sou o próximo (escolhe o menor restante) Oi! Estou meio atrasadinha neste cap, mas eu vim! Muito legal a fic... Mas será que estou sentindo um cheirinho de KakaSaku? Interessante... Não demora para postar o próximo e manda bjin para todos os Akatsukis!

**Deh:** hohoho xD Sobre o seu olfato super apurado, só acompanhando que você descobre xB

**Konan:** até eu recebo beijos o.o"

**Pain:** amor, você é famosa, pense assim: "Até o Zetsu recebe beijos" b.d

**Sasori:** quase a Ino no fim do capítulo o.o"

**Itachi**: nunca duvide da capacidade feminina x/.\x"

**Tobi**: beijo pra **BastetAzazis **n.x

**Kisame:** não é sempre que isso acontece e.e"

**Tobi:** Weee \o/ Tobi quer ler a última também o Estou adorando sua fic. Amo Sasuke e Sakura. TAdinha, sozinha e grávida! Quando Sasuke-kun vai saber? Que aflição! Sai e Ino tb estão fofos. Continua...

**Kisame**: essa é daaaaa (olha no papel) **Ravena Taisho**!

**Deh:** Nya, domo arigatou °u° mas como eu fiz questão de frisar no último capítulo, Sakura não está sozinha... e no próximo capítulo talvez eu explique o porquê xD

**Itachi**: por que talvez? Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que dizer o.o"

**Deh:** não sei ainda se é no próximo ou no outro ainda, estou me decidindo x.x"

**Pain**: lerdeza... u.ú

**Deh:** cale-se, insolente òó

**Tobi**: ui x.x"

**Deh:** bem, agradeço a Lina-chan, Kammy-chan, Florine-san, Haruka-san, Daiane-chan, KaguraLari-san, BastetAzazis-san e Ravena-san, e também a **Aninha96** que adicionou a fic como favorita n.n"

**Zetsu:** estou com fome.

**Todos:** OO"

**Deh**: eto.. melhor eu terminar isso antes que.. (Zetsu come um pedaço do sofá) alguém saia ferido o.o"

**Kisame**: deixem reviews e.e" (olhando para Zetsu entretido com o sofá)

**Deidara:** é, reviews, muitas delas!

**Itachi**: e ganhem beijos meus (piscadela)

**Deh:** onegai x.x

**Tobi:** Deh-chan, acho melhor correr (Zetsu olha na direção deles)

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	10. Nada

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens são de propriedade do autor Masashi Kishimoto e foram gentilmente cedidos para que eu os utilizasse sem custos adicionais n.n

**Kishimoto**: mmmnnmnmentiramnmn

**Deh:** e esse barulho que vocês acabaram de ouvir foi minha tia no banheiro ;3

Capítulo 10 – Nada.

Sasuke tentava abrir os olhos, mas ao perceber tamanha claridade, preferiu os manter fechado. Ele queria ficar assim, mas os murmúrios ao seu lado não o deixaram.

-Naruto-kun, parece que ele está acordando – a voz suave soava como música para seus ouvidos. Era agradável e até o fez abrir levemente os olhos, quando viu apenas cabelos negros em sua frente e sentiu um leve perfume.

-oe, Sasuke! –ele se aproximou e viu os olhos negros dele semi-abertos, porém as coisas a sua volta ainda não estavam totalmente nítidas, então viu agora um borrão loiro vindo em sua direção e colocando seu grande feliz rosto próxima a dele – Sasuke, está bem?

-Estarei melhor se tirar essa cara de perto de mim – empurrou-o e fez certo esforço para levantar-se, afinal fora deitado no chão para que fosse mais fácil de curar seus ferimentos.

-Hi-chan, você é a melhor – ele abraçou a esposa e a beijou subitamente e até deixou o Uchiha sem jeito.

-Se vocês acharem melhor, eu saio, posso andar muito bem agora – colocou-se de pé rapidamente e o casal também o fez, o homem ajudando a morena. Ele já aproveitou e colocou seu chapéu de hokage e seguiu para sua cadeira, puxando a Hyuuga pela mão.

-fique a vontade – após sentar-se, a mulher acomodou-se em seu colo e envolveu os braços pela cintura dela, enquanto Hinata tirou o chapéu com o kanji de fogo dele e colocou em sua cabeça, logo após sorrir para ele – você fica sexy com isso – ela corou levemente quando percebeu que o moreno abaixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente.

-certeza?

-oh, desculpa – ele olhou para o outro – o que você quer saber?

-o que aconteceu com todo mundo depois que eu fui embora? – puxou uma cadeira e se acomodou na frente da mesa cheia de papéis, observando que seu ferimento diminuíra consideravelmente. Ela era uma boa médica.

-na geral – o loiro começou a brincar com os cabelos da esposa, sendo que esta alcançara um pedaço de papel próximo e lia calmamente, como se não estivesse no local – bem, somos quase todos casados e com filhos.

-só isso que tem a me dizer sobre dez anos? –os olhos se encontraram e friamente se encararam.

-se você queria tanto saber, deveria ter ficado e vivido aqui. Agora é tarde demais – a Hyuuga se pronunciou, com a voz firme, o que sinceramente assustara o Uchiha, que achara a voz dela totalmente delicada.

-assim que se fala, minha oinin favorita. Você definiu suas prioridades, nós definimos as nossas – encarou seriamente. Agora se arrependia profundamente do que fizera.

-o que aconteceu com todo mundo? Com o Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, todo mundo?! – apoiou os braços na mesa dele e recebeu o olhar da Hyuuga, pois o marido estava concentrado em sua roupa, agora uma blusa decotada de mangas curtas e uma saia média lilás.

-Se você quer saber da Sakura, pergunte de uma vez, não fique rodeando – não gostava do tom de voz dele, estava o tratando como se fosse um pedaço de lixo insignificante, não o homem que ele perseguira durante quase cinco anos de sua vida.

Sasuke ficou irritado quando ele novamente voltou a dar mais atenção a esposa do que a ele, o que o fez levantar-se da mesa e agarrar a gola da roupa dele, puxando-o para ficar próximo ao rosto dele.

-Não me trate dessa maneira – ele estranhamente sorria, foi quando percebeu que tinha uma longa espada apontada diretamente para sua barriga.

-eu curei seus ferimentos, posso muito bem devolvê-los. Está ameaçando a integridade física do hokage, tenho permissão para te matar – colocou a espada em seu pescoço, porém, ao tentar sacar a sua também, percebeu que ela estava longe dali, no chão onde estivera deitado.

-Amor, seja delicada com as visitas – o homem sob ela disse suavemente, abaixando sua espada – sente-se, eu lhe contarei o que quer saber.

-Antes, você sabe onde as crianças estão? –a Hyuuga perguntou agora que guardara a espada. Nunca andava desarmada.

-muito bem, posso te garantir –sorriu para ela – nossos filhos são chuunins já, sabem se cuidar.

-Oh, não me lembre do dia em que eles apareceram com a cabeça do Orochimaru – ela levou as mãos ao rosto.

-COMO? – Sasuke gritou, agora que percebera o assunto da conversa – Orochimaru morreu? – desde que deixara aquele esconderijo idiota não soubera de mais notícias no sannin. Porém não imaginara que ele fora morto, muito menos por crianças.

-o time 4 acabou encontrando Orochimaru numa missão Rank-D e, como era de se esperar, lutaram com ele e conseguiram acabar com a raça daquela cobra velha!

-Você está mentindo. Não é possível!

-Nós também não acreditamos no começo, mas não a nada que três crianças gênios não possam fazer –suspirou Hinata –agora voltemos ao assunto por favor?

-Claro meu amor – ele olhou agora o Uchiha fixamente, esperando a reação do mesmo, porém ele estava interessado agora – eto... o Gaara ainda é kazekage, o Shino é um capitão ANBU, casado e com um filho, o Shikamaru –ele fez silêncio por alguns segundos –bem, ele... –olhou fixamente para o chão, com uma expressão brava – eu o mandei para uma missão uma vez e ele nunca mais voltou.

oOoOoOo

-Shinji – o menino moreno ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado e virou para trás, para encarar o loiro de rabo de cavalo, agarrado a alguns pergaminhos. Esperou-o se aproximar para ouvir sua voz fria quase sussurra, quando apoiou a mão em seu ombro – o que você tem a ver com o ninja que atacou os ANBUs?

-Que ninja? –ele encarou os olhos dele, seu sharingan não o assustava – não sei do que você está falando, Inochi – subitamente o soltou e continuou seu caminho, sem dar nenhuma satisfação – hey, não me ignore dessa maneira.

-Se souber de alguma coisa me avise. Estou atrasado, tenho que ir pra academia – logo desaparecera de sua frente, o deixando com várias incógnitas. O ninja a que ele se referia seria o Uchiha que encontrara anteriormente?

Seus devaneios terminaram quando os outros dois companheiros chamaram seu nome.

-Yoo – sorriu e acenou para eles – o que foi agora?

-too-san avisou pra que fossemos limpar o monumento aos hokages –a loira começou, enquanto o irmão tinha os braços cruzados.

-Já Yuriko-chan? –ele abaixou a cabeça – tá, vamos lá!

-Quem disse que você tinha opção de escolha? –Ryuji comentou, agora prestando atenção no colete.

-bah, vamos logo – o moreno seguiu logo atrás da menina.

oOoOoOo

-Oh, então temos um morto – surpreendeu-se com a resposta do loiro, porém este erguera uma sobrancelha.

-morto? De onde surgiu isso? – o Uchiha pegou fôlego para continuar, porém logo a Hyuuga o interrompera.

-Shikamaru não está morto, ele está morando em Suna, junto com a mulher –ele suspirou aliviado. Não era possível que o mais inteligente entre eles morrera.

-vamos ver – a porta se abrira inesperadamente e todos olharam na direção da mesma, de onde uma mulher afobada entrara correndo.

-hokage-sama, gomen nasai! –ela reverenciou o hokage e logo encarou a morena – Hinata-sama, precisamos de você no hospital.

-Claro, estou indo – ela devolveu o chapéu para o marido e caminhou em direção a porta, onde a mulher já a esperava – ja ne, Naruto-kun – mandou um beijo e fechou a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos, um de frente para o outro, porém isso não durou muito tempo.

Naruto erguera-se e caminhara em direção à janela aberta e sobre o batente apoiou os braços, inclinando o corpo para apreciar a vista da cidade. Sasuke se aproximara também e percebera como a cidade estava diferente. Havia mais casas, mais prédios e com certeza estava mais enfeitada.

-Eu não voltei a te procurar porque a Sakura-chan não queria te ver nem pintado de rosa aqui nesta cidade – segurou o chapéu para que o mesmo não voasse com o vento forte que fazia agora no começo da tarde.

-Não me lembro de ter feito nada tão grave assim para ela – os longos cabelos negros voavam com o vento.

-certeza? – Mal virara para olhar apenas para o ex companheiro de time, começara a fungar, como se sentisse um cheiro estranho – Sasuke, você precisa urgentemente de um banho, está fedendo mais que gambá molhado – tampou o nariz e o empurrou para fora.

oOoOoOo

No portão de entrada da vila, uma barulheira chamou a atenção dos ninjas que guardavam o portão, quando perceberam duas carroças (N/a: sim, não foi possível arranjar um termo melhor, eu e a Kammy-chan chegamos a um consenso xD) sendo guiadas por quatro cavalos marrons, porém a voz feminina ficava mais nítida conforme se aproximavam da vila,a te que era possível entender o que diziam:

-como você esqueceu isso, seu preguiçoso? SÃO TRÊS DIAS ATÉ SUNA, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE?

-ah que saco, depois eu volto e pego, pronto, não se estresse, você não pode fazer isso!

-VOCÊ TEM O DOM DE ME TIRAR DO SÉRIO, SENHOR NARA SHIKAMARU!

-amor, se acalme!

Os dois chuunins se encararam e colocaram a cabeça pra fora e viram que os cavalos pararam logo ao entrar na vila, e uma grávida desceu com cuidado, enquanto o homem desceu junto com um menino de sete anos (N/a: valeu, Daiane-chan xD), de cabelos presos como o do homem moreno barbado, com colete chuunin e expressão cansada, suspirando.

-onde está o hokage da vila que não vem nos receber? – a mulher loira, usando um vestido negro que ia até a altura dos joelhos apoiou as mãos na cintura. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos da maneira de sempre, dividido em quatro, porém eram mais compridos.

-Nee-chan, ele provavelmente não virá – um homem ruivo carregando um jarro de areia se aproximou deles. Usava uma capa vermelha e calças pretas, não se preocupando com o vento que bagunçava seus cabelos curtos.

-não há mais crianças nessa vila para sermos apresentados? Esses moradores de Konoha se reproduzem que nem coelhos...

-Kankurou, dá pra manter essa sua língua grande na sua boca? –a loira estava profundamente irritada por não ser bem recebida.

Kankurou mantinha-se carregando suas marionetes e a pintura facial, o que mudara era unicamente a roupa, que a calça era vinho e a blusa cinza e por cima apenas um colete preto.

-falando nelas... –Gaara comentou ao ver um grupo de jovem se aproximando ao longe.

-o Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara – Konohamaru apresentou os estudantes da academia, entre eles pode reconhecer o loiro de rabo de cavalo.

-Konnichiwa, Gaara-ji-sama –o menino cumprimentou o homem que lhe encarou, ambos frios um com o outro.

-Inochi, como você cresceu.

-INOCHI? –Temari berrou e se aproximou dele, apertando-lhe as bochechas – como você está lindo – invadira as crianças, que olhavam para o menino como se fosse algo completamente assustador.

-Tia Temari – não abriu nem um pequeno sorriso para demonstrar alegria.

-Senhora –o moreno de cachecol pigarreou para chamar a atenção da Nara entre as crianças –temos que continuar, por favor, deixe meu aluno.

-oh sim, claro – ela jogou os fios loiros que caiam sobre seu rosto para trás – te vejo mais tarde Inochi-kun – acenou e se reuniu ao grupo de shinobis.

Quando se afastaram dos irmãos Sabaku, o professor dirigiu-se ao Yamanaka curioso.

-De onde você os conhece? –o menino suspirou e encarou o moreno.

-Uma vez kaa-san e too-san brigaram – ele colocou as mãos no bolso e percebeu que era encarado por todos ao redor – então kaa-san fez as malas e me levou com ela pra Suna, então ficamos na casa do Gaara-sama, até too-san convencer kaa-san a voltar pra casa...

As crianças admiradas comentavam entre si a sorte do menino de poder conhecer o Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato.

oOoOoOo

E nas termas, Naruto e Sasuke aproveitavam a água quente, enquanto conversavam como velhos amigos, o loiro contando o que acontecera nos últimos anos e o moreno tentando absorver tanta informação de uma vez só.

-que horas são? –perguntou subitamente para o moreno e ele mostrou os braços, dizendo que não tinha relógio – já são mais que quatro da tarde?

-com certeza – Sasuke viu agora o loiro saindo das águas quentes e correndo para dentro apressado, procurando suas roupas – hey, onde você vai?

-eu prometi receber o Gaara hoje – achou as roupas laranjas e as segurou na mão, enquanto a toalha branca estava enrolada na cintura – Kuso! Olha, coloque essa roupa de ANBU, assim você não será notado. Eu a deixei no lugar onde estavam as suas e mandei aquelas pra lavar, estavam fedendo mais que você.

-Espera Naruto ! –não adiantou, ele correu para dentro de um dos vestiários e logo saiu com a roupa laranja e a capa branca e vermelha, correndo com o chapéu de hokage nas mãos.

Suspirou e saiu também da gostosa água quente, enrolando a toalha na cintura e indo na direção onde deixara suas roupas. Havia sim um uniforme ANBU lá, e sobre ele uma máscara de serpente. Deu um meio sorriso, com certeza o loiro fizera de propósito.

oOoOoOo

-Gomen pela demora –ele chegou sem jeito, ao ver que o grupo já o aguardava na entrada – eu estava relendo a papelada dos gennins e acabei perdendo o horário.

-Sério? –Temari perguntou calmamente – e porque seu cabelo está molhado?

-Porque um gato estava caminhando num muro e... esbarrou num balde que caiu na minha cabeça e... isso –sorriu forçadamente, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca –Gaara, como está? E a família?

-Estamos todos bem –respondeu com sua voz calma – Myako está junto do Kinsei ali – mostrou com o braço. Uma mulher morena com uma criança ruiva no colo. Ele usava uma capa verde, tinha os olhos azuis profundos e sorria para a mãe, que usava um top que tinha uma das mangas compridas, acompanhada de uma saia e uma bermuda, além das sandálias ninja.

-Vão ficar quanto tempo? –perguntou o hokage para o kazekage.

-o suficiente para Temari se acomodar. Viemos ajudar na mudança.

-oh. Vamos, eu também ajudo – surpreendendo a todos, um ANBU parou ao lado do Hokage, que demorou a entender que se tratava do ex companheiro de time – o que foi, algo importante?

-Naruto-tem- -recebeu um olhar furioso dele, e lembrou-se que agora ele não era mais seu colega de time baka, e sim o respeitado hokage da vila – Hokage-sama –o sorriso de satisfação no rosto dele o tirava do sério.

-Onegai, vá ver como está a limpeza do monumento aos hokages.

-Hai, Hokage-sama – ele disse mais uma vez e quase socou o rosto alegre dele.

oOoOoOo

Resolveu ir até o morro da maneira mais fácil e menos cansativa possível: caminhando. Aproveitou para olhar as casas, os moradores caminhando pela rua, sentir o cheiro das flores na primavera.

As flores rosadas começavam a desabrochar, as Sakuras, o que o fazia lembrar da antiga companheira de time. Como será que ela estava? Casada? A única probabilidade que ele conhecia era o Naruto, todavia ele se casara com a Hyuuga, então não imaginava com quem ela poderia estar. Lee talvez?

Gostava do céu azul como estava, algumas nuvens tão fofas e brancas como algodão o faziam lembrar do tempo que ainda tinha seus doze anos, que tinha amigos e uma vida agradável. Queria reencontrar a todos, porém estava com um pouco de raiva deles, de todos, inclusive de Naruto.

Naruto e Hinata eram os únicos que sabiam que ele estava lá e, como um nukenin, ninguém além deles poderia saber que ele voltara para lá, que ele queria se sentir em casa novamente.

O que o deixava mais bravo é que todos continuaram suas vidas muito bem sem eles e apenas ele... Dedicara-se a uma vingança ridícula durante quase toda sua vida para que? Para se ver sozinho. Tão só como estava agora.

Essa solidão o estava sufocando, afogando-o em seus próprios sentimentos.

Aquilo era ruim, não era? Passara tanto tempo consigo mesmo que nem sabia mais quem era. Um desesperado? Procurava o que? Qual seu rumo? Seu destino? Seu sonho... Não tinha nada, apenas um vazio de sentimentos e emoções em seu peito.

Subira até o topo do prédio do hokage pela rampa, e observou toda a movimentação, todas as pessoas e sons, para simplesmente não ver e nem ouvir nada. Estava sozinho. Apenas ele e os sentimentos vãos que carregava. Aquilo não fora importante. Deixar tudo para trás e seguir em direção a uma vingança. Agora com quem poderia compartilhar o que passara? Tudo que esteve em sua cabeça durante esses anos. Nada. Era tudo o que ele tinha.

-Uchiha-san – uma voz o alertou que havia alguém atrás de si e o reconhecera mesmo com a máscara de serpente.

-como me achou? –questionou agora ao ver o menino com o Sharingan ativado. Shinji era seu nome, lembrava pois uma ANBU o chamara da última vez.

-Não são muitos shinobis que possuem o Sharingan, sabia? –ele se recostou à grade juntamente com o maior –você me disse que não era da vila.

-Eu estava mentindo, sou daqui – Queria ser. Realmente queria novamente ser chamado de "shinobi de konoha" – você não devia estar limpando junto com os outros?

-Sim, mas eu queria falar com você – o mais velho não pode deixar de olhar a criança – bem, eu qu-

-Qual o nome do seu pai? –perguntou interrompendo-o, e isso gerou um silêncio constrangedor. As sobrancelhas dele mostraram que o moreno não gostara nada da pergunta – qual o problema?

-Meu pai é Uzumaki Naruto, o hokage da vila – ao responder se afastou de Sasuke, correndo em direção a outra grade, para se apoiar nela e agarrar-se a uma corda, por onde subira até um andaime, onde estava um menino de blusa verde já o esperava, devolvendo-lhe um pano escuro para retornarem ao serviço.

Sasuke ficou ainda mais perdido. Como era possível aquilo?

oOoOoOo

Uma casa próxima a floresta estava sendo ocupada pelos Nara. Ninjas de Suna carregavam pacotes para dentro, enquanto a grávida repousava sobre uma das árvores próximas.

-Já te falei para não se esforçar.

-Subir em uma árvore não é esforço nenhum para mim – suspirou de olhos fechados e mal percebera que o moreno sentara-se no mesmo ganho, com as pernas cruzadas e um olhar doce.

-Hey, eu estou preocupado com você –comentou agora segurando as mãos da esposa – Temari, não me trate assim.

-você faz tudo para me provocar, Shikamaru – ele sorriu. Não era verdade... bem, em partes.

-Desça daqui amor, vai – encarou os orbes negros dela –onegai – ela segurou-se no galho, com graciosidade desceu e mal colocara os pés no chão e já caminhava na direção da casa.

-estou muito brava com você.

-Mas você me ama – ele riu. Talvez pedira para morrer, não importava. Temari virou-se na hora, porém sentiu que ele lhe abraçara subitamente – aishiteru, boba –ao ver que lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela, não pode deixar de suspirar – ah, você não vai chorar, sua problemática.

-Ketsuke! Venha me ajudar com a mudança! Não fique ai de bobeira! –Kankurou saiu de casa para encontrar o menino olhando para uma trilha de formigas – Vamos, venha logo.

-que saco – ele se levantou e colocou as mãos na nuca, caminhando desinteressado para dentro da casa e então o Nara ouviu a esposa rir.

-Espero que essa menina puxe um pouco a mim – secou as lágrimas e acariciou o ventre e quando olhou novamente para ele, recebeu um beijo apaixonado.

Eram felizes dessa maneira. Entre brigas e carícias.

oOoOoOo

Naruto depois de ser devidamente expulso da casa dos Nara, após quebrar um vaso de flores da Temari, seguiu atrás de Sakura. Queria contar a ela a novidade, porém estava curioso pela reação dela.

Será que depois de dez anos ela iria perdoar o Uchiha sumido? Talvez a reação dela não fosse muito boa, contar ou não contar, eis a questão...

Na dúvida, sabia a quem recorrer, quem por todos esses anos fora seu porto seguro, e quando viu, já estava novamente chamando o nome da mulher, correndo em direção ao hospital.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, certa kunoichi de cabelos rosas chegara até o homem de longos cabelos prateados (N/a: ou brancos, tanto faz xB) que estava de costas para rua, apenas prestando atenção na bagunça que as crianças faziam no monumento dos hokages.

-achei você – Sakura apoiara-se nas costas dele, então ele se virou para tê-la apoiada em seu peito, olhando-o como um gato perdido.

-o que foi, está com saudades minhas? –Kakashi brincou com os cabelos rosados dela e perdeu-se por uns instantes nos olhos verdes.

-podemos citar o contrário também? –ela apoiara agora as mãos nos ombros dele e mantinha-se centímetros afastada do rosto do homem – sensei...

-oh, não me chame assim onegai, sinto-me um pedófilo – ele suspirou levemente entristecido, porém ela logo sorrira para ele de novo – você faz de propósito, sua...

-Sua? –ela esperou pela resposta que não veio, apenas o silêncio do homem que por tanto tempo ficara junto de si. Agora então se separara ele para apoiar-se na grade também. Esticou os braços para cima e depois olhou de volta para ele – vai hoje jantar em casa? Shinji perguntou de você.

-Eu falei com ele ali em cima – mostrou com a cabeça o morro e ela entendeu ao perceber o menino entre eles e quando este a notara, chamou mais algumas crianças e saltaram na direção deles.

-Kakashi-sama! –a voz de uma menina o fez olhar na direção deles – vai passar a tarde com a gente?

-Pode ser amanhã? Vocês ainda têm que terminar o trabalho – na verdade queria passar a tarde calma, sem problemas e pessoas correndo a sua volta. Sakura tê-lo encontrado ali fora até sorte, embora não negaria a companhia dela naquela tarde.

-É verdade, vieram fazer o que aqui? Eu posso saber, meninos e linda menina? –Yuriko sorrira e os meninos, Shinji e Ryuji, cruzaram os braços.

-Viemos conversar com vocês. Too-san disse que precisava falar com você da minha festa de aniversário – o moreno estava contente entre os dois loiros, seus irmãos.

-Naruto já está inventando moda de novo – Sakura suspirou e jogou os cabelos para trás, quando percebeu a mão do homem em sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perdo de si.

-Até parece que não conhece o Naruto, Saki-chan – o olhar dele dizia tudo, então ela apenas deixou-se levar para ainda mais colada ao corpo dele – ele sempre terá novas bobagens a fazer, não importa quantos anos tenha.

-Tinha até esquecido que estávamos falando do Naruto, não de um kage qualquer – as crianças ficaram curiosas quando perceberam que ela tocara a máscara dele, porém quando esta percebeu, trocou olhares com o homem e a puxara levemente para baixo, mostrando alguns centímetros do nariz dele – como as crianças de hoje em dia são curiosas – ela arrumou novamente a máscara dele, deixando o time 4 completamente decepcionado.

-Ora, você não pode dizer muito também, acho que me lembro de um tal de time sete fazendo isso –olhou para o alto como se estivesse pensativo, então depois a Haruno ouviu a risada dele –estou brincando.

-Porém vocês não deveriam, quero vocês de volta naquele morro, senão vou contar pro too-san de vocês que não fizeram o que ele mandou.

-Hai, estamos indo, kaa-san – o do meio suspirou tristonho e os três desapareceram da vista dele em alguns segundos.

-Essa nova geração me surpreende, nunca imaginei crianças desse nível... nem os gênios na minha época eram tão bons –o Hatake estava admirado com isso.

-E quando você fala assim eu me sinto junto de um "tiozão" –ela o encarou e logo depois começou a se afastar –Vá a minha casa essa noite, estarei sozinha – logo esta também sumira, deixando o filho dos caninos brancos de konoha sozinho.

oOoOoOo

Não longe dali, alguém aproveitava com sofreguidão os momentos daquele dia. Percebeu que, além de ninguém reparar nele, ninguém mais se preocupava com seu amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Ele reparou que teria que reconquistar todas as pessoas, inclusive o hokage.

Mesmo que ele o ajudara e contara tudo a ele, sentiu-o meio distante de si, o que não era comum quando eram jovens. Sentiu saudade até das brigas bobas sobre quem ficaria de guarda, ou das bobagens que o loiro fazia e ele tinha que corrigir, hoje não era mais assim, por incrível que pareça, era totalmente o inverso:

Naruto o estava ajudando a desfazer suas besteiras.

Admitira isso a si mesmo, era melhor. Aliás, precisava fazer isso com coisas diárias, não tinha casa, nem comida, nem nada. Estava definitivamente à custa do Uzumaki. Claro que tinha o bairro Uchiha, lugar que poderia ficar quando quisesse, porém não se sentia confortável a por os pés naquele lugar, pelo menos não por enquanto.

O que queria na verdade, nesse momento, era poder olhar para a colega de time, a qual no último dia, qualquer coisa a fazia lembrar dela (N/a: só nesse capítulo, nos dois devaneios dele lol). Tirou uma pétala cor-de-rosa do cabelo e se lembrou do sorriso dela, de quando estavam juntos, dos momentos quando apenas a presença dela fazia tudo mudar.

Estava agora vagarosamente procurando o hokage, precisava comer, há dias não fazia uma refeição decente.

-Finalmente te achei –a voz conhecida atrás de si era a de Naruto –estava te procurando, poderia ficar parado em um lugar só?

-não, gomen – ele foi puxado para trás de uma loja e então tirou a máscara de ANBU – o que foi?

-vai jantar em casa hoje, só que por enquanto você tem que se manter de patrulha –o companheiro fez cara feia –todos os ANBUs tem que fazer isso nesse horário, e como você está vestido, não pode ser a exceção.

-Ah, okay, eu vou – confirmou acenando a cabeça – e o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?

-Você tem noção que você foi promovido de um mero gennin a ANBU em menos de dez minutos, né? –o hokage apoiou as mãos na cintura por apenas alguns segundos, para poder rir depois.

-Tenho, agora poderia me explicar o que DIABOS eu tenho que fazer?

-Calma Sasuke, você ainda me deve respeito – os olhos do Uchiha faiscaram, porém era verdade, se quisesse ser aceito novamente não poderia brigar com a única pessoa que estava o ajudando – você vai apenas procurar coisas suspeitas, pessoas escondidas, esse tipo de coisa.

-Okay – Naruto pigarreou e o moreno balançou a cabeça –Hokage-sama.

-bom menino – quando ia retrucar o homem sumira de vista. Bom, aquilo não importava agora. Abaixou a máscara e voltou para a avenida principal.

O sol começara a se por em Konoha, sua tarde tinha sido estranhamente divertida e desagradável ao mesmo tempo, porém isso até o agradava. Sentiu uma estranha vontade de comer ramen depois de passar na frente da barraca favorita do amigo, Ichiraku ramen, só que não percebeu o velho lá, e sim uma mulher e um homem novo, imaginou que fosse seu marido, contudo não deu muita atenção, desviou os olhos para o lado e, quando estava já se embrenhando por entre as árvores, pode ver a silhueta de uma mulher de cabelos rosas e um vestido rodado.

Só podia ser ela.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Yoo minna-san \o/

**Kisame:** (chega desanimado) Yoo i.i (senta no sofá meio comido)

**Deh:** que desânimo é esse, até me deixou pra baixo agora e.e"

**Itachi:** Garotas, o Deus de vocês chegou.

**Deh:** Konnichi wa, Itachi-kun n.n Seu companheiro está triste x.x"

**Itachi:** o que foi Kisame? Comeu alga estragada de novo?

**Tobi**: NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA!

**Pain:** o que você poderia ter feito?

**Tobi:** Tobi não fez nada, Tobi is a good boy n.x"

**Kisame:** Itachi, quer compartilhar um Sharingan comigo? Só um vai, você já morreu mesmo e.e"

**Itachi:** Hey Hey, esses olhos são meus ò/.\ó

**Konan**: de onde surgiu essa idéia esdrúxula?

**Kisame:** Olha, quem são os mais badalados aqui da máfia? O Itachi (manda beijo pras leitoras), o Sasuke, o Tobi e o Kakashi!

**Hidan:** e o que tem o orkut a ver com as calças?

**Kisame:** o Sharingan é o segredo de como pegar a mulherada, saca?

**Deh:** eto... se pensarmos por esse lado, é verdade, tenta pedir pro Sasuke depois se ele aparecer por aqui xD

**Kakuzu:** vamos logo ao que interessa?

**Deh:** reviews °u° Estou orgulhosa dos meus leitores, eu tenho 50 reviews (morrendo de felicidade) e é minha primeira fic, que orgulho °u°

**Konan**: Eu leio essa gigantesca aqui, já que ninguém vai se candidatar (pega o papel) não faça isso com nossos corações! o cap está realmente bom, contudo tente deixar a passagem do tempo "avisada" antes do cap. Gostei muito deste,  
como dos outros, você tem potencial e criatividade, espero que melhore mais e mais a cada cap, parabéns novamente. Quero realmente ver como Sakura vai aceitar (ou não) a presença do pai de seu filho. Sasuke errou muito e espero que tenha aprendido algo, porque se não, ele não vai merecer nada que deixou naquela vila. (sim sou cruel) Meu Itachi e Meu Deidara não precisavam morrer pelas mãos do EMO! ò-ó, pra falar a verdade não gosto tanto do Sasuke, prefiro os outros dois citados acima. bjos pra você, menina-escritora e para meus queridinhos akas, especialmente, sempre, Deidara e Itachi. - té a próxima, e quero ver o Sasuke-teme-emo comer o pão que o diabo amassou pra conseguir de volta a confiança e o direito de permanecer na vila e com seus moradores! Yeah! art is a bang!ps: Sasori, adoro escorpiões, é meu signo. bjo pra você também, ruivinho. ;D

**Sasori**: Arigatou **Haruka Taichou**, um grande beijopra você n.n

**Tobi:** meldels... Deh, você está empolgando os leitores!

**Deh:** (sem jeito) melhor assim \o/ Arigatou por todos os elogios, me deixaram muito feliz mesmo n.n

**Deidara:** Yeah! A Bang òó/m/ Beijo Haruka-chan, minha fangirl o

**Itachi:** (pigarreia) não se esqueça de mim, eu mando um beijo melhor que o seu, tá? Beijão ;°

**Deidara:** grande coisa u.ú

**Tobi**: Tobi vai ler review também n.x O Itachi me mando um beijo Agora eu quero um do Kakashi i.i Me da um augrafo Itachi?? POR FAVOR #cara de cachorro sem dono# SASUKE! Tambem quero um beijo! Hum...Por onde anda o Shika e a Temari m Deh-chan?(pode chama de Deh-chan né? o.o')Dorei o capitulo Ja Ne.

**Itachi:** faço melhor, mando um pôster me, já deve estar chegando xD

**Kakuzu:** Eto... acho que o Kakashi não aparece hoje por aqui... o Sasuke talvez, ele disse que vinha e.e"

**Deh:** pode sim n.n Arigatou pela review, **Hatake KaguraLari** \o/

**Hidan:** Essa é minha òó não me mata continua logo o.o"

**Tobi:** Hidan-senpai sempre fica com as curtas o.x"

**Hidan**: ah, não pode matar i.i? Que triste, **Hyuuga Florine**.

**Pain:** contenha-se, Hidan. Mantenha respeito aos leitores!

**Hidan:** JASHIN-SAMA! NÃO OS ESCUTAI! Eles não sabem o tamanho da bobagem que falam T.T

**Deh:** vamos continuar (Zetsu chega)

**Todos:** (tensão)

**Zetsu:** vim ler review.

**Kisame**: pode ler a minha e.e"

**Zetsu**: ah adoro autoras assim - que atualizam rápido o cap tá perfeito, só acho que poderia ter um pouquinho mais de drama na parte do sasuke, felizmente ou infelizmente eu amo drama ¬¬ adorei o baby da sakura ser um menino xD, as partes com as crianças ficaram tão fofas... elas são umas gracinhas a parte do kakashi-kun também amei (quem não amaria aquele ser perfeito?), mas o melhor de tudo foi o sasuke ter voltado õ, já tava mais do que na hora né? quanto ao meu nome ter ficado mais longo, não tenho culpa do sasuke-kun e do itachi-kun serem tão gostosos e perfeitos corada ah, valeu pelo gostosa itachi, você que é gostoso (eu sei que vou deixar ele convencido, mas quem disse que eu me importo?, toh esperando sua visita tá? beijos pra mafia toda e pra vc tbm deh, e continue atualizando rápido tá? ;

**Sasori:** E ai Itachi, como foi a visita a Floripa?

**Zetsu:** Posso continuar, Sasori òó?

**Sasori:** _Claro_ i.i

**Zetsu**: já falei que eu amei as crianças né? achei tão fofo o filho da ino e do sai desenhar como o pai - diz pro sasuke-kun que eu amei o fato dele ter me mandado beijo se quiser eu aceito mais )e fale manda um beijo super especial pro itachi-kun... toh começando a ficar com ciúmes do monte de leitoras suas que mandam beijo pro MEU Itachi (quase não é possessiva)e continue atualizando rápida, tá, deh-chan beijo pra vc.

**Itachi**: beijo especial, **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** n/.\n

**Deh:** (cutuca Sasori) como será que foi?

**Sasori:** não sei, mas prefiro não perguntar também, do jeito que o Itachi é detalhista...

**Deh:** O.o"

**Deidara**: Vamos parar de putaria? Aqui a próxima u.ú Yo!! o/ xD Anh bem, eu vou tentar fazer uma review pequena .-. Primeiro lugar adorei os filinhos o muito fofo, principalmente o Shinji, e eu acho que, o Sasuke precisa de ócilo por que realmente, o filho dele é a cara dele xD. Os outros filhos são perfeitos, o do Sai e da Ino, quando crescer ai virar A apelação também .-., dois clãns num só, a do neji ja com byakugan foi foda, mais o que mais me impressionou foi o Shinji já estar com 3 pontos no sharigan xD. Isso por que a reviw seria pequena .-. BEijo pra todo o povo da Akatsuki! Pro Itachi como sempre ¬, e um pro Sasuke se puderem enviar o recado, e pro Tobi também por que eu ter queda pelos Uchiha's ¬ da um beijo no tobi ¬ . E acho que já chega se não é muita coisa pra ler xD...Bejim Deh! o/ Ja ne! o/

**Deh:** Alguém pensou em você, Deidara xD

**Tobi:** TOBI GANHOU BEIJO °ux Tobi manda outro, **Daiane Tsubasa** n.x

**Zetsu:** (come a review)

**Deh**: isso ainda será explicado, Daiane-chan n.n só continuar acompanhando xB

**Kisame:** OLHA AI! MAIS FÃS DE SHARINGAN TT.TT (indignado).

**Deidara:** olha, tem mais x.x" Itachi-san ¬, Queria saber se por acaso você cozinha? Se cozinhar pode passar lá em casa um dia desses fazer uma janta pra nós? o Bejim!

**Itachi:** Por você, eu cozinho, dear (piscadela)

**Sasuke:** pronto, cheguei, o que foi dessa vez?

**Kisame:** SASUKE! Sabe que eu sempre te adorei né e.e"

**Sasuke:** o que você quer, tubarão-san?

**Kisame:** me arranja um sharingan? Só um e.e"

**Sasuke:** Tá doido? Logo agora que eu consegui o Sharingan estrelinha que solta purpurina? Nunca!

**Kisame**: TT.TT

**Deh:** Tadinho dele e.e"

**Itachi:** mande logo seus beijos e suma daqui u/.\ú Não roube minha cena!

**Sasuke:** Tá, tá, eu vim mandar beijos pra Hatake KaguraLari e pra Daiane Tsubasa u.u Ah, e Haruka Taichou, arigatou pela parte que me toca x.x"

**Sasori:** agora fique ali próximo ao Zetsu pra nós podermos continuar.

**Pain:** eu leio essa u.ú Que fofo. Amei esse capítulo... o filhinho do Sasuke-kun, que lindinho... EStá cada vez mais emocionante. Continua...

**Kakuzu:** Da... **Ravena Taisho**.

**Kisame:** VIU? Agora o próximo a fazer sucesso nessa fic é o Shinji que mal saiu das fraldas TT.TT

**Pain:** aqui, Zetsu (entrega a review pra ele) bom apetite

**Zetsu:** (come review)

**Deh:** calma Kisame xP

**Itachi:** Eu quero ler essa (pega review) Ah! Adorei o cap! Muito legal ver todos eles crescidos! E os momentos Akatsukis estão ficando cada vez melhores! Eu já disse que morro de inveja da Konan? Só ela no meio daquele bando de homem gostoso! OMG! É a minha idola! Huahuahuahua PS: Também quero bjin do Sasuke... (além dos trdicionais do Itachi e do Sasori) E amei o bjin do Tobi, manda outro p/ele!

**Kisame**: Esses Uchihas u.ú

**Sasuke**: beijo pra **BastetAzazis**.

**Itachi:** QUE BEIJO O QUE u/.\ú EU vou mandar beijo pra ela u.ú beijo-mais-beijo-que-o-do-Sasuke :°

**Sasori:** Olha, nunca fui tão badalado xD Beijo também xD

**Tobi:** yeah! Tobi mandando beijo com sabor de pêra °ux

**Konan**: É um pouco de sorte sim, mas tenta agüentar o Tobi cantando no banheiro, o Itachi se olhando no espelho, o Kakuzu cozinhando, o Hidan largando coisas pelo caminho, o Zetsu destruindo as coisas, o Pain...

**Pain:** já chega amor u.ú

**Kakuzu:** eu leio a review x.x" Gostei da fic, mas agora estao todos crescidos, para mim vai fka meio parada o.o Mas esse eh meu gosto, entao, pode continuar8B Recados: Konan: Adorei a foto do Hero e do Pi se pegando 8D Tenho uma que eh do Hero X U-know acordanu , mandei via Sedex, deve ta xeganu :3 Akanishi Jin! ke dzer...Itachi: Nao estou nem ai para o q vc fla sobre o espantalho, q eh MARA! Bleh 8P E o Tobi falou tdu! X Tobi: Lina-chan acha Hatake Kakashi-san mais bonito que Itachi! Itachi é mais feio que um espantalho \o/ X Tobi: pode morder também!n.n Afinal qm eh good boy, eh fofo! Deh, Te amo mutcho, imouto san!\o/

**Itachi:** iii... lá vem a **Lina Hatake** de novo u/.\ú

**Konan:** amor, posso colar na parede do quarto? (pôster nas mãos)

**Pain:** no dia em que os backstreet boys aparecerem na fic, quem sabe...

**Deh:** :X (odeia os citados) Gomen Konan, não posso ajudar nessa e.e"

**Tobi:** eee \o/ vou morder xD

**Pain**: acelera as coisas, essa máfia já está comprida demais o.o"

**Sasori:** Meldels, a última review é minha xD toh adorando, principalmente os finais com a mafia Akatsuki, adoro a Akatsuki, o tobi, que eu acho bonitinho, Konan, o Kisame(que eu carinhosamente chamo de Peixe mutante) e principalmente o Itachi,q eu o queria para mim...mas como isso naum é possivel...Toh adorando muito a fic.muitos Bjus e Bjks

**Kisame:** (Olhinhos brilhando) Alguém gosta de mim °u° Arigatou **Kalinka** Há! Não é necessário um sharingan pra ter fangirls...

**Konan:** pra ter muitas fangirls sim xP

**Deh:** (cotovelada em Konan) não mala isso pra ele, aproveita que ele se empolgou u.ú

**Kisame:** Essa máfia está chegando ao fim minna-san!

**Deh:** eu agradeço a Haruka-san, KaguraLari-san, Florine-san, Kammy-chan, Daiane-chan, Ravena-san, BastetAzazis-chan, Lina-chan e Kalinka-san n.n

**Kisame:** é, beijos e mais beijos pra Kalinka-chan \o/

**Tobi:** reviews °ux

**Kisame:** hey! Muitas reviews o/

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	11. Máscara

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Se fosse o Jiraiya não teria morrido e estaria dando uns pegas na Tsunade agora T.T

**Dicionário:**

Nukenin: ninja fugitivo.

Kuso: droga

Uguisu: rouxinol japonês. (Lê-se U-gu-i-su, afinal isso é japonês e não português xB)

Taichou: Capitão

Hai: sim

Gomen (ne, nasai): desculpa

Iie: não

oo-sama: líder

Konbanwa: boa noite

Itadakimasu: frase dita antes de começar as refeições.

Ittekimasu: frase dita antes de sair de casa. "Estou saindo"

Itterashai: resposta a "ittekimasu".

Oinin: ANBUs caçadores.

_Capítulo 11 – Máscara_

Ele se aproximara lentamente e entreabriu os lábios, mas a voz morreu no fundo da garganta. A mulher não se virara, apenas continuou a olhar para frente. Apoiou as mãos na cintura e virou-se, foi então que encarou o ANBU.

-Oh, eu não lembro de você – a mulher o encarou, deixando o Uchiha completamente apavorado. Era ela, sim... Sua ex-companheira de time, reconheceu ao ver os olhos verde-esmeralda. Seu coração disparou, as palavras morreram em sua garganta – é que a minha memória anda tão ruim – a kunoichi riu sem graça e ele começara a suar frio – você está bem? Como é seu nome?

Sakura encostou a mão em seu braço. Sasuke tremeu violentamente ao toque dela e nem mesmo ele saberia explicar o porquê de tamanho desconforto com a presença dela. Não passava de uma irritante ex-colega de time, porém o que sua cabeça pensava, seu corpo não obedecia de jeito nenhum. A mulher já preocupada o guiou até o começo da floresta, porém para acessá-la era preciso subir um pequeno morro.

-Vamos, é tão difícil assim falar?

-Sasu... Sasu.. –não podia dar seu nome verdadeiro, pelo menos não agora. Agradeceu a Naruto por ter lhe dado aquela máscara, que escondia sua verdadeira identidade como nukenin. Mentalmente passou o nome de todos os antigos companheiros e por último lembrou-se do nome daquele menino que lhe trazia um sentimento nostálgico. Shinji –Sasuji –Um sobrenome, rápido! Kuso... Fechou os olhos e ouviu um rouxinol cantando ao longe, respirou mais aliviado, porém ainda estava nervoso – Uguisu (N/a: Uguisu é rouxinol japonês, pra quem não prestou atenção no dicionário).

-Fique quieto, Uguisu Sasuji – ela tentava gravar o nome dele, foi então que notou em torno da mão dela uma alta concentração de chakra, sentia como se ele invadisse seu corpo e lhe dava um estranho conforto – está melhor agora?

-Hai – sua voz saiu baixa e ainda diminuiu até morrer, junto com a palavra. A Haruno percebeu o desconforto dele, então estufou o peito e resolveu se pronunciar.

-Taichou, sou sua Taichou – embora tentasse mostrar rigidez, a voz saia carinhosa e deixava o Uchiha mais tranqüilo – Só para modo explanativo... Quando você se juntou ao meu esquadrão?

-Hoje, taichou – tinha que demonstrar inocência. Mostrar a ela que não era aquele que fugira da vila anos antes, apenas um shinobi da vila que acabara de ingressar na ANBU.

-Esse Naruto... –balançou a cabeça negativamente e nem reparou que o ANBU admirava agora as curvas de seu corpo. Ela havia mudado, não era mais uma simples "testuda", se tornara uma bela mulher – oh, agora volte para sua patrulha.

-Hai Taichou – ele sumira para dentro da floresta com uma rapidez impressionante, o que a deixara admirada e perplexa. O quão cedo pudesse levantaria a ficha completa dele.

oOoOoOo

-E por isso Hi-chan, eu não sei o que falar – a visão era linda. O resquício de raios solares vindos do horizonte dava um colorido todo especial a paisagem. Estavam recostados ao monumento hokage, aproveitando os últimos momentos daquela tarde de primavera juntos.

O casal estava sobre a cabeça do mais novo rosto esculpido, o do rokudaime e se sentiam extremamente confortáveis. Naruto, de tempos em tempos beijava a nuca da esposa que abria um meio sorriso. Adorava quando o marido a olhava daquele jeito.

-Acho melhor não falar nada, amor – Hinata encarava os olhos azuis do homem que tinha as mãos em sua cintura e ambos estavam sentados tranquilamente sobre o rosto do rokudaime – sabe como é a Sakura, ela pode pirar de vez.

-Eu sei, mas não posso esconder isso dela por muito tempo – olhou-a com um pouco de tristeza, porém já se sentiu acolhido quando a morena Uzumaki acariciou seus cabelos e o fitou por alguns instantes.

-Calma, tudo isso vai se resolver logo, da melhor maneira possível – ela agora estava sentada de frente para ele, sobre as pernas do loiro e as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele, a uma certa distância.

Ele a puxou para próximo de si, colando os corpos, quando percebeu que a pele dela estava gelada. Então tirou a capa branca e vermelha, colocando-a sobre suas costas.

-Não quero minha coelhinha com frio, depois você fica doente e me deixa preocupado – acariciou o rosto da morena com carinho, enquanto ela aproveitava de olhos fechados.

-Beije-me como se fosse a primeira vez – ela murmurou quando abriu os olhos e foi encarada pelo marido, então esse a beijou com ternura e volúpia, sem se preocupar se eram observados ou não. As mãos dele escorregaram de sua cintura para as nádegas da mulher, que sorriu misteriosamente para o marido.

-Hi-chan, o Sasuke vai dormir hoje em casa – Naruto agora observou Hinata apoiada sobre seu corpo sensualmente.

-Claro, não tem problema – ela brincou com os cabelos loiros –ah, e da próxima vez que resolver invadir o hospital, não o faça – ela riu ao lembrar do marido entrando na sala onde ela fazia uma cirurgia.

-como eu iria imaginar que você estaria operando aquele cara – ele fez bico e a mão direita estava agora sob a blusa decotada dela, sentindo a pele quente de suas costas.

-Talvez porque na entrada estava escrito "não entre" – beijou-o longamente antes de esticar os braços para o alto – vamos para casa?

-Jááá? O sol nem se pôs ainda.

-Mas eu tenho que tomar banho e fazer a janta ainda, amor – acariciou o rosto dele, como se pedisse permissão.

-Então vamos – ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para que o homem se levantasse, e esse a aceitou, segurando-a pela cintura e observando Konoha logo depois.

-Eu sou o hokage daqui, o shinobi mais forte... será que consigo ajudar o meu amigo?

Hinata permaneceu em silêncio, porém, depois de respirar o ar puro da cidade, exclamou contente.

-Você vai, tenho certeza, dessa vez eu estarei ao seu lado.

oOoOoOo

Sakura chegou em casa, porém dessa vez estava sozinha. O filho estava na casa do Naruto, provavelmente dormiria lá e ela só o veria amanhã na sala do hokage, quando ambos seriam indicados para alguma missão.

-Achei uma cobra perdida por aqui – a voz masculina logo atrás de si a assustou e a fez virar seu corpo para admirar o homem sentado no sofá.

-Kakashi-kun, não me assuste assim, eu posso te matar, sabia? –ela cruzou os braços e deixou os sapatos antes de pisar no tapete azul da casa.

-Vim te visitar, você disse que eu poderia vir.

-Imaginei que viesse depois do jantar – ela dirigiu-se a cozinha, cruzando por ele sem encará-lo nos olhos.

-Preferi vir cedo, então te faria companhia, já que o Shinji-kun está na casa do Naruto – ele abraçou-a por trás (N/a: é pornográfico mesmo lol) e apoiou o queixo no ombro da kunoichi, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos rosas dela, um perfume gostoso, cheiro de primavera.

-Venha me ajudar com a janta então.

Mal entraram na cozinha e ele forçou o corpo da kunoichi para cima da bancada, colando seu corpo no dela enquanto uma das mãos subia pela coxa da Haruno, subindo o vestido até sua calcinha. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a puxar a mascada dele para baixo, quando algo fez barulho do lado de fora da casa e como ambos sabiam como aquele bairro era deserto, então pararam de fazer o que faziam para encarar-se por alguns segundos, quando uma batida foi ouvida na porta.

-Seus súditos, alteza? –ironizou Hatake, então a mulher mostrou a língua, descendo da bancada e seguindo até a entrada da casa, porém antes de abrir a porta, a mesma pegou a máscara que estava logo ao lado de seu jaleco, serpente. Ela liderava todos aqueles que tinham máscara de serpente, era uma das grandes, estava entre os 12 capitães.

-Taichou – o mais alto da fila curvou seu corpo em respeito a mulher, então retirou sua máscara para aproximar-se dela, que fez o mesmo com a sua, só que na dela, em vez de típicos traços coloridos, na bochecha esquerda havia uma sakura desenhada e dela saía um traço roxo que atravessava a máscara.

-diga Hiro – ela apoiou as mãos na cintura, enquanto Kakashi olhava para todos, como se tivesse sendo obrigado a fazer isso.

-Hai, não foi encontrado nada suspeito em nossa área.

-Nem nada relativo ao tal ninja que lutou contra os do taichou Sai?

-iie, nada, Sakura-sama, prometemos nos esforçar mais na próxima vez.

Ela não reparou, porém no canto, longe deles, Sasuke a observava. Notou também o sensei, que agora tinha apoiada a cabeça sobre o ombro da kunoichi. Sentiu como se quisesse socá-lo, o coração estava apertado, ele tinha certeza que ela não estava mais ao seu alcance.

-Quem está cuidando do novato?

-Novato, Sakura-sama?

-Ainda bem que o Naruto avisa a todos antes de fazer alguma coisa –protestou baixinho e apenas o filho dos caninos brancos ouviu –Uguisu, um passo a frente – Sasuke demorou alguns segundos para perceber que era com ele que ela falava, porém ao perceber, caminhou para frente.

-Hai, Taichou – ele curvou o corpo e recebeu o olhar de Hatake, o mesmo se aproximou dele, encarando-o desconfiado – algum problema, Hakate-sama? –ainda não se acostumara a ser obrigado a chamar seu próprio sensei pelo sobrenome.

-iie, bem vindo ao grupo – ele o cumprimentou e logo voltara a sua posição inicial, ao lado da Haruno, que com felicidade o deixava abraça-la, causando no Uchiha um estranho sentimento.

-Hatake-sama, poderia nos ajudar com os relatórios? Você disse que estaria disponível essa noite – o líder do grupo falou para o mascarado.

-É verdade, havia esquecido completamente – levou a mão à testa, tristemente – gomen ne, Saki-chan, volto ainda hoje.

-Claro, Kakashi-kun – Sasuke estralou os dedos com raiva, odiou saber que os dois eram tão íntimos. De todas as notícias que tivera até agora, aquela era a pior.

-Uguisu, venha nos ajudar, aproveite e converse com Hatake-sama sobre a ANBU, eu imagino que você já saiba como funciona, mas nunca é demais saber – novamente o agora sem máscara fitou-o, com seus olhos castanhos.

-Como é seu nome, novato?

-Uguisu Sasuji, oo-sama! –Sasuke disse seu nome inventado, sorrindo por debaixo da máscara, aparentemente nenhum deles sabia que era o tão procurado Uchiha, o único vivo.

oOoOoOo

Na casa de Naruto, o jantar discorreu normalmente. Naruto ria ao ver que Shinji e Ryuji olhavam torto um para o outro e Yuriko estava desconfortável sentada entre eles, para evitarem brigas.

-Amor, o que você acha que o Sasuke está fazendo? –Hinata perguntou num cochicho para o homem, que depois de ouvir um barulho na porta, respondeu.

-Batendo na porta – deixou o pote com os hashis sobre e levantou-se, caminhando por entre os cômodos até a porta, e quando a abriu, lá estava o moreno, com a máscara – entre, tire os sapatos.

Sasuke o encarou e apenas após fechar a porta é que ele tirou a máscara de ANBU, colocando-a junto das sandálias que acabara de descalçar (n/a: sim, essa palavra existe, pode procurar no dicionário xB).

-Naruto, eu vi Sakura hoje –o loiro fitou-o por alguns segundos, depois deu as costas novamente e voltou a caminhar para a cozinha –ela está com Kakashi?

-No verão e na primavera pelo menos – ele continuou andando e o Uchiha o seguia – nas outras estações eu não te garanto, Kakashi não fica aqui, viaja.

-Sasuke-kun – Hinata o cumprimentou, curvando levemente o corpo para frente, porém não largando os hashis.

-Vamos, sente-se a mesa conosco. Filhos, não briguem – apontou o dedo para os três e voltou a saborear seu jantar.

-Foi ele quem começou – os dois falaram em coro, um apontando para o outro.

-Tá, isso não importa, comam e não briguem – Naruto tomou seu lugar a mesa e pegou em mãos o jantar, contudo não antes de beijar a esposa.

-Uchiha-san – Shinji o encarou, porém o moreno desviou o rosto antes de se juntar a eles a mesa,

-Konbanwa.

-Sirva-se – a voz da esposa de Naruto o deixou levemente desconfortável –sinta-se em casa – ela sorriu para o moreno e aquilo o assustou mias ainda. Naruto a abraçou pela cintura e a kunoichi apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, logo depois de deixar os hashis a mesa.

-Está cansada, Hi-chan? – perguntou quase em um sussurro e a mulher concordou com a cabeça, agora de olhos fechados – suba e descanse um pouco, eu arrumo a bagunça aqui e já subo também.

-iie, quero ficar aqui com vocês – ela segurou a mão do loiro e o mesmo manteve as duas enroladas na cintura dela, sobre a camisola roxa que usava .

Sentiu-se sufocado ao ver que um confortava o outro, que os meninos ali brincavam e ignoravam a presença dele. Sentiu-se mal quando reparou que agora todos se encaravam sorridentes quando Yuriko segurou a mão do irmão e do companheiro de time, e ele apenas do outro lado, não era importante.

Tomou um gole de água e então calmamente, após se servir, direcionou-se para a porta entreaberta, onde se sentou em um dos poucos degrais que levavam a casa do hokage.

-Itadakimasu – murmurou, com os olhos fixos no ramen. Com os hashis pegou o macarrão e o encarou, para então devolver o mesmo ao pote e colocar as mãos na cabeça, apertando os olhos com força – o que foi que eu fiz?

oOoOoOo

No bairro Uchiha, Sakura caminhava com tranqüilidade, quando chegou no píer, acomodou-se, tirando os sapatos e colocando os pés na água. Era bom, os primeiros dias do verão sendo anunciados por um vento calmo que levava as pétalas de cerejeira para o lago e as mesmas ficavam a deriva, o que embelezava o lugar.

-Sua boba, não fique assim – colocou as mãos na barriga e respirou fundo o ar fresco, admirando as borboletas ao seu redor.

oOoOoOo

-Bobagem, como sempre – Sasuke ouviu o amigo se pronunciar logo atrás de si e o mesmo se acomodou ao seu lado – e tudo isso começou por que você colocou o pé pra fora dessa vila, não é?

-É – concordou tristemente, sabia que ele estava certo – por que todos se esqueceram de mim tão rápido?

-Não foi rápido Sasuke, foram dez anos e você sabe disso – ele entrelaçou os dedos antes de prosseguir – sabe como é, eu ainda queria ir atrás de você, porém a Sakura não queria te ver e eu estava com uma proposta de casamento no nariz – sorriu ao lembrar do sogro marcando seu casamento.

-Pelo visto você não tem problemas com isso.

-Agora, na época foi um sufoco, porém a gente sobreviveu – riu e coçou o nariz – ai um tempo depois a minha Hi-chan me contou que estava grávida e acabei dedicando todo meu tempo aos meus filhos.

-Por que... Por que a Sakura não queria me ver mais? –ele virou o rosto para encarar Naruto, que se levantou e estralou os dedos.

-Isso é algo que você vai ter que descobrir por conta própria, siga as pistas –deu as costas e seguiu de volta para a mulher.

-Too-san, vamos sair amanhã? –o moreno chegou e disse após abraçá-lo.

-Shinji, você tem que se despedir do Kakashi-sensei amanhã, ele está indo para Suna.

-Já? Mas ainda é verão!

-Não queira entender o que se passa na cabeça dele, filho – bagunçou os já desarrumados cabelos dele.

-Tá – emburrado cruzou os braços e se juntou aos colegas de time.

-Oh, olhe a hora. Já para a cama, os três – Hinata se pronunciou agora que o marido a abraçada, aquecendo os braços gelados pelo vento frio que vinha de fora.

-hahaue, está cedo – a menina comentou e teve todo o apoio dos outros dois.

-sem negócio, Hi-chan falou está falado, subindo...

-too-san, o Uchiha-san irá dormir aqui? – perguntou o menino com o Sharingan ativado desde o momento que Sasuke ficara a um raio de quilômetro da casa.

-sim, no quarto com vocês, até a gente arrumar o quarto de visitas hoje, pelo menos.

-okay – Ryuji fez pose de "nice guy" e subiu os degrais dois a dois, enquanto os dois subiam lado a lado, como se nada de diferente estivesse acontecendo.

-Eu vou te arrumar um pijama emprestado. Siga-me – ainda de mãos dadas com a mulher subiu e o Uchiha respirou fundo antes de colocar o pé no primeiro degrau.

oOoOoOo

-too-san, too-san – a menina com os olhos brancos gritava, puxando a calça do pai, até que o mesmo a pegasse no colo.

-Diga, Hanna-chan – ele a colocou sentada sobre a pia da cozinha enquanto terminava de lavar a louça.

-Too-san, eu vi um homem alto de roupa que nem a tua quando vai trabalhar –balançou as pernas –só que ele tinha os olhos vermelhos que nem os do Shinji-kun, com aquelas marquinhas, como é mesmo o nome?

-Sharingan –murmurou o Hyuuga com calma, quando se paralisou por alguns segundos – como era mesmo o homem, filha?

-ele era alto, tinha cabelo comprido que nem o seu e usava uma máscara que nem a da tia Sakura – ele secou as mãos no avental.

-Amor – falou à esposa que acabara de entrar na cozinha, usando uma blusa leve azul e um short preto – ouviu isso?

-ouvi, acha que pode ser Itachi?

-Itachi não colocaria um uniforme ANBU. Não mesmo.

oOoOoOo

Já no quarto, o Uchiha usava uma calça moletom preta e uma regata laranja que acabara de vestir, cercado pelas três crianças, o moreno com roupas escuras, assim como o loiro de olhos brancos, apenas a menina usava um vestido azul-claro e estava agarrada num ursinho.

-Oyasuminasai crianças, amanhã teremos um dia cheio – a Uzumaki falou, com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Oyasumi– responderam os três em coro.

-Sasuke, durma bem – Naruto falou ao amigo –quando acordar amanhã me procure.

-Hai, você também – apoiou-se no colchão azul e ficou sendo encarado agora que a porta se fechara.

-moço, você é um Uchiha de verdade? – a loira perguntou ao reparar que Sasuke tinha o sharingan ativado.

-sou, por quê? Têm muitos nessa vila?

-só o Shinji tem o Sharingan, mas ninguém sabe como – a menina prosseguiu em seus devaneios enquanto os meninos acomodaram-se cada um em suas respectivas camas.

-vamos dormir, Yuu-chan – agora o outro loiro a repreendia – deixe o Uchiha-san dormir.

-okay, oyasuminasai – ela o deixou sozinho, pensativo. Tinha que ter uma explicação lógica para isso tudo e, além disso.

Ele precisava falar com ela.

oOoOoOo

Quando o sol apareceu no horizonte, o Uchiha assustou-se e pulou do colchão, respirando ofegante. Nada mais normal, após passar muito tempo perdido, acostumou-se a literalmente "dormir com um olho aberto", ou seja, sempre ficar atento a todos os perigos a sua volta e não estava acostumado com essa calma.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta com cuidado, ao ver que os três ainda dormiam, seguindo pelo corredor até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e deixou que o barulho da água da torneira se tornasse o único barulho do local.

Pegou a roupa de ANBU que estava pendurada atrás da porta e a colocou no corpo, deixando a máscara por último. Deixou o local em busca do Naruto, porém não sabia qual dos quartos era o dele, abriu duas portas e apenas encontrou bagunça, porém, na terceira porta, a qual puxou rapidamente para o lado, encontrou o que procurava, contudo não da maneira que imaginou.

-Caramba, não sabe bater na porta não? – o loiro reclamou e cobriu o corpo nu com o lençol que estava sobre a mulher – já vou.

-Naruto-kun, quem está ai? – Hinata se pronunciou ao sentir que ele se levantara, colocando prontamente a calça laranja.

-É o Sasuke, nós vamos sair cedo hoje, Hi-chan – a mulher esfregou os olhos e o admirou colocando o colete verde sobre a blusa negra e por cima dos dois a capa branca com labaredas.

-Okay, eu vou fazer o café pra vocês – ela forçou-se para frente, quando percebeu que estava deitada e o rosto do loiro há centímetros do seu.

-Não precisa, descanse, teve um dia cheio ontem – ela corou levemente, mesmo com todo o tempo juntos, não se acostumara com esse carinho dele – pode dormir tranqüila – segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou para um romântico beijo matinal.

-Dá pra me poupar disso? –resmungou o Uchiha ainda na porta, o que fez os dois se separarem e sorrirem - Arigatou.

-itekkimasu – murmurou, quase num suspiro, ainda sem solta-la.

-itterashai – ela respondeu antes de se beijarem mais uma vez, deixando Sasuke impaciente.

-Vamos então – carinhosamente a deixou sobre a cama, colocando o lençol sobre ela para que o amigo não visse sua mulher nua.

-Isso me deixou enjoado – falou sério enquanto os dois desciam os degraus em direção a cozinha.

-Fala como uma criança. Nem meus filhos reclamam mais disso – ele alcançou ramen na estante um pouco depois de colocar a água pra ferver no fogão – aceita?

-Queria só um café mesmo – acomodou-se em um dos bancos na bancada e viu o amigo colocar-lhe uma xícara na frente, junto com o pote de café solúvel.

-só esperar a água ferver – ele tirou o papel do pote e apoiou-se na pia, bocejando – o que foi? Por que está me olhando anormalmente?

-Nada –abaixou a cabeça –eu só acho que minha vida está uma completa confusão – mexeu na máscara que estava presa em seu cinto antes de fitar os olhos azuis dele.

-Eu posso ver isso – percebeu que as bolhas aumentaram na panela com água, então desligou e serviu a água para Sasuke e para si mesmo, onde o ramen estaria pronto em três minutos – não sei o que é estar no seu lugar, meu amigo – coçou a cabeça e depois cruzou os braços – boa sorte, se isso te faz se sentir melhor.

-Acho que vou precisar – o loiro olhou no relógio e percebeu que os três minutos de insuportável espera já haviam passado e então pegou os hashis e os separou – arigatou pelo café.

-Nah, não seja por isso. Itadakimasu – o vapor quente que saiu do pote junto com o cheiro gostoso o deixou até mais animado para começar o dia.

-E o que eu vou fazer agora? – colocou a máscara e o seguiu para fora da casa e mesmo andando ele não parava de comer.

-Quando chegarmos ao escritório eu te falo – com precisão incrível levava os hashis a boca, não deixando nenhum pingo cair em sua roupa – isso está muito bom, mas eu estou morrendo de saudade do café da manhã da Hi-chan.

-Aliás, como você faz isso? Comer e andar – apontou para o pote e ajeitou a máscara que saíra do lugar em seu rosto.

-Sabe como é a vida de hokage, não tenho tempo pra muita coisa – comeu mais um pouco, por isso demorou a se pronunciar novamente – ohayou Tegoshi-san – o ninja fez uma reverência ao hokage quando o mesmo passou por ele, em direção a sua sala.

-Ohayou Hokage-sama! –o loiro sorriu e abriu a porta da sala já cheia de ANBUs, onde os mesmos prestaram a devida reverência ao ninja mais forte da vila.

-Okay, prestem atenção, Oinins – ele deixou a refeição de lado e apoiou os braços na mesa –primeira mente, Ohayou a todos.

-Oyahou, Rokudaime hokage-sama – o que usava uma capa verde-escura e máscara de dragão colocou-se a frente de todos os outros – qual a nossa missão hoje?

-Aparentemente a investigação do ninja que atacou o grupo do Koyuchi semana passada. Não há nenhuma pista ainda, taichou?

-Não, hokage-sama, gomen nasai! –ele se curvou noventa graus – prometo me esforçar mais.

-Hai, aproveite que Shikamaru voltará a ser do time Ryu–o homem apoiou as mãos na cintura prestando atenção nas palavras do superior – dividam-se em grupos, um fica responsável por isso e o outro irá até a vila do som, ver se tem alguém que ainda tem algum problema com os moradores de Konoha.

-Hai –em um piscar de olhos todos os homens com máscara de dragão desapareceram do local, deixando apenas Naruto e Sasuke.

-Sasuke, você é dos Hebi, responsável pela patrulha da vila durante essa semana – o moreno suspirou atrás da máscara, sem o sharingan, afinal com esse era como se mostrasse a todos que estava de volta a vila.

-Okay, Naruto – o loiro pigarreou, chamando a atenção do amigo – Hokage-sama.

-Melhor assim – ele sorriu e voltou a comer seu ramen – pode sair – o Uchiha deu as costas a ele e caminhou para a porta, onde cruzou com um ninja que entrava.

-Naruto-kun, tenho novidades – o shinobi moreno era Sai, que seguiu até a mesa, atrapalhando a refeição do hokage.

-Oh, Ohayou Sai – não ligou para ele e continuou comendo – o que foi?

-Neji disse que a filha dele viu um Uchiha.

oOoOoOo

Já fora do prédio vermelho, observava o kanji de fogo sendo pintado por alguns shinobis logo ali por perto, todavia preferiu não dar atenção. Já estava se acostumando as típicas "rondas" dos ANBUs pela vila. Com um impulso, subiu em uma das casas e observou ao redor, nada de estranho. Aliás, pra que diabos serviam essas patrulhas? Nunca acontecia nada de mais, nada que ele tivesse visto pelo menos.

-Oh, é você, Uguisu – a voz do ex-sensei o tirou de seu transe, e também o fez se lembrar do nome ridículo que inventara para si mesmo – venha aqui, onegai.

-Hai, Hatake-sama – ele passou por alguns prédios e chegou até o monte hokage, onde ele estava sobre a godaime.

-A vista daqui é bem bonita, não acha? –perguntou o shinobi de cabelos brancos a ele, agora guardando o livro na bolsa de shurikens – como se sente?

-Não entendi, oo-sama – ele apoiou a mão em seu ombro –como me sinto o que?

-De estar na ANBU, claro – o moreno imaginou que ele sorria, após ser encarado daquele jeito.

-Sinto-me muito feliz por entrar e servir ao hokage – não acreditou no que falara, teve que conter o riso – ao ficarem alguns segundos em silêncio, lembrou-se de continuar o serviço – gomen, mas tenho que ir –saltou para a cabeça do rokudaime, porém o homem novamente começou a falar.

-Claro, Uguisu – ele cruzou os braços – Ou prefere que eu te chame de Uchiha Sasuke?

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Yoo minna-san \o/

**Itachi:** na área, leitoras queridas (piscadela.)

**Deh:** Chegou cedo ein ¬¬"

**Itachi**: Quero marcar presença aqui, já que na outra fic estive _cof cof_ ocupado.

**Tobi**: Cheguei \o/

**Kisame**: eu faço o merchan da fic? Okay, quem acompanha "Solidão" leiam o one-shot especial de dia dos namorados n.n "A odisséia de Jiraiya".

**Deh:** não é lá aquelas coisas, mas valeu xB Essa é parte da explicação pro capítulo ter demorado a sair.

**Pain**: mais desculpas?

**Konan:** Deixe a guria falar...

**Deh:** Arigatou Konan-chan (sorri) Então, além dessa one-shot teve também a Imin 100, em comemoração ao centenário da imigração japonesa, e eu como uma...

**Sasori:** idiota .

**Deh:** cosplayer, compareci todos os dias de evento xB

**Deidara:** agora vamos parar de putaria e ler as reviews?

**Deh:** só estou explicando o porquê da demora ;-;

**Kakuzu:** Que seja, a primeira review é minha (pega o papel) preciso dizer que amei o cap? tá perfeito pena que não é maior xD adorei a volta do shika e da temari e principalmente a volta do sasuke sim, eu sou sasukete adorei as partes das crianças, elas são tão fofas - acho que o sasu ainda não se acostumou com o fato que ele não é mais bem-vindo na vila né? é impressão minha ou a saku tá com o kakashi? eu gosto deles mais prefiro ela com o sasuke pode mandar o itachi pra cá de novo? adorei a estadia dele aqui n.n beijo pro itachi, pro sasuke e pro kakashi e pra vc continua logo viu? ;

**Deh**: EEE \o/

**Sasori**: da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha**.

**Deh:** Ela está betando a fic, afinal eu estou publicando-a também no Nyah!

**Zetsu:** (lado preto) Coitados.

**Zetsu:** (lado branco) Calma, pelo menos apareceremos mais.

**Todos:** o.o"

**Itachi:** Eto... beijão Kammy-chan, pode deixar que eu dou uma passadinha ai n/.\n

**Tobi:** Tobi lê essa (pega o papel de Zetsu) We! \o/ Ganhei um beijo dos trio Uchiha ¬ baba Ahh estou escrevendo em um papel com sabor chocolate só em homenagem ao Zetsu! o/ Outra coisa que eu queria falar é que a Fic tá ótima como sempre e a Máfia tá melhorando cada vez mais ¬. Tá ficando boa a parada em Konoha e eu estou doida pra ver a reação da Sakura ao ver o Sasuke, eu acho que elevai ficar chocado ao ver que ele tem um filho .-. Além eu acho de ficar felizx, ou sei lá, eu tenho uma leve impressão que o Sasuke e o Kakashi vão tem uma pequena e básica briga sabe .-., mais pode ser que não, sei lá, essa fic é cheia de surpresas xD. Bem acho que vou parar por aqui, então vou deixar meu beijo pra todo pessoal da Akatsuki (principalmente pro Itachi e pro Tobi) e um beijo pro Sasuke-kun também ¬. Ah um recadinho pro Itachi: 'Então eu to te esperando lá em casa tá? o Eu passo o endereço pra Deh depois, pra ela te passar, ok? Bejim! ' Deh, sua fic está ótima xD Continua assim e já sabe que o quanto mais rápido postar mais agradecida eu fico Pessoa que encheu o saco dela a semana toda xD.Bejim! Ja ne! o/

**Sasori:** É, acho que você vai ter muito trabalho essa semana Itachi.

**Itachi:** fazer o que, minhas fãs merecem (joga o cabelo para trás) Beijo **Daiane Tsubasa**.

**Zetsu:** Chocolate °¬° (come a review)

**Deh:** Nya, alguém lembrou do Zetsu xB Beijo Daiane-chan n.n

**Tobi:** beijos com gosto de laranja pra você n.x"

**Zetsu:** essa eu leio (pega a review antes do Sasori) #babando no poster do Itachi# Kisame num fica assim ñ O sharingan não é o segredo Eu tambem gosto do Shika, do Shino, do Kiba... (¬¬' po para por ai) Ó.Ò pq?? (pq quando vc começa com a lista, num para mais) n.n' Kikymari baka (¬¬' sou baca pq sou SUA voizinha irritante) ¬¬ vc faz jus ao seu titulo: IRRITANTE (¬¬ tarada) :X #taca uma melancia# Otimo capitulo Só to um pouco confusa por causa dos filhos do pessoal X.X

**Kisame:** (desvia da melancia) Eto... o.o"

**Tobi**: review da **Hatake KaguraLari**.

**Deh**: não é só você, eu nem sei o nome deles xD Sim, eu que inventei e não lembro lol

**Kisame:** Viu! O Sharingan não é segredo.

**Itachi:** mas quem tem mais fangirls? Eu ou o Shino?

**Kisame**: T.T"

**Hidan**: Parem com isso, ele vai começar a chorar x.x"

**Deidara:** sim minhas reviews são grandes mesmo! Porém eu sou a tia-chata-artista-problemática. (tia só porque tou a alguns muitos anos aqui no FF, tenho só vinte anos...) Adorei os bjos recebidos! domo arigatou! E sim você anda melhorando, para sua primeira fic está realmente bom! Com um toque de descontração, e tudo mais. Porém mando uma dica, quando for por as reflexões, ponha em itálico, diferencie-as de alguma forma, para destaca-las. Isso ajuda na organização da fic. Fora isso está tudo muito bom! Adorei o romance implícito do Kakashi com a Sakura, acho os dois juntos um charme. Mais uma vez parabéns e contiue melhorando, moça!

**Deh:** (emocionada) Arigatou **Haruka Taichou **°u°

**Tobi**: Tia Haruka \o/

**Pain:** Tobi, menos... x.x"

**Sasuke:** implícito?

**Itachi:** chegou a bicha louca u/.\ú

**Sasuke:** que inveja, só porque eu tenho sharingan estrelinha...

**Itachi:** graças a quem? Se não fosse por mim, você nem teria o mangekyou.

**Kakuzu**: Parando com a briga, Sasuke, faça o que veio fazer e suma.

**Sasuke:** tá, ta... beijo pra Kammy e pra Daiane.

**Konan:** eu leio a gigante, deixa comigo (pega o rolo) Oie \o/ Finalmente depois de umas férias meio q forçadas num "local" para pessoas totalmente especiais como eu, estou de volta. Tudo culpa da minha irmã q ficou espalhando q fiquei rindo na frente do pc, como se minha fama já fosse pouca ¬¬. Mas vamos ao q realmente interessa, adorei os capítulos, os filhos deles são muito fofos. Ah, só q agora estou com várias perguntas martelando na minha cabeça. Tipo, a Sakura está com o Kakashi? tem mais, mas estou com preguiça de escrever aqui. Bom, antes eu pediria para vc ñ deixar o Sasuke sofrer muito, pois eu gostava mais dele q do Itachi-kun, mas agora pode fazer ele sofrer um pouquinho, ele está merecendo, não muito é claro, pois mesmo o Itachi sendo o número 1 em meu s2, ele ainda é o 2. Ai q emoção, ganhei um bjo do Itachi-kun, só por isso já valeu minhas férias forçadas, outro bjão pra vc meu querido. Ah, ganhei bjo do meu Tobi tbm \o, bjinho com sabor de morango pra vc fofo. Aproveito pra mandar um pro Sasuke tbm, ainda amo mtão ele, e digo tbm q ele deveria seguir o exemplo do Tobi e ser "a good boy". Bjos pra todos e um especial pra vc Deh. Bom, se minha irmã ñ contribuir para mais umas férias forçadas, estarei de volta no próximo capítulo. Gente, desculpa o comentz um tanto "longo", mas me empolguei. Bjão

**Todos:** O.O"

**Pain:** metade das palavras da fic estão aqui xB

**Itachi:** (discretamente chutando Sasuke pra fora da máfia) Beijo **Maryh-chan**.

**Tobi:** EEEEE °u° Beijo de melancia pra você n.x"

**Sasuke**: beeesha, eu vim aqui cumprir minha função, não fique com ciúmes. Beijo pra ti também x.x"

**Deh:** Arigatou n.n"

**Pain:** eu vou ler essa menor aqui, acho melhor você beber água, amor.

**Konan:** hai i.i"

**Pain:** ah OH MY GOODNESS nuss to louca pro proximo cap!! Bjinhuss.

**Hidan:** você não brincou quando disse que era pequena xB

**Kakuzu**: é da... **Lizinha-chan** x.x"

**Hidan:** minha o/ (pega aleatoriamente) Muito legal o cap! Adorei o Naruto tirando uma com o Sasuke... huahuahuahua... Quem diria... o Naruto hokage e o Sasuke um mero genin! LOL Mas vê se não demora para atualizar, pq estou curiosíssima para saber o que o Sasuke vai fazer quando vir a Sakura e o Kakashi...

**Deh**: será que só eu acho que essa fic precisa de mais humor? Nada contra Kammy-chan, mas eu prefiro humor à drama x.x

**Itachi**: querida **BastetAzazis**, você tem um apelido?

**Tobi:** faça no próximo capítulo zo/

**Deh:** é uma boa...

**Itachi:** eu leio, afinal eu quase nunca leio reviews... Yo... adorei a fic... gostei mesmo... vlw pelo convite para lê-la os kids são muito kawaiis bjus Deh-san e um super-hiper-mega bju pro meu chocolatra favorito, Itachi ah... um bju pro Tobi-kun tbm! ja ne...

**Deh:** pode chamar de Deh-chan, **Uchiha Mique** n.n

**Itachi:** Ah, beijos, muitos beijos pra você.

**Tobi:** °wx é, beijos de pêra xB

**Deh:** beijos para Kammy-chan, Daiane-chan, KaguraLari-san, Haruka-san, Mary-chan, Lizinha-chan, BastetAzazis-chan e Mique-san, e também para **Haruno.Sakura.Akt**, que adicionou a fic como favorita, porém não deixou reviews n.n

**Tobi**: continuem acompanhando n.x

**Itachi:** prometo aparecer em todas as máfias xB

**Kisame:** e deixem reviews, elas são o combustível de ficwriter xP

**Deh:** arigatou, beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	12. Ela

**Disclaimer: **Narto nã perte. É Kishito ..

**Deh:** o.o? Chouji! não coma as palavras do disclaimer, devolva-as agora u.ú (bate nas costas do Akimichi)

**Chouji:** ah i.i (devolve)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. É do Kishimoto até segunda ordem xB

**Deh**: bem melhor n.n

_Dicionário:_

Ohayou: bom dia.

Taichou: capitão.

Kuso: droga.

Takoyaki: bolinhos de lula, uma delícia :D

Honto ni: verdade

Imouto: irmã mais nova.

Senpai: veterano.

Han: no caso, time.

_Capítulo 12 – Ela._

-Então você já sabia, não é? –deu um meio sorriso e tirou a máscara, já com os olhos vermelhos e as três marcas a mostra – quando percebeu?

-Quando você pisou a um raio de quilômetro dessa vila – os dois se viraram, encarando-se mutuamente – você não mudou nada, não é?

-Claro que mudei, as pessoas mudam, isso é natural do ser humano – prendeu a máscara junto ao cinto e deu um meio sorriso, alguma parte de si estava feliz em rever o filho dos caninos brancos de Konoha.

-Oh, espero que para melhor – cruzou os braços, admirando o genin, que o fitava profundamente –quer me perguntar alguma coisa?

-Hai, eu quero – arrumou as faixas no pulso, que escondiam o selo que tinha e de minuto em minuto olhava-o para saber se não estava aparecendo – o que aconteceu com a Kyuubi no Naruto?

-Novamente você só pensa em poder e ainda me diz que mudou – balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando no que o aluno o perguntara – Naruto lutou contra a Kyuubi e acabou enfraquecendo-a – ambos se encaravam feio, como se soubessem que podiam se atacar a cada instante – então absorveu todo aquele monstruoso chakra.

-Isso é impossível. A Kyuubi tem mais chakra que qualquer um pode agüentar – o Uchiha deu um passo para frente, e como um reflexo, Kakashi também o fez.

-Estamos falando do Naruto, não de qualquer um – com o tempo o Copy Ninja se acostumara em tratar o loiro como um superior – por quê? Quer matá-lo e virar hokage?

-Eu voltei, Itachi está morto, acho que posso viver em paz sem essa sua implicância – aproximou-se dele com certa cautela, afinal, embora tivesse experiência com lutas, ele ainda fora seu sensei e o Copy Ninja e provavelmente enfrentou mais coisas que ele.

-Viver em paz? Você tem certeza disso? – ouviu Kakashi rir e depois ele arrumou os cabelos, jogando para trás os fios que caíram em seu rosto – Sasuke, eu no seu lugar estaria com um peso gigantesco na consciência.

-Por quê? –agora ficara realmente confuso. Todos estavam escondendo algo dele, lembrou-se do próprio Naruto – tem algo a ver com a Sakura? – em um piscar de olhos, seus cabelos foram levados para trás por um estranho vento, causado por Kakashi que passara rapidamente por ele.

-Descubra, as pistas estão na sua cara – assustado ele olhou para trás, não sabia dessa velocidade do sensei – a propósito, cuide bem dela – estralou os dedos um a um, para irritar o jovem Uchiha – não demoro a voltar, se eu souber que algo ruim aconteceu... Prepare-se para me enfrentar.

Não teve tempo de responder, pois Hatake saltara para a cabeça do outro hokage, ficando próximo ao prédio vermelho, onde começou a caminhar e acenar tranquilamente para os outros ninjas. E mesmo que tivesse tido tempo, não seria utilizado, não tinha o que dizer a ele, nem a ninguém, estava totalmente confuso e perdido.

-Hey, Uguisu – a voz de sua ex-companheira de time o trouxe de volta a realidade e a procurou ao redor com os olhos, agora novamente com a máscara e sem o sharingan. Ela acenava ao pé da montanha e usava uma roupa de oinin, os cabelos rosados se confundiam com as pétalas das cerejeiras que caiam agora no início do verão – Ohayou.

-Ohayou Gozaimasu taichou – cumprimentou-a com toda formalidade e soube que por baixo daquela mascada de serpente com uma sakura desenhada no lado esquerdo, ela sorrira.

-Não precisa ser tão formal, afinal não estamos em missão mesmo – ela tirou a máscara e olhou profundamente para ele, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha – então, viu alguma coisa suspeita essa manhã? – a Haruno estava agora mais séria, porém com as mãos na cintura e um ar tranqüilo, que deixava o Uchiha maravilhado.

-Iie taichou – respondeu prontamente e ela suspirou aliviada.

-Que bom, melhor assim – caminhou lentamente para longe dele – já tomou café da manhã? – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça – oh, mas aceitaria um convite de sua taichou para acompanhá-la?

-Claro – prontamente colocou-se ao lado dela e deixou que ela segurasse seu braço com suas mãos delicadas, como se fossem íntimos há décadas.

-Não precisa se envergonhar –ela riu ao perceber que ele ficara estático – não somos crianças para nos acanhar assim - foi puxado por ela –agora vamos, tenho mais o que fazer ainda hoje.

oOoOoOo

-Tsunade-sama, não imaginei que estivesse aqui – ele saiu de um caminho estreito para o monumento aos mortos, a pedra onde estava gravado o nome de todos os ninjas mortos em batalha.

-Não é um lugar só seu Kakashi – ela respondeu, com os olhos castanhos fixos nos nomes – nós sairemos ainda de manhã?

-provavelmente – parou ao lado dela e procurou o nome de seu amigo Obito – Shizune já está pronta?

-Hai, ficou esperando em casa – ela segurou a capa verde que teimava em ir para trás, com o vento.

-Vamos, eu te acompanho – estendeu o braço e ela sorriu, começaram a andar lado a lado.

oOoOoOo

-Querida, onde Hanna está? – O Hyuuga conversou com a mulher que acabara de sair da cama.

-Ela foi sozinha para a academia, já uma mocinha – enrolou-se nos lençóis e foi ao banheiro.

-Eu ainda a acho muito nova – cruzou os braços e ouviu a esposa rindo – ela tem cinco anos!

-Mas está crescendo e logo será uma grande kunoichi e você terá que agüentar ver a sua menininha com dois colegas te time – o homem abaixou o rosto e suspirou – ah Neji, como você é bobo.

-o pior não é vê-la com seu time, é – ele fez uma pause e a mulher o encarou, curiosa – nós também éramos do mesmo time e hoje estamos casados – o olhar de preocupação dele fez que a esposa se aproximasse e lhe desse um beijo carinhoso.

-Não se preocupe com isso – voltou arrumando o colete verde que acabara de colocar sobre a blusa preta – quando ela tiver seus quinze anos os namoradinhos vão começar a aparecer e...

-Pára, por favor, deixe-me aproveitar enquanto ela ainda é uma criança.

-Crianças crescem

-não me lembre disso – pegou a máscara que estava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama do casal – vamos, hoje você vai trabalhar comigo – observou as marcas azuis da máscara de cão antes de coloca-la.

-hum, então o dia será mais divertido – sorriu maliciosamente ao lembrar das coisas pervertidas que já fizeram quando estavam sozinhos naquele quartel.

oOoOoOo

-Como assim um Uchiha? – Naruto perguntou a Sai logo após o mesmo se pronunciar.

-Um Uchiha, simples assim.

-Não é apenas o Itachi? – deixou o pote de ramen ao lado dos papéis e deu usa completa atenção ao Yamanaka.

-Não, estava usando um uniforme ANBU.

"Kuso" – pensava o hokage, agora não havia como enganar seu amigo.

-Taichou – o local foi invadido por pessoas com máscara de coelho – temos um problema.

-fique pensando sobre, Naruto – o moreno o encarou sério e faz uma reverencia antes de olhar para o mascarado de capa verde e ambos saírem pela porta.

-Ufa! – jogou-se na cadeira e respirou aliviado por alguns segundos, antes de levantar-se e sair também do escritório, não era saudável ficar lá agora que Sai sabia da presença de um Uchiha lá.

oOoOoOo

A kunoichi de cabelos rosas estava novamente sozinha, porém perdida em pensamentos. As botas ANBU pareciam mais confortáveis agora do que nunca, já que o que doía profundamente era seu coração.

Dizer para todos que criar um filho sozinha era fácil não revelava seus verdadeiros sentimentos: toda vez que olhava para seu filho, se lembrava de Sasuke. Agradecia profundamente a amizade de Naruto, que por tantos anos a ajudara, inclusive Hinata, que mesmo casada com o loiro não se importava ao vê-lo segurando o menino moreno em seus braços e o chamando de filho.

Achava-se egoísta pensar sempre em seu próprio bem. Kakashi, que a fizera tão feliz nesses dez anos desde que o menino nascera, não era mais o seu "sensei" super herói. Era o shinobi o qual lhe fizera se sentir a mulher mais especial.

Porém a relação entre eles não era a de sentimentos. Não eram apaixonados um pelo outro, e sim ligados por um grande afeto, embora passassem noites românticas juntos e na primeira delas vira o rosto do sensei. Nem acreditara quando isso aconteceu, era a única pessoa viva que conhecia o rosto do Hatake.

A lembrança de Sasuke a corroia por dentro. Lembrar dele justo nesse dia não era conhecidência.

-taichou – olhou para trás e reconheceu, pela máscara com seus riscos vermelhos e roxas, Uguisu – está bem?

-Hai, estou sim – ela ajeitou o colete e então ele pode ver claramente a tatuagem ANBU dela. Estranhou ninguém ter perguntado pela sua, afinal ele mesmo sendo um deles, não tinha a típica marca obrigatória – só meu estômago está revirando. Deve ter sido algo que eu comi.

-avisei para não comer Takoyaki as sete da matina – ele riu baixo e a fez sorrir. Só ele conseguiu alegra-la naquele momento. Pensando bem, a companhia dele a deixava mais confortável, como se já se conhecessem há anos, contudo ela nem havia visto o rosto dele ainda.

Nada mais normal, muito dos ANBUs ela não conhecia de rosto, apenas pelo nome, embora devesse conhece-los muito bem, não estranhava ele não tirar a máscara.

-Então, acho que vou dormir um pouco – ela coçou a nuca suspirando entediada – te vejo mais tarde Uguisu.

-hai taichou – ela seguiu pelo bairro Uchiha até sua casa, deixando o moreno com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

oOoOoOo

-Naruto-sensei – a voz do menino o fez acordar para a realidade e encara-lo. Pois seu aluno corria em sua direção contente e sorrindo, algo nada normal de se ver. Normalmente era sério e emburrado.

-Asuma-kun, está feliz hoje? – bagunçou os cabelos do moreno ao colocar a mão sobre a cabeça dele – Kurenai-san, não sabia que estava na cidade.

-Naruto-sama – ela o cumprimentou com toda a formalidade que merecia e nunca recebia – voltamos com Shikamaru e estamos arrumando nossa nova casa – ela sorriu e apoiou as mãos na cintura. Os cabelos negros levemente encaracolados e os belos olhos vermelhos não mudaram, continua com a aparência jovem mesmo depois de dez longos anos. O kimono vermelho que usava para comemorar o primeiro festival do verão dava-lhe um toque todo especial.

-Waaah, então meu aluno irá morar em konoha novamente? – agora seu dia ficara mais alegre – uma boa notícia!

-filho, irei para a festa, qualquer coisa me encontre lá – o chunnin concordou com a cabeça então o loiro o colocou em suas costas.

-eu cuidarei dele daqui pra frente, não se preocupe Kurenai-san – o sorriso dele antes de se virar deixou a mulher mais calma – vamos então, Yuuhi Asuma?

-Hai sensei – ele riu alegremente quando cruzaram pelas ruas juntos.

-como está o Shikamaru?

-Shikamaru-ji-san é muito legal comigo – eles iam à direção ao prédio hokage, no qual o Uzumaki deveria estar trabalhando – eu preferia que você fosse meu pai, Naruto-sensei.

-Não fale assim, Asuma era um grande ninja e também um grande homem – olhou sério para o menino, que se assustou – sua kaa-san também não gostará de te ouvir falando assim.

-hai, eu sei... – suspirou e olhou para o chão.

-hey, eu não estou bravo com você – olhou para ele serenamente – só não pense assim do seu pai, prometa isso.

-Eu sei que ele era assim, mas é que eu queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo e com a hahaue.

-ele está – riu o loiro, agora olhando novamente para frente e aproveitando a gostosa brisa de verão que batia em seu rosto e levava seus cabelos loiros para trás – não é só porque ele morreu que não está com você. Se você pensar nele bastante, acho que pode até ouvir a voz dele.

-Honto ni? – a alegria do menino foi tamanha que ele saltou das costas do hokage para o chão.

-Naruto, já estamos saindo – a voz conhecida da ex-hokage deixou-o sério, todavia segundos depois já voltara a rir.

-Okay, vou com você até o portão – o garoto subiu novamente nas costas do homem, agora muito mais feliz.

oOoOoOo

A menina loira, a mais jovem filha do hokage, andava cabisbaixa chutando as pedras pelo caminho e indo em direção ao seu local favorito: o campo de flores, o qual ajudava a cuidar, junto de sua sensei: Yamanaka Ino.

Sentou-se em meio aos lírios e pétalas de sakura no chão, abraçando as pernas e olhando fixamente para os dedos do pé que apareciam por causa da sandália. Suspirou tristemente aproveitando as flores que a cercavam, o frio que aquela solidão causava e seu coração batia acelerado. Não sabia explicar aquela angústia que apertava em seu peito, uma mistura de sentimentos que ela não conhecia. Yuriko olhou para o alto e sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro.

Não olhou para trás, sabia quem era e o reconheceria mesmo sem tocá-lo.

-nii-san – o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado com as pernas esticadas e as mãos apoiadas no solo, os cabelos arrepiados brilhando com o sol.

-sabia que ia te achar aqui, imouto-chan – ele sorriu para ela. Tinha o mesmo sorriso do pai e um jeito único de conforta-la – está assim por quê?

-eu não sei explicar, acho que... Acho que algo ruim vai acontecer – ela tinha os olhos marejados quando o encarou, deixando-o preocupado.

-Quando você virou vidente?

-acho que hoje – ela riu e limpou os olhos antes que as lágrimas escorressem.

-hey, não fique assim, tudo vai dar certo – encararam-se por alguns segundos até ver o meio-sorriso de Ryuji – e você sabe disso, não sabe?

-Hai, eu sei – ela olhava para o curativo em seu joelho após ajeitar a saia – só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

-Achei vocês – o Haruno andou por entre as flores com cuidado até alcançar os Uzumaki e se jogar no chão, fazendo com que muitas pétalas cor de rosa levantassem, caindo nos cabelos da loira.

-Shinji-kun, estava nos procurando? – ela fixou seus olhos prateados no sharingan dele. Gostava dos olhos dele e do jeito que a olhava.

-claro, sabe que não fico um segundo sem vocês, time querido – tirou a folha rosa que estava em seu cabelo e colocou ambas as mãos atrás da nuca – estão fazendo o que aqui?

-Apenas observando a paisagem – Ryuji respondeu antes da irmã, embora ela tivesse pensado a mesma coisa – você foi seguido.

-Inochi? –ele virou a cabeça e viu o menino agarrado a seu caderno de desenhos, sério como sempre – e você, o que está fazendo aqui?

-vim procurar um lugar para desenhar – sentou-se a certa distância deles e apoiou o caderno nas pernas dobradas – não esperava vê-los aqui, time quatro.

-Como você é sério pra um menino – suspirou o Haruno, fechando os olhos e aproveitando, já que agora a menina começara a acariciar suas madeixas negras.

-Sou como seu pai.

oOoOoOo

-tem como você chamar a Sakura para mim – Naruto perguntou para Sasuke, enquanto o pequeno Asuma conversava com os que estavam de partida – precisava falar com ela.

-Hai, Hokage-sama – o Uchiha manteve a pose e desapareceu alguns segundos depois. Começara a se acostumar com toda aquela formalidade com seu amigo baka.

Não tinha pressa e, embora soubesse que o loiro tinha, preferiu caminhar com calma naquele lugar. Não que tivesse medo do bairro Uchiha, mas sim por não saber o que poderia sair detrás de cada porta fechada, de cada viela, de cada muro com o símbolo Uchiha pintado nele.

Era todo aquele silêncio que o incomodava. Podia ouvir os gritos desesperados dos moradores antes de ter uma kunai atravessada no peito por Uchiha Madara. Balançou a cabeça e abriu com cautela a porta da casa, tirando as botas para pisar no carpete. Olhou a casa toda arrumada, parecia até abandonada, se não fosse o cheiro de limpeza que o lugar exalava.

Colocou a mão no corrimão da escada para então apoiar o pé no primeiro degrau, sentindo certo mal estar. Os pés estavam pesados, como se seu organismo inteiro repelisse a idéia de subir para o quarto da kunoichi. A mão firmemente o puxou para colocar o pé direito no degrau. Parecia um idiota, não conseguindo subir uma simples escada.

Agora ignorou tudo ao seu redor e se impulsionou para cima, ouvindo a escada ranger conforme ia chegando ao outro andar. Finalmente lá, olhou as portas de carvalho com o símbolo do clã bem esculpido. Não entendia como Sakura poderia morar lá sozinha, sendo que nem ele, um Uchiha, tinha coragem de ficar naquele local por muito tempo.

Como não sabia em qual dos quartos ela estava, resolveu ir ao único no qual a porta estava entreaberta. Seus passos silenciosos e a cautela natural de quem passara anos vivendo em qualquer lugar, além da vigilância típica dele não o surpreendeu ao ver que ela não percebera sua presença no quarto e continuara dormindo.

O a mobília de madeira escura era alegrada pelas peças cor-de-rosa e vermelhas que havia por toda parte, desde o lençol que cobria o corpo delicado da ex-companheira de time até o quadro na parede. Aproximou-se ainda sem abandonar o cuidado e observou o rosto sereno de Sakura, abraçada a almofada e a cabeça apoiada na ponta do travesseiro com capa preta. Deu um meio sorriso ao ver que ela sussurrara o nome de alguém, deveria estar sonhando.

Parou a alguns centímetros da cama, porém a kunoichi nem pensava em acordar naquele momento.

"Linda", foi o que pensou antes de dar meia volta e seguir para fora daquela casa. Daria alguma desculpa a Naruto, que Sakura estava trabalhando ou algo do gênero, quando sentiu um estranho calor na parte de trás do seu ombro: a lâmina fria da kunai que abandonara a mão da Haruno alguns segundos atrás o atingira em cheio.

-Por Kami-sama, Uguisu – ela, que usava um vestido rosa, correu na direção dele, que acabara de arrancar o apetrecho ninja e o jogar no chão, deixando o sangue escorrer por suas costas, manchando sua roupa ANBU – sente-se na cama.

O local tinha o perfume dela, cada centímetro de ar carregava o cheiro de flores que ela lançava o deixava tonto. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando ela tocou com os dedos a região perfurada.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Naruto-sama lhe espera com urgência no portão da vila – ela riu ironicamente quando o moreno a fitou.

-se eu bem conheço aquele lá, não deve ser urgente, senão ele mesmo vinha – alcançou as ataduras na primeira do criado-mudo, junto com uma pomada com a qual desinfetaria o corte – gomen ne, não queria te machucar.

-o erro foi meu, taichou – ele viu que, com destreza ela já limpara o corte e o sangue, começando a enfaixar o local – não deveria ter entrado em seu quarto sem permissão.

-você estava só cumprindo ordens – deu um nó nas duas pontas da faixa e escondeu-o, encostando a mão no local por alguns segundos – pronto, logo estará melhor.

-arigatou taichou – levantou-se no mesmo instante e ficou um tempo perdido nos olhos verdes profundos dela.

-oh, vamos, senão depois o Naruto briga com você – ela o segurou pela mão e o puxou para fora do quarto, pelos degraus e pela porta com tamanha rapidez que quando ele deu por si estava quase fora do bairro Uchiha.

oOoOoOo

-Meu pai? – questionou no mesmo momento o moreno deitado entre um monte de flores amarelas – tem certeza do que está falando?

-Inochi-kun, meu pai não é nem um pouco sério – o menino loiro esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir a mais velha falar – do que voc-

-Yuriko-senpai, você é mais inteligente que isso – interrompeu-a no meio da frase sem ao menos observa-los, deixando o Haruno bravo – o hokage não é sério, seu pai sim, Shinji-senpai.

Prontamente o moreno colocou-se de pé e caminhou na direção dele e o levantou centímetros do chão, segurando-o pela camisa negra, porém recebeu de volta apenas um sorriso.

-Já te disse que seu sharingan não me assusta – seu caderno e lápis estavam no chão – por que está tão bravo comigo?

-não blasfeme meu pai Naruto – deu ênfase na última palavra antes de soltar o Yamanaka que caiu apoiado sobre o joelho esquerdo e o pé direito.

-não blasfemarei o Hokage, garanto – novamente provocara o mais velho dos quatro. Divertia-se quando o via com raiva.

-Inochi, pelo seu próprio bem, não fale mais do meu pai biológico – falava de costas para o loiro com rabo de cavalo – meu pai é Naruto, sempre foi e sempre será.

-Sempre é muito tempo, Shinji-senpai – juntou as suas coisas e deixou-os novamente a sós. Num estranho silêncio constrangedor. (N/a: amo o Inochi °u°)

-Hey, não fique assim não – a menina loira abraçou-o, e ele apoiou a cabeça com os olhos fechados no ombro dela – chichiue te ama tanto quanto a nós – ele sentiu a mão do loiro em seu ombro também o apoiando.

-Hai – levantou a cabeça para admirar os orbes prateados da colega de time – arigatou aos dois, agora vamos, quero me despedir do Kakashi-sama.

Foi com as mãos no ombro dos dois colegas, porém agora sério e com a testa franzida. Estava preocupado com o que Inochi sabia sobre sua família. O mais cedo possível iria falar com ele.

oOoOoOo

-Naruto – olhou para trás e viu então a taichou do Hebi han – o que foi? Uguisu apareceu lá em casa dizendo que você queria falar comigo urgentemente.

-Ore, Ugu o que? – questionou a kunoichi que girou os olhos.

-Uguisu Sasuji, o que você colocou em meu time sem avisar a ninguém.

-Ah sim, Uguiru

-Uguisu – falaram os dois em coro e então o loiro reconheceu a voz de Sasuke.

-Eu não disse urgentemente – riu o Uzumaki e chamou a amiga para mais perto – Kakashi-sensei queria falar com você.

Os dois, Uchiha e Hatake, mesmo ambos mascarados, trocaram olhares, deixando o primeiro totalmente em desespero, algo lhe dizia que ele iria contar a ela que ele estava lá.

-Saki-chan – o homem a puxou para bem perto dele, despertando a ira de Sasuke. Não era possível que ele não estivesse fazendo isso de propósito, ainda mais quando a puxou para trás do portão, um lugar onde nem seus olhos o alcançariam.

-Ah esses dois – Naruto colocou a mão esquerda na nuca, rindo – pena que minha Hi-chan está trabalhando – colocou novamente a mão na cintura, levando a capa branca com labaredas para trás e deixando o colete verde mais a mostra – Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune-nee-san – as duas deixaram a conversa de lado para dar atenção ao rokudaime – vão demorar a voltar?

-provavelmente só no fim da estação – a loira se pronunciou antes da colega – vamos passar por Sunagakure e Amegakure antes de voltarmos.

-Se ocorrer como nos nossos planos, voltaremos os três juntos – agora era a morena que se pronunciara com as duas mãos na frente da saia preta longa.

-Okay, esperaremos vocês para o festival de outono – fez uma simples reverencia a elas quando viu que os outros dois saíram de mãos dadas do lugar onde estiveram. O moreno cerrou os punhos furioso, ainda mais ao perceber que ela sorria. Queria também ser a razão do radiante sorriso dela.

-Sayounara Naruto-sama – o filho dos caninos brancos de Konoha acenou, já caminhando para fora – fiquem bem, vocês três.

-Sayounara Kakashi-kun, Tsunade-sama e Shizune-san e se cuide – a jovem de cabelos rosas e um vestido esvoaçante falou pelos três ali – voltem logo.

-un – agora já estavam fora da vila, subindo uma colina, na direção de Suna, provavelmente a primeira parada deles.

-Ah, acho que vou trabalhar – Sakura se virou para os dois, olhando-os nos olhos. O primeiro com seus olhos azuis-claros lhe sorria, porém o segundo via apenas um pequeno pedaço dos olhos negros, em razão da máscara de ANBU – Uguisu, cuide da sua ronda.

-Vamos Asuma – chamou o menino Yuuhi que acompanhara os três até o portão – vamos ao hospital buscar a Hi-chan e depois iremos atrás da sua kaa-san – carregou o menino novamente em suas costas.

-Hai, Naurto-sensei!

-Vem com a gente, Uguisu? – Naruto perguntou ao ANBU.

-iie, hokage-sama, devo cuidar das minhas obrigações antes.

-okay, então seremos nós dois, Asuma-kun – caminhou pela avenida principal ao lado de Sakura, até sumirem da vista do Uchiha.

-Ah, eu vou fazer ronda também, o hospital não está tão cheio assim – ela arrumou os cabelos e acenou para o hokage – ja ne, Naruto.

-vá depois ao festival, está lindo.

-Okay – ela observou os kusudamas pendurados (N/a: ou tanabatas, que seja) e desviou seu caminho para sua casa, vestir novamente o uniforme ANBU.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, Sasuke saltara pelas casas, procurando algo extremamente raro agora no início do verão. Uma árvore com sakuras.

De cima não pode ver nenhuma árvore com flores cor-de-rosa, porém ao olhar na direção do bairro Uchiha, viu então um borrão rosa perdido entre árvores de folhagem verde e imponente. Habilmente saltou por entre as casas até então estar na frente do lado, onde caminhou sobre a água, até a árvore que queria tanto ver.

Era realmente uma cerejeira e ainda tinha algumas flores, sabia pelo perfume. Subiu até um dos galhos da árvore, onde recostou-se e pode sentir o mesmo cheiro do quarto da kunoichi. Sua cautela não permitiu que ele tirasse a máscara antes de olhar bem ao redor e, percebendo que não havia ninguém por lá, tirou-a e admirou o por do sol.

As nuvens no céu brancas deixaram o Uchiha tranqüilo. Talvez agora pudesse respirar aliviado por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a ser Uguisu, o mais novo membro da ANBU.

Porém agora estava tão preocupado em aproveitar com calma a paisagem e o cheiro das últimas sakuras remanescentes que não deu atenção ao grupo de ANBUs que passara por sobre algumas casas logo a frente, na patrulha da tarde. Colocou a máscara por alguns instantes.

O cheiro forte das flores também impediu-o de sentir que sua ex-colega de time e atual líder do Hebi han se aproximava perigosamente. Reconheceu Uguisu e ia chamar a atenção do mesmo ao perceber que ele tirava a máscara. Parou nos galhos de uma das árvores que antecedia a cerejeira e tirou sua própria máscara.

Com os olhos marejados, encarou-o levando a mão trêmula aos lábios, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Mesmo os cabelos compridos não impediram a jovem de reconhecer o shinobi parado ali, a serenidade e calma que sempre teve. Aquele era Sasuke, que abandonara a vila anos antes.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Yoo minna-san o/

**Kisame:** Akatsukis na área (chega alegremente carregando a Samehada)

**Pain:** tecnicamente falando, o time Taka também faz parte da Akatsuki.

**Deh**: Cala a boca, eu não quero aqueles quatro no final da minha fic, saca?

**Hidan:** graças a Jashin-sama, não suporto aquele Uchiha.

**Itachi**: falando de mim?

**Hidan**: falávamos de outro Uchiha.

**Tobi:** de mim?

**Kakuzu:** do Sasuke, seus baka.

**Konan:** então, vamos começar a ler as reviews?

**Deidara:** com prazer (pega o primeiro papel) Mais um ótimo cap! Agora, fala sério... O Sasuke é muito mané! Aff... vai demorar muito pra cair a fixa dele? Depois dessa, manda bjin só para o Itachi, que aparentemente é o melhor Uchiha da fic XD Bjin

**Itachi**: Arigatou **BastetAzazis**-chan, concordo com você em gênero, número e grau, meu otouto-chan é um mane, pra não dizer coisa pior n/.\n

**Tobi:** Hey ò.x e eu?

**Itachi:** beijos meus pra você ;°

**Konan:** Eu sempre pego as maiores mesmo (pega o segundo papel sobre a mesa) preciso dizer que o cap tá perfeito? adorei, amei, babei... amei que o sasuzinho tá aparecendo mais (não precisa ficar com ciúmes itachi-kun, eu amo vc) adorei as partes NaruHina tava sentindo falta, tinha de todos os casais menos eles xD senti falta das crianças nesse cap, elas são tão fofas e não apareceram tanto elas são inocentes demais não perceberam que o shinji é filho do sasuke? acho que ele tá encrencado, até o kakashi percebeu que o sasuke tá de volta ( senti cheiro de briga ai... pra terminar meus beijos, um pro itachi-kun, e estou esperando sua visita, um pro sasuke, um pro kakashi e um especial pra vc deh e atualiza logo viu? S2 ;

**Hidan**: da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** o.o

**Deh:** Yey o/ Kammy-chan, arigatou n.n Demorei a atualizar e.e?

**Itachi:** seus devidos beijos, dear ;°

**Sasori**: eu fico com essa aqui (sorteia um papel randômico no meio dos outros) HOHOHOHOHO Chupa essa manga Sasuke D achou que ninguem ia descobrir a sua nova identidade é u.ú To doidinha pra ver a reação do moço, vai ter briga? Diz que vai - Uma batalha pelo amor da Saki-chan o (novela mechicana ¬¬) Carinha o Naruto tá muito demais 83 deve ficar muito sezy com aquela capa de Hokage qeue tem foxinho x3 Whatever, to adorando a sua fic moça, tá bem escrita e o enredo tá chocante xDD e a máfia então? HOHOHO Kisame eu te amo! o Itachi (gostoso) pode ter aqueles olhos e talz, mas cara quem tem um baita espada é você! HUHUHUHUHUHU DD agora eu quero mandar beijo pro Itachi (nariz sangrando) pro Tobi, pro Deidara, pra você Deh e pro Tubarãozinho ; Kisame rulez! A mais uma coisa, faz o Sasuke sofrer mas, faz? Adoro quando ele sofre xDD pra saber tudo o que a Sakura passou u.ú Adios \o/

**Kisame:** YES! Beijos super fodões pra você, **Minne Malfoy** n.n

**Itachi**: ele pode ter a espada, mas só eu tenho o poder de te levar as alturas (piscadela) beijos u.u

**Deh**: Nya, adoro ganhar beijos °u° outro pra ti Minne-san :B

**Tobi**: Tobi agradece o beijo e manda outro \o/ de chocolate °ux

**Deidara:** olha, até eu õ.õ beijões pra ti, un n.n

**Sasuke:** eu não gosto de manga u.ú

**Itachi:** iii... chegou a coisa ù/.\ú

**Sasuke**: não quero ficar muito tempo entre vocês, mortos (encara Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu e Hidan)

**Hidan:** espere aí, eu não estou morto òó

**Sasuke:** (ignorando-o) beijos Kammy, acho que só você me ama aqui (senta no cantinho escuro emo)

**Kakuzu:** Esqueça-o, eu leio esta (pega papel) Táboadimaisdaconta! Sério. Você escreve muito bem e a ortografia está perfeita! A história em si é muito boa. Ela melhora a cada capítulo! Definitivamente uma das melhores que eu já li. Sou uma leitora velha que tem preguiça de mandar rewiew. Leio-a há muito tempo. Faz o Sasuke sofrer! Faz! Faz! Ciúmes! Cara, eu amo isso! Shinji é tão kawaii! Quero um Shinji pra euo! Anyway aguardo ansiosamente o próximo Ah! Eu aceito beijinhos do Deidara e do Itachi-kun. P.S. Eu amo vocês dois muito muito! Ainda dou um jeito de Kishimoto fazer o Sasuke pagar por ter feito uma barbaridade dessas! Kukukuku! Beijos para todos e um especial pra você Deh. É muito bom ter autoras do seu nível aqui. Eu já citei que eu amo esa fic? Ja ne Luh-chan

**Sasori:** olha, "autoras do seu nível aqui" ainda bem que não disse da sua altura (coloca a mão na cabeça de Deh)

**Deh:** (cotovelada em Sasori) Arigatou por todos os elogios e deixe reviews viu?

**Deidara**: olha, sou pop hoje /o/ beijos **Lu.st Shinoda**, un n.n

**Itachi:** aham, você tem a espada e eu as fangirls, Kisame (meio sorriso na direção do tubarão) beijos Lu.st-chan.

**Hidan:** Eu leio esta daqui (pega o menor papel) nus agora eh que o bicho vai pegar... to amando bjinhuss

**Tobi:** Hey, não vale, você sempre lê as reviews da **Lizinha-chan** ù.x

**Deh:** no próximo capítulo você lê então, Tobi n.n

**Tobi:** isso, Tobi quer ler \o/

**Kisame:** vamos agilizar senão a máfia fica maior que a fic (pega a review) domo... mas um cap show... adorei o Sasuke sofrendo... (eu até gostava dele, mas ele caiu muito no meu conceito com as coisas que ele fez...) agora, o Kakashi com a Sakura?? ela devia ta muito carente, não é?XD bom... agora o kiss time... oba! ganhei muitos beijos do Itachi-kun! felicidade a 10 muitos beijos pra vc tbm Ita-kun e bjus pro Tobi-kun(adoro pera) ainda euforica com os bjinhus do Itachi ah,Deh-chan, pode me chamar de Mique-chan bjus!! até o próximo cap...

**Itachi:** beijos ainda mais saborosos a ti **Uchiha Mique** n/.\n

**Deh:** okay, Mique-chan o/

**Tobi:** Yey o/ Tobi manda agora beijinhos de... de.. (pensa) morango n.x

**Zetsu:** (chega brotando do chão) quero ler reviews (come a que Kisame acabara de ler)

**Deh:** aqui, mas só pode comer depois de ler (entrega review)

**Zetsu:** Sasuke suaa beesha! Sharingan estrelinha!? Aff só seu irmão pra fzr seus desejos mais bakas, não é, Itachi-kun? Então, o romance não tá mais tãaaoo implícito assim! (morrendo de rir) E só por ressalva, sim continuo a gostar cada vez mais desta fic, até a favoritei! ) Agora, vamos lá, o beesha do sasuke tem o sharingan estrelinha pra não conseguir enchergar o óbvio? Vamos as contas, se o Sasuke é o único com o sharingan que está vivo, e tem um guri com um destes dentro da vila, quem será o papi do pestinha? A)O Bozo B)o Gato do professor de capoeira? C)Sakura fez Mitose D)Apesar de não crer nisso, sim é o Sasuke. E)Nenhuma das respostas anteriores Come on! O Itachi e o Deidara merecem mais bjos! e quero os meus tbm! E claro não posso esquecer de ti que escreve, parabéns guria! E quero ver como serão as coisas daqui pra frente, com o Sr. Kakashi-gostosão sabendo quem é a cobra em pele de Rouxinol. ;) Kissu!Já né.

**Deh:** eu já te disse que amei sua review, **Haruka Taichou** n.n

**Itachi:** ele acha que o filho é meu x.x"

**Deidara:** Se fudeu, se fudeu, teste de DNA vai provar que o filho é teu \o/ Beijos Haruka-chan ;°

**Itachi:** beijos também ;°

**Tobi:** Tia Haruka marcando presença /o/

**Deh:** ele é o único vivo agora, mas sabe, Itachi já deu suas passadinhas em Konoha e bem, o menino não nasceu ontem, tem seus nove aninhos já n.n

**Kakashi:** falaram de mim?

**Kakuzu:** só você sabe quem é a cobra ai, segura que o pepino é teu..

**Kakashi:** hã, eu acho que... perdi alguma coisa x.x"

**Deh:** mande seus beijos, Hatake u.ú

**Kakashi:** Kammy-chan, seus beijos \o/

**Deh:** Ah, Arigatou por ter favoritado ;3

**Zetsu:** (come review)

**Konan:** leia uma, amor

**Pain:** okay (recebe o papel da mulher sentada em seu colo) Eu adorei a sua fic XD Ela é tão real - Pena que não tá acompanhando o mangá, senão estaria parecendo o próprio mangá D O Neji cuspindo chá, deve ser uma cena impagável. XD Nem se compara com a sua, mas leia a minha XD É o "O nosso passado é o meu sorriso de hoje" acho o-õ" título comprido me confude -.-" Se bem que o "Cabelos", "Branco", "Branco 2", e "Por que gostar do Lee?" acho  
mais legais. / Tudo one-shot. u-u Mas acho que é isso XD Xau o/

**Kisame:** essa é da... **Moko-chan**

**Deh:** lerei assim que possível n.n Estão aqui no FF mesmo o-o?

**Hidan**: e acertando as pessoas da frente com chá ainda mais impagável xD

**Tobi:** Tobi vai ler essa, Tobi vai ler (pega review) Kakashi descobriu o segredo do Sasuke... o que vai ser agora... Sasuke deprimido fica fofo, da vontade de consolar né? Ele é tão inteligente... já deveria ter percebido ou pelo menos disconfiado sobre a paternidade do filho da Sakura.Quando ela vai encontra-lo?Tomara que não demore...Quero os dois juntos... o reencontro tem ser perfeito. Sasuke beija a Sakura...

**Itachi:** não, não dá vontade não **Ravena Taisho** o/-\o

**Deh:** hum... hohoho oX o reencontro dos dois... não sei, não posso contar xD

**Kakuzu:** nem ela sabe o que vai fazer ainda... u.u

**Deh:** eu acho que falando coisas alheias a sua própria vida ninguém òó

**Sasuke**: ele está morto x.x"

**Deh:** o que você está fazendo aqui ainda, beeesha?

**Sasuke:** esperando se mais alguém quer beijos meus x.x"

**Kakashi:** eu acho... que... você poderia ver quem mandou beijos antes...

**Sasuke:** (olhando nos outros capítulos)

**Itachi:** aham, eu leio essa review enquanto meu irmãozinho tolo procura (pega outra review) Nina que fic é essa, total show de bola, to amando e ver o Sasuke sozinho é a melhor parte Sorrioso malefico nhai e a parte da mafia Akatsuki eu do muita risada, mais nina se num for pedir de mais vc pode liberar o Itachi algumas noites pq eu to sentindo falta dele nas horas antes de dormir, principalmente das locuras que ele faz ui Tipo assim BJUS e até o prox. cap.

**Sasori:** da **Haruno.Sakura.Akt** o-o"

**Deh**: ai você tem que ver com o Itachi, eu até libero viu xB

**Itachi:** beijos querida, irei ai quando puder n/.\n

**Sasuke:** Ahá, vou mandar meus beijos a KaguraLari e Daiane Tsubasa

**Kakashi:** (também olhou) eu mando também a KaguraLari n.x

**Itachi**: agora rapa fora e não quero te ver na máfia até o último capítulo!

**Sasuke:** e como você acha que vai fazer isso?

**Itachi:** Amaterasu (Sasuke some)

**Deh:** todos já leram reviews?

**Akatsukis:** hai

**Deh**: então sobrou pra você, Kakashi (entrega o último papel)

**Kakashi:** OBS: Papel de Uva para o Zetsu. Ahh gomen, estou em provas, demorei pacas pra ler e para postar .

**Zetsu**: arigatou **Daiane Tsubasa** (pega da mão do Hatake e come)

**Kisame:** e eu que sou o homem do merchan aqui, leiam "o presente de Tenten" é uma one-shot feito em homenagem ao niver do Neji.

**Deh**: leiam onegai n.n

**Itachi:** eu não apareci, não é legal u/.\ú

**Kisame:** não é só porque você não apareceu que não é legal x.x"

**Deh**: bem, arigatou a BastetAzazis-chan, Kammy-chan, Minne-san, Lu.st-san, Lizinha-chan, Mique-chan, Haruka-san, Moko-chan, Ravena-san, Haruno.Sakura.Akt, Daiane-chan e a **Lohan.y**, que não deixou review mas adicionou a fic como favorita \o/

**Kisame:** como sempre, deixem reviews o/

**Deh:** sim, reviews pra escrever a fic mais rápido, já que estamos na reta final já xB

**Sasori:** reviews sim n.n

**Kakashi**: eu acho que... é, bem, que vocês podem deixar uma review, não leva muito tempo o.x"

**Deh:** beijos e continuem acompanhando o/

_Ja ne_


	13. Agora

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Kishimoto. Hoje inclusive ele irá vender mais bonequinhos do Sasuke que o normal...

**Tobi:** Tobi quer vender bonequinhos também \o/

**Deh:** Tobi... vai atrás do que eu te pedi x.x"

_Dicionário:_

Onsen: termas, lugar de tomar banho.

Daijobu: tudo bem

Han: time

Masu: copo especial para tomar sake.

Sumimasen: desculpe-me, sinto muito

Campai: brinde

_Capítulo 13 – Agora._

Ela queria se afastar dele. O mais rápido possível, no entanto acabou caindo da árvore, segundos depois do Uchiha ter recolocado a máscara. Caminhou ainda trêmula em direção ao lago, quando começou a correr e foi seguida pelo moreno, que a alcançou no momento que a kunoichi tropeçou em seus próprios pés e acabou caindo sobre a água, todavia não afundou.

-Taichou, está bem? –ele perguntou formalmente e recebeu apenas um tapa no braço que a tentara ajudar a se levantar – taichou?

-tire suas mãos nojentas de mim – percebeu que ela chorava, pois estava sem máscara – SOLTA! – ao ouvir a voz estridente automaticamente soltou e protegeu os ouvidos e ela então se afastou, deixando-o parado no meio do lago, totalmente confuso.

Olhou ao redor e pode ver aos pés da cerejeira, a máscara com o desenho de sakura. Foi na direção dela e a prendeu no seu cinto, para devolver a taichou na próxima oportunidade que tivesse.

Estava agora mais confuso que antes. Não entendera o motivo de vê-la chorando e pedindo para que se afastasse assim, sendo que sempre o tratara bem e era gentil. Preferiu fazer seu caminho para o onsen, onde poderia tomar um banho relaxante e pensar nisso com calma.

oOoOoOo (N/a: começou cedo demais xD)

Sakura correu para sua casa, jogando-se no sofá sem ao menos tirar os sapatos, agarrando-se a uma almofada e deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por sua face sem serem impedidas. Não era possível que aquele fosse Sasuke, não queria acreditar nisso, não podia acreditar nisso.

Jogou a almofada com força no chão e secou as lágrimas na munhequeira preta que tinha no pulso, saindo pela porta e a batendo nada delicadamente. Só havia alguém no país do fogo inteiro que poderia saber disso e com certeza não era Neji. (N/a: ?)

Seguiu pelas ruas já conhecidas de Konoha até a casa do hokage. As luzes acesas e o barulho das crianças brincando sinalizavam que estavam todos esperando o jantar, afinal sabia como eles gostavam de paz a mesa. Durante as refeições pelo menos.

Tocou a campainha e percebeu pela voz que quem vinha para abri-la era o próprio Uzumaki. Ele dizia algo aos três na sala sobre o esperarem antes de continuarem o que faziam e, quando abriu a porta, foi recebido por um forte soco no rosto, sendo arremessado metros a frente, vindo a bater as costas com força na parede, algo que apenas Hinata percebeu e seguiu até a frente apressada.

-Você sabia de tudo, não sabia? – ele estava assustado e no rosto da Haruno ainda rolavam de modo incontrolável as lágrimas – Sabia que Sasuke está na vila e na ANBU!

-Amor, daijobu? – Hinata ajoelhou-se próximo a ele, que não ostentava seu típico sorriso, e sim um semblante sério.

-Hai, estou bem – ignorou o filete de sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca e ficou novamente de pé – então você finalmente encontrou Sasuke – ele suspirou entediado e passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros – não esperava que fosse acontecer tão cedo.

-Você me enganou, Naruto! Seu... seu... ridículo! – ao pronunciar essas palavras, a mão de Hinata atingiu em cheio seu rosto, deixando o lugar avermelhado. A kunoichi morena conseguiu atingir o orgulho de Sakura, que odiava que lhe batessem no rosto.

-Durante todos esses anos, Naruto sempre fez tudo por você e é assim que você agradece? – as duas se encaram, sendo que a Haruno estava sem palavras. Nunca vira a Uzumaki daquele jeito, furiosa – você dev-

-Calma Hi-chan – o hokage abraçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a contra si, para evitar que a mesma partisse para cima da amiga – Sakura, esfrie sua cabeça, amanhã conversaremos melhor – outra coisa que a surpreendeu era que Naruto estava sério, contudo ainda abraçado a mulher – agora se puder, por favor, se retirar, nós iremos jantar.

-Eu não – o riso das crianças interrompeu seus pensamentos e a fez chorar ainda mais – meu filho...

-Shinji-kun irá dormir aqui essa noite – era a morena de olhos perolados que respondia agora – você precisa de um tempo sozinha – o sorriso dela era reconfortante, entendia porque Naruto adorava ver sua esposa sorrindo – sayounara, Sakura e até amanhã.

-sayounara, Uzumakis – recompôs-se, limpando um pouco as lágrimas que escorriam e mordendo o lábio inferior.

-konbanwa, Sakura-chan – a kunoichi abriu a porta e deixou o local, para chorar mais do lado de fora. Tremia e soluçava, contudo a lembrança de Sasuke era dura demais, não queria vê-lo, não mais...

oOoOoOo

No onsen, o Uchiha não se surpreendeu ao ver os shinobis que foram seus companheiros quando tinha doze anos. Resolveu manter-se inexpressível, entrou na água quente e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

Colocou a toalha sobre a cabeça e percebeu que dos seis ninjas parados longe dele, três se aproximaram. Eram eles Neji, Chouji e Sai.

-O que está achando de Konoha, Sasuke? – contraiu os músculos e travou os dentes ao ouvir a voz do Akimichi – Naruto cuidou muito bem da vila depois que virou hokage.

-O que vocês querem de mim? – sentiu-se acuado quando dois deles param ao seu lado, de braços cruzados.

-Apenas uma conversinha entre shinobis – agora o grupo que estava distante uniu-se aos outros quatro.

-é, algo passional – o Yamanaka que falou, ostentando um falso sorriso. Sasuke estava cada vez mais assustado.

-Sasukeeeeee, que saudade – Rock Lee abraçou o Uchiha, que o empurrou antes que se tocassem – você está finalmente de volta – os olhos dele brilhavam como se acabasse de ganhar outro colant verde.

-bom te ver também Lee – acreditou que o único realmente feliz em vê-lo era ele, afinal os outros lhe lançavam olhares assustadores, porém que não o intimidavam. Sasuke continuou com a postura ereta e sério.

-Acho que o Lee já falou por todos – Neji falou logo depois. Aquilo no rosto dele era um sorriso? Chegou até a esfregar os olhos, era mesmo um sorriso. Hyuuga Neji sorriu para ele?

-é, bem vindo de volta, companheiro – Kiba colocou a mão no ombro do Uchiha, sorrindo – voltou pra ficar?

-Ninguém quer me matar? – o moreno perguntou, achando a situação muito estranha e ela era mesmo.

-Eu quero – Shino, que mesmo após o pôr-do-sol não deixara de usar seus óculos escuros, se pronunciou. Era o que estava mais longe de todos e o que segurava uma kunai enquanto se aproximava do grupo, deixando Sasuke ainda mais nervoso – era uma piada – falou logo depois, porém mantendo a expressão fechada e os shinobis ao redor riram.

-Boa Shino – Lee cumprimentou o outro, que concordara com a cabeça, em forma de agradecimento.

-Então, homens conversando nus no onsen não é algo legal... Quem topa irmos comer em algum lugar? – Chouji disse é já saiu da água, enrolando a toalha branca na cintura.

-tô dentro... Ou melhor, fora – Lee fez a piada e riu sozinho agora que também deixara o local.

-Lee, menos – Neji levou a mão à testa, ignorando o companheiro de time, mesmo depois de o Gai Han ter acabado, continuaram fazendo parte do mesmo grupo da ANBU, ambos eram do Inu Han.

-se ficar mais aqui terá vertigens – Shino saiu junto com Sai e Kiba, deixando os companheiros se distanciarem antes de falar – estaremos te esperando lá fora, não demore.

-Claro – ao perceber que o mesmo se afastou, abaixou-se na água, deixando apenas os olhos para fora.

oOoOoOo

Tempo sozinha? Precisava era de um homem. Suspirou entristecida ao se lembrar que Kakashi partira durante a manhã antes de pedir mais uma dose do sake. Tinha as bochechas coradas, pois bebia desde que deixara a casa do hokage. Colocou os fios rosados atrás da orelha para que os mesmos não lhe atrapalhassem a visão já embaçada.

Não sabia o que iria fazer naquela noite, porém as idéias que lhe passaram na cabeça, entre elas matar Sasuke e enterrar o corpo ou ainda fugir da vila com o filho não eram plausíveis ao caso.

Olhou para cima, onde as luzes a fizeram fechar os olhos e abaixar novamente o rosto, fitando o balcão de madeira e o copo de vidro, no qual o líquido transparente acabara de ser despejado e já fora consumido pela Haruno.

-Pode deixar a garrafa – o garçom obedeceu ao pedido e colocou sem fazer ruídos a mesma logo em frente a kunoichi e foi atender a outros clientes ruidosos, naquela noite silenciosa.

Silenciosa demais até.

Por que dentro de si algo a incomodava. Sentia o coração apertado e o estômago se remexendo. O último muito provavelmente pelo excesso de bebidas e a falta de alimentos sólidos. Sim, talvez fosse tudo culpa do sake. Provavelmente depois que acordasse estaria renovada e nem se lembraria disso. E foi pensando nisso que colocou mais sake no copo e tomou em um só gole. Tudo o que queria nessa noite era esquecer seus problemas.

Lembrar deles só quando acordasse com dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte, ai então tentaria resolve-los. Ou deixar que eles se resolvessem sozinhos. Apesar de que a idéia de matar Sasuke ainda lhe era tentadora, mais ainda do que a de fugir da vila.

Raiva? Sim, e muita. Tudo o que menos queria agora era que seu filho se encontrasse com o pai. Nunca precisou dele e não era agora que iria precisar. Maldito Sasuke.

Apoiou a cabeça no balcão e as mãos na nuca no exato momento que um grupos de shinobis passou na frente do bar e ela não viu o motivo de sua bebedeira caminhando tranquilamente.

oOoOoOo

-Vocês estão querendo fazer o que comigo? – Sasuke perguntou aflito ao ver que Shino arranjara uma mesa para eles numa loja de dango. Okay, homens crescidos todos com mais de vinte e cinco anos numa loja de doces não fazia sentido.

Pelo menos não para o Uchiha que acabou sentando-se entre Kiba e Chouji. Este pediu dangos para todos e deixou que cada um escolhesse suas respectivas bebidas. Logo que o garçom se retirara da mesa, todos voltaram a conversar animadamente, esquecendo-se dele. Mentalmente agradeceu isso, não tinha o que conversar com eles, ainda mais agora.

Ajeitou suas faixas no pulso e o colete cinza. Sim, ainda estava com as roupas ANBU, afinal não tinha outra melhor.

-Não me lembro da última vez que saímos todos juntos – comentou Sai servindo-se de um dos doces entregues pelo garçom.

-uma reunião dos homens é necessária de vez em quando – riu Chouji após beber o sake que colocara no seu masu da garrafa que estava no centro na mesa.

-Nós merecemos – Kiba ergueu o copo e todos fizeram o mesmo, antes de beberem mais sake – não quer, Sasuke?

-iie, eu estou bem assim – bem em sua frente, Neji o encarava, porém com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo era definitivamente anormal – Neji, sumimasen, mas eu tenho que perguntar... por que você está tão... tão – qual era a palavra mesmo? Abobado? Não, aquilo o ofenderia, idiota? Também não – sorridente?

-ah, você percebeu – ele agora tinha um meio sorrio nada normal – é que eu recebi uma boa notícia hoje.

-Que Sasuke está de volta? – Lee perguntou segurando seu copo de suco, com os olhos brilhando – Neji, como você é sensível para com a volta de seus companheiros – abraçou o Hyuuga, que mesmo com toda a asneira falada pelo companheiro, não ficou bravo. O Uchiha estava realmente assustado com o comportamento dele.

-Não é por isso Lee – soltou as mãos do moreno de si e bebeu mais sake – Tenten me contou hoje no quartel que...

-No quartel? Se estavam sozinhos aposto que não estavam conversando – Sai falou, servindo seu masu com mais sake. Já era sua quarta dose.

-Concordo, já estive lá acompanhado várias vezes – Kiba disse, enquanto Neji corou e não pela bebida. Odiava comentários sobre a sua vida sexual ou a de qualquer outro companheiro.

-Não é isso – o Hyuuga mordeu o lábio inferior – Tenten me contou que está grávida.

-Mais um Hyuuga pra família – todos os companheiros gritaram, menos Sasuke, nem sabia que Neji era casado muito menos que já tinha um filho, para ter "mais um" como ouvira da boca de Chouji.

-omedetou too-san – Lee o abraçou novamente – terei mais um sobrinho então, que emoção – o rio de lágrimas escorreu pelo rosto do shinobi de verde.

-Lee, larga – empurrou-o, não sabia porque ele estava o abraçando tantas vezes.

-Um brinde ao menino ou menina, Campai! – o Inuzuka ergueu o copo e foi seguido por todos os outros.

-Campai – o coro de vozes masculinas, inclusive a de Sasuke, embora não estivesse muito feliz, encheu o local.

Era só "mais um" filho, não entendia o porquê de tamanha alegria. Todos eles já tinham filhos ou alunos, exceto por ele. Estralou os dedos, o que chamou a atenção dos shinobis ao redor para ele.

-Eu sou o único que não tenho filhos? – o riso morreu na mesa, todos ficaram sérios e o encararam temerosos, depois trocaram olhares – eu... Falei algo errado?

-er... É, não – pigarreou Chouji tentando ignorar o ocorrido e mudar de assunto.

-a segunda rodada de dango chegou – o garçom deixou o segundo prato de doces na mesa e todos pegaram pelo menos um, para preencher a boca e deixar novamente a mesa em um silêncio constrangedor.

-Eu não tenho filhos, Sasuke – Lee falou, após mastigar e engolir o dango – não encontrei a flor da minha vida, a mulher que irá preencher meus dias com sua beleza e seu lindo sorriso – seus olhos brilharam, fazendo todos os outros sacudirem a cabeça negativamente.

-a essa altura do campeonato, acho difícil que encontre – Kiba riu e bebeu mais sake.

-mas eu aproveito a primavera da minha vida! – nos olhos dele podia até ver Maito Gai refletido – dicas do melhor shinobi de todos!

-Okay, entendemos Lee – o Hyuuga ao lado dele confirmou levemente entediado.

-Olha, o que estão fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? – outro homem juntou-se a eles, porém este estava mais entediado que Neji – achei que iria encontrá-los num bar e não... Aqui – olhou a loja com pilares coloridos.

-Shikamaru, há quanto tempo – exclamou o Akimichi ao lado de Sasuke – e como anda a mudança?

-Já está quase tudo arrumado, eu vim aqui comprar dangos para Temari – o Nara cruzou os braços – que saco... – Olhou todos na mesa uma segunda vez e forçou um sorriso ao moreno – Sasuke, como está?

-estou bem, arigatou por perguntar – TODO MUNDO sabia que ele estava de volta? Pra que então Naruto o dera uma máscara? Por que achara que ia ficar bonitinho com ela ou só pra tirar uma com ele? Ah, aquele Naruto...

-sente-se conosco – Lee puxou uma cadeira para ele, que ficou entre ele e o Inuzuka – a Temari-san irá esperar de qualquer forma – pegou seu copo de suco de laranja e o esvaziou, limpando a boca logo após.

-Depois sou eu quem leva bronca mesmo – coçou a nuca e conversou com o garçom, sendo observado pelos companheiros quietos, alguns ainda por causa da pergunta de Sasuke, que no momento se servia de mais sake e o rosto já demonstrava sinais da embriagues, pois começara a corar.

Ah, o rosto as Sakura veio em sua mente, os olhos marejados segundos antes das lágrimas escorrerem. Aquilo fez seu coração disparar e pensar na kunoichi o fez ficar completamente alheio a conversa dos homens ao seu redor. Estralou os dedos e segurou a máscara dela que estava presa em seu cinto, enquanto a dele encontrava-se sobre as pernas do próprio ninja.

Balançou a cabeça antes de tomar mais sake. Queria afastar o rosto da ex-companheira de time da cabeça, porém não conseguia. Situação ruim... suspirou e levantou-se da cadeira, no exato momento em que o Nara também o fez, com um pacote de dangos.

-Eu... Vou dormir, estou cansado – recolocou sua máscara, a qual escondia completamente seu rosto – vejo vocês amanhã.

-sayounara Sasuke – disseram todos na mesa, cada um em um tempo diferente.

-espere, vou com você, tenho que ir pra lá mesmo – Shikamaru se despediu dos colegas e caminhou até o Uchiha que o esperava na esquina – eu não imaginei que você fosse voltar.

-Acho que nem eu – falou por trás da cerâmica fria, mais como um devaneio do que como uma resposta.

-heh, Sasuke – o Uchiha olhou para ele, porém o mesmo manteve os olhares no chão – você vai ajeitar a sua vida por aqui, resolver as pendências?

-Hai, eu vou... – arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Resolver as pendências"? O que diabos todo mundo sabia e ele não? – o que você...

-estou indo, eu viro aqui – apontou a entrada a direita e se afastou do moreno pensativo – Konbanwa Sasuke-kun.

Kuso... Tinha alguém brincando com ele, não era possível. Responder a pergunta "o que eu perdi nesses anos" era tão difícil?

_-Descubra, as pistas estão na sua cara._

Foram as palavras do seu sensei, não? Okay, nem que passasse a noite em claro, descobriria isso.

oOoOoOo

Sakura estava pensando na morte da bezerra, ou do rouxinol que ela queria ver morto quando percebeu que alguém se sentara ao seu lado, pedindo também sake. Deu um meio sorriso, apenas pela voz já descobrira o Kazekage, com o qual tivera um caso alguns anos atrás.

Sim, descobrira sua maneira de resolver os problemas de falta de homem naquela noite. O ruivo pegou a bebida e calmamente levou o masu até a boca, observando as várias garrafas coloridas de bebidas as quais ele nunca sonhara em existir que, de certo modo, alegravam o local e os bêbados do bar.

-Sabia que eu estava aqui ou foi pura coincidência? – a kunoichi de cabelos rosa perguntou ao Sabaku ao seu lado, com belos olhos azuis.

-pura coincidência – esquecera desse costume dele de responder apenas o que lhe fora perguntado, nada a mais, nada a menos. Exatamente a resposta de sua pergunta.

-E como está a mudança? – novamente ouviria apenas a resposta e aquilo a deixava entediada. Custava ele perguntar algo sobre ela? Tinham sido namorados um dia e agora aquilo não passava de lembranças perdidas.

-mais rápido do que imaginava – ela suspirou e terminou a dose, colocando mais. Era impossível conversar com Gaara – Kinsei gostou daqui, provavelmente ainda ficaremos uma semana.

Olha, ele falara algo além da sua pergunta! Mas... Espera. Não, seu problema com homens não estava resolvido. Sakura se esquecera de um simples detalhe: o ruivo era casado e tinha um filho. Ah, vida bandida... O tempo passou e ela continuou solteira. De todas as opções de shinobis que passaram por sua cabeça, ficou novamente entre duas: Lee ou ir atrás de um gigolô.

-Malditas escolhas – balançou negativamente a cabeça no mesmo tempo em que o outro a encarava de soslaio, analisando-a. Definitivamente não iria passar essa noite sozinha.

-Está com alguma dúvida? – ele tornou a olhar para frente, talvez algum mosquito chamara sua atenção – se precisar eu posso ajuda-la – ela virou a cabeça e fixou seus olhos verdes nos azuis dele, então ficaram se fitando por alguns segundos.

-iie, acho que tenho que me decidir sozinha mesmo – Lee era de graça, afinal de contas. "Ora, no que está pensando?" dialogava com sua inner, olhando através do copo transparente. O moreno era seu amigo ainda. Kuso, teria que procurar um gigolô mesmo.

-okay, o que você achar melhor – ele pediu algo mais elaborado ao barman que prontamente começou a preparar as coisas. Ela já não se preocupava com o que estava bebendo e sim com o quanto estava bebendo.

oOoOoOo

-tadaima – sussurrou ao entrar na casa do Uzumaki, tirando a bota ANBU e a deixando próxima a porta, junto aos outros sapatos infantis. Caminhou perdido em pensamentos pelo corredor até a sala, onde o loiro e a esposa estavam sentados no sofá alaranjado com almofadas da mesma cor.

-okairinasai – murmurou o amigo ao perceber que o Uchiha parar atrás dele – está com fome? – virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Hai, muita – observou as três crianças sentadas no tapete azul marinho jogando um jogo de tabuleiro desconhecido a ele. Levou a mão à barriga, pensando que provavelmente comeria ramen feito em três minutos pelo loiro e arrependeu-se profundamente de ter recusado os dangos anteriormente lhe oferecido.

Hinata apoiou os braços no sofá para então se levantar, quando foi puxada de volta para seu lugar pelo loiro. Pensou em discutir com ele, todavia ele abriu um largo sorriso quando saiu do sofá, usando apenas uma calça preta que ele dizia ser confortável para dormir, ela desistiu.

-Assista ao filme e me conte o final depois, eu vou alimentar a criança – colocou a mão sobre os cabelos negros de Sasuke e o mesmo o olhou bravo – eu estava só brincando – riu e foi para a cozinha, sendo seguido pelo amigo.

-Qual o cardápio? Ramen? – o loiro olhou para trás questionando o moreno que o encarava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas enigmaticamente.

-Se você quiser – parou do outro lado do balcão enquanto o Uchiha se sentava em uma dos bancos e apoiava os braços sobre a superfície de granito acinzentado – ou então pode aproveitar a deliciosa comida da Hi-chan -Observou as panelas sobre o fogão branco que combinava com os pisos e a parede. O cheiro era bom.

-Eu aceito – deu a volta e recebeu das mãos do loiro seu prato e deixou que ele se servisse a vontade – Hey, Naruto...

-Fale – enquanto o moreno se servia, o Uzumaki foi em direção a mesa e pegou uma maçã, a qual limpara na calça e mordera, aproveitando o gosto da fruta.

-O que... Qual é o problema da Sakura comigo? – ambos pararam o que estavam fazendo para se olharem e chegarem a simples conclusão que o silêncio era constrangedor.

-Ela já sabe que você voltou – o Uzumaki apontou para seu rosto, mostrando a marca arroxeada que ficara no lugar onde fora atingido em cheio pela kunoichi – pense no que fazer e no que falar, ela liga para esse negócio de palavras.

-itadakimasu – exclamou Sasuke, agora sentado novamente no banco branco e aproveitando sua refeição - hã? Como assim?

-Ai meus quinze anos – comeu mais um pedaço da maçã antes de continuar a falar – Sasuke, use bem as palavras, escolha-as com muito cuidado, não diga nada que possa deixá-la brava ou magoada – terminou a fruta e jogou o restante no lixo.

-Isso eu já sabia, diga algo que eu não saiba!

-Quando eu tinha quatro anos, eu...

-Sobre ela, não sobre você – o moreno enfatizou após rodar os hashis nos dedos.

-Ah, claro – riu o Uzumaki ao abrir a geladeira e se servir de leite num copo grande, azul e que sorria – eu não sei, apenas te desejo boa sorte – virou o conteúdo em um gole só – quer companhia? Senão eu vou para a sala assistir o filme.

-Hai, eu quero que você me conte qual o problema da Sakura comigo – levou os hashis a boca, comendo um pouco do macarrão – e rápido.

-Eu não posso te contar, prometi a ela – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto – prometi a Hi-chan que não me intrometeria na sua vida com a Sakura-chan.

-Que vida? Nós não temos nenhuma vida juntos – deixou o prato na mesa e o encarou furioso. Odiava ser ignorado, principalmente de assuntos importantes como aquele.

-Não? Não mesmo? – abriu portas de armário e geladeira atrás de mais comida, porém não encontrou nada além de embalagens que não aparentavam ter um gosto bom – okay, então você não tem problemas com ela.

-você está me deixando louco, Uzumaki Naruto – deu as costas a ele e voltou a comer, balançando negativamente a cabeça, com raiva.

-Se ganhasse por isso estaria feliz – pegou um prato e colocou mais da comida feita pela esposa no mesmo e já alcançou os hashis – itadakimasu.

-a comida da Hyuuga é realmente boa – o Uchiha comentou, porém mal piscara e tinha uma kunai apontada para o seu nariz.

-Senhora UZUMAKI Hinata, ela é minha esposa – guardou novamente a arma no bolso da calça – mas eu concordo, minha Hi-chan cozinha muito bem.

-muito, para uma oinin – Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

-não entendi o que você quis dizer sobre as oinins – levou mais dos vegetais a boca e mastigou antes de falar – muitas das oinins da ANBU tem família, filhos e uma casa pra cuidar.

-Na minha época não havia nem muitas mulheres na ANBU.

-você que pensa, e não fale como um velho – advertiu, porém alegremente colocando o prato já vazio na pia – ah, gochisousama.

-você come rápido – falou Sasuke, que ainda estava na metade do prato.

-fale menos e coma mais, baka.

oOoOoOo

-Oyasumi too-san – as crianças falaram ao loiro antes do mesmo fechar a porta e deixa-los no escuro.

-vamos continuar a jogar? – perguntou Yuriko para os meninos, porém apenas o irmão concordou – por que não, Shinji-kun?

-eu quero falar com o Uchiha-san – saiu da cama e foi em direção a porta – podem jogar sem mim.

-Demo Shinji-kun – a menina foi sumariamente ignorada, quando ele puxou a porta para o lado e depois de sair, fechou-a novamente, seguindo com cautela pelo corredor deserto até o último quarto do corredor, o qual tinha também a porta fechada.

Ativou sharingan e abriu uma pequena fresta, onde pode observar o homem sentado com as pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto escondido nas mãos, de frente para a janela, onde apenas o luar iluminava o cômodo. Caminhou até a cama de solteiro e sentou-se sobre ela, de frente para o moreno que estava virado para a janela, que aparentemente não reparando na presença dele ali.

-O que você quer? – engano do pequeno. Ele reparou e se incomodou com tal presença lá. Esfregou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre as pernas, agora observando a lua quase cheia no céu. Não sabia o porquê, contudo sentia um fascínio pela lua anormal, adorava passar horas apenas olhando para ela.

-Eu não estou com sono, queria ficar com você – o Uchiha fitou-o com seus profundos olhos negros, dando um meio sorriso e se pronunciando quase como num desabafo.

-Você não confia em mim mesmo, não é? – a pergunta até assustou o Haruno, que não gostava de ser encarado daquela maneira – desative esse sharingan, por deus, não sei o que você tem contra mim.

-talvez nada, talvez tudo – Sasuke voltou a esconder os olhos com a palma das mãos, perdido em pensamentos. Tinha um enigma a resolver. Mal sabia ele que a resposta estava em sua frente.

-Shinji – ele respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – como você conseguiu o sharingan nível três assim tão... Rápido?

-Fui treinado por um Uchiha como você, Uchiha-san – seu pijama era de um tecido leve, para agüentar o calor do verão de Konoha.

-E quem era esse Uchiha, posso saber? – Grande. Agora ele iria lhe contar coisas sobre sua família que nem ele sabia.

-Itachi-ji-sama – sorriu amplamente – ele sempre foi legal comigo e com minha kaa-san.

-Itachi? – Assustou-se. Ergueu o rosto para olhar pela trigésima vez a lua no céu e logo após o virou para ver o menino.

Porém quando viu seus olhos, o coração disparou e ele mergulhou num turbilhão de lembranças.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Konbanwa Minna-san n.n

**Itachi**: Minhas fãs, queridas fãs (pisca para as leitoras).

**Hidan:** já vai começar a putaria? Jashin-sama o fará pagar por isso!

**Itachi**: por gostar de mulheres?

**Kisame:** não vou nem falar nada para as Sharingans Fangirls u.ú

**Itachi:** isso tudo é ciúmes, senhor azul?

**Kisame**: òó (segura a Samehada)

**Deh:** Calma gente, sem briga, sem sangue e mortes aqui no máfia n.n" (gota)

**Hidan:** Ah... T.T

**Konan:** então, onde estão as reviews? Era pra estarem na mesa, como sempre as deixamos antes e... (olha para os akatsukis que chegaram)

**Kakuzu:** (corre e se senta no sofá) estou sentado, mande outro.

**Pain:** vá lá Itachi, traga as reviews.

**Itachi:** estou indo, aguardem-me fãs (pisca novamente)

**Tobi:** Tobi trouxe, Itachi-senpai está aqui?

**Deh:** não, coloque-o para dentro. (Tobi empurra Sasuke para a sala) então, eu tinha deixado avisado pra algumas pessoas que eu ia entregar este capítulo no dia do aniversário do Sasuke né? Então, por incrível que pareça, consegui entregar no prazo \o/

**Sasuke**: Ta, e por que eu tenho que entrar aqui escondido?

**Deidara:** Itachi te expulsou daqui na última vez, lembra?

**Deh:** Omedetou Sasuke-chan n.n (agarra) Omedetou tanjobi n.n

**Sasuke**: arigatou, só que eu estou com um pouquinho de pressa e... bem, um beijo adiantado a todas que me pedirem beijos.

**Sasori:** não se deu ao trabalho de olhar os nomes?

**Sasuke:** eu ol – (Tobi o empurra para fora e fecha a porta novamente)

**Itachi:** aqui as reviews (coloca todos os papéis sobre a mesa de centro) eu perdi alguma coisa õ/.\õ"?

**Kakuzu**: nada de interessante...

**Konan**: vamos ler reviews?

**Hidan:** Eu quero começar (pega a primeira folha) Parabéns! Adorei a fic XD Mas agora fiquei super curiosa pra ver a reação da Sakura! Bjin e atualiza logo! T+

**Deidara:** Grande **BastetAzazis**! Rápida e corajosa como sempre xB

**Deh:** atualizada dear n.n

**Tobi**: sempre os menores, né Hidan? ¬.x

**Kakuzu:** próxima (sorteia papel) OMG! pq parou ali? T.T POR QUE? u.ú e é agora que o barraco vai desabar ;D Me to curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer agora que ela descobriu a real identidade de Uguisu-Sasuke, a cadê a briguinha do Sasuke com o Kakashi? To louca pra ver o Sasuke apanhando, pricipalmente agora depois do ultimo manga ¬¬ Já leu? ; Anyway, o que o Shinji vai fazer? Qual vai ser a reação dele? Inochi cutucando ;D por favor não demore com a continuação - Beijo pro Itachi, pro Kisame -, pro Deidara, pro Tobi (Continua a lista xD)e pra você...(xuxa ¬¬) Deh D pro Sasuke: VAI PRO CANTINHO SEU BOBÃO! u.ú ainda amo você Sasu-kun, mas você é um baka u.ú

**Itachi:** beijos deliciosos pra você **Miiinne** n/.\n

**Kisame**: yey! Beijos ;°

**Deidara**: amo ser pop! Beijões pra você querida xP

**Tobi:** Beijos, beijos e mais beijos, Tobi manda vários beijos n.x

**Deh:** amo ser ficwriter, também ganho beijos n.n Mando mais beijos n.n

**Konan:** vou ler esta aqui (pega a folha que quase caia da mesa) Ta otima a fics n.n Choji seu comilão Ù.ú manda um bj pro Itachi, pro Kakashi e pro Sasuke E continua logo #.# P.S.: Vc poderia colocar uma "fixa" dos filhos do pessoal?To confusa X.x

**Deh:** bem-vinda ao clube, **'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari**, eu também estou, embora seja eu que escreva isso 8D

**Kisame**: Sharingan fãs u.ú"

**Itachi**: ah, só eu recebi seus amados beijos, te retribuo em triplo, hime-sama n/.\n

**Deh:** iii, treinando pra host xD?

**Sasori:** hum, esta (abre o papel verde) Imginando o Itachi e o Sasuke no programa no ratinho pedindo DNA do guri! (rolando no chão de tanto rir!) Hum bom saber que o sr. Itachi passou em Konoha mas não veio aqui em casa! ò-ó  
Fique sabendo que não ponho sua capinha da AKA nunca mais na minha máquina de lavar! (até rimou XD) bem, acho que o Bozo que não é néam?! XD Sasuke, sasuke... você não é cego... Mas bem que agora que a Sakura descobriu, tem uma chance de ela te furar os olhos, de tanta raiva. XDD Acho que o rouxinol virou jibóia... A sakura é durona mas ama o baka, mas quero ver ele conquistar o pestinha... Esse garoto vai dar trabalho! Bem, sempre acompanhando, e adorando a fic! D Parabéns moça! Espero por mais! Bjos pro Kakashi, Deidara e Itachi ;

**Deidara**: YEY! Beijos pra ti **Haruka Taichou** n.n"

**Tobi**: Tia Haruka não gosta de mim e.x"

**Itachi:** beijos darling n.x Não fique brava comigo, é todo esse trabalho, sabe .-.

**Zetsu**: mentir é feio Uchiha Itachi.

**Deh:** er.. próxima review, onegai e.e"

**Pain:** (pega a review das mãos da mulher) amei - babando até agora ç.ç droga, não teve briga i.i eu simplesmente amo qdo os personagens sofrem (eu não sou masoquista ok? u.u) as crianças estão tão fofinhas nesse cap, amei... o inochi implicando com o shinji foi a melhor - o neji dando uma de pai super protetor foi hilário, não dá pra imaginar ele sendo assim, todo carinhoso e protetor a provocação do kakashi tbm foi phoda xD simplesmente amo ver o sasukinho sofrendo provando do seu próprio remédio finalmente a saku descobriu que ele voltou? \o/ tava mais do que na hora né? eu simplesmente amo SasuSaku, embora acho que vc já está cansada de saber disso, pq sou uma leitora chata que sempre enche o seu saco pra atualizar logo x.x enfim, pra acabar senão não sai daki tão cedo beijos carinhosos e especiais pro ita-kun (acho que deu pra perceber que eu amo ele né), pro Sasuke (eu tbm amo vc gostoso... se ninguém gostar de vc tá bom, assim só tenho que te dividir com a Saku ), pro Kakashi e pra vc mor ; e não demora pra atualizar viu?  
e beijinho pro resto da máfia tbm xD

**Itachi:** **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** do meu kokoro, beijos ;°

**Deh:** Kammy-chan, Kammy-chan n.n"

**Hidan**: há, pegou a maior review 8D

**Pain**: (entrega a review pro Zetsu)

**Zetsu:** oh, arigatou oo-sama (come o papel)

**Kisame:** quero esta u.ú Ficou maravilhosos este cap! A Sakura descobriu o Sasuke-kun dormindo. Qual será a reação? Só você sabe! Continua logo Beijos

**Deh:** pedido de leitores são ordens xD demorei a atualizar, **HarunoN**?

**Zetsu:** quero ler também (pega o papel já com a boca) Menina, gostei muito do capítulo. Acho que o encontro dos dois será emocionante. Que bicho mordeu o Kakashi? Acho que foi o monstrinho do ciúmes, rsrsrsrsrs. Nunca o vi tão disperto. Ou será que foi a prática, deixando de lado seus livrinhos, que o fizeram acordar para a realidade? (come-o logo depois)

**Kakuzu:** mistérios da humanidade, **Dreamer Uchiha **xD

**Deh:** fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado n.n

**Tobi:** Tobi vai ler agora, Tobi vai n.x OBS: Papel com gosto de amendoim pro Zetsu! o Foda... Ahh... Eu não vou falar muita coisa eu sempre falo muito . Um beijo pra turma do Sharigan! o (Kakashi, Tobi, Sasuke e Itachi principalmente o/).E Itachi eu quero uma visita o/. Deh bejim pra tu também e vê se continua essa fic xD, leitor é que não falta o. E Zetsu eu acho você um ser intereçante tá xD, adoro o Zetsu... Bejim pra vocês mina! Ja neh! o/ PS: Continue assim a fic tá linda, ótima e engraçada com sempre xD.

**Itachi:** beijos querida **Daiane Tsubasa**, mas conta pra mim, você procura capítulos randômicos pra postar review xD?

**Zetsu:** (come a review) arigatou e beijos, Daiane-chan.

**Tobi:** Tobi manda beijos com gosto de chocolate °ux

**Itachi:** eu lerei essa (pega papel brilhante) nuss... e agora o que a Sakura vai fazer?? tomara que deixe kakashi de lado e fike com o lindo e perfect Sasuke bjinhuss

**Kisame:** não sei qual é pior **Lizinha-chan, **honestamente.

**Itachi:** (cara de nojo mor) ill, que gosto x/.\x

**Deh:** eto, ai veremos né 8D (ama fazer suspense)

**Deidara:** (pigarreia) Ah ! eu vou ter um trecoo, como vc para numa hora dessas ? contiinuaa !

**Sasori**: viu o que você faz com a **Lohan.y**? Sua malvada xD

**Deh:** Qual é? Foi só um suspense xB

**Kakuzu:** lerei de novo, todo mundo já leu e tem review ainda o.o"

**Deh:** (olhos brilhando)

**Kakuzu:** Ai, que curiosidade, continua... Tadinha da Sakura, e agora será que o shinji vai aceitar o Sasuke?

**Pain:** é da **taliane**, que inclusive adicionou a fic como favorita.

**Deh**: hohohoho xD

**Deidara:** ela não vai responder por mais que se tente, eu quero ler mais também (pega um dos remanescentes) Muito, muito, muito bom. Adorei neji. Tão fofo imaginar ele todo paternal, carinhoso com a tenten. Lindo. As crianças são um charme a parte, super lindas. Kakashi hein? Um atrevido. Não pode falar assim com Sasuke-kun não. Como já disseram, parece que ele acordou e ficou mais esperto. Rs Ah, finalmente Saku viu o Sasu, ai que legal. Mas vc foi mal, muito mal. Parou na melhor parte! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs Espero que seja um encontro emocionante. Sakura, deixa o Kakashi e pega o Sasuke-kun. Bjos...

**Itachi**: Da **Ravena Taisho**...

**Deh:** Meldels, qual o problema do Kakashi ç.ç? Eu o acho tão pegável...

**Tobi:** Tobi quer essa (pega) leitora nova! \o/ nossa essa fic tah perfeita! - vc escreve mto bem!! parabéns!! a história, as situações e a máfia akatsuki! tudo perfeito - principalmente o sasuke e o itachi \¬/ tenho uma queda incurável por uchihas... . auhsuahsua sério, a história tah ótimaa, mas agora eu to mtoo ansiosa!! o q a sakura vai fazer agora q descobriu o sasuke?? e o shinji vai aparecer?? - aguardando ansiosamente pelo próximo cap ah, itachi manda um beijo pra mim?? - o sasuke e o tobi tbm - bj pra vcs 3 e pra autora tbm o/ ah, alguém avisa o kakashi q pedofilia é crime ¬¬ ja ne!

**Itachi:** claro que te mando beijos **Raissa Uchiha** ;°

**Deh**: Arigatou n.n continue acompanhando viu?

**Hidan**: eto... pedofilia é só pra baixo dos 14, a Sakura já passou da idade, já pode pegar xD

**Konan:** as maiores sempre são minhas (pega o papel que sobrou) Muahahaha, vortei\o/ Imin tava perfeito neh mor o? E finalmente li os atrasados Ta bem lekal, e cmo meu casal favorito Naru/Hina apareceu, fkei tão feliz!imitando Sakura Kinomoto Pra variar, keru mandar bjus p pessoas q trabaiam na mafia, mas em certos momentos sao desconsiderados pela maioria: Pain, pq eu keru Zetsu, pq ele recicla todos os papeis de reviews Kisame, pq ele eh mtu + consciente das coisas q um certo Akanishi Jin... Konan: mulher de fibra e mando tbm um suuper poster do Hero sorrindo sem a mao na bocao Kakuzu, pq ele me contou q se nao fosse ele, as contas de luz e etc. iriam p cucuia Hidan: pq ele reza p Jashin sama p q a mafia continue "malefica" o.o' Tobi: pq ele eh meu coisinha kawai mais foufo da mafiao e p Deh, amor da minha vida, minha perdicao, meu goz... bjus, antes q Itachi pule p riba d mimXD

**Itachi:** tinha que ser a **Lina Hatake**, tava tão bom sem você u.ú

**Pain:** não vejo graça nesses pôsteres misteriosos que vocês mandam uma pra outra, concorda comigo Deh?

**Deh:** Nyaaa, que lindooo (tendo ataques de fangirl quando vê o pôster junto da Konan) oi, falou comigo Pain-sama?

**Pain:** esquece e.e"

**Kisame:** oh, alguém se lembra da gente... (profundamente emocionado) beijo Lina-chan

**Akatsukis**: (citados pela Lina) (muito emocionados)

**Zetsu:** eu mando um beijo também (sério)

**Kakuzu**: olha, eu gostei, beijo :°

**Hidan:** eu prefiro beijos sangrentos...

**Tobi:** yey! Lina-chan! beijos com gosto de cereja °.x

**Kakuzu:** vou ler essa review aqui (pega o papel) nossa to amando a sua fic . continua logo espero que no próximo a sakura se resolva com o Sasuke ja ne

**Itachi**: bem, **madoka pick**, acho que não xD

**Deh:** então né, saindo desse momento EMO aqui (olha Kisame emocionado), vamos ir encerrando a máfia e a fic n.n

**Kisame**: já? Ta cedo ainda...

**Tobi:** se quiser eu posso contar umas piadas, olha n.x tinha um cachorro que se chamava "pra dentro", um dia o...

**Itachi:** não precisa não x/.\x"

**Tobi:** T.x não é pornô

**Deh:** agradeço a BastetAzazis-chan, Miiinne-san, KaguraLari-san, Haruka-san, Kammy-chan, HarunoN-san, Dreamer-san, Daiane-chan, Lizinha-chan, Lohan.y-san, taliane-san, Ravena-san, Raissa-san, Lina-chan e também a **lary kushiki**, **Ariadne L**,e **.ai lin.n.n** que não deixaram review mas adicionaram a fic como favorita n.n

**Pain:** sempre os agradecimentos x.x

**Deh:** ah, antes do merchan das reviews... gente, passem no meu profile e votem

**Sasori**: sobre o que?

**Deh**: se essa fic deve ter final feliz ou não

**Sasori:** tá, foi avisado, agora vamos terminar a fic xD?

**Deh**: tá x.x"

**Kisame:** deixem reviews gente, pra escrever mais rápido, sabe n.n

**Sasori:** é, muitas delas \o/

**Tobi:** muitas, muitas e muitas \o/

**Pain:** hai, reviews (foi obrigado)

**Kisame:** então até o próximo capítulo

**Deh:** (pula) beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	14. Madrugada

**Disclaimer:** Naruto? Quem é esse tal de Naruto o.o? Nem conheço, como pode ser meu xD?

**# Votem na enquete que está no meu profile sobre o final da fic #**

_Dicionário:_

Kuso: droga.

Oyasumi: boa noite dito quando se vai dormir.

sayounara: adeus.

omedetou: parabéns

konbanwa: boa noite

Capítulo 14 – Madrugada

–_Eu quero passar essa noite com você!_

Ao fitar os olhos dele, lembrou-se de tudo. Ele desativara o sharingan, mostrando um belo par de olhos verdes. Verdes como os dela.

A voz dela voltou a ecoar em sua cabeça. Afastou-se do menino como o diabo se afasta da cruz. Kuso, lembrou-se agora da noite que passara com ela dez anos atrás naquela floresta.

Lembrou-se do porquê daquele círculo branco nas costas dele lhe ser familiar, ele era filho dela, filho da Haruno! Por isso afirmava tão veemente que não era um Uchiha.

Era filho dela. Era filho dele. Seu filho...

-Uchiha-san, está bem? – coisas que ele não se lembrava mais estavam vindo a tona. Então era esse o motivo de Sakura não querer olhar para ele? Claro, estava tão óbvio, tão claro, tão na sua cara que era a última coisa que poderia imaginar – Eu vou chamar o too-san.

-Não – falou numa tentativa desesperada de não se sufocar. Suava frio e tremia da cabeça aos pés. Tudo ficou mais claro agora.

-Por que não? – o menino lhe encarava com certa curiosidade.

-Eu estou bem sim, não atrapalhe seu pai – ele deveria no mínimo estar ocupado com a esposa, pelo que vira durante a manhã. Porém não gostou nada de pronunciar as palavras "seu pai". Ele era pai do menino e agora teve a vontade de ser reconhecido como.

Kuso, por que diabos não lembrou daquela noite antes? Achou que fora só algo que fizera para retribuir a ajuda que ela lhe dera quando estava ferido. Nunca poderia imaginar que voltaria anos depois e a encontraria um menino com mais da metade da sua altura.

_-Sasuke-kun – ela disse, vendo-o prender a corda na cintura outra vez e estralando o pescoço – eu quero uma lembrança sua._

_-O que você quer? Já não te dei o que queria? –Ele viu que a kunoichi sorriu e embora não entendesse o motivo, estreitou os olhos e esperou que a mesma respondesse._

_-Você me deu uma memória, Sasuke-kun, algo que me fará sempre lembrar de ti até quando você voltar para Konoha... Mas eu quero algo material. _

Maldição...

oOoOoOo

-Oyasumi Gaara, vou para casa – resolveu deixar aquela conversa inútil de lado e abandonar o bar, sonolenta e bêbada, já bem escuro.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa? Não creio que esteja em condições de andar sozinha a noite – ele se virou para ela, de braços cruzados e de costas para o balcão.

-Não seja bobo, nunca precisei de você para ir para casa, não é hoje que vou precisar.

-precisou sim, há um bom tempo atrás –Gaara fitou-a serenamente. Aquele jeito simples e calmo dele era a única coisa que a fazia se sentir bem com ele. E aquela aluna dele também. Isso se chamava pedofilia, não? Entretanto pra quem estava pensando em dormir com seu próprio sensei alguns minutos atrás, ela não podia falar nada.

-Eu não estava bêbada, não conta – ela riu e preparou-se para sair do bar – sayounara, Gaara – deixou o local ainda sendo observada pelo kazekage de vermelho, sério e apreensivo.

Caminhou pela ruela apreensiva. A notícia que Sasuke voltara lhe trouxera um sentimento estranho. Uma mistura de tristeza, alegria e ânsia. Tristeza porque não o queria de volta, já era tarde demais pra que ele resolvesse aparecer para saber do filho. Felicidade porque o Uchiha finalmente estava de volta, algo que Naruto lutou tanto para acontecer e a ânsia por todo o sake que bebera.

Seguiu pela avenida vazia e enfeitada pelos kusudamas do festival de verão até a entrada da vila, sentando-se no banco onde fora deixada treze anos antes, quando o companheiro estava saindo da vila e não a quis com ele. Porém ele a agradecera, não é? Por tudo que ela havia feito pelos dois e ainda mais por ele mesmo. Agarrou o vestido com força, depois o soltou e colocou as mãos no joelho, o corpo inclinado para frente e os olhos fixos nas pernas. Mesmo não querendo, as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, antes tímidas e discretas, agora Sakura deixara o orgulho de lado e chorava como uma criança.

**Flashback**

-too-san, too-san! – o menino de sete anos pulou no colo do loiro e beijou-lhe o rosto graciosamente – too-san, eu aprendi a usar o sharingan!

-olha, omedetou – abraçou-o mais forte e parou apenas para observa-lo sorrindo.

-too-san, por que você não tem o sharingan também? – ele colocou a mão no rosto dele. Embora já estivesse bem grande, Naruto o continuava a carregar no colo, por puro costume.

-podemos dizer que isso é algo exclusivo seu, filho – ele riu e olhou fixamente para a kunoichi que se aproximava dos dois. Os conhecidos cabelos rosa se confundiam com a blusa, já que a saia era azul e o short por baixo era preto.

-mas o Itachi-ji-sama tem também e disse que só os Uchihas como ele tem – o sorriso morreu nos lábios dele e fixamente olhou para Sakura.

-Itachi está treinando Shinji, eu autorizei.

-Shinji, vá brincar, vou conversar com sua mãe – ele colocou o moreno no chão e se aproximou dela – como ele está tratando o Itachi?

-muito bem, melhor que eu imaginava – ambos esboçaram um sorriso. Era o melhor que conseguiriam naquele momento.

**Fim do Flashback**

Chorou por todos esses anos sem ele, por todo o sentimento que tinha acumulado em seu coração. Estava cansada de sofrer sozinha, de olhar pra trás e ver tudo o que ela passou, superou e viveu. Sempre sozinha.

Embora tivesse com pessoas que sempre a ajudavam, aquela solidão a machucava, um sentimento que a cada dia, a cada minuto, tomava seu coração, como uma erva daninha.

Então Sasuke conseguira sua vingança, por isso estava de volta a Konoha, dos seus mais profundos pesadelos até a realidade. O que diria a Shinji? (N/a: engraçado que quando eu estou escrevendo essas partes mais emo, qualquer coisa chama minha atenção x.x") Não conseguiria simplesmente olhar para ele e dizer "Seu pai biológico está de volta". Conhecendo-o como o conhecia, sabia que ele não iria aceitar e nem seria simpático com o Sasuke.

**Flashback**

-Sakura – o moreno havia jogado a capa da akatsuki sobre o sofá da casa gelada e a encarou.

-o que foi? – ela arrumava os porta-retratos com fotos dela e Shinji juntos. O menino tinha agora sete anos.

-Você vai contar quando pra ele que o Naruto não é pai dele? – ela pegou fôlego para responder quando viu o menino com os olhos marejados a olhando da porta da sala.

-too-san não é... não é meu too-san de verdade? – ele correu para fora em desespero.

**Fim do Flashback**

Limpou as lágrimas, porém ainda soluçando loucamente. Todavia quanto mais essas lembranças invadiam seus pensamentos, mais não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

oOoOoOo

-onde tem uma camiseta que eu possa usar? – Sasuke perguntou ao menino de belos olhos verdes. Não conseguia olha-lo sem sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo.

-Acho que consigo arranjar uma do too-san pra você – a palavra "pai" a partir daquele momento o assustava. Principalmente ao ser pronunciado pelo menino que ele tinha quase a certeza de ser seu filho – espere ai um pouco, já volto.

-Claro – deitou-se na cama e olhou para o teto, vendo um enfeite infantil pendurado. Talvez aquele tenha sido o quarto das crianças enquanto eram pequenos. Colocou a mão nos olhos e quando as tirou novamente o menino já havia voltado com uma regata preta – arigatou.

-foi o melhor que eu consegui, Uchiha-san.

-não... Não me chame assim – disse antes de colocar a camiseta e ver como a mesma lhe caia bem – pode me chamar de Sasuke.

-seu nome é Sasuke? Que nome legal – Sasuke abriu a porta – hey, onde você vai?

-comprar chocolate – o moreno até sorriu quando se virou de costas. Nunca havia pensado numa desculpa tão idiota e que ao mesmo tempo desse resultados. O menino silenciou e ele aproveitou para deixá-lo lá, descendo rapidamente as escadas e calçar as botas ANBU. Olhou para a casa vazia uma vez antes de sair na noite fria.

O vento, que bagunçava seus cabelos soltos, e o frio não o incomodava. Precisava encontrar Sakura. Sim, falar com ela. Uma longa conversa. Esclarecer os problemas de dez anos. Quando chegou a avenida principal, caminhou na direção do bairro Uchiha, porém encontrou uma figura inesperada no meio do caminho.

-Não adianta ir até a casa dela, não esta lá – respondeu uma menina de cabelos presos em dois coques – Sakura está na entrada da vila.

-E... Eu te conheço da onde? – ela estava no telhado de uma das casas, bem agasalhada para se proteger do frio que estava em konoha, algo atípico para uma noite de verão.

-Já ouvi falar sobre você. Sou Hanna – ela entrelaçou os dedos e sorriu docemente – konbanwa.

-e como você sabe que a Sakura está lá? – ela apontou para os próprios olhos e então ele percebeu os olhos perolados.

-Byakugan, ando treinando muito ultimamente – ela mostrou a língua e apontou para a frente dele – agora vá atrás dela, Sasuke-kun.

-Como você sabe meu nome? – quando olhou de novo para ela, já havia desaparecido do telhado e fechava a porta da casa, pela qual acabara de entrar. Ela era uma Hyuuga muito estranha.

Desviou então seu caminho para os portões da vila, que estavam fechados. Estranhou, normalmente eles ficavam abertos e protegidos por ANBUs ou guardas, mas não durante aquela noite pelo menos.

Parou a certa distância quando viu que Sakura estava realmente lá, sentada sozinha usando apenas um vestido leve. Deveria estar com frio. Caminhou até ela, contudo parou quando ouviu os soluços dela. Kuso, odiava a ver chorando. Porém uma coisa que estava adorando era aquela bota ANBU. Ele era sorrateiro ao andar, todavia aquilo era o extremo. Normalmente com os sapatos que usava sempre acabava fazendo algum barulho, agora as botas cinza lhe tiraram esse problema.

oOoOoOo

Quando Sakura menos esperava, sentiu uma mão gelada em seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Não esperava ver o Uchiha agachado em sua frente com o olhar mais sofredor que ela já o vira. Ficou sem reação a princípio.

-Sakura... eu não sabia, o Shinji – ele chegou mais próximo dela – ele é meu filho, não é?

-Omedetou, descobriu o óbvio – o empurrou e ele caiu no chão, dando passagem para que ela saísse do banco – o que está fazendo aqui? Volte a cuidar da sua vida, não precisamos de você, nunca precisamos – ela limpou as lágrimas enquanto ele se levantou, apoiando-se nos braços. Imaginou que isso poderia acontecer. Dez anos é muito tempo.

-Eu... eu voltei, quero reconstruir minha vida – ele falou serenamente. A kunoichi não acreditou e conforme ele dava passos para frente ela ia fazendo o mesmo para trás. Queria-o longe dela – eu tive a minha vingança e agora quero apenas paz.

-Matou Itachi? – ela deu um meio sorriso – Shinji irá ficar triste, perdeu o sensei.

-Eu não acredito que Itachi caminhava tranquilamente pela vila – ele parou de andar e ela também o fez, ficando ambos na mesma distância que estiveram doze passos atrás – não acredito que você deixou meu filho com ele.

-Ah, agora ele é seu filho – Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente, balançou os braços e acabou por abraçá-los para se proteger do vento frio que cortava a noite – é tarde demais.

-não, não é – ele deu um passo para frente e ela novamente se afastou – me diga que não é – deixou que os braços pendessem na lateral do corpo. Novamente aqueles olhos, dava-lhe uma imensa vontade de correr até ele e dizer que não era tarde demais.

-gomen ne, Sasuke – mas não. Já passara o tempo dele e o dela. Virou-se de costas e o deixou lá. Contudo o Uchiha não desistiu e foi atrás dela, tendo a "brilhante" idéia de segurá-la pelo pulso. Antes que pudesse pensar, ela já o havia atingido com uma cotovelada no estômago e uma joelhada nas partes mais íntimas, então ficou ajoelhado no chão, gemendo de dor – espero que não queira ter mais filhos.

Riu baixinho e seguiu pela avenida deserta, fugindo do frio.

oOoOoOo

-O que foi? – Shinji voltou para o quarto onde estavam as duas outras crianças – aconteceu alguma coisa com o amigo do too-san?

-o nome dele é Sasuke – respondeu e se sentou na cama do Ryuji, onde os dois jogavam um estranho jogo de cartas.

-Eu já ouvi esse nome antes – o loiro franziu a testa e olhou para cima, numa tentativa inútil de se lembrar.

-já ouvimos chichiue e hahaue falando sobre ele várias vezes – Yuriko de camisola azul com o desenho de ursinhos – era o companheiro de time dele e da tia Sakura.

-Mas não foi daí... foi de uma conversa que eu ouvi do chichiue com o Itachi-sama.

-quando fugia dos treinamentos com o Hiashi-jii-sama né? Mas ele sempre te achava – ela mostrou a língua e colocou a carta, um três de paus, no meio deles.

-Claro, ele é o líder do nosso clã ainda – cruzou os braços ao ver que a menina sorriu – ganhou de novo.

-Assuma, sou melhor que você nesse jogo – ele distribuiu as cartas para os três – Shinji-kun, você está bem?

-Estou sim, só estou preocupado com a minha hahaue.

-Ela está bem, já sabe se cuidar – dessa vez foi o menino a sua esquerda que falou – da próxima vez que Tsunade-sama aparecer, vamos pedir que nos ensine mais jogos, esse é muito legal.

-Estão ficando viciados – o moreno pegou uma carta na pilha antes de encarar os dois.

-Oh, está sem o sharingan – a loira comentou e deixou-o assustado – fica mais bonito assim, seus olhos são lindos – o Haruno corou e voltou sua atenção as cartas.

oOoOoOo

Tirou as sandálias ao entrar na casa que era normalmente fria, mas estava mais quente que do lado de fora. Passou pelo degrau e quis ir em direção ao seu quarto, porém parou no meio do corredor, escorando-se na parede, pensativa. Mordeu a ponta do polegar e observou a casa vazia. Seguiu pela sala e procurou pelas estantes cheias de livros sobre ninjutsus ou apenas histórias infantis pelo álbum de fotos.

Adorava fazer isso, sempre que estava triste, rever as suas fotos com o Shinji, com amigos e até mesmo com Itachi. Suas mentiras foram reveladas e ele foi aceito em konoha pelo hokage de volta. Porém o resto da vila não gostou nada disso, mesmo a história sendo contada, eles não acreditaram. Itachi acabava sempre escondido ou ao menos disfarçado, sem hitaiate de traidor ou capa de akatsuki, o que já dificultava muito seu reconhecimento.

Abriu-o e logo na primeira página viu seu rosto coberto de lágrimas ao segurar pela primeira vez o filho, um menino saudável e com os cabelos negros como os do pai. Passou os dedos sobre a foto, segurando-se para não voltar a chorar.

Ao virar a página, ao lado dela estava Naruto, que dessa vez segurava o menino com uma felicidade extrema.

**Flashback**

Sakura correu atrás dele, porém ele era mais esperto que ela e conseguiu se camuflar por entre os labirintos de casas da vila. Olhou para os dois lados da rua e nenhum sinal do filho.

Escolheu aleatoriamente um lado e seguiu por esse, indo parar no prédio hokage. Provavelmente Naruto estaria lá e poderia pedir ajuda para ele. Nada sutil, saltou do chão para o telhado do local, mais um andar e estava na janela do hokage.

Preparou-se para bater no vidro quando reparou que ele estava sentado na cadeira e seu filho na mesa, chorando incontrolavelmente. Escondeu-se atrás da viga, todavia ainda prestando atenção na conversa.

-Sua kaa-san não mentiu pra você, eu sou seu too-san – ele falava apontando para si mesmo – não de sangue, como a Yuriko e o Ryuji, mas de coração – ele colocou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito da criança, que colocou a sua sobre a do homem – não vou mentir pra você, seu too-san biológico fugiu da vila há muitos anos atrás e até hoje não voltou.

-Por que ele não gosta de mim, não é?

-Claro que não – afagou-o em seu abraço – aposto que se ele te conhecesse iria te amar como eu te amo, meu filho.

**Fim do Flashback.**

Via pelas páginas as fotos do álbum o menino crescendo. Há algum tempo atrás era apenas um bebê indefeso em seus braços e agora se tornara o chuunin que, juntamente com seu time, os gêmeos Uzumaki, matara Orochimaru, um nukenin. Agora há poucos dias do seu aniversário de dez anos, deixava a mulher nervosa.

Ele já sabia então sobre Sasuke e sobre tudo que ela tentara esconder dele durante os nove anos da vida dele, vinham a tona como uma rocha em sua cabeça. Entretanto conhecia bem Sasuke, pelos anos de convivência com ele no time sete, sabia que ele não mudara. Dentro dele ainda morava aquela criança que perdera os pais drasticamente.

Agora olhava para a foto de Shinji tentando chegar até Itachi, que estava parado no meio do lago. Era realmente difícil para um menino de sete anos aprender a caminhar na água, porém esse menino era um dos gênios da vila, então já nos primeiros dias dominara completamente a técnica.

Riu ao ver que ele conseguira dominar o sharingan nível três, contudo ainda estava aprendendo a usar o katon goukakyuu no jutsu, um dos golpes mais básicos do clã, que Itachi pacientemente o ensinara, antes de deixar a vila pela última vez.

Na última página do álbum tinha a foto do time sete, muitos anos atrás. Ela entre Naruto e Sasuke emburrados e o sensei feliz atrás deles, bagunçando os cabelos dos dois.

Tirara do porta-retrato porque queria esquece-lo. Contudo era impossível. Tivera um filho que era igualzinho a ele, a única diferença eram os olhos. Verdes como os dela (N/a: acho que eu já li algo parecido em algum lugar o.o") porém ele sempre andava com o sharingan ativado. Sua confiança nas pessoas era mínima, o que o deixava ainda mais parecido com Sasuke.

**Flashback**

-Olha o resto do seu time chegou – a esposa vinha com as outras duas crianças, um ano mais novo que ele e tão talentosas quanto. Sakura continuou na janela, espiando os cinco na sala do loiro – vá se divertir, amanhã terá uma missão.

-hum... – ele o chamou para mais perto e então Naruto o colocou novamente sobre a mesa para ouvi-lo cochichar em seu ouvido – eu posso continuar te chamando de too-san?

-Claro que pode, eu sou seu too-san – respondeu baixinho para ele, enquanto a morena chamava a atenção das crianças para ela, arrumando-lhes os cabelos ou as roupas.

-E... já que você não é meu too-san de verdade, Yuu-chan e Ryuji não são meus irmãos de sangue, né – o loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça – então quer dizer que eu vou poder me casar com a Yuu-chan quando formos mais velhos.

-SEM CHANCE! – gritou o Uzumaki, cruzando os braços e olhando para a kunoichi do outro lado do vidro – veja se pode, quem anda ensinando esse negócio de casamento pra você?

Sakura suspirou aliviada ao ver que o seu filho ria.

**Fim do Flashback **(N/a: capítulo cheio deles xB)

Fechou o álbum e guardou-o no mesmo lugar de antes, com um sorriso no rosto. As lembranças a faziam feliz. Levantou-se, sentindo frio. Não pela casa ser assim ou qualquer outro motivo físico.

Estava sozinha. Não gostava disso, odiava essa solidão. Saiu de lá em direção a cozinha, ainda zonza pela bebida. Pegou na geladeira um pedaço de chocolate, que comeu sentada em um dos bancos brancos. Kuso, lá estava frio também. Pior que frio, estava silencioso. Também não gostava disso, era pior que a solidão que tomava conta da sua vida.

oOoOoOo

Quando Sasuke conseguiu se recompor, levantou-se do chão de pedra. Aquele vento frio anunciava chuva, todavia o céu estava limpo, a lua era a única coisa que iluminava a cidade escura. Pode ver alguns ANBUs ao redor, agora que eles se revezavam nas patrulhas noturnas. Dois deles estavam sobre os portões, enquanto um cruzara com ele, fulminando-o apenas com o olhar.

Percebeu ao olhar para frente a figura do menino que deixara na casa de Naruto, usando uma blusa de frio, que, pelas mangas compridas, não era dele e pela cor, que era de Naruto.

-Eu achei que você estivesse com frio e vim lhe trazer uma blusa – Sasuke se aproximou dele, todavia aquele olhar o afastou. Tinha novamente o sharingan ativado – mas agora quero que você morra de frio.

Então ele havia ouvido a conversa entre ele e Sakura, minutos antes, ficara de tocaia esperando o momento perfeito para falar com ele, quando a mãe estivesse longe.

-Shinji, não adianta – ele pegou o menino por debaixo dos braços e o levantou na altura de seu rosto – mesmo que eu morra, continuarei sendo seu pai.

-iie! Meu pai é Naruto, o hokage! – no rosto uma expressão séria e nas mãos rapidamente se formaram selos – Housenka no jutsu.

-Kuso – largou o menino para escapar do ataque, enquanto esse habilmente caiu no chão sem desviar um centímetro do alvo: Sasuke. O moreno que fugia, procurou algo que pudesse usar para imobilizá-lo, e não matá-lo. Agora que sabia de tudo, não mataria seu próprio filho. Não mesmo. Em seu raio de visão, achou no chão a corda que normalmente prendia o portão, mas com o mesmo fechado, estava sem utilidade.

Quando foi na direção dela, viu outro Shinji em sua frente e o mesmo explodiu, assustando-o. Quando olhou ao redor, vários Shinjis ao seu redor.

-Qual de nós é o verdadeiro? Qual de nós explode – diziam todos em coro, cada um em uma pose diferente, todos com a maldita blusa laranja.

-Bunshin Bakuretsu (N/a: arigatou Daiane-chan °o°) – cerrou os punhos. "ele é mesmo um aluno do Itachi" pensou agora, enquanto estralava os dedos. Lembrava-se bem de ter visto o irmão usar esse golpe várias vezes, só não sabia que ele o havia ensinado ao sobrinho.

Ainda pior era se lembrar que estava lutando com seu filho de nove anos e que ele o queria morto. É, fora um grande dia... Percebeu que ele teve um problema em manter o jutsu, então aproveitou a chance e alcançou a corda, entretanto no instante que fora com ela na direção do menino, cinco anbus o pararam com suas espadas.

-Não ouse fazer mal ao filho do hokage, Uguisu, senão eu acabo com você – o que aquele ANBU tinha contra ele? Estreitou os olhos e deu as costas aos dois. No instante que percebera que estava a uma distância razoável dele, pronunciou-se, sabendo que ele leria seus lábios com o sharingan.

-Você sabe que não tem escolha, querendo ou não, sou seu pai – ele quis ir a direção dele, contudo travou seus pés e deu atenção a uma ANBU carinhosamente falava com ele.

-Shinji-kun, está frio, vá para casa para não preocupar seu pai.

-Hai, estou indo, Kaede-sama – fez o caminho de volta para a casa do hokage, seu pai, sim... ele era seu pai, não aquele homem que subitamente despencara em sua vida e atrapalhara tudo.

oOoOoOo

Sakura subiu as escadas silenciosamente, prestando atenção nas mesmas coisas de sempre: a teia de aranha no teto que precisava ser removida, o vaso do clã na mesa e o tapete azul escuro em que acabara de pisar, no final dos degraus.

Virou a direita, indo até o final do corredor, para seu quarto. Esfregou os olhos ao se sentar na cama bagunçada. Ficar sozinha naquela casa grande não era o que ela mais gostava, preferia a companhia do filho, contudo nem sempre a conseguia. Viu seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira, observando o estado deplorável que estava.

Alcançou a escova e arrumou os cabelos, penteando-os cuidadosamente para trás, deixando apenas algumas mechas que caíram naturalmente sobre seu rosto. Não sabia por que, mas ainda mantinha os cabelos curtos. Achava-os mais práticos para uma kunoichi, não tinha todo aquela trabalho de cuidar, como via sua amiga Ino fazendo.

Caminhou até a sacada do quarto, de onde podia ver o lago cercado por árvores nativas da vila. A lua estava perfeitamente refletida na superfície do mesmo, o que dava uma visão ainda mais bonita.

O vento novamente bagunçou seus cabelos. Ah, maldita solidão, frio e tudo mais o que poderia acontecer com ela naquela noite. Talvez não, embora depois do encontro com Sasuke sua idéia de ir atrás de um gigolô foi por água abaixo. Apoiou a cabeça nos braços, e quando olhou novamente para frente, não pode deixar de dar um meio sorriso.

-Está fazendo o que na minha casa?

-Essa casa é minha, pra início de conversa – eles não se olhavam, ambos continuavam voltados para frente. Sasuke estava sentado no telhado da casa, com as pernas balançando. Não iria desistir dela, estava decidido.

-Quer a sua posse agora? – arrumou o vestido e se virou para encará-lo, contudo ele ainda olhava para a lua, e não para ela.

-Eu quero conversar com você, Sakura – Agora ele abaixou os olhos, para vê-la lhe encarando com um sorriso maroto no rosto e se deliciou com a visão pelos instantes que seguiram a esse.

-Já conversamos – ela esfregou os braços, com frio. Poderia dizer que era um sinal do destino? Não, era só o vento mesmo. Com uma das mãos segurou a barra do vestido e com a outra os cabelos. O Uchiha a olhou de cima a baixo, com uma visão privilegiada, por assim dizer.

-Não o suficiente, e aquilo não conta como uma conversa séria – tinha que se preocupar com a grande força dela também. Apanhara dela há poucos instantes e tinha certo receio de levar outra joelhada daquelas. Poderia ser fatal – que tal algo mais civilizado, sem socos, cotoveladas, joelhadas...?

-Desça aqui – o jeito que ela o olhava já estava o deixando corado. Porém não poderia deixar de admitir que, toda aquela volúpia lhe era muito tentador – então conversaremos.

-O que me faria descer ai tão facilmente?

-Eu vou te provocar.

-Como?

-Seu irmão transa melhor que você – mal terminara de se pronunciar e fora jogada contra a parede da casa, de modo nada delicado, todavia não conseguiu segurar as risadas. Sasuke a segurou firmemente pela cintura enquanto ela passava os braços ao redor da sua nuca – consegui.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Konnichiwa minna-san o/

**Itachi:** (chega alegre) konbanwa, ladies (manda beijo as leitoras)

**Hidan**: olha a putaria começando logo cedo ¬¬

**Zetsu**: Itachi, você está estranho o.o"

**Itachi**: você é estranho u/.\ú

**Deh:** então, voltando ao assunto principal...

**Kisame**: e isso aqui tem assunto principal? Achei que fosse só um extra x.x"

**Kakuzu**: mas é um extra... que tem mais fãs que a fic xD

**Deh:** detalhes ¬¬ Eu quero agradecer a todos que me deixaram reviews, estou comemorando a incrível marca de 100 reviews °¬°

**Deidara**: uau O.O"

**Pain**: incrível como as pessoas perdem seu tempo aqui né u.ú

**Deh**: Graças a vocês que lêem e deixam reviews, essa fic vai pra frente e já estamos no capítulo 14 \o/

**Konan**: eu devo espalhar que na idéia original era pra ter só 4?

**Sasori:** não estrague a felicidade dela e.e"

**Itachi:** bem, vamos as reviews?

**Tobi:** reviews, reviews \o/ (Chega pulando e batendo palmas)

**Hidan:** Quero ler a primeira (pega o papel) Gostei da fanfic, é muito legal, por favor naum demora para postar :D

**Sasori:** é da... **Kalinka James** .-.

**Tobi:** Kalinka não era a sua fangirl, Kisame-senpai o.x?

**Kisame:** é (emocionado)

**Deh**: espero que estejam falando da mesma pessoa o.o"

**Kisame:** leio essa o/ ¬¬' Sasuke baka num se toca q o Shinji é filho dele porra?? Isso q é lerdesa Beijo na boca do Itachi, do Kakashi e do Sasuke. Na boxexa do Tobi e do Deidara. CONTINUA LOGO

**Deh:** (medo)

**Itachi:** ainda bem que eu beijo primeiro, beijos **'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari** ;°

**Tobi:** então Tobi manda beijos de pêssego °ux

**Deidara**: yey o/ beijos para não se esquecer de mim, un xB

**Sasori:** vou ler logo (pega a review) We! Mais um cap! Mas fala sério! Esse Sasuke é lerdo mesmo! Huahuahuaua! E agora ele vai achar que o pai da criança é o Itachi! lol Gostei do termo "Sharingan Fangirls", acho que me encaixo nele perfeitamente! Ah, sim, e eu também sou uma das que estão querendo milhares de bonequinhos do Sasuke. :P - Sei que ele não é um membro muito bem-vindo na máfia, mas adorei ele de capinha da Aka rs  
Bjin para todos da máfia e até o próximo cap! (não vai demorar, né?)

**Kisame:** sempre corajosa **BastetAzazis**

**Itachi:** tira essa uruca de mim o/.\o" e você não me disse se tem um apelido xB

**Deh:** e tira o Sasuke de perto de mim x.x" aposto que ele vai ser encontrado pelo rastro de purpurina que o novo sharingan dele deixa u.ú

**Zetsu:** algum problema com o Sasuke o.o?

**Deh**: sim, ele matou o Itachi T.T (agarra o Uchiha)

**Konan:** (gira os olhos) ah - tá perfeito mor - melhor não podia ser acho que a saku exagerou um pouquinho né? x.x não é o fim do mundo encontrar o sasu.. eu taria feliz da vida se fosse ela xD a Hina se superou defendendo o Naru... ficou tão kawaii n.n eu ri na parte que o sasu ficou intimidado por um bando de shinobis, muito hilário, um homem dakele tamanho sentir medo ¬¬ eu não podia tá no bar não ¬¬ aquele bando de homens gostosos perdidos lá xD a Tenten ta gravida? - mais um Hyuuga pra coleção, se puxar o pai o mundo tá perdido xD o sasu vai continuar topeira por muito tempo? ¬¬ ele pode ser gostoso e sexy, mas é uma anta x.x todo mundo sabe que o shinji é filho dele e a topeira não consegue se tocar eu quase tive um ataque na conversa do sasu e do shinji COMO O ITA-KUN TREINOU ELE? até o ita sabe a identidade do pai do shinji e o sasu não? x.x dps dessa só mando beijo pra ele pq é niver dele hoje... omedetou sasuke-kun e pode passar aqui em casa pra receber seu presente viu? n.n beijo pro MEU Ita-kun, pro Kakashi e pra mor ;

**Sasori**: Da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha**

**Itachi**: sou de todas, beijos muito saborosos pra você ;°

**Deh:** beijos °u°

**Kisame:** hunf, sharingan fangirls u.ú

**Deh:** uma coisa que eu ando reparando é que não ando com inspiração pra desenhar e.e"

**Hidan**: faz muitas coisas durante a semana?

**Deh:** ah, eu tenho aulas na escola, de tênis, de italiano, de alemão, de japonês, escrevo fic, desenho, dou aulas de japonês pra K-chan, leio manga, tenho vida social :P e me alimento xD

**Hidan:** o.o" Você não mencionou na sua lista "dormir" x.x"

**Deh:** Dormir é para os fracos òó gosto de me movimentar xD

**Kakuzu:** que seja, vou para a próxima (pega o papel) Assim tu me mata de curiosidade, o que Itachi tem haver com a historia? Espero esclarecimentos no proximo cap e que ñ demore muito... rsrs (mandona eu hein) Beijos obrigada por lembrar-se de mim!

**Pain**: hum, **taliane** .-.

**Itachi**: eu sou o mais foda da história ò/.\ó

**Deh:** humildade em primeiro lugar, né Itachi ¬¬

**Tobi:** Tobi vai ler, Tobi vai \o/ (corre e pega o papel) Achei estranho dota aquela hospitalidade dos rapazes para com o Sasuke baka...Loja de doces, conversa? Ninguém foi rude com ele, pelo "simples" fato de ele ter feito um filho na Med-nin mais amada da vila e ter rapado fora!? Neji tá ficando frouxo... rindo desse jeito. Mas ele merece um bjo tbm e parabéns pelo filhote. E Tobi, you're a really good Boy! Gosto de você sim, sr. Cara-de-pirulito, contudo não minto que tenho meus preferidos, (apesar do Itachi estar perdendo pontos ù-ú) Vamos falar do cap, então. É o seguinte, eu sei que escrevo umas reviews enormes, mas não sei escrever pouco. (_Tobi respira)_ Ainda não consigo entender como o rapaz aí não precebeu que o Shinji é filho dele... Sasuke se mostrando mais baka do que o normal... Tudo bem que já esperava isso dele. Mas ainda quero ver a Sakura quebrar o bico do rouxinol em mil partes. Sasuke merece sofrer (mais e mais) pelas escolhas idiotas que fez. Afinal, ele faz fuc-fuc no fubá com a Sakura e acha que não vai dar em nada!? Ninguém explicou pra ele de onde vem os bebês? Bebês não vem dos repolhos ou trazidos pelas cegonhas... É muito bom fazer sacanagem, mas se não tomar cuidado isso acontece e bem, agora rapaz, agüenta a barra. Tem de reconquistar a srta Sakura-super-forte-e-poderosa-que-quer-te-arrancar-os-bagos e tentar ser aceito pelo filho que pelo visto é super ciumento com a mãe e não anda querendo mais pai nenhum além do Naruto. Anyway... Parabéns senhorita escritora! Beijos e super beijos para Deidara, Sasori, Pain e Kakashi... Não mando beijo pro safado do Itachi, porque esse aí só quer saber da minha máquina de lavar e da minha cozinha. Vê se pode, vem aqui, fila rango, lava a capinha e sai feliz? Né assim não...se não agradar a cozinheira vai pro final da fila... E Tobi, um beijo na testa! Kisame, lembrei de ti, comi sushi ontem... tava uma delícia, desculpe pelos seus parentes...XD (ps:A espada do Kisame é um Picolé gigante, ou só eu pensei isso?) Até o próximo capítulo, rapazes, escritora e Konan. Já nee minna san!

**Hidan:** Por Jashin-sama! Isso não é uma review, é um livro inteiro o.o"

**Deidara**: sinal que **Haruka Taichou** gosta da fic \o/

**Deh**: yey \o/

**Kisame**: Tio... Tio Astolfo, você era tão jovem pra morrer T.T

**Itachi:** não é assim, sabe que eu te adoro e eu vou te mandar beijos :°

**Deidara**: (empolgado) o/ beijoooos, un

**Sasori:** beijos também ;°

**Tobi:** (bebendo água) Tobi é um pirulito e a espada do Kisame-senpai é um picolé?

**Hidan:** alguém aqui gosta muito de doces xP

**Tobi**: Tia Haruka caprichou na review xB

**Zetsu:** quero ler (abocanha papel de Tobi antes de pegar o próprio) God... massa o cap Sakura e Sasuke tem que conversar logo...e o Uchiha ta sendo muito lento...ta na kara que o muleke eh filho dele

**Itachi:** sim, na cara, meu irmãozinho tolo que não descobre isso **Lizinha-chan**

**Zetsu:** (comendo o papel)

**Deidara**: (pega o papel reluzente com quadradinhos preto e branco) poxta plx toh xupêer curioza pra xabêer o quê vai acontêcêr . bjx (bjx para a êexcritora, para o itachi êe para o dêeidara)

**Tobi:** Amiga do Sasuke o/

**Deidara:** eto... beijos **YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2**, un

**Itachi:** olha o que o Sasuke faz, espalha o emo pelo mundo u/.\ú

**Deh:** nyaaaa, arigatou beijos :°

**Hidan:** e eu to curioso pra saber o que ela escreveu e.e"

**Deh:** seu mal-educados u.ú

**Pain:** vou ler também o.o (pega um dos restantes) OBS: Papel de framboesa pro Zetsu. Ahh, poxa... Logo numa parte tão...tão...tão... legal vocÊ foi parar -.-'. OMG assim você me mata de curiosidade. Ah sim, é que as vezes eu leio e não comento de cara, e como a fic é salva nos favoritos (e eu uso dois PC's em casa um ela é salva em um cap) o link que eu abro eu vo lá faço Review e pronto .

**Deh:** Liga não, **Daiane Tsubasa**, deixar review que é o importante xD

**Itachi:** ela adora fazer isso ¬¬

**Tobi:** Tobi manda beijos pra Daiane o/

**Zetsu:** (comendo a review)

**Itachi:** (pigarreia) então, sobrou pra mim também xP (começa a ler) nossa q capítulo!! 'o' hei hidan, eu ñ falei com vc ùú vai rezar q é melhor uu se ñ fosse a hinata o naruto tinha apanhado .-. ahsuahsu, sakura enchendo o cara hein... o q o sasuke ñ faz com as garotas... ;D nossa, pq todo mundo quer ver o sasuke sofrer?? .., isso é maldade, ele tah tentando reparar os erros dele, mas ele ñ sabe como só isso. ah sakura, dah uma chance pra ele vai , ele merece tomare q o sasuke descubra logo a verdade, kero ver a reação dele beijos pra tds os UCHIHAS e pra autora tbm!! \o/ ja ne!!

**Deh:** digo e repito: autora também é Uchiha xD

**Itachi:** porque ele merece, **Uchiha Raissa**... beijos :°

**Hidan:** Jashin-sama! \o/

**Kakuzu**: não duvido, aquele loiro é um fraco...

**Konan:** um fraco que ganhou de você u.ú

**Tobi:** owned! o/

**Deh:** gente, amor, amooor n.n

**Sasori:** eu leio (pega a review amarrada) Nhá ta acabando, eba! as coisas tao no melhor do climax da historia! Tobi, bju d caramelo p vc :3 pain, nao fke assim, vc sabe q entre tapas e beijos q a coisa funciona... Deixe a Konan ser feliz tambem :D Konan, toh - entrega a foto do Jin descamisado,acordando - nun so fa dele, mas ele merece ser desejado. Itachi, apesar d tdu, eu admiro cmo vc tem esse porte de gala... Mas vc sabe q por mim vc nun xera, nun fede mais u.u Hidan keru um bju sangrento seu! Sabe, cortei minha boca com o vento frio aqui e nao para de sangrar! Se kiser a gente pode ir num canto e trocar umas ideias. Tu gustas de SM? 8D Deh, bju p vc, mor!

**Deh**: nyaaaa moorrrr °u° beijooooo

**Itachi:** gosta do meu porte, **Lina Hatake?**

**Hidan:** ui, adorei a idéia, sou profissional em aulas de canto (internas ¬¬)

**Kisame:** cortou a boca com o vento frio .-.?

**Deidara**: cada uma u.u"

**Tobi:** Tobi ganhou beijo \o/ Tobi manda beijos de cereja n.n"

**Konan:** (com o pôster) Mando um pra você do threesome do KamexJinxUeda, pra te ajudar a escrever sua fic xP

**Pain:** amor, pode ler a última review.

**Konan**: claro querido n.n (senta no colo dele) Oi. É parece que o Sasuke-kun vai ter trabalho com o filho. E o Itachi conviveu com a Sakura? POr essa Sasuke nao esperava né? Achei fofo a recepção dos amigos do Sasukem, e ele achando que iam querer matá-lo. Tadinho. Sakura enchendo a cara e querendo afogar as magoas com o Gaara. Que sacrificio horrivel. Rs Mas o Lee? Ai, ninguem merece. Aff. Quero ver o encontro com o Sasuke-kun. Bjos,para todos ai do clubinho.

**Kisame:** eto... clubinho u.ú? nossa máfia foi transformada em clubinho òó?

**Hidan:** calma ai peixão.

**Itachi:** beijos pra **Ravena Taisho** :°

**Sasori**: eto, bem, acho que os problemas da Sakura com o Sasuke são deles, os homens não tem nada a ver com isso x.x"

**Itachi:** só eu tenho n/.\n

**Hidan:** Urusai u.ú

**Deh:** Nya, e foi a review da Ravena-san que foi a de número 100 °¬° Arigatou a todos n.n

**Pain:** hora de encerrar a bagunça.

**Kisame:** Okay .-."

**Deh:** arigatou a Kalinka-san, KaguraLari-san, BastetAzazis-chan, Kammy-chan, taliane-san, Haruka-san, Lizinha-chan, YuLiAhhh-san, Daiane-chan, Raissa-san, Lina-mor-chan, Ravena-san e a **Ai no Yume no Tenshi** que mesmo não deixando review favoritou a fic °u°

**Kakuzu:** bem, finalizando...

**Kisame:** deixem reviews o/

**Itachi:** pra Deh escrever mais rápido o/.\o"

**Sasori:** reviews são muito importantes xD

**Kisame**: e são mesmo xP

**Deh:** beijos :°

_Ja ne_


	15. Tudo

**Disclaimer**: Kisame: Naruto não pertence a Deh, foi emprestado e os direitos autorais são devidamente creditados em sua conta e quem reclamar vai dormir com os peixes òó (silêncio) Espere, posso rever essa frase?

**Itachi:** não xD direto pro máfia u.ú

**#Votem na enquete ou eu mato o Sasuke òó#**

_Dicionário:_

Kuso: droga.

gomen: desculpe.

hai: sim.

onegai: por favor.

souke: família principal.

arigatou: obrigado.

oyasumi: boa noite dito quando se vai dormir.

taichou: capitão.

_Capítulo 15 – Tudo._

Já se passara das duas da manhã, foi o que o moreno viu no relógio ao lado da cama. Ela rira dele, porém agora lhe olhava sensualmente, o que de certo modo o assustava, não gostava desse tipo de variação brusca de humor que a kunoichi poderia ter.

-Sakura, eu quero conversar – era pra isso que ele tinha ido até lá, não para prendê-la contra a parede daquele jeito esdrúxulo, do qual ela não estava reclamando.

-É, pois eu não quero conversar agora – ela mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, que prontamente se arrepiou por completo – uh, você tem um fraco na orelha então? – sentiu as mãos em sua nuca, novamente aquele olhar.

-Não foi isso que eu vim fazer aqui – ele a soltou rapidamente, dando-lhe as costas e se apoiando na grade da sacada, como Sakura fazia antes dele descer – quero só uma conversa, não vim aqui por se-

-Mas desceu por isso – ela o abraçara por trás, colocando já uma das mãos por baixo de sua camisa, subindo acariciando os músculos bem delineados de seu abdômen – conversar depois do sexo é bem melhor – novamente mordiscara sua orelha. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, estava mexendo com ele direitinho. Arregalou os olhos quando a mão direita dela adentrara por sua calça, alcançando seu membro – relaxe, nós já fizemos isso antes.

-Eu não quero isso - Ah, aquela maldita! Estava conseguindo o que queria, o deixara excitado. Kuso, tudo aquilo o deixaria louco.

-Acho que seu corpo diz o contrário – não conseguia mais se segurar. Olhou-a de soslaio antes de virar de frente, puxando-a pela cintura contra seu corpo, para iniciar um beijo intenso. Nada de cerimônias, já puxava para baixo o zíper do vestido dela.

Ela o segurou, empurrando-o para dentro da casa, onde caíram juntos sobre a cama de casal. Os travesseiros foram jogados para fora da cama, assim como as cobertas que estavam ali. Queriam o espaço livre para eles. Sasuke puxava o vestido para baixo sem deixar de beijá-la, enquanto Sakura apenas mantinha-se acariciando a pele quente sob a blusa preta. Ele se certificou de jogar o vestido no canto oposto do quarto, para que o mesmo não o atrapalhasse.

Ao olhar novamente para a kunoichi, viu que ela puxava sua blusa para cima com os dentes. O Uchiha deixou que ela tirasse a mesma, estando a calça de moletom já bem baixa, por ter sido puxada pela Haruno instantes antes. Aproveitou para beijar a barriga dela, com as mãos nos quadris. Fechou os olhos e a puxou ainda mais contra seu corpo, sentindo o calor dela. Sakura colocou as mãos gentilmente nos cabelos compridos dele, acariciando-os, quando sentiu que fora jogada contra a cama.

-Você falou antes do Itachi – parou por cima dela, apoiado sobre os joelhos e as mãos, enquanto era observado pela kunoichi semi-nua – aposto que quando estava com ele pensava em mim.

- Claro que não, não seja tão egocêntrico – a Haruno tinha a mão na nuca dele. Os olhos negros que fitavam os seus orbes verdes tinham um brilho misterioso.

-Ele era o outro Uchiha, não era? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteiramente. Não queria concordar, mas seu silêncio foi o suficiente para que a resposta se formasse na cabeça dele e um meio sorriso se esboçasse em seus lábios.

Aproveitando a proximidade, beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo para os seios. Tinha as mãos dela presas contra a cama, porém as soltou para descê-las então para os seios da jovem, tirando o soutien branco e o jogando para a direita, o mesmo indo parar quase na porta da sacada. O mesmo aconteceu com a calcinha.

Sakura procurou o rosto dele, quis encarar os olhos negros a poucos centímetros do dela antes de Sasuke os fechar para aproveitar o beijo que ela lhe dera. Agora ela o dominara, empurrando-o contra a cama, para puxar a calça dele para baixo, delicada e sensualmente, aproveitando os segundos. O Uchiha gostava daquilo, principalmente quando a puxou para perto de si e, fingindo que ia beijá-la, procurou o pescoço para apenas sentir o cheiro dela. Então se lembrara da última vez que fizera isso. Como achou que, quando a olhava de longe, com sua pose imponente, não pode imaginar que seu corpo era leve e de certo modo frágil, o que escondia a grande força.

Do cheiro de flores que ela exalava, da sensação boa que percorria sua espinha quando estava com ela. Do jeito que ela o deixava a vontade e simplesmente ficava longe, admirando-o.

Sentiu que a Haruno começara a masturbá-lo, antes devagar e agora com mais intensidade. Um gemido escapou por entre seus lábios, porém da segunda vez que isso ia acontecer, ela o calou com um beijo. Novamente o dominando. O moreno, quando sentiu que ia chegar ao ápice, gemeu entre os lábios dela, que então parou e, apoiada nele, sentou-se sobre o membro ereto do companheiro, entreabrindo os lábios quando o sentiu totalmente dentro dela.

Sasuke alcançou os quadris dela enquanto a mesma já controlava as estocadas. Ela gemeu alto e não gostou de ser jogada para a cama, para que então ele controlasse a velocidade e a força das mesmas. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu chegar ao orgasmo. O moreno sorriu e alcançou os lábios dela para um beijo, sem parar com as estocadas.

Logo que a Haruno iria chegar lá pela segunda vez, contraiu seu sexo, estrangulando o membro do Uchiha, que adorou a sensação e, logo após a kunoichi, chegou ao ápice também.

Apoiou-se nos antebraços, respirando ofegante e próximo ao rosto de Sakura, que mantinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação. Colou os lábios nos dela uma última vez antes de se pronunciar.

-Podemos conversar agora? – Ela abriu os olhos e levou as mãos à cabeça, mergulhando os dedos num profundo emaranhado de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Olhou para o alto e logo depois para o homem em sua frente.

-Eu preferia um round dois, mas você que sabe – observou-o se deixar ao seu lado, deixando os longos cabelos sobre um dos travesseiros que pegara no chão segundos antes – sobre o que quer conversar?

-Depois a gente tem um round dois – comentou olhando para o teto e estralando os dedos, aproveitando o silêncio onde se ouvia apenas seus dedos e a respiração dela.

-Agora pare de rodeios e dia o que você quer saber – ela virou-se de lado para encarar os orbes negros. No rosto uma expressão séria tomou conta, ele sabia que teria que falar logo.

-Eu quero saber... Sobre tudo.

-Tudo?

-Sim, tudo o que eu perdi nesses treze anos que estive fora da vila – ela girou os olhos e riu ironicamente.

-Você quer que eu te resuma uma vida em algumas palavras? – ela apoiou as mãos na cama para ajudá-la a colocar-se sentada sobre o lençol branco, olhos fechados e testa franzida. Estava visivelmente nervosa.

-Se possível, sim – levantou-se também, vendo-a pegar o travesseiro no qual ele estava deitado sobre e agarra-lo firmemente contra o corpo – não precisa me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu na tarde do dia vinte e um de junho do ano passado, só um resumo.

-Quer que eu comece por alguém específico? – colocou os dedos indicadores e médio na testa, apoiando-a sobre o braço direito. Mordeu o lábio inferior e apenas o vento frio que sacudia as cortinas da sacada produzia sons agora.

-Por você – a serenidade dele era o que a estava irritando naquele exato momento. Sentiu um frio na barriga que não sentia há muitos anos, estava nervosa, além de tudo.

-Bem, eu... – Sakura calou-se. Não sabia o que dizer – eu...

-Comece por outra pessoa então. Eu sei que você não está a vontade comigo – a kunoichi não tinha coragem de encará-lo porque ele estava certo – fale-me do Shinji então – ouviu um longo suspiro vindo dela.

-o Shinji nasceu com três quilos e duzentos gramas – observou-a olhar para as próprias mãos – lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando Tsunade-sama colocou-o em meus braços. Era a criança mais linda que eu já havia visto – fechou as mãos e balançou a cabeça antes de continuar – eu me mudei para cá o quão cedo pude. Na verdade tudo já estava aqui, o berço e as roupinhas dele.

oOoOoOo

-Acho que vai chover – comentou um Naruto seminu para a esposa envolta em lençóis.

-Está preocupado com alguma coisa? – sorriu ao ouvir a voz suave dela se espalhar pelo ambiente. Hinata estava olhando para as costas dele, que estava apoiado na parede, olhando pela porta da sacada aberta a vila silenciosa – conte para mim o que te aflige.

-Não é nada – contraiu os músculos num arrepio que percorrera seu corpo e sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o frio, somente com o olhar gélido que recebera da morena – oe, Hi-chan – virou para sentir sua espinha congelar quando ela mirou no fundo dos olhos azuis dele.

-Eu não gosto que minta para mim Uzumaki Naruto! – virou-se de costas, deixando o loiro suspirando. Aproximou-se devagar e beijou a nuca dela antes de pular para o outro lado da cama, exatamente de frente para ela.

-Hi-chan, gomen – ele gostava da ternura dos olhos prateados. Segurou firmemente as mãos dela e recebeu em troca um olhar carinhoso.

-Então me conta o que está acontecendo com você – ele beijou as mãos claras dela antes de continuar – algo com a vila ou alguma coisa em casa?

-Yuu-chan me contou que está com um pressentimento ruim – o loiro falou e a kunoichi ficou em silêncio – o que você acha?

-Eu não sei – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensiva – eu sei que você mandou fechar os portões da vila e os ANBUs estão de guarda.

-Hai, melhorei a segurança da vila por essa noite – abraçou a esposa, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre ele – pelo menos nós podemos dormir tranqüilos.

-Eu não estou com sono – a morena tinha as mãos na cintura. No quarto perfeitamente arrumado a única coisa fora do lugar eram as cobertas: bagunçadas sobre a cama ou quase caindo da mesma e nas paredes cobertas por fotos iluminadas apenas pela luz vinda dos postes da rua – podemos nos ocupar com outras coisas – com um sorriso malicioso o puxou para um beijo.

oOoOoOo

-Depois que nós viemos morar aqui tudo aconteceu mais fácil. Ele cresceu e virou um gennin e...

-Por que pulou metade da história? – Sasuke perguntou para a Haruno que fitava seus calcanhares.

-Não estou pulando nada!

-Ah não? – ele se ajeitou sobre a cama, com o indicador ergueu o queixo dela para se olharem nos olhos – Era uma vez chapeuzinho vermelho. Então o lobo morreu e fim. É essa a história que você está me contando – arrancou um sorriso dos lábios dela, sutil e rápido e logo ela havia voltado a atenção para os pés descalços.

-Eu não entendo o porquê de você querer saber sobre o Shinji. Diga a verdade, quer só saber sobre o treinamento com o Itachi – ela empurrou a mão dele para longe, agora com o olhar sério. O Uchiha balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Okay, estou novamente em Konoha e eu quero saber o que aconteceu com o meu filho tá? É difícil de acreditar nisso? – Por alguns instantes eles ficaram calados, o moreno procurando os olhos dela e a kunoichi tentando fugir deles – Conte-me a história, onegai.

-É sinceramente difícil, respondendo a sua pergunta – mexeu nos cabelos – mas eu vou te contar sobre o treinamento – olhou para o quarto retangular, para as coisas do filho cuidadosamente arrumadas em seus devidos lugares – Quando Itachi apareceu aqui pela primeira vez nós pensamos...

-"nós"? Que "nós"?

-Eu e Naruto. Agora posso continuar? – o moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça – nós pensamos que ele quisesse atacar a vila, mas ele veio até mim e me contou toda aquela história que ele te contou sobre estar apenas fazendo seu trabalho, que não tinha nada contra Konoha – ela suspirou e abraçou mais forte o travesseiro – depois disso ele começou a aparecer mais constantemente aqui e a ficar mais próximo do Shinji, claro – Sasuke rangeu os dentes, um modo de aliviar sua raiva – quando ele fez cinco anos, Itachi resolveu começar a treiná-lo.

**Flashback** (N/a: enche o saco né ¬¬?)

-Sakura! Eu já disse! Ele tem potencial, pode aprender algo já – o homem de longos cabelos negros bradava com a kunoichi. Estavam ambos no centro do bairro Uchiha, que não deixava de ser um lugar vazio – eu vou ensiná-lo, okay? Não vamos começar por nada muito difícil, coisas mais básicas...

-Que ele pode aprender na academia! – a mulher respondeu, tentando tomar o controle da situação – Itachi, eu não entendo o porquê de você querer treiná-lo! Deixe-o apenas seguir como um ninja normal.

-Saki-chan – ele se aproximou dela, com o tom de voz mais baixo, puxando-a contra si e brincando com os fios rosados que caíam sobre o rosto dela – ele não é um menino normal. Ele é o único descendente Uchiha vivo. Acho que tenho que agradecer ao meu otouto.

-Não tente me convencer desse jeito – ela o empurrou no instante que percebeu que a proximidade dele poderia afetar sua decisão, ou seja, no momento que ele começou a mexer com ela – use seus argumentos e não seu corpo – cruzou os braços e viu que o homem esboçara um sorriso.

-Logo que ele começar a treinar comigo vai aprender o que é o sharingan e como usar, o que vai ajudar bastante no desenvolvimento do dele – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta – vamos, ele pode se tornar bem mais forte que qualquer um dessa vila.

-e isso por que...?

-Sou o único Uchiha que pode ensinar a ele os segredos do sharingan e como conseguir o mangekyou sem ter que sujar suas mãos – a Haruno abaixou a cabeça pensativa – vamos, vai me deixar treina-lo?

-Itachi, eu...

-Itachi-ji-sama vai me treinar? – o pequeno apareceu repentinamente, assustando a mãe, que abaixou para vê-lo – hontou ni?

-Eu... Não sei, filho – quando ele ia rebater ela o cortou – onde arranjou o doce?

-too-san me deu – Shinji mantinha o pirulito vermelho na mão esquerda e a direita no bolso, assim como Itachi que, quando reparou o que acontecia, cruzou os braços – hahaue, deixe Itachi-ji-sama me treinar, onegai shimasu!

-É a vontade dele – o moreno comentou para Sakura, que o encarou como se o culpasse da situação.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Depois disso eu não tive mais como interferir. Ele tinha razão – suspirou como se estivesse tudo acontecendo novamente – no mesmo ano Shinji aprendeu a usar o sharingan e logo já se tornara um genin, formando equipe com Yuriko e Ryuji, afinal eles foram os únicos a se formarem naquele ano, não havia outra equipe a ser montada.

-e... Shinji tem o mangekyou?

-iie, pelo que você falou, Itachi morreu antes de ensiná-lo.

-os filhos do Naruto também são muito poderosos né? – comentou Sasuke, percebendo que ela estava nervosa.

-Eles são treinados desde que aprenderam a andar. A família Hyuuga é rígida quanto a isso, então são os perfeitos gênios, já que a Hinata é da souke, isso fica realmente mais fácil.

-Diga-me que você exagerou. Não consigo imaginar crainças de dois anos naquelas poses... Hyuuga e controlando chakra – ele tentou imitar o jeito de Neji, o que fez apenas a kunoichi rir.

-Sim, eu estava exagerando, mas é quase isso – ela levou a mão aos lábios como se quisesse esconder seu sorriso.

oOoOoOo

-Então eles já estão preparados, acha que sabia que vínhamos? – uma voz masculina sussurrava no escuro para uma outra mulher. Estavam ambos atrás de uma árvore, de modo a se camuflarem dos ANBUs sobre o portão da vila.

-Está pensando em algum espião, não? – ela prontamente respondeu. Encaram-se e um silêncio pairou por algum tempo – hai, você está pensando em espiões.

-Não é possível, todos os ninjas aqui são fiéis, não trairiam o bando, sabem o destino que os aguarda se o fizessem – uma terceira pessoa se juntou a conversa, enquanto mostrava o grupo com quase cem ninjas ali próximo com o dedo.

-Talvez alguém esteja pedindo para morrer – a mulher virou-se para os ninjas, a maioria adormecido enquanto alguns mantinham guarda – resta saber qual deles.

-Estão exagerando, não há nenhum traidor nem nenhum espião entre nós – o que chegou por último se manifestava com ambas as mãos na cintura talvez eles apenas soubessem – recebeu um olhar mortal dos outros dois com quem conversava – o que? Estou sendo sincero!

-Não fale besteiras, vamos descansar, teremos um longo dia amanhã – novamente a mulher falando. O outro homem gostava de se manter calado.

-Hai – concordou o mais alto deles, que usava uma capa preta que ia até os pés, junto com sandálias ninja.

-Venha comigo, _sweetheart_, podemos ter uma noite bem animada na minha barraca – ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, descendo para os quadris.

-Qual parte do descansar você não entendeu? – a kunoichi bateu na mão dele – mas eu aceito o convite para dividir a barraca.

-Já é um bom começo, lá dentro a gente continua a conversa – ela girou os olhos e caminhou junto com o mais barulhento para o lado direito, enquanto o outro seguiu para perto dos shinobis que montavam guarda.

oOoOoOo

-Vai me falar sobre você agora ou prefere esperar dez minutos? – apontou para o relógio que marcava quatro e cinco da madrugada.

-Minha vida está unida ao do Shinji, sabe... Nós vivemos juntos e eu já te contei a história dele, logo, a minha história está implícita – falava mexendo os dedos, apontando para ela e para o lado em que o filho dormia na cama, o direito.

-Ah, claro que está – ele falou, procurando inutilmente os olhos dela, que teimavam em olhar para outra direção – a parte que você transa com o Kakashi está implícita no pedido do Itachi de treinar o Shinji, certo? Ou será que é na parte onde vocês estavam vindo morar aqui? Sabe, eu fiquei em dúvida – colocou o polegar embaixo do queixo, sobrancelhas franzidas e pensativo.

-Não fale besteiras – ela mexia nas unhas pintadas – esse tipo de coisa não é necessário que você saiba.

-E isso por que...

-Porque você não é meu dono, não manda em mim e eu nem preciso te contar sobre minha vida pessoal, okay? – agora que se olharam, o Uchiha preferiu continuar olhando para o teto – eu entendo o porquê do Shinji, mesmo sabendo que você só quer saber sobre o treinamento com o Itachi, ele ainda é seu filho e é seu direito saber o que aconteceu com ele.

-Você é a mãe dele, eu ganho um bônus ao ouvir a sua história – forçou um sorriso falso, o que não a convenceu nem um pouco – Sakura, você pode... onegai, me olhar nos olhos?

-Claro, por que não o faria? – ambos olharam-se fixamente até que a kunoichi desviou o olhar primeiro – okay, eu não consigo.

-Quando eu era mais novo você me achava, qual era a palavra? Bonitinho? – ela corou de leve, ao perceber que ele ainda lembrava daquelas coisas – o que aconteceu? Fiquei feio?

-Não é isso – ela tentava se manter concentrada no assunto – talvez seja só porque você fugiu da vila muitos anos atrás, a gente transou no meio de uma floresta e eu voltei grávida, detalhes bobos.

-Eu não-

-Fugiu sim – o jeito que ela estava conseguindo se mostrar superior a ele era fascinante – e eu nem sei mais porque eu repeti um erro de dez anos! – colocou as mãos no rosto, tampando os olhos.

-Arigatou pela parte que me toca – levantou-se da cama e procurou sua calça, que estava no chão, próximo ao soutien da Haruno – o seu erro vai embora – colocou as calças e já alcançou a blusa que pegara de Naruto – até um dia, ou não.

Ele saiu pela sacada antes que Sakura pudesse se pronunciar.

oOoOoOo

-Acho que devemos dormir – pronunciou-se durante o bocejo o Uzumaki mais velho, juntando as cartas do baralho vermelho que estava sobre a cama e as guardando na gaveta do criado-mudo.

-Hai, e eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer amanhã – o moreno confirmou com um estranho brilho no olhar, coisa que foi percebida apenas pela menina do time.

-Se for pelo negócio do Uchiha-san, não se preocupe, isso vai se resolver logo – ela saiu da cama do irmão e foi para a própria, agarrada a um urso de pelúcia – querendo ou não, ele é seu pai.

-tenho duas perguntas – Shinji se pronunciou, deitando-se no futon entre as duas camas altas – a primeira é como você sabe é sobre o Sasuke-san e a segunda é porque você repetiu a mesma frase que ele.

-É a realidade, querido, oyasumi nii-san, Shinji-kun – apagou o abajur e cobriu-se com o edredom de flores vermelhas e roxas.

-Oyasumi nee-chan – respondeu o outro – Ah, Shinji... Eu concordo com ela.

-Até tu, Ryuji? – complementou o moreno e vendo que não havia respostas de nenhum dos lados, apenas se deitou – oyasumi.

oOoOoOo

-Você ainda está ai, não está? – Sakura foi novamente até a sacada, enrolada nos lençóis, onde pode ver apenas parte das costas dele – por que simplesmente não vai embora?

-Eu não quero ir – mexia com os polegares. Estava sentado novamente no telhado da casa, cabisbaixo e com os cabelos bagunçados.

-então o que você quer?

-Não sei mais – suspirou, deixando-se deitar no telhado pra visualizar melhor as estrelas, mãos atrás da nuca, apoiando a cabeça – queria tanto saber...

-Okay, sem isso, certo? – ela subira no telhado também, anda enrolada nos lençóis, para se sentar então ao lado dele, que a esperava com a mão estendida e nela a camiseta que Shinji lhe entregara anteriormente – arigatou.

-iie – desviou o olhar do céu sem nuvens para a kunoichi por alguns segundos, para voltar a atenção para o horizonte.

-Você perguntou de mim, mas eu quero saber de você, Sasuke – ela abraçou as pernas e procurou manter seus sentidos alerta. Sabia que a vila tinha todos os ANBUs subordinados bem acordados e ao redor de toda Konoha. Alguém poderia vê-los e o Uchiha ainda estava no Bingo Book. Tinha um pouco de sono, nada que não pudesse ser controlado facilmente.

-De mim o que? Como eu vivi atrás do meu irmão por dez anos? Não tem graça contar essa história – as palavras saíam de sua boca em um tom de voz suave, como se pudessem ser desenhadas no ar – e ela nem é interessante, pra começo de conversa.

-Talvez seja – deixou que as mãos escorregassem pela coxa nua das pernas agora esticadas. O vento frio a deixara arrepiada e Sasuke facilmente notou isso, afinal aquela regata preta não serviria pra muita coisa.

-Não, não é – virou o rosto, com uma das mãos sobre o estômago. Sentiu uma pontada estranha, porém talvez fosse apenas nervosismo – eu queria saber como todo mundo mudou e essa vila continuou a mesma.

-Somos todos os mesmos, só crescemos e descobrimos que a vida não é feita de passado. Todos nós – agora ele se sentara e ignorava as estrelas como se as mesmas estivessem lá apenas para fazer um fundo bonito.

-Você também acha que a vida não é feita do passado? – a típica expressão de quem sabia de tudo, deixava a Haruno com certo receio de entender, parecia que ele estava entrando em seus pensamentos e lendo-os facilmente.

-Claro – desviou o olhar e colocou alguns fios rosados para trás da orelha, com a mão fria e levemente trêmula.

-O que você fez com a foto do time sete?

-Está guardada, não me livrei dela porque você fugiu da vila, aposto que nem Kakashi – ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo, evitando o profundo olhar dele – kun o fez.

-Lembrou do "Kakashi-sensei" não é? – ele deu um meio sorriso – então você ainda vive pelo passado – queria fazê-lo voar daquele telhado com um soco, contudo se controlou.

-Você sabe pelo que você vive? Tem um motivo mais forte, agora que já conseguiu seu objetivo?

-Não, eu não tenho, é verdade.

-Então pense bem antes de falar de mim – levantou-se, puxando o lençol que ficara no telhado, indo de volta para a sacada – desça, está me devendo um round dois – riu e pulou, sendo seguida pelo shinobi moreno.

oOoOoOo

-Tudo o que eu menos queria era estar aqui – suspirou o moreno com seus trajes de ANBU enquanto retirava a mascara, revelando os olhos brancos – não acredito que me tiraram da cama pra isso.

-Hey, é o nosso trabalho defender a vila acima de tudo – a kunoichi com dois coques se aproximou e encostou seus lábios nos dele – vamos, anime-se, durante a tarde poderemos ficar juntos sem trabalhar então.

-A tarde toda? – abraçou Tenten pela cintura. O galho da árvore balançou quando um outro membro do esquadrão passou por eles. Estavam no lado leste de Konoha, próximo aos vigias.

-O quanto você quiser – beijou Neji e olhou para o horizonte – olhe, o sol já está nascendo.

-Ótimo, nosso turno está no fim – levantou-se e puxou a esposa junto, para então se prepararem pare descer da árvore. Os portões estavam sendo abertos pelo grupo de ANBUs com capas e máscaras de coelho – Vamos, Hanna deve estar esperando...

-Ou bem acordada e espiando tudo o que fizemos – o Hyuuga sorriu levemente – você que aguçou a curiosidade da menina! Não faça o mesmo com o esse que está vindo – colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

-Vou fazer e você sabe disso – caminhavam agora pela avenida principal até a casa próxima ao bairro Uchiha, quando ele subitamente empurrou a mulher para o lado e se defendeu de uma kunai que viera em sua direção.

-O que está acontecendo Neji?

-Vou descobrir – ajudou-a a se levantar e foi rapidamente em direção aos portões.

oOoOoOo

O Uchiha saiu da cama, deixando a kunoichi lá deitada. Os primeiros raios de sol o acordaram, tirando-o de seu sono. Colocou sua calça e saiu do quarto, em busca de um copo d'água ou talvez de um café. Ainda estava com sono e já que passara quase a noite toda em claro, merecia alguma energia para agüentar o dia inteiro que tinha pela frente.

Desceu as escadas e quando ia entrar na cozinha, a campainha fora tocada tantas vezes que até irritou o moreno. Rapidamente fez um henge para se transformar na kunoichi com um pijama simples. Foi até a porta e a abriu para ver o líder do seu pelotão, Hiro, com a máscara nas mãos, ofegante e com um corte no ombro.

-o que aconteceu? – abriu bem a porta então o homem apoiou-se no batente da porta, quando Sasuke então reparou que ele também tinha a perna esquerda ferida e mancava – diga logo, o que foi?

-A vila está sendo atacada, Taichou.

Ele arregalou os olhos no corpo feminino antes de subir correndo os degraus.

_oOoOoOon Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Minna-san konbanwa o/

**Hidan**: Eu aqui também (acena)

**Deh:** Que pose é essa Hidan? Está feliz por quê?

**Hidan:** sabe como é, vou finalmente aparecer no anime e vou competir em número de fangirls com o Itachi.

**Kisame:** você não tem sharingan, não vai conseguir x.x"

**Hidan:** mas eu tenho JASHIN-SAMA òó (estranha luz vermelha vinda de cima)

**Deh:** Tobi, apague isso e desça logo e.e"

**Tobi:** Tobi obedecer \o/

**Itachi**: então Hidan, como se sente de aparecer pela primeira vez no anime o/.\o?

**Hidan:** feliz °u° agora terei tantas fangirls como você òó

**Kisame:** não adianta, sem sharingan o seu possível numero de fangirls cai pela metade x.x"

**Kakuzu**: isso é um concurso por fangirls?

**Hidan/Itachi:** não u.ú/u/.\ú

**Deh:** duas negativas, um sim xB

**Konan:** o que acham de ler reviews ¬¬?

**Dediara:** boa idéia (chega e se joga no sofá) cadê o Zetsu e o Sasori?

**Pain**: boa pergunta, responda-nos você, afinal você é o que anda com ele o.o

**Deidara:** correção, eu era o que andava com ele, ele morreu...

**Konan:** você também õ.õ

**Sasori:** falar mal dos outros pelas costas é feio u.u"

**Zetsu:** olá (olhar sombrio)

**Hidan:** então, pra comemorar minha aparição no anime, eu vou ler a primeira review (pega o papel) _nya - amei mor se vc não postar o próximo logo eu junto que me junto ao shinigami pra te chantagear e conseguir o 15º cap.. pq se te matasse não ia ter mais fic ¬¬ finalmente a topeira se tocou?? tava mais do que na hora né x.x acho que nem o naruto é tão topeira assim como a hana sabe que o nome do sasu? \o/ finalmente o baka teve um pouquinho do que mereceu, mas a saku exagerou um pouco não? xD como eles vão reconstruir o clã se ele não puder ter filhoss \o/ como se a saku quissesse mais uma cópia do sasu ¬¬ nyaa as partes do ita-kun ficaram tão fofas (itachete total -) ele de sensei ficou tão lindinho o quero um sensei desses pra mim x.x não quer passar aki em casa não? pra quem ia passar a noite na seca a saku se deu bem não? Huahauhauhauhauha gostei do modo como ela convenceu o sasu - ç.ç pq vc tinha que parar na melhor parte hein? T.T sempre me deixando na curiosidade pra encerrar.. meus beijos. vários pro itachi, pro Sasu, pro Kakashi e pra vc e não demora pra postar viu? ;_

**Sasori:** você pegou uma review grande, acho que vai chover o.o"

**Deh:** quem sabe no próximo capítulo xD

**Itachi:** beijos e mais beijos, **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** ;°

**Deh:** e respondendo a pergunta, K-chan... é pra deixar suspense n.n"

**Pain:** eu agradeço que só tem mais dois capítulos, ai tiramos férias '-'

**Kisame:** isso é uma notícia boa para alguns e ruim para outros e.e"

**Pain:** quem acha ruim ficar longe disso o.o? Okay, eu não acho x.x"

**Konan:** amor, menos, leia uma review e se acalme (entrega o papel brilhante)

**Pain:** okay (abre o papel dobrado) _krâa õo sasukêe êe muîtõo îdîõotãa, êlêe êe õo unîcõo quê nãõo xêe tõcõu quêe ôo pîrrãlhõo êe fîlhõo dêlêe. tîâh dêh, cômôo têm côrâgêm dêe pârâr âa hîxtôrîâa nâa pârtêe mâîx lêgâu? mxm axim êuu tôo âmândôo âa xuâa fîc. bjx... p.x; bêeijõo p/ ôo îtâchî (lôvêe îtâchî 4êvêr), p/ ôo dêîdârâa, p/ ôo sâsôrî êe p/ âa tîâah dêeh_.

**Todos:** o.o"

**Hidan**: tem mais circunflexos ai que na fic inteira ein ¬¬

**Deh:** aproveitar a deixa pra agradecer a Daiane-chan que me ajudou a entender a review ¬¬ e não, eu não sou sua tia u.ú

**Itachi:** é o Sasuke espalhando o emo para o mundo.

**Deidara:** beijo **YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2**

**Hidan:** pra você não se sentir deslocada, vamos falar em miguxês. eEntAauUmm möOxXIinhAa, prAa vöOcê nAauUmm xXxXeE xXxXeEntIir deExXxXxXxXlöOcAadAa, vAamöOxXxX fFAalAar eEm mIiguUxXxXxXxXeExXxX

**Deh**: isso é uma piada, né ¬¬?

**Tobi:** töObIi vAaIi trAaduUXXIir öO KeE eElAa fFAalöOuU: IixXxXxXxXxXöOöOöOöOöOöO é uUmAa pIiAadAa neEeEeEeEhhhh

**Kisame:** vAamöOxXxXxX köOnAan-xXxXAamAa, pAartIicIipeE tAambém xD

**Konan**: quando você virar sopa de barbatana u.ú

**Pain:** isso era pra me deixar calmo? (tirando toda a purpurina que veio junto com o papel)

**Hidan**: pAaIin-xXxXAamAa dIixXxXxXxXeE KeE xXxXeE IixXxXxXxXöO eErAa prAa deEIixXAa-löO mAaIixXxX cAalmöO öO.öO

**Deh:** chega de putaria, próxima review u.ú

**Hidan:** Aa deEh dIixXxXxXxXeE KeE cheEgAa deE puUtAarIiAa eE... tá, eu paro .-.

**Tobi:** Tobi vai ler essa \o/ _(Papel de baunilha pro Zetsu). Yoo!! Foda foda foda xD... Sua fic tá muito foda, e provavelmente com o final dela vai ter algo aew! ¬ o/. Coitado do Sasuke, vai sofrer agora pra conquistar o pequeno. Mas que história é essa de Sakura e Itachi hein? xD. E eu vou aprender a bater que nem a Sakura xD, foi no local certo, realmente deve ter doído bastante ._

**Itachi:** ela não resistiu ao meu charme, **Daiane Tsubasa**

**Kakuzu:** isso que você não é homem pra saber u.ú

**Zetsu:** (come papel e quase come a mão de Tobi junto)

**Sasori:** o.o"

**Tobi:** TT.x

**Deidara**: então né, continuando (sorteia papel) _Domo... mais um ótimo capitulo dessa fic maravilhosa... eu não sei bem o pq, mas foi tão legal ver o Sasuke apanhando da Sakura... e ainda do Shinji-kun(essa foi super d+... o grande Uchiha Sasuke apanhando de um garoto... ele realmente chegou ao fundo do poço...XD) ele merecia essa por ter matado o Itachi-kun(+ 1 Sharingan's fan girl pra lista) muitos bjus pro Itachi(Ti lovu), Tobi(kawaii .) e pra vc Deh-chan... não demora pra postar não,tah! plix! (carinha de gatinha manhosa) bjus! Mique_

**Itachi:** nunca recuso beijos de fãs, mando mais de volta **Uchiha Mique** ;°

**Tobi:** °ux Tobi manda beijos de ringo n.x

**Deh:** Nyo, eu também °u° Arigatou n.n

**Pain:** Sasuke estava no fundo do poço, só começaram a jogar terra em cima '-'

**Hidan:** Sasuke é o fundo do poço xD

**Kakuzu:** ignorando a bagunça, eu vou ler esta (pega) _UIA! Itachi, tu é melhor de cama q teu irmão?? Finalmente o baka do Sasuke se toco¬¬' Po mais a Sakura ñ precisava estragar as joias da familia né??(XD) Continua logo Ò.ó Bjs pra todos(em especial pro Itachi)_

**Itachi:** uau, beijos especiais pra você também **'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari **e sim, claro que eu sou melhor de cama que aquele meu irmãozinho _bicha _(sussurra última palavra)

**Deh:** (medo) ouvi alguma coisa Itachi ¬¬?

**Hidan:** jóias o.o?

**Deh**: fico feliz que tenha lido e favoritado minha outra fic, "o presente de Tenten" n.n

**Konan:** eu pego as longas que ninguém vai ler u.ú (pega papel maior) _Oras hidan não reclame, só porque eu não mando beijos pra você, tu tens de falar mal das minhas reviews? Invejoso. u-u" Ok Itachi estou pensando em te perdoar, mas só pq a Sakura fez propaganda. XD a parte "Seu irmão transa melhor que você" foi deliciosamente cruel. E não eu não gosto de doces, mas gosto de picolé. XD Sasuke merece. Adorei o cap de flash backs, e pena o Itachi ter morrido na fic, eu gosto tanto dele. Hoje vou manerar na review, pq to com sono, são 2 e meia da manhã... Well Um beijo pro Deidara (coisa linda do meu coração), Pein e Sasori. E um amasso,um chupão e um tapinha na bunda do Sr. Itachi. Tá perdoado meu nego. ;) EU tou tentando escrever pouco, bem, eu tou satisfeita com o que a Sakura fez com o Sasuke, mas pelo visto ela vai estuprar ele, aprendiz de Tsunade, Pervertida é. Mas a Sakura é esperta, o Sasuke é carne de segunda, dura pra caramba. Ela deu umas porradas pra amaciar a peça, pq depois (pelo visto) ela vai papar o rapaz.XD Só quero ver como o Shinji kun vai reagir daqui pra frente. E Tobi, You are a pretty and good lollypop. XD bjo na testa. Sra escritora, parabéns pelo cap maravilhoso, continue assim! até a próxima. (viu, nem escrevi tanto assim né?)_

**Tobi:** arigatou Tia **Haruka Taichou **beijo de... melão \o/

**Itachi:** uia, acho que vou te visitar essa noite n/.\n

**Sasori:** o Tobi é um pirulito bonito o.o

**Kisame**: quer lamber minha espada xD?

**Hidan:** mostra a outra espada pra ela 8D

**Deh:** ele é um tubarão, tem dois e.e"

**Konan**: OMFG O.O'

**Deh:** não empolga .-."

**Sasori:** continuo (review) (com as mãos no rosto totalmente envergonhada) _eu irmão transa melhor que vc foi muito provocante mesmo! mei o cap. Estava d, eita tenha é zé pro shinji aceitar o sasuke de volta e sakura ta só afim de uma noite pelo que entenda... leitora esperando curiosa pelo proximo cap. ñ demora!_

**Hidan:** tenha "zé pro shinji", **taliane** o.o?

**Konan:** até eu tô achando isso xD

**Zetsu**: quero ler review.

**Itachi:** pegue, não precisa nem pedir o.o"

**Zetsu:** (alcança review) _uau, realmente a ultima frase...finalizou legal! e agora eh so esperar pelo final:D recados: Tobi, pode lamber sua mascara?:3 Konan, brigada, vo screver agora! E manda um poster do Max/Changmin deitado na cama, descamisado e ca mao dentro da calca nao sangra o nariz, heinXD? Itachi, voltei a te odiar, ainda bem!Ainda mais q tem um bafafa d vc q tu nem lembra + ql foi a ultima q tu pegou, seu aproveitador barato!haha! Eu sempre pergunto p meu espantalhinho e ele sempre sabe ql foi a ultima, q sou eu! Afinal a ultima parte do bolo q eh a melhor! Deh-mor, Hikaru niichan! Amo vc! Nun skece da nossa fic conjun ta!_

**Deh:** **Lina Hatake**-kaoru-renge-rukia-nee-chan que eu amo °o°

**Itachi:** é, acho melhor assim x.x" e claro que eu lembro ò/.\ó

**Hidan:** então quem foi o.o?

**Itachi:** não é da sua conta u./.\ú

**Sasori:** ele não lembra e.e"

**Deidara:** claro xD

**Konan:** arigatou (guardando o pôster com carinho) te mando outro... do kame... que só vai descobrir quando abrir ;P

**Kisame:** vou ler também (segura com a mão esquerda a review) _nossa q cap cheio de flashbacks, momentos dramáticos e repleto de sentimentos q trazem a solidão uu (meio poético, não??) deixando um poko a tristeza de lado... até q enfim o sasuke descobriu a verdade!! o/ jah era hora u.u haushuahs, a sakura quase impossibilitou o sasuke de ter mais uchihas o.o ''-Seu irmão transa melhor que você '' isso q é provocação hein!! dá-lhe sakura!! Shuahsuhaushaushua o próximo cap promete mto!! estou esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo cap mas enquanto isso... 1- beijo de chocolate pro tobi!! 2- super beijos pro itachi e quero uma visita tah? 3- mtoos beijos pro sasuke e to esperando ele pra entregar o presente dele, e se vier logo ganha um brinde ;D hsuahsauhsua 4- beijo pra autora tbm!! 5- beijo pra tds os Uchihas! Pq nós somos os melhores!! \o/ ja ne!_

**Hidan:** Uchihas são emos, **Uchiha Raissa** u.ú

**Itachi:** hey, não coloque meu irmão pra amaldiçoar o clã todo u/.\u ele é o emo aqui è/.\é a propósito, beijos :°

**Tobi**: Tobi ganhou beijo °o° Tobi manda outro de volta de... amora \o/

**Deh**: ganhei beijo °o° (2) arigatou e outros pra ti n.n

**Kisame:** sharingan fangirl, tinha que ser x.x"

**Sasori:** relaxa peixão, eles estão no topo da cadeia pegadora aqui xD

**Itachi:** vou até ler review depois dessa x/.\x" (conseguiu pegar o papel e se sentar na poltrona com nuvens vermelhas) _Primeiro: um oi para o pessoal todo do clubinho, ops... quer dizer máfia. Rs Foi mal gente, não quis ofender não. Vamos ao capítulo: ficou perfeito. Vc é quem deveria escrever e desenhar Naruto! Ai sim ia ficar uma maravilha. Sasuke-kun e Sakura-chan juntos. O filhinho do Sasuke bem que podia pegar mais leve né? Tipo o pai dele é o Sasuke. O grande Uchiha e tal. Sei que deve ser meio complicado, mas... vamos ver né? Sakura hein? Toda saidinha. Mas doidinha pelo Sasuke. Ele nem sabia sobre o filho, foi meio lerdo p descobrir, mas tudo bem. Não dá p Saku ser mais flexivel hein? Eu estou torcendo por um final feliz e sem drama. Drama já basta a vida real. Mas o que votarem, será. Bjos p todos._

**Deh:** quem dera, **Ravena Taisho**, queria estar milionária só com a venda dos bonequinhos do Sasuke xD

**Kisame**: clubinho u.ú

**Kakuzu:** isso que dá ter memória ruim. Aproveita a deixa e lê a próxima review (entrega papel)

**Kisame:** _Demorei dessa vez, né? Mas cheguei! Ah, finalmente o Sasuke se tocou \o/ Mas o oscar vai para a Sakura! Não tinha jeito melhor de tirar o Sasuke de cima daquele telhado! Huahuahuahuahua Mas eu gostaria de fazer uma correçao: o Sasuke não matou o Itachi. Até agora ele não matou nínguém. Bjin_

**Itachi:** então, **BastetAzazis**, eu morri sozinho mesmo? xB

**Deh:** kishimoto não mata ninguém nessa história, só ANBUs aleatórios xD

**Deidara:** e você conseguiu uma frase polêmica ein xD

**Deh**: meus movimentos são friamente calculados xP

**Hidan**: vou eu de novo ler reviews xD (escolhe o menor papel) opa... começou a putaria! xD!! amo! Lol bjinhus.

**Kisame:** **Lizinha-chan** ama putaria xD?

**Pain:** se não amasse não leria essa fic x.x

**Tobi:** Tobi concorda com líder-sama e.x

**Pain:** ótimo, leia a próxima review -.-"

**Tobi:** Hai, Tobi lê \o/ _To amando sua fic. Ela tá demais mesmo. Adorei a sakura e o filho darrem uma boa surra no sassuke ele mereceu e merece mais por ter feito a sakura sofrer tanto e ainda por cima ter um filho sozinha. Continua, continua, continua... Beijos..._

**Deh:** Nya, arigatou **susan**, continue acompanhando, estamos no final já °u°

**Konan:** a Sakura merece sofrer :D

**Zetsu:** Que seja o.o"

**Kisame:** continuemos ¬¬?

**Sasori:** vou ler de novo xD _Oi, gostei muito da sua fic! Estarei acompanhando_!

**Deh:** yey \o/ Leitoras novas n.n arigatou **00-Lila-00**

**Pain:** sortuda, chegou no fim x.x

**Itachi:** está falando isso por que não apareceu né xD?

**Konan**: temos mais o que fazer, criança...

**Itachi:** e falou minha avó o/

**Deh**: Tobi, pare de possuir Itachi u.ú

**Tobi:** Tobi é inocente x.x"

**Deidara:** espero que ele não tenha bebido e.e"

**Pain**: hora de terminar a putaria u.u

**Kisame:** okay, okay Pain-sama x.x"

**Deh**: queria agradecer a Kammy-chan, YuLiAhhh-san, Daiane-chan, Mique-san, KaguraLari-san, Haruka-san, taliane-san, Lina-nee-chan, Raissa-san, Ravena-san, BastetAzasis-san, Lizinha-chan, susan-san, 00-Lila-00-san e a **Isa Espindola **e **Hyuna** que mesmo não deixando review, favoritaram a fic n.n please continuem a ler o/ e deixem review no próximo xD

**Kisame**: é, reviews sempre n.n

**Sasori**: reviews ajudam a escrever mais rápido...

**Tobi:** fato \o/

**Hidan:** reviiiieeeewwwsss \o/

**Itachi**: reviews sempre o/

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	16. Sentimentos

**Disclaimer**:** Chouji**: Oiroke no jutsu (do nada vira uma mulher apenas de biquini e uma roda de homens aparece ao redor) Naruto não é da Deh, foi emprestado do Kishimoto-sama (manda beijinho)

**Shikamaru:** problemático, você não vai convencer ninguém com essa aparência u.ú

Chouji cancela o oiroke, cai a pança pra fora da calça. Homens saem correndo.

**Sasori:** Hey, comigo u.ú (sai empurrando o Nara)

**#Aviso da autora: capítulo bem longo xB#**

_Dicionário:_

_Ohayou: Bom dia  
iie: não  
taichou: capitão  
Hai: sim  
hahaue/kaa-san: mãe, o primeiro mais formal que o segundo (erro meu gente, gomen e.e")  
chichiue/too-san: pai, o primeiro mais formal que o segundo  
Onegai: por favor  
Gomen: desculpe  
Nani: o que?  
Kuso: merda  
Aishiteru: eu te amo  
Daijobu: tudo bem?  
Sayounara: adeus  
Kami-sama: deus_

_Capítulo 16 – Sentimentos_

-Sakura, acorde – Sasuke a balançava na cama com certa força e a kunoichi abriu os olhos lentamente, pela claridade não esperada do quarto.

-oh, Ohayou eu, há tempos não era acordada por mim mesma – comentou olhando para o próprio rosto que estava bem mais desesperado que o seu – o que você quer bunshin a essa hora da matina? – Sasuke rapidamente fez o selo e em uma fumaça branca desfez o jutsu e voltou para sua aparência original.

-A vila, atacada, Hiro, lá embaixo... – ele tentava respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo, o que fez a Haruno erguer o corpo e apoiar ambas as mãos no peito dele, para que o fizesse respirar tranquilamente e, por sorte, calar a boca – ele está ferido.

No mesmo instante Sakura se projetou para fora da cama e colocou o vestido rosa que estava próximo a parede, caído no chão. Fechou o zíper pela metade e correu até a porta, onde parou apenas para olhar o Uchiha parado no meio do cômodo.

-No terceiro quarto há algumas roupas ANBUs. Arrume-se logo, vamos sair o quanto antes – desceu apressada os degraus, quase tropeçando no tapete no final deles. Avistou Hiro, o ruivo tinha a mão na perna e estava sentado no chão, recostado a porta e respirando com certa dificuldade – Hiro, Hiro, está muito ruim? – ela agora se ajoelhou ao lado dele e analisava o braço dele, onde um corte fora pequeno, mas havia muito sangue escorrendo, inclusive sobre a tatuagem ANBU.

-iie, taichou - ele falou após inspirar uma grande quantidade de ar – são ninjas do som, estão sendo guiados por uma mulher-

-shiii, não fale nada – ela procurava por ossos fraturados e quando chegou a perna, viu que havia um corte largo, porém não profundo que também sangrava muito. Reuniu chakra na mão e começou a curá-lo, quando sentiu que a mão dele caíra sobre a dela e a empurrar para longe do quarto – o que você está fazendo? Eu estou te curando!

-taichou, não gaste seu chakra comigo, pessoas lá precisarão mais de você que eu – a kunoichi tranquilamente voltou a curar a perna dele.

-Estou te curando para voltar lá e me ajudar também – viu que o corte se fechara bem, ficando apenas na pele um pequeno corte – levante-se e dê a mensagem de que eu logo estarei lá.

-Hai, Taichou. Irei chamar o resto dos times também – ela esticou o braço e o ajudou a se por novamente de pé, na postura ereta e com a máscara escondendo o rosto, mas não os cabelos.

-À vontade. Dispensado – ele desapareceu no mesmo instante, então Sakura deu as costas e subiu as estacas para seu quarto. Do armário tirou sua roupa ANBU e a colocou antes que o Uchiha voltasse do banheiro, já uniformizado e com os cabelos cuidadosamente amarrados para trás, num rabo de cavalo simples.

-apresse-se, sua máscara está na casa do Naruto, se a quiser de volta.

-hai – saíram ambos pela janela e seguiram na direção da casa do loiro, próxima ao monte hokage.

oOoOoOo

Do outro lado de Konoha, parte do muro havia sido derrubada e por ele entraram os ninjas do som rapidamente, sendo que poucos foram contidos pelos ANBUs que chegaram ao local. Próximo aos portões, alguns corpos jaziam no chão. Entre ANBUs e shinobis do som, pessoas comuns que estavam apenas começando o dia e acabaram sendo atingidas por kunais e selos explosivos lançados pelos nada discretos invasores.

Enquanto a luta ainda não chegara ao centro da vila, as pessoas eram retiradas às pressas de suas casas e eram guiadas pelos chuunins pelos corredores subterrâneos que os levariam até um bom esconderijo. Entre eles, um oinin devidamente uniformizado colocou a filha entre as mulheres e crianças. A menina tinha uma cara emburrada e ainda estava de pijama, cruzou os braços e se recusou a caminhar para baixo.

-Filha, você não pode ficar aqui em cima, é perigoso! – Neji tentava inutilmente convencer Hanna a seguir a multidão. Tenten chegou alguns segundos depois e ajoelhou-se perto dela, para que pudesse encará-la na altura dos olhos.

-Eu quero lutar junto de hahaue e chichiue! – bateu os braços delicados nas laterais do corpo e fez apenas o homem girar os olhos impaciente.

-Vamos, obedeça-me, eu vou defender Konoha junto com os outros – ela negou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos – amor, vá com ela.

-Neji, eu vou lutar lá também! – exclamou a mulher que girava uma kunai no dedo indicador. Não parecia estressada, ainda.

-Tenten, vá com ela – ele ergueu o tom de voz e olhava fixa e seriamente para os olhos da filha e a morena segurou a kunai e a cravou no chão, próxima ao seu pé.

-Neji, o que deu em você? – apoiava-se agora mais na mão esquerda do que nos pés, inclinara-se para frente, observando as mãos da menina puxarem a kunai para cima e joga-la para cima duas vezes antes de se levantar para começar a discutir com o marido – você sabe que-

-Onegai – as mãos fechadas com força, subiu os olhos da terra pisada pelos cidadãos que seguiam para os túneis até os orbes castanhos dela – Vá com ela, onegai – segurou as mãos dela e a mulher arregalou os olhos. Aquilo que podia enxergar através das janelas da alma, era medo, não era? O único sentimento que, durante todos esses anos de convivência com aquele shinobi, nunca o vira expressar – você está grávida e... eu não sei o que vou fazer se algo acontecer a você ou ao nosso filho que está por vir – a Hyuuga o olhava com uma sutileza incomum, aproximou-se mais dele, soltando as mãos para começar a mexer nos fios que caiam sobre o hitaiate em sua testa. Afastou-os do rosto e colou seus lábios nos dele, para entreabri-los num beijo profundo. O moreno puxou-a contra si, ambas as mãos na cintura dela, porém subitamente terminou o beijo e a afastou alguns centímetros de si – vai descer com a Hanna por livre e espontânea vontade ou eu vou ter que te colocar lá embaixo a força?

-Se você me colocar lá embaixo, vai ficar mais tranqüilo? - Ela esboçou um sorriso e voltou a mexer nos cabelos dele.

-Vou, muito – fitaram-se por alguns segundos, até que a mulher novamente colasse seu corpo no dele.

-Tem certeza? Você sabe que se me colocar lá eu vou tentar sair, não é? – Neji concordou com a cabeça – e você vai conseguir lutar tranquilamente sabendo que eu posso fugir a qualquer instante? – ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, então a morena com coques continuou – que eu posso estar em qualquer lugar, lutando com qualquer tipo de shinobis? – sentiu os dedos dele se fechando contra sua pele – se ainda conseguir lutar tranqüilo, você...

-Hai, você tem razão – ela o conhecia, do semblante sério ao abismo mais profundo e escuro em seu coração, do qual fora salvo inúmeras vezes – qual é sua sugestão?

-Vou lutar ao seu lado – sorriu e o tranqüilizou, aliviando os músculos contraídos pela tensão do momento, todavia ao voltar os olhos para baixo a procura da menina de pijamas, ela havia sumido.

oOoOoOo

-Todos por aqui! Por aqui! – gritava Konohamaru guiando os estudantes. Queria sair dali e lutar, estava esperando aparecer um trouxa para ficar no seu lugar.

-Ohayou Konohamaru-kun, o que está acontecendo? – Udon caminhava por toda a bagunça como se não estivesse acontecendo nada e trajava roupas parecidas com as dele. Amarrou de ponta-cabeça o hitaiate e cruzou os braços.

-Onegai guie todos até o fim dos túneis, eu vou lá à frente – bateu com a mão no ombro do ex-colega de time e com um salto pulou a multidão que se acumulava na entrada.

oOoOoOo (N/a: até eu me organizar aqui, cheio desses "oOo" xB)

Do alto de sua casa Naruto observou a situação. A parte do muro destruída dava passagem agora a um trio, enquanto o resto dos invasores lutavam contra ANBUs, chuunins e jounins de Konohagakure no sato. O hokage fora por cima das casas e atravessou parte da floresta, cruzando com os corpos de ninjas conhecidos, porém antes de chegar ao local desejado, desviou de um corpo que fora atirado na sua direção: um ninja do som.

-Gomeeen too-san !

-Não foi nada... "too-san"? – ia continuar seu caminho, porém reconheceu a voz da filha que usando bem o que aprendera com seu avô, Hyuuga Hiashi, defendia golpes de pessoas com o triplo de sua idade – YURIKO! – quando ouviu o grito até parou de fazer o que fazia para dar atenção a ele.

-Nani? – viu que o pai, antes de alcançá-la atacou um shinobi e com apenas um soco o nocauteou. O Uzumaki reparou que o filho, Ryuji, também lutava a poucos metros dali.

-Filha! É muito perigoso, siga para o abrigo!

-Eu sou uma chuunin too-san! Assim como você quero defender Konoha! – fechou os punhos e bateu os pés contra as ordens dele – Além de sua filha eu sou uma shinobi! Eu quero too-san!

Naruto estreitou os olhos, preocupado, por poucos segundos, até que conseguiu encontrar Sai, carregando o filho nas costas, na direção oposta a batalha.

-SAI! –seu grito entre uma ou duas explosões fez o ninja lhe dar atenção – cuide desses dois, e do Shinji também, caso você o achar.

-Hai, Hokage-sama – o líder da vila desapareceu em um salto, voltando sua atenção para onde ela estava antes: o buraco no muro e as estranhar pessoas que entravam lá – Okay, os dois, pro abrigo comigo!

-iie! Quero defender a vila também – Ryuji gritou ao atingir os tenketsus de um ninja random que cruzara sua frente. Sai suspirou e viu que o filho arrumava o rabo de cavalo mal-feito, deixando-o como normalmente ficava. Trajava uma regata preta e uma calça da mesma cor, carregando amarrado a cintura um porta-shurikens e também alguns pergaminhos com pincéis em mãos.

Apoiando-se nas costas do Yamanaka, desenhou um grande tigre e após sussurrar "Ninppou, Choujuu Giga" o animal saltou do papel e defendia além dele e do pai, os gêmeos Uzumaki que estavam numa discussão com o mais velho.

-Vocês querem lutar... Por quê?

-Porque amamos nossa vila, é o lugar onde nascemos e onde vamos morrer!

"_Leve as crianças, eu vou reunir os ANBUs e ir lutar também"_ – lembrou-se do que a mulher o dissera antes de deixa-lo deitado na cama completamente nu. Aquele era o fogo que Sarutobi colocara nos corações dele, que fora transmitido para os mais jovens pela godaime Tsunade e agora pelo Rokudaime? Assustou-se quando entrou no quarto e viu o filho separando pergaminhos e tintas antes de sair pela janela sobre uma águia desenhada segundos antes. Inochi queria lutar, estar lá ajudando Konoha, como os outros, os quase alunos do Sandaime.

-Kuso – a palavra escapou de seus lábios, não tinha como tirar nenhum dos três de lá, era o que eles queriam fazer, cabia a ele apenas protege-los. Deixou que o loiro descesse de suas costas e ficasse sobre o já desenhado pássaro que sobrevoava o local – eu estarei na retaguarda. Vocês são minha responsabilidade, então não morram! – ao terminar de falar, deu as costas para eles. Os ninjas do som, muitos recuperados, seguiam para o outro lado, longe deles – seguindo os inimigos!

-Hai! –responderam em coro os três loiros, e, cada um a seu modo, seguiram para a esquerda, a fim de derrotar mais e mais shinobis. Embora não quisesse que crianças tão novas sujassem suas mãos, era a vontade deles e só restava ao Yamanaka respeitá-la.

oOoOoOo

-Nós vamos ESPERAR que ele apareça aqui? – gritou agora o segundo ninja mais alto e possuidor de cabelos prateados para a ruiva de óculos.

-Hai, assim como nós ESPERAMOS que você carregasse essa espada para cá, Suigetsu – bradou a ruiva de volta para o shinobi ao lado do de cabelos laranjados.

-Continua implicando com a espada, mesmo já tendo se acostumado com ela, não é, _sweetheart_? – murmurou no ouvido dela, que foi segurada pelo outro para não espanca-lo até a morte – Karin, Karin, nem acredito que ainda somos comprometidos desse jeito.

-Nem eu – deu as costas a ele e concentrou-se para a pessoa que caminhava na direção deles – Juugo, aquele não é ele, não é?

-Não, claro que não – cruzou os braços sob a capa e olhou rapidamente para os companheiros, para perceber que o loiro estava a uma distância considerável deles.

-Vocês estão liderando essa manada de inconseqüentes? – perguntou com a voz mais grave que o normal, em pé sobre a maior pedra, deixando-o mais elevado que o trio – o que querem?

-O Sasuke de volta – prontamente respondeu Karin, ajeitando os óculos com o indicador – isso e levamos todos os ninjas de volta para Otogakure no Sato.

-Nós não o obrigamos a voltar, se isso ajuda em alguma coisa.

-Não precisamos saber disso, ele é um traidor, deve morrer – Juugo respondeu no mesmo tom de voz do hokage.

-Morrer eh? – suspirou o Uzumaki estralando os dedos – então não o entregaremos.

-prefere ver a vila destruída? – a mulher respondeu superiormente, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

-prefiro ver vocês longe daqui! – atacou Suigetsu com um soco, porém esse se defendeu colocando a espada entre os dois, bloqueando o ataque – querem lutar?

-viemos aqui para isso, sabíamos que não seria tão fácil – a kunoichi preparou-se para o inevitável, colocando-se em posição de batalha. O hokage estava em desvantagem, afinal fora cercado pelos líderes dos invasores. Olhava-os seriamente, quando com um selo explosivo, a mulher que acabara de aparecer entre a fumaça, afastou os inimigos, deixando apenas o homem loiro estático ali.

-Vim te ajudar – falou com sua voz doce e naturalmente tranqüila, como se não se importasse com o caos que acontecia em Konoha – não adianta falar, eu vou ficar aqui – ela o interrompeu agora bem próxima a ele.

-Hai, Hi-chan – quando a fumaça desapareceu, a ruiva que atacara ficou cara a cara com a morena que a fitava com seus olhos brancos, desafiando.

-A mulher é minha, vocês dois cuidam dele – Karin falou para os companheiros de time – venha comigo – ela saltou, porém a Uzumaki não fizera o mesmo – o que foi Hyuuga, não me entendeu?

-Uzumaki – murmurou entre os dentes, agarrada a kunai – não vou te obedecer!

Pulou sobre ela que, com outra kunai, defendeu-se do ataque, agora as duas estavam alguns metros longe dos outros dois, encarando-se, esperando o primeiro movimento da outra para atacar.

oOoOoOo

-Pronto? Isso é uma guerra, não uma festinha, entendeu? – ela disse com a mascara recém colocada, os cabelos soltos, porém jogados para trás de modo a que não voltassem a cair sobre os olhos da kunoichi.

-Hai, Taichou – estralou os dedos e saiu pela janela, o mesmo local que havia entrado – só pra motivo explanativo, onde está o Shinji? – parou sobre a árvore logo em frente ao seu quarto, instantes antes de Sakura fazer o mesmo.

-Ele deve estar junto com os outros, estava com Naruto e... – ela fez um instante de pausa, onde mexeu nos cabelos – melhor não confiar né?

-Claro. Eu vou atrás dele, vá cuidar do seu time – antes que a kunoichi pudesse reclamar, Sasuke sumira de sua frente, correndo por entre as várias construções até a entrada. Não tinha nenhum byakugan, e não que seu sharingan ativado ajudasse alguma coisa, porém pode ver de lá e cima o pássaro de tinta sob um loiro que atirava kunais certeiras. Havia um grande espaço de tempo entre uma e outra, talvez porque este calculava os movimentos dos inimigos antes de agir.

-Inochi-kuuun – quando menos percebeu havia uma Hyuuga de pijama ao seu lado, acenando para o menino sobre o pássaro, tentando chamar a atenção dele – Oyahou Sasuke-san – disse sem olhar para o estupefato homem ao seu lado – se quer saber onde está o Shinji-kun, está olhando na direção errada.

-Hanna, suba logo – o loiro segurando kunais disse a morena de coques mal feitos – trouxe o que eu te pedi?

-Hai hai, está aqui – acomodou-se logo ao lado dele, entregando-lhe um porta-shurikens que carregara amarrado a cintura – é do too-san, peguei sem ele perceber – sorriu e mostrou a língua.

"Do outro lado, Kuso..." – virou o corpo e saltou de volta ao ponto de partida. Sakura não estava mais lá, a região havia sido completamente evacuada. Contudo não esperou ver dois ninjas do som feridos atrás de um pequeno que corria na direção oposta. Shinji, só poderia ser ele. Pulou de onde estava até o chão, exatamente na frente do menino de preto, pegando-o no colo.

-você está... ferido! – exclamou com certa raiva ao sentir o braço úmido e era sangue vindo do pequeno, que em vez de assustado e receoso, como qualquer criança em meio a uma guerra estaria, estava bravo e ameaçou com uma kunai o Uchiha mais velho, que prontamente o soltou, por reflexo, evitando assim receber mais um corte.

-Não encoste em mim – respondeu um Haruno ofegante, correndo na direção oposta a dele, para a entrada da vila. Sasuke girou os olhos e correu atrás, para o pegar no colo pela segunda vez e o desarma-lo – Solta! – os sharingans nível três ativos despertaram uma ponta de orgulho no coração daquele pai.

-iie, vem comigo e tente me ouvir – tirou a máscara para ameaçá-lo com seu sharingan em forma de estrela com seis pontas e não esperava que ele simplesmente fosse esboçar um sorriso e se agarrar as suas costas, com os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

-depois discutimos isso, agora você não vai ficar parado, vai? – riu baixo por poucos segundos, até que o homem corresse por entre a multidão, armado de uma katana e shurikens, atingindo quem conseguisse e sendo atingido também.

oOoOoOo

No outro lado da vila, Naruto ignorava os cortes nos braços e no abdômen feitos pela espada de Suigetsu, porem que agora estavam menos profundos por causa da capacidade de regeneração do hokage.

-Vamos, entregue-me logo, ele nem é importante assim – ele balançou a espada e a colocou apoiada no ombro, atrás da nuca, enquanto era observado por um ofegante loiro – olhe só o seu estado, todo cansado e nem me fez um arranhão.

O Uzumaki não pensou antes de partir para cima do invasor com as mãos limpas, tentando inutilmente acerta-lo com um soco, pois o shinobi transformava seu corpo em água toda vez que estava prestes a ser acertado, enfurecendo ainda mais o loiro, voltando a socar a água e fazendo com que ele risse.

-Isso é trapaça! – gritou apontando para a parte que não estava na forma líquida – pare com isso e lute como um homem! – estufou o peito antes de abaixar o corpo, tendo que colocar ambas as mãos no chão, para evitar o ataque que sofrera. Kunais atiradas, incrivelmente o hokage desviou de todas e ficou a certa distância de Suigetsu, que novamente começou a falar, deixando uma brecha para Naruto soca-lo e fazê-lo voar longe. Porém por algo não calculado, não esperou que ele fosse atingir com tudo a esposa que lutava há metros dali, deixando-a contra o corpo do shinobi e uma árvore.

A risada de Karin foi alta e divertida, ao observar que Hinata segurava a perna com os olhos comprimidos de dor.

O ninja de cabelos brancos colocou-se de pé e brandiu a espada novamente, só que dessa vez contra a mulher de olhos brancos, contudo como um raio, Naruto parou em sua frente, unhas cravadas na pele da mão, com a risada da ruiva ecoando em sua cabeça.

Para afastá-lo, o shinobi atirou a espada contra o hokage, porém esse não se moveu, sendo atingido em cheio no braço.

-A luta é entre mim e você. Não se atreva a atacá-la de novo.

Sem que o outro pudesse pensar em se defender, fora atingido por vários socos e chutes do loiro, até finalmente se transformar em água e escapar com graves ferimentos.

Ao voltar sua atenção a esposa, percebeu que a mesma estava logo na frente de Karin, com uma kunai apontada para o pescoço. Esperando ver um rosto de súplica, viu apenas um semblante sério e forte, de quem agüentaria a morte se fosse preciso.

-a Hyuuga pelo Sasuke, troca simples, todos ficam felizes – com um movimento jogou os cabelos para trás e arrumou os óculos.

-UZUMAKI! ELA É UZUMAKI – puxou o ar por entre os dentes, fazendo barulho – Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer?

Karin pegou ar para responder e foi atingida por um chute no rosto da outra kunoichi que chegou inesperadamente no local. Tirou a máscara do rosto, revelando os olhos verde-esmeralda.

-Eu e você – apontou para a ruiva caída no chão com o lado esquerdo da boca cortado – longe daqui – queria continuar sua conversa com a kunoichi, porém atacou Suigetsu com dois chutes para impedir que o mesmo atacasse o hokage, que estava ajudando a mulher. Com o antebraço defendeu-se de um soco dela e com a perna de um chute do shinobi. Girou os braços e arremessou Karin, porém o de cabelos brancos escapou de seu ataque transformando-se em água.

-Hi-chan, preciso dos seus olhos – segurava as pernas da mulher, enquanto essa tinha em suas mãos kunais e shurikens.

-Eu vou curar um pouco minha perna e...

-Não, preciso de todo o chakra que você tiver disponível. Eu te carrego – sorriu e mostrou a mão. Era a pose de Nice guy.

-Hai – Subiu nas costas dele, prendendo-se firmemente contra o corpo do marido, que por sua vez a segurava com força, de modo que não viesse a machucá-la.

oOoOoOo

-Tiro os olhos dela por dois minutos e ela some! Some! – falava consigo mesmo enquanto fazia selos, com o byakugan já ativado – Rokujuuyon Shou – com isso conseguiu atingir três ninjas próximos a ele – dois malditos minutos!

-Amor, você sabe onde ela está, então se preocupe menos e – ela respirou fundo, segurando um bastão de madeira – MATE MAIS INIMIGOS – o marido arregalou os olhos e Tenten, com a ponta do bastão, acertou o estômago de mais um que tentara se aproximar dela – entendeu?

-Hai – ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a atenção aos ninjas próximos de si, que haviam se levantado, prontos para o próximo round. O Hyuuga chutou o primeiro e segurou o segundo pelos braços, desviando da katana do terceiro, para jogar um sobre o outro. Sacudiu a cabeça, arrumando os cabelos – agora podemos ir atrás da Hanna?

-Assim que eu acabar aqui – cortou o pescoço de uma kunoichi do som com uma foice e teve a roupa suja de sangue, contudo apenas olhou para ele sorrindo – pronto, vamos.

-Eu sei que esse não é a hora pra isso mas... – eles corriam por entre as casas e corpos caídos ao chão até a entrada – aishiteru.

-aishiterumo – Tenten sorriu enquanto segurava a máscara de oinin na mão esquerda – e sim, não é hora pra isso, mas eu gostei de ouvir.

Procurou os olhos brancos, contudo viu apenas uma arma pontiaguda vindo em sua direção e teve tempo apenas de empurrar o marido, tendo o braço perfurado pela lança. Neji, quando se levantou, entrou em profundo desespero, porém antes encarou o ninja que o atingira. Este tinha os cabelos laranja e usava uma capa comprida, expressão séria até que um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Maldito – ativou o byakugan e o atacou com chutes mal calculados, os quais foram defendidos com facilidade pelo adversário. Girou o corpo e tentou atacar o estômago com a kunai em sua mão, mas Juugo o segurou e tentou joga-lo no chão. O Hyuuga apenas jogou o corpo para trás e o nukenin já esperava que ele fosse fazer isso, então puxou o braço esquerdo dele, pensando em quebrá-lo para facilitar as coisas, quando subitamente fora atingido por uma rasteira, derrubando-o.

Tenten levantou e colocou o pé sobre a garganta do que acabara de ser derrubado e apertou. Juugo segurou-a e tentou joga-la nem seu lugar, porém a mulher cai nos braços do marido que prontamente atingiu o nariz dele.

-Dois contra um? –viu um meio sorriso no rosto do invasor – melhor assim, não fico entediado.

-Está contando vantagem cedo demais – o Hyuuga preparou o corpo, respirando profundamente. Observou uma última vez a mulher, que carregava a kusarigama nas mãos e focava-se no inimigo – Hakke Hasangeki – moveu-se tão rápido que nem os olhos treinados de Juugo conseguiram acompanhar os movimentos, acabou sendo atingido pelas mãos dele e atingido pelo chakra lançado. Quando caiu no chão, o homem de cabelos laranjas não conseguia levantar.

-Buki no Kuchiyose Ryuu – a kusarigama nas mãos da kunoichi desapareceu e em seu lugar estava um bo. Brandiu o bastão e o desdobrou em um sansetsukon, contudo ao atingir o ninja caído com ele, acertara apenas um pedaço de madeira.

-kawarimi – sussurrou Neji, procurando com seu byakugan o fugitivo. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar que sua visão alcançava. Talvez tivesse fugido para a floresta ou se perdido no meio dessa confusão. Desativou a kekkei genkai e deu atenção a esposa – daijobu?

-hai, foi só um corte - ela olhou o braço ensopado de sangue, mordeu o lábio inferior e pegou uma das faixas da perna e a amarrou no pulso.

-Eto... eu achei que você fosse estancar o sangue.

-Não tenho pressa para isso, já parou de sangurar mesmo – ela olhava novamente a pele rasgada pelo objeto de metal – preciso que o sangue não desça até minhas mãos.

-Está mesmo bem? – Tenten percebeu que ele estava sério e novamente o semblante preocupado em sua face, todavia o sorriso reconfortante dela o deixou mais aliviado.

oOoOoOo

-kaa-san, o que você está fazendo aqui em cima? – o menino loiro armado com shurikens perguntou ao ver que uma loira de roupas curtas estava junto com ele, sobre a sua águia.

-Yamanaka-san, como você chegou aqui? – Hanna perguntou, apoiada sobre os ombros do amigo, visando encarar melhor a recém chegada.

-Vim ver se você está bem querido – Ino arrumou o rabo-de-cavalo no filho e abriu um largo sorriso – ah, Hanna-chan. Com o tempo isso parece tão normal – agora ajeitara os próprios cabelos – onde está seu too-san?

-ali, sobre aquele prédio – apontou a construção parcialmente destruída – ao lado do Ketsuke-nii-san – ao lado dele estava um menino moreno que apenas defendia os ataques que vinham por trás de Sai. Logo sobre o mesmo lugar apareceram Yuriko e Ryuji, seguidos por Yurie, uma menina de cabelos presos em dois rabos de cavalo com blusa de mangas longas e o rosto parcialmente escondido pela gola da roupa e óculos escuros e ao seu lado um menino que carregava um cão sobre a cabeça, marcas vermelhas no rosto que a mulher sabia que não eram por sangue.

-O que é aquilo, a creche do papai? – ela suspirou, não acreditando ao ver seu marido cercado por todas aquelas crianças – dos dois papais – Gaara chegou carregando Kinsei nas costas, unindo-se aos demais.

-Seu too-san foi rebaixado a babá, Inochi-kun – a menina de coques deu dois tapinhas nos ombros do colega e voltou a jogar shurikens.

Ino se preparou para descer, quando reparou que um ANBU que subira no mesmo prédio que eles fora atingido por shurikens, caindo para trás (N/a: ANBU só aparece pra morrer mesmo ¬¬). Apertou firmemente a mão e desceu, apoiando-se com um dos joelhos e a mão esquerda no topo do prédio que estava quase desmoronando.

-oh, finalmente – Sai falou abaixando os braços para abraçar a esposa –estava preocupado já – colocou as mãos na cintura dela.

-amor, desculpe interromper, mas estamos no meio de uma guerra e você tem uma creche pra cuidar – o homem aproximou o rosto do pescoço dela e sugou a pele quente, deixando uma marca avermelhada.

-Estou mais preocupado com você.

oOoOoOo

O Uchiha remanescente tivera um dos braços feridos, cortes sérios no tronco e estava cansado já. Cravou a espada no peito de um shinobi inimigo e a puxou para fora, colocando-a na bainha novamente.

Diferentemente dele, Shinji, em suas costas que tinha apenas o ferimento que fizera antes de encontrá-lo. No meio de toda aquela luta, Sasuke acabou sendo empurrado e, sem mais forças para continuar, acabou caindo no chão e o menino um pouco mais a frente, entre pernas e armas metálicas. Um selo explodiu próximo a eles, fazendo um barulho alto.

-Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san – aproximou-se dele o máximo possível e começou a sacudir o braço dele, na esperança de que ele acordasse – estou com medo – diminuiu o tom de voz, mas nem por isso o mais velho não ouviu. Reuniu forças e num impulso, colocou seu corpo sobre o dele, fechando os olhos, queria dormir um pouco – Sasuke-san! Too-san... -Sasuke até queria falar algo, mas a falta de energia não deixou e também o susto que levou quando ouviu que alguém falava próximo ao seu ouvido.

-Coloque-se de pé logo. Acho que Sakura está com problemas – após terminar, a mulher saíra de perto e o Uchiha estava de pé segundos depois.

-Suba Shinji – o menino concordou com a cabeça e voltou ao seu lugar prendendo com força os braços ao redor do pescoço do pai, contudo não tanto a ponto de sufocá-lo.

oOoOoOo

Karin mais uma vez fora arremessada longe por um soco dado pela kunoichi de cabelos rosa que obviamente tinha a vantagem. Enquanto a ruiva estava com cortes por todo o corpo e respirava ofegantemente, Sakura tinha apenas um machucado na perna e que não fora feito pela adversária.

-Eu vou usar isto – na ponta de seu dedo indicador apareceu uma bola translúcida azul clara, até que foi escurecendo, tornando-se escura e opaca – sabe o que é isso? Chakra puro e altamente concentrado, se eu te atingir, você morre – sorriu cinicamente enquanto a Haruno receosa tomou certa distância por precaução, porém quando percebeu a outra mulher estava em sua frente e tentava encostar o dedo indicador nela. Habilidosamente Sakura conseguiu se desviar de todos os ataques dela, enfurecendo ainda mais a ruiva. Um shinobi com o hitaiate do som subitamente a atacou, tirando sua atenção da verdadeira adversária – não deveria ter feito isso.

O homem saltou para longe das duas e a ruiva abriu um largo sorriso para a mulher de olhos arregalados em sua frente. Karin atingira o peito de Sakura.

-va...dia – foi a última coisa que falou antes de cair no chão, expirando pela última vez.

-Kuso, estou atrasada – Ino olhou para o corpo caído da amiga e chutou a mulher de óculos, segurando-a pelo pescoço – o que você fez com ela?

-o lógico em uma guerra. Eu a matei.

-Maldita.

oOoOoOo

Agora ao redor deles não havia mais nenhum shinobi de otogakure. Karin ganhara agora um corte no rosto, feito pelos socos e chutes da loira. Não conseguira se soltar. Sasuke observou a kunoichi caída no chão e correu para ajudá-la.

-kaa-san! – Shinji sacudia o corpo sem vida da mulher, com os olhos marejados – levanta kaa-san!

-Kuso – Sasuke se ajoelhara ao lado da Haruno e checara seu pulso. Nada, nenhum sinal. Ela estava realmente morta. Fechou os punhos com raiva e observou o filho, onde duas lágrimas fugiram de seus olhos e escorreram, misturando-se ao suor e a sujeira em seu rosto.

-kaa-san – cansou de tentar acordá-la e juntou os braços próximos do corpo, porém, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, chacoalhou-a mais uma vez.

-Shinji, afaste-se – disse o Uchiha olhando para o rosto assustado da mulher. Mordeu o lábio inferior – vamos, faça o que eu digo.

-por quê? – perguntou inocentemente o menino, que encarava Sasuke com seus olhos verdes – quero ficar com a kaa-san...

-Ainda estamos em uma guerra, não abaixe a guarda. Nunca – voltou sua atenção para a mulher – afaste-se – concentrou chakra em sua mão e o Haruno pode ver os pequenos raios ao redor – Chidori!

-O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? – a mulher não esboçou reação e novamente o moreno concentrou chakra na mão direita, repetindo o golpe. Shinji reativou o sharingan nível três. Não entendeu o que o homem fazia, mas ele tentava pela terceira vez, novamente sem resultado.

-_Não pode ser tarde demais_ – pensou antes de tentar uma quarta vez –Chidori! – na última tentativa ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos e forçou o corpo para frente, puxando uma grande quantidade de ar. Ofegante voltou ao chão e pode ver Sasuke em sua frente, a centímetros de seu rosto – daijobu? –ela concordou com a cabeça – mesmo?

-hai.

-ótimo, perfeito – sorriu e colou seus lábios nos dela – eu vou ajudar a Ino, já volto.

-Sas... – uma onda de cabelos negros cobriu seu rosto, foi quando sentiu os braços quentes da criança ao seu redor. Abraçou-o com firmeza e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas.

-Kaa-san está bem mesmo? – ele limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão – que bom que está viva!

Enquanto isso, Ino mantinha uma kunai apontada para a garganta de Karin, enquanto esta prendia o braço de Sasuke torcido atrás das costas. As mulheres se encaravam, esperando de quem seria o primeiro movimento, ao ver que o Uchiha estava abaixado se preocupando se continuaria com seu braço até o final do dia.

Subitamente, sobre a ruiva caíra uma cobra e em suas pernas subiam vários ratos pequenos, o que a fez gritar e acabar por soltar o moreno. A Yamanaka reconheceu o jutsu do marido, que naquele instante saiu de trás de uma árvore e ordenou que os animais voltassem para o papel.

-Kuro-chan, você não muda nunca – ela ajeitou os óculos com o indicador ao reconhecer o homem de cabelos curtos negros. Mexeu na blusa e deu um passo para trás, pensando na possibilidade de fugir, mas estava cercada: A esquerda, Sakura, Shinji e Ino. No meio o moreno com um pergaminho em mãos, Sai e do lado direito, Sasuke bloqueava a passagem.

Apesar de que... O Uchiha cuidava de um espaço muito grande, poderia muito bem passar por ele.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosa não agüentou o peso do próprio corpo, ainda sentindo os efeitos colaterais do golpe da ruiva e caiu ao chão, tossindo uma absurda quantidade de sangue. Sasuke prontamente olhou para ela, foi então que a inimiga aproveitou sua chance e fez um combo. Conseguiu ainda atingir uma kunai no estômago dele antes de correr para a floresta.

oOoOoOo (n/a: quase esqueci do Naruto ¬¬ to parecendo o Kishimoto-sama xD)

Enquanto isso, na entrada da vila, um cansado Hokage respirava ofegante, com a mão direita apoiada no chão, já que a esquerda segurava com firmeza a perna quebrada da esposa.

-Amor, isso não está funcionando – Hinata falou próxima ao ouvido dele – você só ficou mais cansado.

-iie, com o seu byakugan eu sei onde ele está – falou colocando-se novamente de pé. Estava sozinho numa clareira, subitamente Suigetsu desaparecera – temos pouco tempo.

-Se minha perna estivesse boa, eu poderia usar o Juukenhou – ela suspirou, procurando pelo inimigo e, ao perceber que ele não iria atacar, suspirou.

-Você... tem chakra suficiente? – perguntou o loiro, com a respiração de volta a normalidade. Poderia estar bem cansado, mas provavelmente Suigetsu estaria mais.

-H-hai, por que a pergunta? – a morena tinha as mãos em torno do pescoço dele, então poderia falar baixo que mesmo assim ele a escutaria.

-Até pro 361 pontos? – essa frase saira quase num suspiro. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Já estava com o byakugan ativo há mais de uma hora, não sabia se conseguiria, porém observou os cortes por todo o corpo do marido e alguns em seu próprio corpo. Estavam ambos cansados, principalmente ele, por carregá-la durante toda a manhã.

-Hai, eu consigo – disse com firmeza. Aquele era seu jeito ninja, não desistir nunca. Daria tudo de si para ajudar a vila, o marido, todas as pessoas de konoha que estavam lutando e todas aquelas que tinham morrido – demo...

-Hi-chan, eu te vi treinando por quase onze anos, acha que eu não sei todos os seus passos, todos os seus golpes? – ela ficou boquiaberta por alguns instantes, todavia logo se recompôs e estralou os dedos, preparando as mãos.

-eu sei – ela sorriu e colocou os braços bem a frente – ele está descansando sobre a terceira árvore a sua direita. Sobre ela - Naruto virou o corpo e soltou as pernas da esposa por poucos segundos, apenas para fazer um selo.

-Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu – logo a clareira estava lotada de bunshins do Naruto, cada um carregando uma Hinata em suas costas e todos prontamente foram atacar Suigetsu. Este já estava preparado e se dividiu em três mizubunshin, facilmente descobertos pelo byakugan e destruídos com facilidade – pronta?

-Hai – inspirou profundamente e observou o homem cercado, tentando se transformar em água, mas não conseguindo por já ter gasto muito chakra – Juukenhou! Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shisa – ao terminar de falar a frase, o loiro correu na direção do homem de cabelos pratas preso por dois bunshins. Com a mão esquerda a morena mantinha-se presa ao corpo do homem, entanto na direita concentrava seu chakra restante, juntando força.

Suigetsu destruiu um dos bunshins. Kuso, as chances dela errar eram agora bem maiores. Ele conseguiu destruir o outro também, todavia não dera tempo de fugir, fora acertado na barriga.

No mesmo instante começou a escorrer sangue pelos olhos, ouvidos e boca do homem, que caiu no chão, de costas.

-Ele está morto, Hi-chan? – a jovem respirou aliviada ao ver a poça de sangue que se formara embaixo dele, proveniente de seus orifícios.

-finalmente – respirava rapidamente, estava muito cansada, precisava dormir e...

-Yoshi! Agora vamos ajudar os outros – arrumou-a para ficar mais confortável em suas costas. Esquecera-se de que era casada com um ninja hiperativo.

oOoOoOo

-Ah! – olhou para o seu próprio corpo e praguejou – muitos cortes – supirou e mexeu a cabeça para os lados, com os olhos bem abertos, o byakugan ativo – me lembre de nunca acreditar em defesa absoluta.

-Você está falando com quem? – perguntou um ninja random em sua frente –Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – expeliu uma grande bola de fogo na direção do Hyuuga, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Hakkeshou Kaiten! – girou o corpo e o crakra bloqueou o ataque do outro – mentira, ela é realmente absoluta – Não tinha marcas pelo corpo, todo ataque havia sido repelido e se desfizera imediatamente.

-Achou o homem de cabelos laranja? – perguntou de longe Tenten, com o bo em suas mãos.

-iie, mas estou tentando, se me deixarem – chutou o shinobi no estômago na direção de algumas pedras, fazendo o mesmo bater a cabeça e cair desmaiado. Agora conseguindo fazer uma busca mais detalhada, acabou por achá-lo no meio da floresta, com o selo em nível 1 – achei!

-Que bom, não estava mais aguentando isso – reclamou a mulher e, num último golpe, nocauteou seu adversário – vamos? –sorriu e arrumou a roupa, para os dois então correrem até o lugar.

oOoOoOo

-Sasuke-san – o menino moreno correu até o pai abaixado, com a mão na barriga e sangue pingando da ferida – Kaa-san! Venha, rápido!

Enquanto isso, a ruiva não conseguira dar mais um passo a frente sem ser atacada. Estava presa no centro de um círculo feito por crianças. Olhou-as, procurando pontos fracos, mas simplesmente não havia. A sua direita, esquerda e a frente, byakugans ativos mirados pra ela. Atrás estava um menino de cabelos negros amarrados para cima, que tinha um suas mãos um selo, que ela não queria saber para que servia. Entre as crianças de olhos brancos, estavam uma outra morena de vestido vermelho e uma pela qual saiam insetos pelas mangas.

-Kagemane completado com sucesso – uma voz masculina foi ouvida do meio da floresta – arigatou Sai.

-Sai? – a mulher olhou ao redor e procurou a figura com quem falara antes –Kuro-chan, você tem um nome?

-Não te interessa, não é mesmo? – respondeu calmamente ao lado da esposa, que o encarava.

-Essa é a puta que quase te matou? – o Yamanaka não respondeu, apenas começou a encará-la, presa pelo jutsu de Shikamaru e agora fazendo poses idiotas que era obrigada a copiar – você tá perdida, sua vadia! – pensou em correr na direção dela, mas o moreno a parou com o braço.

-Não...

-Não o caralho! – empurrou o braço dele e tirou da bainha a katana em suas costase correu na direção dela, para atravessar seu pescoço com o objeto de metal.

-Ino, podia ter deixado eu me divertir, que saco – desfez o jutsu e caminhou na direção deles, com as roupas tradicionais de um ninja de konoha.

-Onde está a Temari? Não me diga que a deixou lutar – a loira bradou com o ex companheiro de time, enquanto o marido caminhava em sua direção, pegando e katana nas mãos – o que foi?

-Eu já tentei isso uma vez e não adiantou – Karin estava caida de costas no chão, com uma poça de sangue ao redor de seu pescoço – Sayounara, Aka-chan – apoiou a katana na frente dos olhos dela e percebeu que a acompanhou. Desceu até a altura do pescoço e, aproveitando a arma bem afiada, separou corpo e cabeça – agora nem sendo ninja você volta.

-Eto, Temari está ajudando as pessoas no hospital, nem o Gaara deixou-a lutar, o que não é seguro, com uma gravidez tão avançada – suspirou ao ver o corpo no chão, mas iginorou-a e voltou sua atenção a loira.

-bom –sorriu e olhou para o homem que acabara de se unir ao grupo – Naruto-sama, como estão as coisas a leste?

-Quase todos aniquilados, os que restam estão sendo perseguidos pelos ANBUs – olhou preocupado para a mulher, que suava frio e tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro do marido – Hi-chan – murmurou baixinho para ela.

-Eu... eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo – tinha a respiração alterada e o corpo gelado.

-Não, você não está bem – observou o rosto pálido da mulher antes de reparar que Sasuke era curado pela kunoichi de cabelos rosa – Sakura, vamos levá-los ao hospital, agor-

Antes de terminar de falar, a morena acabou perdendo os sentidos e caindo para trás, contudo o hokage, por reflexo, soltou suas pernas e a pegou no colo, tão rapidamente que as crianças que observavam não conseguiram acompanhar com o olhar.

-kaa-san! – os gemeos gritaram em coro e seguiram até a Uzumaki desacordada – too-san, ela está bem?

-Ela vai ficar bem, vamos ao hospital!

-Naruto no baka, sabe que eu não consigo carregar alguém com o dobro do meu peso! Preciso de ajuda – o hokage olhou para a mulher. Não iria soltá-la até que estivesse em segurança no hospital.

-Eu vou com você, preciso ver minha mulher mesmo – coçou a cabeça e se aproximou do Uchiha quieto. A Haruno não conseguira fechar a ferida pois tinha pouco chakra, então o sangue continuava a sair preocupando o menino ao seu lado.

-too-san, queremos ir com você – pediu Ryuji puxando a roupa do pai, mas o mesmo se abaixou e sorriu para o filho.

-Vão com o Sai, eu vou cuidar da kaa-san de vocês – levantou-se novamente, deixando os meninos parados com os olhos confiantes – Sai, não perca nenhuma dessas crianças de vista, ordens minhas.

-Hai, hokage-sama – fez uma reverência e viu que Shikamaru estava pronto, tinha Sasuke apoiado em seu ombro esquerdo. O mesmo preferia ficar quieto por sentir suas forças se esvaindo junto com o sangue que perdia. Logo os cinco não estavam mais junto a eles.

-Shinji-kun – a voz que o pequeno Haruno ouvia era da companheira do time, que colocara a mão em seu ombro – ele vai ficar bem, assim como a kaa-san.

-Nee-chan, temos muito o que fazer ainda – o irmão loiro se aproximou dos dois – taichou Sai está chamando.

Juntaram-se a roda formada com todas as crianças, inclusive Kinsei estava lá, agarrado a seu ursinho, amedrontado. Sachiko, a menina de óculos escuros estava ao lado de Enshi, o moreno com o cachorro. Hanna conversava com Yurie e Ketsuke e deu espaço ao time quatro que unia-se a eles agora.

-Escutem-me vocês, novamente vamos pra lá. Inochi está cuidando da gente de cima, mas isso não significa que vocês podem baixar a guarda – a mulher loira os observava calmamente, vendo que não havia mais inimigos vivos ao redor – vocês como shinobis devem entender que a vida de vocês em risco, então, não morram. Eu repito, não morram.

-Hai, taichou! – todos em pé confirmaram ao Yamanaka com um semblante sério: nenhum deles estava de brincadeira.

oOoOoOo

No meio da floresta, finalmente Neji achara o seu inimigo, Juugo, porém este já estava ocupado com outro adversário. Um que usava sob o colete chuunin um collant verde.

-é a Ura Renge, Tenten – comentou ao ver que Lee caíra para trás, exausto. Juugo também estava, contudo ainda estava vivo. A pele mais escura e no rosto um olhar mortal que Neji pudera sentir nos ossos, sem medo.

-Eu vou ver se Lee está vivo – a Hyuuga passou por trás do homem que mantinha seu olhar fixo em seu marido. Agachou ao lado do ex-colega de time e colocou dois dedos em seu pescoço, procurando a pulsação, a qual encontrou, porém bem fraca. Todavia ele estava vivo, o que era um alívio. Virou-se para avisar o moreno, porém este estava ocupado. Usara o kaiten para se defender de um dos ataques e não esperava que a mão dele, em tamanho aumentado, conseguiria o desequilibrar, fazendo quatro cortes na barriga de Neji, um de cada garra.

Contudo ele, após se levantar, percebeu que o inimigo estava bem enfraquecido. Tinha que saber pegar nos pontos certos para destruí-lo completamente. Por estar com pressa, preferiu acertar os pontos mais importantes do corpo, que também eram os fatais. Tentou se concentrar, mas ficou simplesmente irado quando ele partiu para cima da esposa.

Aproveitou que Juugo estava sem controle e de costas para ele, fechando os dois primeiros tenketsus: os do rim. Passou por todos os outros e atingiu o do coração por último, deixando o assassino caído ao chão sem conseguir se movimentar.

Tenten tinha uma foice em mãos e estava abaixada ao lado do ex-companheiro de time quando o Hyuuga se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado, checando-a de cima a baixo, a procura de ferimentos, não encontrando nenhum, pode relaxar e aproveitar o rosto sorridente dela. Todavia isso por apenas alguns segundos. Mal conseguira aproveitar o tempo e a mulher estava de pé, a foice cortara a mão de Juugo ao meio, destruindo a última chance que ele tivera para atacá-lo.

-Não baixe a guarda até ter certeza que seu inimigo está morto – caminhou na direção dele, novamente imóvel e fincou a foice nas costas do homem.

-Prometo me lembrar disso na próxima vez – colocou Lee em suas costas e viu que Naruto estava sobre um dos postes que sobraram em pé, no meio da vila – acabou tudo?

-Não sei – segurou a mão dele e o puxou de volta para a região onde as casas ainda permaneciam em pé para o centro da vila, onde pode observar um Naruto confiante, mas o tempo de convivência com ele já identificara em seus olhos uma preocupação – Acabou – nisso um coro uníssono foi ouvido, os ninjas de Konohagakure no sato comemoravam a vitória sobre os ninjas de otogakure no sato.

Nisso sentiu as pernas abraçadas. Era a filha que estava agora abraçando o pai e perguntando sobre Lee. Os outros se juntaram a eles também e Sai caminhou com o filho no colo até onde estavam. Ino falava para o menino não mexer o braço sob qualquer circunstância.

-Acho que está tudo bem agora – falou o Yamanaka para a Hyuuga, que sorriu ainda mais.

-Estará tudo bem quando estiver tudo no lugar – olhou para o marido com a barriga sangrando, começando a ficar pálido.

-Você não foi o primeiro a ter cortes na barriga hoje, Neji-san – o moreno aproximou-se dele, contudo o outro mantinha-se sério.

-Isso não é importante agora, eu ficarei bem, o que realmente importa é que estamos todos vivos.

**oOoOoOo Dois dias depois oOoOoOo**

Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade e ao perceber a luz forte que entrava pela janela ao lado de sua cama. Fechou-os novamente e aproveitou a brisa gostosa que entrava e batia em sua pele gelada, deixando-o com mais frio ainda. Apenas aquele lençol fino não o protegia do vento. Queria se lembrar de onde estava e como chegara ali. E, o mínimo a fazer para se descobrir tais coisas era abrir os olhos.

Okay, via um teto branco. Nada que mostrasse muita coisa ou lhe desse respostas. Virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, viu pela janela aberta o céu azul e as nuvens que davam sinais de chuva se aproximando. Virando para o outro lado, uma mulher colocava sobre ele um cobertor verde.

-Sumimasen – fez uma reverência a ele, que mantinha os olhos fixos em seus belos orbes cor de mel. Os cabelos morenos presos em uma longa trança que caia sobre suas costas e sobre a roupa branca de enfermeira deixavam seu rosto com um ar mais delicado – o hospital está lotado, então você está dividindo o quarto com mais um shinobi, espero que não se incomode – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Okay... – ela olhou na prancheta o sobrenome dele – Uchiha-san, está com fome? Se quiser posso te trazer seu café da manhã – mais um aceno positivo com a cabeça, então ela novamente o reverenciou antes de dar as costas e sair pela porta aberta.

Continuou mirando os olhos no teto branco. Não que aquilo fosse realmente interessante, mas talvez desse jeito conseguisse se lembrar do que acontecera para ele chegar em um hospital. Devagar a cena de Karin o atingindo com uma kunai veio a mente e se lembrou da guerra, de Hiro caído na porta da casa dele avisando-o sobre o acontecido.

Levou a mão ao estômago e sentiu que o simples peso de sua mão fazia sua barriga doer. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, ficando assim por algum tempo, o que aguçou sua audição. Percebeu entre os barulhos do corredor, o de passos vindo na direção do quarto. A porta foi aberta devagar, rangendo, depois fechada com um baque. Podia até ouvir a respiração dela.

-Oe, Neji, Ohayou – Era Naruto. Reconheceu quando ele abriu a boca. Então seu colega de quarto era o Hyuuga, bom saber. O barulho de alguém sentando na poltrona que havia entre as duas camas, na frente de um criado-mudo – Hi-chan cuidado – Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Ouvira os passos, a voz e até a respiração do Uzumaki, porém não sentira nem a presença da esposa dele no cômodo.

-Está tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Neji. Pelo barulho que ouvira, provavelmente ele se sentara na cama, para falar com os dois.

-Comigo está tudo bem, nii-san – a voz delicada da Uzumaki agradava os ouvidos do Uchiha.

-Então o que você tinha não era nada grave? – novamente a voz do Hyuuga. A dele também era calma e mantinha sempre o mesmo tom, sendo gostosa de ouvir também.

-Iie, eu desmaiei por causa da falta de chakra, acredito eu – ela falou olhando para baixo, percebeu pela voz estar meio abafada – mas já estou melhor – novamente uma pausa – nii-san, daijobu?

-Hai, os cortes não foram profundos, então não foi nada demais, apenas perdi muito sangue – estralou os dedos e ouviu novamente a porta se abrir, contudo dessa fez foi fechada com cuidado, para não fazer barulho. Colocaram algo sobre uma mesa ao seu lado e a puxaram para a cama.

-Uchiha-san, seu almoço – reconheceu a enfermeira pelo perfume, um gostoso cheiro de sândalos que o lembrava da infância. Ergueu o corpo num impulso e viu sobre a mesa um prato de sopa, junto de um copo de água – você ficará numa dieta de líquidos por algum tempo por causa do ferimento. Aproveite a refeição – sorriu e deixou o quarto, para o corredor movimentado.

-Sasuke, está se sentindo bem? – era o hokage. Pode olhar bem para os olhos azuis, reparou também em Hinata, que usava uma camisola verde, a mesma cor da calça que estava em seu corpo. Não usava blusa pelo ferimento, percebeu que Neji também não. Ambos tinham a barriga enfaixada , a diferença era que a dele estava manchada de sangue e a do Hyuuga não.

-Hai, estou, itadakimasu – deu um gole na sopa amarelada que, por incrível que isso pareça, tinha um gosto bom, todavia estava quente. Assoprou para diminuir a temperatura e se sentiu observado por todos no cômodo – gente, eu estou bem, não precisam me olhar.

-Amor, você não precisa me carregar por aí, eu posso andar, mesmo com a perna quebrada – observou que, do joelho para baixo na perna direita havia gesso branco. Aproveitou para reparar no jeito que o loiro olhava para a mulher sentada em seu colo. Era como se... Ele estava realmente preocupado com ela.

-Hi-chan, eu gosto de te carregar – sorriu e passou as mãos pela cintura dela, apoiando a cabeça nela, para ter os cabelos afagados pelos dedos da kunoichi.

Mais passos no corredor. Sabia que era uma mulher por ter um caminhar mais delicado e presumiu que estivesse com alguma sandália por fazer um barulho diferente ao pisar, diferente das sandálias ninja que todos usavam por lá.

Porta aberta com cuidado, era uma mulher.

Neji estava boquiaberto, com os olhos fixos na pessoa que entrara. Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas e ignorou, contudo teve a curiosidade de saber quem deixara o Hyuuga naquele jeito. Ao virar a cabeça, percebeu a mulher morena que entrara, e foi olhando de baixo para cima. Confirmando suas suspeitas, ela estava com um tamanco alto, algo que só vira as mulheres usando em festivais de primavera. Um vestido vermelho, com detalhes em dourado em azul e duas fendas até mais da metade da coxa, o desenho de um dragão na parte de cima, próximo ao decote discreto. Os cabelos presos em dois coques, mas amarrados com uma fita vermelha e a maquiagem com tom de vermelho, com brilho dourado.

-Kami-sama – balbuciou quando ela se aproximou da cama, os olhos castanhos fixos nos brancos dele – se eu morri, eu quero ficar aqui.

-baka – Tenten abraçou-o, colocando as mãos sobre os ombro dele, enquanto ele segurava sua cintura. Neji ergueu o rosto e a mulher abaixou o dela, para beijá-lo suavemente. Aproveitando a situação, Naurto procurou os lábios da esposa para um beijo, o que deixou o Uchiha olhando para a sopa e, tranquilamente, levou o chawan aos lábios.

-Vou aproveitar a situação e perguntar o porquê da Hyuuga-sama estar com essa roupa – a voz do marido fez a mulher rir e tirar os braços dele, descendo os dedos habilidosos pela parte enfaixada, procurando o lugar onde ela já sabia estarem os cortes – Está tudo bem, eu posso não ter uma cicatrização muito rápida, mas está melhor que ontem.

-Encontrei Too-san quando estava vindo para cá – a morena suspirou e olhou ao redor, acenando para os cunhados, que fizeram o mesmo de volta – ele disse que as mulheres devem animar um lugar assolado pela guerra e me fez usar essas roupas – mexeu na saia meio sem jeito – como eu estava com pressa, resolvi vir logo te ver, assim mesmo – ele a olhou de cima a baixo, o que a deixou corada.

-Eu não reclamo, agradeça ao seu too-san por mim - puxou-a para perto de si, então ela se sentou na cama ao seu lado, tirando uma escova da bolsa de tamanho médio que trouxera consigo – o bebê, está tudo bem?

-Você me perguntou isso ontem duas vezes, eu já disse que está – passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e começou a escová-los.

-Posso atrapalhar? – perguntou com delicadeza a morena no colo do Hokage – demo, onde estão as crianças? Yuu-chan e Ryu-kun não vieram hoje e Naruto-kun disse que eles saíram cedo...

-Eles estão ajudando na academia, cuidando dos novatos – explicou a Hyuuga que tinha a atenção completamente voltada para os cabelos do marido – ah, eu tenho uma novidade amor!

-O que você acha de um encontro, chawan? – Sasuke murmurou para o pote, completamente isolado. Naruto riu e perguntou algo ao Uchiha.

-Olhe sua novidade chegando – olhou para porta, onde uma criança com roupas parecidas com a da mãe entrara no cômodo. As cores eram azul e rosa, também maquiada. Contudo o que fez o homem abrir um largo sorriso foi observar que a menina de coques que corria para seu colo usava um hitaiate azul na testa, o símbolo de konoha gravado no metal.

-Omedetou Hanna – abraçou a menina que subira na cama, unindo-se ao casal – está feliz?

-Hai hai, muito feliz – ela olhou para as faixas do pai e o sorriso morrera por alguns instantes – too-san, você ainda está sangrando? – perguntou inocentemente ao observar os curativos.

-iie, chibiko-chan, too-san está melhor e logo voltará para casa.

No outro lado do quarto...

-a Sakura está bem? – perguntou o Uchiha olhando para o fundo do pote vazio. Estava ainda com fome, contudo mesmo comendo pouca coisa percebera que a barriga doía.

-Hai, melhor que todos nós, inclusive – riu a Uzumaki ainda mexendo nos cabelos do hokage, que mantinha os olhos fechados, querendo dormir – quer falar com ela? Se quiser, nós saímos.

-Shitsurei shimasu – acabaram de falar no diabo e ele apareceu no cômodo, entregando um rolo de papel à Hinata e pegando a bandeja com o almoço do Uchiha – Vocês desejam alguma coisa? Daijobu, Uchiha-san, Neji?

-Hai – apenas o Hyuuga respondera, então para ele a médica-nin sorriu e se retirou.

-Eto, eu fiz algo para ela? – na cabeça do moreno passaram várias dúvidas, que desapareceram com a cabeça balançando da esposa do amigo.

-iie, ela está trabalhando, deve ser imparcial – suspirou e olhou para os orbes escuros – e o hospital está lotado, se eu pudesse estaria ajudando também.

-Hi-chan, aquiete-se ou eu te levo para casa – balbuciou o Uzumaki a esposa que apenas sorriu e sussurrou algo inaudível para o Uchiha, que fez Naruto rir.

-Vamos para o quarto, eu quero dormir um pouco ainda hoje – ela falou e no mesmo instante o hokage se colocou de pé, jogando os cabelos para trás e a ajeitando em seu colo e caminhando para a metade do quarto.

-Ja ne Neji, Tenten, Hanna – olhou para o trio a sua direita – e Sasuke, eu volto ainda hoje – Hinata abriu a porta para o marido de mãos ocupadas.

-Too-san, kaa-san, eu vou junto com o Hokage-sama, estão me esperando na academia – sorriu e desceu da cama – ja ne – olhou para a tia, que a esperava com a porta aberta e quando a menina passou por ela, fechou-a.

-Finalmente a sós – exclamou Tenten, encarando o marido, que lançou um olhar para o Uchiha na outra cama – oh gomen, esqueci que você estava aqui – ela levou a mão aso lábios, envergonhada.

-Não estou mais – deitou-se na cama, virado para a parede, de costas para o casal. Ignorou os risos e fechou os olhos.

-Eu vou dormir com você, deixe-me deitar também querido – manhosamente falou para o homem, na ponta da cama.

-Claro – ele a puxou contra si, para colocá-la também sob as cobertas, protegendo o delicado corpo dela do frio do quarto gelado.

oOoOoOo

Duas horas depois, alguém entrara pelo cômodo no qual o Uchiha sem sono estava. Tinha realmente uma pessoa atrás dele, percebeu ao sentir que o colchão perto de si afundara um pouco. Rezou para que fosse Sakura, contudo a pessoa ali também o deixara feliz. Shinji balançava as pernas ao seu lado, os olhos fixos nos joelhos, o lábio inferior mordido, estava nervoso, todavia sentiu-se melhor ao observar Sasuke o olhando calmamente.

-daijobu? – perguntou ao menino que não conseguia falar. Tentava, mas a boca apenas ficava entreaberta e nenhuma palavra saía. O Haruno respirou fundo enquanto o Uchiha se sentava na frente dele.

-Ha-hai, e-eu que-queria – Sasuke abriu um sorriso. Lembrou-se da Hinata, quando tinha apenas doze anos, conversando com Naruto. Seu filho estava falando como ela. Seu filho... sentiu orgulho de olhar para a criança em sua frente e saber que ele era seu filho, com a kunoichi que aprendera a amar.

-hey hey – interrompeu-o para olhar no fundo dos orbes verdes e sorrir – quer deitar? – o menino negou com a cabeça e o mais velho bocejou. O sono resolveu dar as caras agora – se importa se eu deitar novamente?

-iie – balançou a cabeça – chichiue – Sasuke arregalou os olhos e parou o que estava fazendo para observar a criança que voltara a observar o chão, antes de descer da cama e ir até a porta – melhoras – percebeu nas faces coradas dele a vergonha, antes de ouvir o baque da porta sendo fechada mais uma vez naquele dia.

oOoOoOo

-Movimento nesse quarto – suspirou tristonho Neji – acho que é porque eu estou aqui, sempre acontecem essas coisas, pessoas surgem de todos os cantos – mal terminou de falar e Lee empurrou a porta com força para o lado, fazendo um barulho estranho – isso Lee, quebre a porta do quarto – abraçou a mulher que ria, com os pés apoiados na cama e os tamancos no chão.

-Gomen – colocou a mão na nuca e cumprimentou Sasuke – Yooshi, quando você estiver bem quero lutar com você – o moreno deu um meio sorriso antes de chamar Lee para perto de si.

-Sente-se aqui na cama, eu vou dar uma volta – colocou os pés no chão gelado do hospital, sentindo um arrepio percorrer a espinha – bye – acenou para o casal na cama ao lado e deixou-os, caminhando pelo corredor iluminado pela luz do sol que atravessava os vidros.

Caminhou por entre as escadas até encontrar mais uma ninja conhecida e com a mesma aparência que se lembrava ter. Tsunade, que mexia em uma prancheta e revezava o olhar da parede a sua frente para o papel.

-Sasuke, que maus ventos o trazem aqui? – ela falou, apoiando os braços sobre o colo, encarando o Uchiha como se quisesse que ele perdesse a pele.

-Eu... estou procurando a Sakura, sabe onde ela está?

-Na cantina, segundo andar – mostrou com o indicador as escadas – boa sorte.

-arigatou, vou precisar.

-Você não acha que vai ser meio estranho andar com essa calça por ai? Vão te colocar de volta no quarto em menos de quinze minutos – assoviou e olhou as unhas bem pintadas com o esmalte vermelho.

-Acho, o que você pode me oferecer? – ela esticou a mão e entregou ao moreno uma blusa negra de mangas compridas.

-é feminina – avisou e voltou seus olhos a ele, que já colocara a blusa colada e voltara a andar – mas vejo que você não terá problemas com isso.

-Arigatou! – acenou e correu para as escadas.

oOoOoOo

Apoiada na janela aberta, Sakura sentia o vento frio bater em seu rosto. Em pleno verão esse frio era estranho, porém previsível pelas nuvens de chuva que se aproximavam. Tinha agora mais dez minutos de folga antes de voltar a conturbada vida de medinin numa cidade pós-guerra. Ouviu um grito e suspirou. Provavelmente a médica nova tivera problemas com os tubos de novo.

-Sakura-san, acho melhor você ver isso – era realmente a voz dela, atrapalhando seus dez minutos de paz – logo!

Saiu da janela e caminhou até a porta, para vê-la apoiada na parede, olhando para a mesa como se visse o diabo.

-Sasuke-kun – ela exclamou divertindo-se com a situação: o moreno tinha posto uma cadeira sobre a mesa e girava uma kunai na mão – acho que você deveria estar no seu quarto, descansando.

-Precisava falar com você.

-No seu quarto – ela apontou, o que fez apenas o Uchiha descer de onde estava para perto dela, quase que imponente – obedeça sua médica – ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

-Você me perdoa? Por esses dez anos? – ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e se sentiu feliz em olhar mais uma vez para a dona daqueles olhos.

-Você fez algo de ruim que mereça meu perdão? – disse agora que a médica deixara o local.

-Iie, eto, mas é que o Shinji, ele...

-Então não precisa pedir perdão – ela sorriu e viu a sobrancelha erguida dele – sobre o Shinji, você não sabia e nem tinha como saber – seu amor pelo moreno era maior do que qualquer ódio que porventura pudera a ter sobre ele – mondainai.

-Eu quero continuar aqui – Sasuke falou, tímido – quero continuar com você – olhou para ela – Ashiteru.

Puxou-a para um beijo. Não que ter feito sexo com ela antes alterava a vergonha que tinha de dizer para ela o que sentia.

-Aishiterumo – ela falou, sentindo um calor invadindo o peito, algo que não sentia há muito tempo, era amor de verdade.

-Oh, você conseguiu um namorado – Separou-se dele para observar na porta a morena com dois coques na cabeça e as mãos no rosto, emocionada – foi a última de nós no final das contas.

Sasuke ficou estarrecido ao perceber que não era observado apenas pela Tenten. Neji estava lá também, ao lado de Naruto com a Uzumaki no colo. Pela outra porta apareceram Tsunade, Gai e Lee, a primeira carregando a Tonton no colo (N/a: essa porquinha agüentou ein ¬¬"). Mais próximo ainda estava Kakashi, sentado na cadeira onde ele estava antes.

-não acredito! - Contudo percebeu que a pele dele estava mais clara e que a força com que a segurava diminuira – Sasuke, o que você fez?

-Acho que minha barriga está sangrando – levantou a blusa preta para mostrar as faixas brancas ensopadas de sangue.

-SUBA AGORA! EU TE MANDEI DESCANSAR! – mesmo recebendo um tapa no braço da kunoichi, ela sorriu e teve uma resposta. Poderiam ser felizes agora, mesmo depois de muito tempo separados, tinham certeza sobre o amor recíproco. As cores brilhavam mais agora, os passarinhos cantavam mais alto, o lugar não parecia tão frio e o sol brilhava mais para Sasuke e Sakura.

-Oh, eu sabia que vocês iriam se entender – uma outra enfermeira observou os dois andando de mãos dadas pelo corredor e deu um pulo – mas sabe, Sakura-testuda, sua folga acabou.

-Hai hai, Ino-buta-chan – ela disse com uma veia saltada na testa – vou guiar os três pacientes fugitivos para seus devidos quartos.

-Omedetou – Naruto disse ao ex-companheiro de time e Hinata olhou com alegria para ele. Considerou-se agora, muito sortudo.

-Eu voltei muito tarde... Se eu tivesse percebido mais cedo, eu...

-Temos uma vida pela frente. Ignore o passado, viva o presente e aproveite o futuro – Sakura o havia silenciado, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios – hai? – ele concordou com a cabeça e se beijaram pela segunda vez naquele dia. Preencheu o vazio que tinha em seu coração com flores de cerejeira.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** AEEEEEEE MINNA-SAAAAAAN °o° (corre de um lado para outro, com uma alegria gigantesca) Konnichiwa (continua correndo e tromba com Kisame)

**Kisame**: Que felicidade sem explicação é essa ¬¬?

**Deh:** Eu tenho quatro minutos pra publicar esse capítulo e.e" Prometi a K-chan que estaria pronto a uma e... bem '-'

**Tobi:** Tobi trouxe as reviews \o/ (coloca os papéis sobre a mesa) Aconteceu alguma coisa o.x?

**Itachi:** Espero que nada sem a minha presença u/.\ú

**Kakuzu:** Nem teria como acontecer, só tem o Kisame aqui :B

**Pain:** Itachi, sem putaria no penúltimo capítulo da fic u.ú

**Deh:** Arigatou, Pain-chan (olhar mortal do líder) Pain-kun? San, Sama?

**Konan:** só eu posso chamá-lo de Pain-chan, e quando estamos na-

**Deidara:** iiii Pain-sama e.e"

**Deh:** Ah, chega, minha vez -.- Eu vou trazer os aniversariantes do mês pra cá e avisar que o capítulo foi publicado hoje em homenagem a aniversariante do dia \o/

**Shikamaru:** Que saco u.ú (entra arrastando os pés)

**Kakashi:** Yoo minna (acena pra geral e senta na poltrona preta)

**Ino:** Nya °u° (Agarra Shikamaru por trás, quando percebe que Itachi estava lá também) Konnichiwa (acena)

**Sasori:** Pronto, estão entregues

**Tobi:** Sasori-senpai \o/ Está feliz °oX?

**Sasori:** Porque estaria, não é meu aniversário u.ú

**Pain:** eu estou feliz. É o penúltimo capítulo dessa desgraça o.o"

**Deh:** ç.ç

**Hidan:** Eto, olhe o que você fez, Pain-sama, ela vai chorar u.ú

**Tobi:** Tobi quer ler review n.x

**Deh:** reviews °w° (sai rapidamente de seu momento emo)

**Itachi**: Vamos, leia a da reviewer the fast do capítulo n/.\n

**Tobi:** Haaai (pigarreia) _escrevendo em papel de maça pro Zetsu Ah Yo! Ah de nada se quizer eu ajudo a entender de novo xD Anh amando a fic. Legal, guerra, porrada ¬¬'! Depois de hentai é o que eu mais gosto de ler o/ Eu não mandei beijo da outra vez '-' OMG ando esquecida. Será que dessa vez eu sou a primeira a postar? Bem, eu acho que tem algo de errado nessa invasão '-'. Olha só o que tu vai fazer em Deh-san xD. Bejim pra todos os Akatsuki's xD. Vai vai continua a fic º¬º. Beijos Deh-san! Ja ne! o/_

**Deh:** Deh-chan, onegai n.n

**Zetsu:** (come o papel e quase a mão de Tobi junto) Arigatou **Daiane Tsubasa**

**Tobi:** e.x"

**Deidara:** Eto, você foi a primeira a postar, un n.n"

**Hidan:** vamos, eu leio a próxima (pega o outro papel no topo da pilha) _QUE FODA Nenhuma palavra a mais, continue isso logo, e foram várias palavras a mais AA_

**Itachi:** foram, **Danipj** xD

**Deh**: Que bom que achou isso °o° E arigatou por favoritar "o presente de Tenten" n.n

**Kisame:** Porque o Hidan sempre pega as mais curtas e.e?

**Konan:** coloca na lista de mistérios da humanidade xD Aproveita e leia a próxima você (entrega o papel)

**Kisame:** okay (abre e começa a ler) _#baba# HENTAI #.# Hum...Hidan ser bonito...Agora se é tão foda como o Itachi só vo sabe quando assitir ele em ação Foi ele que mato o Asuma né? Doutashimashite(O.o' é assim q escreve??) . sua sfics são muito boas Bjs_

**Hidan:** Matei-o para Jashin-sama, **KaguraLari** \o/

**Deh:** yey, que bom que você gosta °u°

**Pain:** é Douitashimashite u.ú

**Tobi:** Ninguém fala de Tobi, mas todo mundo já viu Tobi em ação ç.x

**Sasori:** E eu que morri, ninguém fala mais de mim ¬¬

Deidara: My turn (sorteia papel) _nya - amei o cap mor \o/ finalmente eles conversaram e o melhor de tudo daram uns pegas também n.n pq o naru-kun aumentou a segurança da vila? toh sentindo sinal de confusão ai? xD as crianças poderiam ter aparecido um pouco mais u.u eu gosto dos pestinhas xB Quem eram os anbus que tavam fazendo a segurança? eu não entendi nada o-o cadê a ino e o sai? eles sumiram u.u faz mais pergunta do que elogia mas deixa x.x ah, eu amei os flash com o ita-kun (itachete ) é impressão minha ou a saku pegou todos os gostosos da série? (na minha opinião, claro xD) o shinji vai conseguir perdoar a topeira ou não? tomara que sim, não gosto de finais tristes u.u milhares de beijos pro Ita-kun, pro Sasu-kun, pro Kakashi-kun e pra vc mor ;_

**Itachi:** Beijos especiais pra minha única **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** ;°

**Kakashi**: (lendo seu icha icha) Oh, Beijos a Kammy também

**Deh:** onde estão Ino e Shikamaru?

**Deidara**: você tem certeza que quer que eu responda ¬¬?

**Tobi**: Tobi quer \o/

**Sasori:** Urusai u.ú (pega um dos papéis entregues por Hidan) _estou adorando kdâ segundo da sua fic, estou adorando ver o sasuke, ser praticamente trocado pelo kakashi, (inner: o kakashi eh lindoh mais nun xega ao pes do itachi. pain e do deidara) mesmo eu gostando do ksal sasuke e sakura, ta bonitinho ela co outro perdonagem. p.s¹.:eu acho a mafia akatsuki, muito interesante so nun gosto quano o sasuke entra de penetra. p.s².: 10 njx p/ o itachi, p/ o pain e p/ o deidara...e bjx pra thia Deh tambem... tchau ._

**Deidara**: Yey! Arigatou **laryhhh Uchiha**, un n.n beijos :°

**Itachi:** o meu beijo é melhor u.ú Beijos ;°

**Deh:** Eu também não gosto quando o beeeesha aparece xB

**Itachi:** e eu não gosto quando ele penetra o/.\o"

**Pain:** beijos

**Kisame:** as pessoas não gostam de mim porque eu tenho dois pintos ç.ç?

**Tobi:** Todos adoram você, Kisame-senpai \o/

**Deidara:** será que ele não percebe que é azul o.o?

**Itachi:** shi, não conte a ele xP

**Zetsu:** também quero ler (serve-se de celulose) _se eu fosse o Kisame tomava cuidado, pq sabe, eu AMO SUSHI... E até comprei um facão especial pra isso Se o tubarãozinho quer me mostrar o picolé ele pode perde-lo... E bejos pra todos os rapazes da AKA, super special pros de sempre,(né, Deidara?) Sabia que a Sakura ia sacodir o rapaz... Mas agora que ele sabe de tudo (?) e ainda não sabe o que fazer da vida, como ele vai mostrar segurança pra ser aceito pela mulher e filho? Questão problemática, acho que o Sasuke precisa de mais confiança nisso. Pq aparentemente ele só demonstra ter. A vila foi atacada e tu me para o cap logo aí? Putz grila, hein? Má okay, eu espero. Quem será que tá aprontando esse furdunço? Espero que sejam fortes o bastante pra termos alguma atividade nessa fic que não seja séquisso.(bem que eu não to reclamando, não, tá?) Agora, se o Hidan continuar com essa boca-suja eu vou jogar água sanitária goela a baixo dele... Nem tenho dó. E Konan, põe ordem no recinto, tu é A mulher da Aka... Dá porrada neles sem medo de ser feliz, filha. (sou super fã da Tsunade life style.) E tobi, vc é um pirulito por culpa da sua máscara laranja. baibe, ela tem uma inspiral... sabe como é, ou comparo com uma digital ou cm um pirulito... Itachi, itachi... se prostituindo pra Sakura... que safadénho... XD Olha a decadência... de Nuke-nin mais procurado passou a ser puta doméstica... Enfim, minha vida não é fácil, faculdade come minha alma, to super sem dormir pq trabalhei ontem no hospital... (sim, sou da área de saúde,faço veterinária, por isso AMO a Tsunade. ) Bjos e força na peruca, dona autora. Escreva firme e forte que eu leio! Tapinha na bundinha do Deidara, (ui diliça)e Itachi. olha pra Kisame e mostra um anzol de 60 cm, com olhar mortal. Vem de graça, tuba, tu vira shushi. ;) Só pro seu desespero, fui num sushi bar ontem de novo... hohohoho até mais, Aka e Deh._

**Itachi:** pu... puta doméstica, **Haruka Taichou** ç/.\ç?

**Tobi:** Kisame! Corre que ela vai cortar seu pinto esquerdo xB

**Kisame:** Zetsu, pega, pega òó (escondido atrás dele)

**Zetsu:** (comendo papel)

**Konan:** eu não vou bater neles, vai estragar minhas unhas. Pain querido...

**Pain:** Todo mundo sentado e olhando pra Deh u.ú (ordem prontamente obedecida)

**Deidara:** Valeu pelo beijo e mando outro de volta, un n.n

**Deh:** Eto, o capítulo não ficou como eu queria, Haruka-san, demo, eu tinha pouco tempo e não sei escrever lutas direito, prometo aprender e me esforçar mais na próxima fic n.n

**Hidan:** (primeiro corajoso a se levantar) Kakuzu, leia a próxima

**Kakuzu:** (sério) _yoh... mais um cap show(sei que já ta ficando repetitivo, mas fazer o que se é verdade...XD) bom... sobre esse cap... vc fez hentai do Sasuke e da Sakura...(muito encabulada) muito d+ a Sakura super ero sem contar a Hina-chan tbm sendo ero nesse cap vc devia ta inspirada nesse cap... hehehe... "Kiss's Time" bjus pro Itachi-kun, pro Tobi-kun e Hidan(pela 1ª vez XD) Jashin-sama rules! adoro o Hidan por ele ser MUITO desbocado! hehehe! e muitos beijos pra vc Deh-chan! ah... só uma coisinha... não precisa ser formal comigo... pode chamar de Mique-chan (o "-san" me faz parecer MUITO velha XD) bjus! t+_

**Itachi:** olha, beijos novamente, **Uchiha Mique** ;°

**Tobi**: °ox (emocionado) mando beijos de... Momo n.n

**Kakuzu:** apareceu no anime e ficou pop né ¬¬?

**Hidan:** Chegou a minha hora, poha u.ú beijos \o/ Jashin-sama é o melhor \o/

**Deh:** Nya, arigatou n.n e sempre que quiser fale comigo no msn :B

**Konan:** vou apressar isso aqui que a fic está uma hora atrasada xD (pega papel)_ Sakura safadinha essa aí! Adorei o cap! E adorei ver os dois se acertando. Vc não vai matar o Sasuke, né? Eu já fui lá votar faz tempo... Ah, e desculpe ter sumido do MSN, eu tava meio ocupada nessas semanas. Mas se me achar online, pode me cutucar lá ;) E O HIDAN APARECEU! \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/ agarra e não larga mais O HIdan é meu!_

**Hidan:** Puta que Pariu, me senti tocado agora **BastetAzazis** n.n (do nada arregala os olhos)

**Deh:** o que foi o.o?

**Hidan:** alguém apertou minha bunda o.o"

**Kisame:** vamos continuar a bagunça xD

**Konan:** amor, só falta você e o Itachi pra ler (entrega o papel)

**Pain:** Itachi sortudo, é sempre o último u.ú ( puxa a mulher para sentar em seu colo) _Uh, Sasuke pegou a Sakura de jeito né? Ah, ficou lindo os dois juntos. Torcendo por um final feliz. Bjos._

**Sasori**: tem gosto pra tudo, **Ravena Taisho** u.ú

**Itachi:** pra você ver (olha assustado pra Kakuzu)

**Kisame**: o.o"

**Itachi:** bem, vamos ler (pigarreia) Leitora Nova Sua fic é dimplesmente sugoi! . Posta mais!

**Deh:** Yey, leitora nova \o/

**Itachi:** uhum, é a (checa denovo no papel) **Crazy Girl** xB

**Ino:** (chega arrumando os cabelos e sorrindo) konnichiwa n.n

**Deh:** por isso que eu não chamo personagens random pro máfia, eles trepam no canto da sala u.ú

**Ino:** é meu aniversário, dá licença u.ú?

**Kisame:** então leia a próxima review, dona Yamanaka

**Ino:** _li a fic :D Mor termina logo XD Tobi 8corre, abraca e lambe a mascara8 eh pirulito mesmo! Hidan, vc ta gostoso no Anime, sabia? Tem como tirar uma foto descamisada tua e mandar p mim? 8esfrega8 ;D Itaxi sua besha! me dexou bege q voxe nhaum embou qm foi a ultima a ter xido xua XD Konan, a-mei! Q gostoso o Kame ta na foto! te mando uma do Pi, q eh um se-gre-do de pecado q ele ta na foto ;D CHU, deh-gostosa 8D_

**Itachi:** Eu sei quem é òó, só não preciso contar a ninguém, **Lina Hatake** u.ú

**Jiraiya**: a Gentleman never kiss and tells :D

**Itachi:** ah, um morto o.o"

**Deh:** você está também, nunca vi tantos mortos num lugar só xB Tsunade-sama, onegai, tire sua entidade daqui u.ú

**Tsunade:** Hai ¬'¬ (leva Jiraiya embora)

**Pain:** esse lugar está muito cheio hoje o.o"

**Kakuzu:** Deidara deve ter explodido o portão de novo x.x"

**Deidara:** _'-'_

**Konan:** (babando)

**Deh:** Kakashi querido, você vira e mexe está aqui, aproveite e leia review também :3

**Kakashi:** Mondainai (aceitqa o papel) _Desculpa mandar uma review TÃO atrasada, mas só agora li a sua fic. Ainda vou no cap 8 e ja me dói a arriga e a cara de tanto rir. Tá óptima, sério, sério. Estou a adorar. O pai da Hinata devia ser casamenteiro, sério. Olha só a facilidade e rapidez com que ele casa o pessoal!! Homem eficiente! Também tou adorando a Akatsuki no fim dos cap, eles são tão giros e fofos. Todos eles, que nenhum fique com cíume, ok? Continue essa coisa maravilhosa. Beijos PS:Como não li até o fim, não tenho certeza, mas se as personagens ainda puderem vir mandar um beijo, acha o Gaara mandaria um para mim, plz? Jinhos._

**Gaara:** beijos? Beijos para o que? Verão do que? (sendo empurrado para o meio do lugar pelo Sasori)

**Deidara:** é **Natsuki**, baka u.ú

**Gaara:** Natsuki, beijos o.o"

**Deh:** mando beijos também o/

**Pain**: Tira o Kazekage daqui, agora òó (Gaara é novamente empurrado pra fora) e alguém acorda o dorminhoco pra ele ler a última review.

**Itachi:** (soco no Nara) Konnichiwa, aqui a review, é só ler n/.\n

**Shikamaru:** Que saco (boceja) _Posta mais! Onegai!_ . (volta a dormir)

**Itachi:** é da... (pega o papel da mão dele) **S2 Lana-chan S2**

**Pain:** agora cessou a putaria, vamos acabar com isso òó

**Deh:** Quero agradecer a Daiane-chan, Danipj-san, KaguraLari-san, Kammy-chan, laryhhh-san, Haruka-san, Mique-chan, BastetAzazis-san, Ravena-san, Lina-kaa-nee-chan (?), Natsuki-san e S2 Lana-chan S2. Também agradeço a **Uchiha Lynn'-' AKA, Gabizinha** e **Uchiha Sakura 8D** que mesmo não deixando review favoritaram a fic n.n

**Kisame:** pedidos de sempre agora n.n Reviews o/

**Itachi:** reviews, queridas leitoras ;3

**Deh:** Hai, hai, pro último capítulo sair mais rápido °o°

**Kakuzu:** reviews o.o

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, se fosse, as coisas aconteceriam como nessa fic xB

_**" **Dicionário:_

_aishiteru: eu te amo  
__kaa-san: mãe, informal.  
__gomen ne: desculpe-me  
__too-san/chichiue: pai, o primeiro mais informal que o segundo  
__hai: sim  
__jii-chan: avô  
__arigatou: obrigado  
__ohayou: bom dia  
__minna: todos  
__souke: família principal  
__iie: não  
__demo: mas  
__honto ni: verdade?  
__kami-sama: deus  
__oishii: saboroso **"**  
_

_Epílogo_

Manhã de um dia de primavera em Konoha. O vento fresco da manhã tirava as pessoas da cama e muitas já andavam pela cidade. Na casa do hokage, a mulher morena subia as escadas, usando uma saia preta e uma regata azul-marinho com um decote não muito discreto. Os pés descalços no chão de madeira caminhavam lentamente pela casa, cruzando portas e coisas espalhadas, como peças de roupa. Entrou em seu quarto e admirou a figura do marido jogado por entre as cobertas. Riu baixinho e se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na cama ao lado dele, acariciando os cabelos e o peito dele ao mesmo tempo.

-Amor, hora de levantar – viu que ele abrira um sorriso e quando menos esperava estava sob ele, sentindo a mão quente de Naruto subindo pela sua coxa até suas roupas íntimas – estamos atrasados – ela tentou, mas não conseguiu resistir a tentação de beijar novamente o loiro, que ameaçava arrancar a peça por baixo de sua saia.

-A porta está aberta, não está? – separou os lábios por alguns instantes e viu a esposa balançar negativamente a cabeça e tirar os fios negros que caíam sobre seu rosto.

-Eles não precisam vir espiar na porta, eles tem o byakugan – Hinata apontou os próprios olhos brancos – você sempre esquece, não? – o marido voltou a olhar pra ela, percebendo certa tristeza em seus olhos. Parece que ele se esquecia que eram filhos dela também, que tinham seu sangue Hyuuga.

-Eu prefiro pensar que nossos filhos não são gênios, que são crianças normais com onze anos de idade – a voz rouca dele sussurrou próxima ao ouvido dela, subindo com um arrepio na espinha – aishiteru Hi-chan – colou os lábios por poucos instantes, até que ela abriu um sorriso e suspirou – e mesmo assim, com o byakugan, você ia conseguir com a porta aberta?

-hum... etoo – ela escondeu o rosto levemente vermelho com a mão por alguns segundos, mas o marido logo tirou-a da frente, para beija-la carinhosamente mais uma vez pela manhã - eu concordo com você, amor.

-Yoshi – fez pose de nice guy para a esposa.

-Com onze anos eu mal havia me tornado uma genin e eles já são chuunins – empurrou-o para o lado e saiu da cama, agora com um amplo sorriso no rosto – amor, as crianças já estão nos esperando lá embaixo.

-Okay Okay, vou me trocar - resmungou o hokage ao ver que a Uzumaki deixara o quarto.

-Kaa-san! – a voz feminina a chamara do final do corredor. Olhou-a para ver que ela usava um vestido vermelho com mangas finas. A filha estava crescendo e o corpo de criança estava mudando – meu vestido está curto – reclamou puxando-o para baixo. A menina crescera uns bons centímetros desde o ano passado e começava a perder suas roupas.

-Yuu-chan, eu já te disse para tirar essas roupas do armário, elas não te servem mais – aproximou-se dela e se ajoelhou, ficando menor que ela – vamos, eu vou te ajudar a escolher uma roupa bonita.

oOoOoOo

Depois de quase uma hora, conseguiram sair da casa do hokage. Ele usava uma calça laranja e uma blusa preta confortável. Colocou por cima a capa branca com chamas na parte inferior e caminhava agarrado ao travesseiro, não se dera nem ao trabalho de pentear os cabelos.

Hinata carregava uma cesta de piquenique relativamente grande, sendo observada pela filha, que trocara de roupa. Usava um short curto branco e uma camiseta roxa com capuz, que marcava os seios bem pequenos que começaram a se desenvolver no corpo da menina.

Ryuji por sua vez, mantinha seu visual tradicional: uma bermuda laranja e o colete chuunin sobre a blusa azul-marinho. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos que os do pai, na altura do queixo, porém não deixaram de ser rebeldes. O loirinho também crescera e já era bem maior que a irmã gêmea.

-Ryu-kun, segure – jogou o travesseiro sobre o filho, que o segurou e olhou interrogativamente para o pai – Hi-chan, dê a cesta – pediu de praxe, pois segurou na alça e a tirou das mãos delicadas da mulher e começou a carregá-la sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Caminharam pelas ruas estreitas até uma região mais calma da cidade, onde as cerejeiras mostravam suas flores, enfeitando toda a cidade. O Hokage declarara feriado para que as pessoas pudessem observar as sakuras, que pela primeira vez apareciam depois da guerra. O vilarejo se reconstruíra rapidamente, os shinobis voltaram a se multiplicar e a tranqüilidade reinava.

-Naruto baka, está atrasado – a voz da kunoichi já conhecia fez o hokage procurar com os olhos por ela e acenar ao vê-la sob uma das cerejeiras entre um corredor delas. A beleza das flores encantou os olhos das duas crianças, que olhavam para cima, admirados com a vista.

-Gomen ne, tivemos um probleminha – ele riu amarelo, contudo sorriu alegre quando ficaram mais próximos do grupo. Sob as árvores, Sakura havia estendido uma toalha rosada e estava sentada sobre ela, com algumas comidas separadas sobre.

-too-san – o menino moreno correu para abraçar o Uzumaki, que retribuiu erguendo-o do chão por alguns segundos e o colocou de volta – chichiue veio com a gente – ele apontou para o outro Uchiha, que ajudava Sakura a colocar as coisas sobre a toalha.

-Yoo Sasuke – acenou e tirou da cesta a toalha laranja, a qual a esposa tirou de suas mãos para estendê-la no lado esquerdo deles. Hinata, após estender o pano, sentou-se sobre ele e recostou-se a uma árvore, respirando profundamente.

-Yoo – cumprimentou o companheiro, observando-o colocar a sexta de piquenique na toalha e pedir ao filho o travesseiro que carregava – Shinji?

-eu quero ir ali com eles, posso? Kaa-san, chichiue? – perguntou aos dois, virando o rosto para observá-los melhor.

-Hai, claro que pode querido – a mulher sorriu segurando a mão dele – não é? – o Uchiha mais velho concordou com a cabeça.

-divirta-se.

-too-san, kaa-san, estamos indo – Ryuji falou por ele e pela irmã, caminhando alguns metros a frente, onde estavam já Yurie e Ketsuke, com um tabuleiro de Shougi entre eles.

-Voltem para comer – a menina concordou com a cabeça ao ouvir a voz do pai – não acredito que meus filhos cresceram.

-Logo logo será vovô – a voz veio de não muito longe, por um homem de roupas escuras e um cabelo esbranquiçado. A cicatriz sobre seu nariz deixava claro a identidade do sensei.

-Iruka-sensei, acho que você está apressado demais, eles ainda são crianças – colocou o travesseiro sobre a toalha e a mão sobre a perna da esposa, pedindo autorização para deitar sobre ela.

-Eu acredito que não – Ele apontou no exato momento que Shinji abraçou com força a colega de time, deixando Naruto muito assustado. Contudo ficou mais alegre ao perceber que o menino loiro separara os dois, colocando-se entre eles.

-jii-chan – tentando disfarçar o rosto ainda corado pelo abraço, Yuriko correu até onde estava o recém-chegado e abraçou-o. Depois de quase voar no pescoço do pequeno Uchiha, Ryuji fez o mesmo – que bom que voltou – ela sorriu maravilhosamente – como foram as férias fora da vila?

-foram muito divertidas, arigatou por perguntar – ele procurou os olhos de Naruto que o encararam de volta. Estava sonolento pelas carícias da esposa em seus cabelos, estava agora deitado sobre as pernas dela. Gostava de ver seus filhos chamando Iruka de "avô". Sentia assim que ele era realmente como seria seu pai.

-Sente-se ai, aproveite a paisagem – o Umino olhou para cima e, em vez do céu, viu apenas as grandes cerejeiras carregadas de belas flores, contudo balançou a cabeça.

-Não vou interromper o programa de vocês – o Uzumaki se preparou para falar, todavia ele ainda iria continuar – eu volto, Naruto – sorriu para ele e abraçou os netos antes de deixar o local, desaparecendo por entre todo o rosa.

-Ohayou minna – segundos após Iruka ter saído dali, uma alegre morena usando blusa e calça tradicionalmente chinesas – vieram aproveitar a vista?

-Do melhor lugar de Konoha – respondeu Sasuke, agora ao lado da kunoichi de cabelos rosa. Junto com Tenten viera Neji, carregando duas cestas, uma aberta e outra fechada, Hanna, com um vestido verde e chinelos cor-de-rosa, como as fitas que prendiam seus dois coques e Inochi, como normalmente o faz, carregava um caderno de desenho.

-Hyochi-kun está ai? – perguntou Hinata, procurando saber do sobrinho, quando, com cuidado, Neji colocou a cesta sobre a toalha recém-colocada pela esposa e dentro de uma delas estava, envolto por cobertas e mantas, o bebê de apenas dois meses, dormindo como um anjo. A Uzumaki observou o bebê por alguns instantes e voltou sua atenção a menina mais velha – Hanna-chan, está cuidando bem do seu irmão?

-Hai, Hinata-sama – também tratava a tia com todo o respeito que a souke merecia. Na testa, assim como o pai, tinha faixas escondendo o selo. Olhou ao redor para reconhecer, logo ao lado da tia, o moreno de olhos profundamente negros – Oyahou Sasuke-sensei – sorriu e acenou para ele.

-Oyahou Hanna-chan, Inochi-kun – cumprimentou-os erguendo a mão esquerda. Tinha agora seus alunos, os três gennins que se formaram depois da guerra.

-Inochi-kun, cumprimente o Sasuke-sensei também, não seja mal-educado – esbravejou a menina de coques para o loiro ao seu lado.

-Ah, ohayou gozaimasu sensei – fez uma pequena reverência. Mesmo um pouco desanimado, o Uchiha gostava do jeito do aluno. Os olhos confiantes e a expressão de quem não se importa com nada. Era muito parecido com ele mesmo quando tinha essa idade. O outro membro do time era Ketsuke, que ainda não chegara.

-Neji, você está meio... acabado – olhou o homem com olheiras fundas, bocejando a cada minuto.

-Não dormi essa noite – esfregou os olhos impaciente, observando mais uma vez se o menino estava bem. Recebeu atenção da mulher, que acariciou seus cabelos por alguns instantes antes de voltar a tirar as coisas da cesta e deixa-las sobre a toalha.

-Mal lhe pergunte... o que Inochi estava fazendo com vocês? – o Uchiha perguntou comendo algo que a mulher em sua frente lhe empurrara.

-Ele dormiu em casa – Tenten recostou-se na cerejeira atrás de si e chamou o marido, para que deitasse em seu colo, com a cabeça próxima ao pescoço dela – ontem foi aniversário de casamento do Sai e da Ino.

-Inochi, venha cá – Hanna puxou o menino pela mão até onde estavam todas as crianças. Yurie não gostou nada de ter presenciado aquela cena, todavia ficou da mesma cor de seu vestido quando o Yamanaka sentou-se ao lado dela. Naruto olhou contente aquilo e procurou os olhos da mulher, para perceber que eles estavam fechados e ela bocejava, demonstrando sinais de cansaço

-Hi-chan – ela olhou para ele novamente sorrindo, então o Uzumaki se levantou e abraçou a esposa por trás – se quiser dormir – sussurrou no ouvido da mulher, cujas mãos estavam sobre as do marido e as acariciavam.

-E agora a pergunta que não quer calar – Sakura comia um pedaço de bolo, segurando um pequeno copo com suco de melancia nele – Será que a Ino vai conseguir andar hoje? – por mais que falasse apenas para Tenten, Hinata ouviu e corou levemente. Sasuke se engasgou com a comida e tirou o copo das mãos da mulher para beber um gole e voltar a respirar normalmente.

-Minhas orelhas estão ardendo – a voz da loira assustou a agora Uchiha. Não mais Haruno. Após seu casamento oficial com o último sobrevivente do clã, aceitara tomar o nome dele – Ohayou Sakura-testuda.

-Ohayou Ino-buta-chan – trocaram sorrisos mais falsos que os de Sai, que se preocupava apenas em colocar um lençol no chão e o travesseiro que pedira anteriormente emprestado ao hokage.

-Inochi-kun – chamou o filho de oito anos, o que o fizera virar para ver a mãe arrumando seus cabelos, ajoelhada em sua frente – arrumou sozinho?

-iie, Tenten-san me ajudou – a loira agora arrumava suas roupas negras e depois disso feito, beijou o rosto do menino.

-então está tudo bem? – ele concordou com a cabeça – estarei ali com seu too-san – novamente o mesmo gesto, que deixou a mulher mais calma, dando as costas e seguindo para onde estava seu marido, deitando-se ao lado dele.

-está mais calma? – perguntou colocando a mão ao redor da cintura dela, para que pudesse colar ainda mais seu corpo no da Yamanaka.

-muito – suspirou aliviada, sentindo o sono chegar.

-Como vocês são animados – A mulher loira que chegou observou desde Naruto comendo as coisas espalhadas pela toalha com a esposa adormecida em seu colo até o casal que dormia abraçado na outra ponta. Desses os únicos não agarrados eram o Uchiha e Sakura, esses apenas comiam.

-sua problemática, está cedo ainda – Temari, com a criança de sete meses no colo, que usava apenas uma fralda e uma blusa azul-clara e mexia nos cabelos cor de caramelo. Os dentes apontavam e ele sorria e tentava brincar com a roupa da mãe. Ketsuke, o filho mais velho, seguiu para onde as crianças acenavam para ele.

-Vamos amor, coloque algo no chão para sentarmos – Shikamaru sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e colocou a toalha xadrez no chão. Primeiramente a esposa colocou o menino no chão e sentou-se logo na frente dele, que apenas ficava sentado e tentava morder os dedos do pé. O Nara não gostava de ver a esposa dando atenção apenas ao bebê, então antes de sentar foi até onde as crianças jogavam Shougi – Yoshiaki-kun, cuidado – o menino caíra de costas e começara a rolar sobre a grama, rindo. Sasuke o admirava, com um pouco de raiva de si mesmo, por ter perdido essa fase da infância do filho.

-Te-chan – a loira olhou para trás para ter uma flor colocada sobre a orelha pelo homem. Ela sorriu quase que timidamente e colocou a mão no rosto dele, para trazê-lo para um beijo. Ambos se preocuparam tanto com eles mesmo que mal perceberam o filho, que começava a engatinhar, fora até o único casal não sonolento, para se apoiar nas pernas de Sasuke e o deixar completamente sem jeito.

-Acho que o Yoshiaki-kun gosta de você – o Uchiha corou e percebeu que o menino sorria para ele, estendendo o braço para onde ele tinha a tatuagem ANBU. Tornara-se legalmente um membro do time Hebi, onde cuidava dos novatos que se juntavam ao grupo, que não eram poucos.

-filho, venha até a kaa-san, venha – ele não conseguia ou não queria voltar, todavia Sakura o segurou no colo e o devolveu a loira. O bebê tentando falar alguma coisa acabou gritando, o que fez a criança que dormia no sexto ao lado de Tenten chorar.

-Sakura, pegue-o para mim onegai – ela tampou os ouvidos do marido que dormia profundamente para não acorda-lo. Passara a noite em claro, merecia um descanso sagrado.

-Minhas mãos estão sujas – ela acabara de pegar um pedaço de bolo, deixando cobertura nos dedos – _honey_, faça esse favor para mim – ela olhou para o marido que devolveu o olhar assustado.

-Saki-chan, eu não sei cuidar de uma criança! E ainda por cima um bebê! – Hyochi agora chorava mais alto e Tenten acariciava a face dele para acalmá-lo um pouco.

-Pegue-o no colo, só para que ele pare de chorar! – esbravejou ela – vou terminar de comer e já cuido dele, onegai, faça esse favor a mim! - Sasuke suspirou, derrotado. Não tinha opção nenhuma a não ser obedecer a mulher, ou ela ficaria profundamente brava com ele, e sinceramente não era isso que o Uchiha queria, não agora que finalmente se entendera com ela.

-Como eu faço?– perguntou em desespero, tirando os cobertores de cima dele, observando o macacãozinho azul que ele vestia.

-Calma, segure-o com firmeza, mas cuidado com o pescoço, ainda não é tão forte – o homem o segurou do jeito que Tenten ordenava, colocando-o próximo de seu corpo, agora o bebê de dois meses estava apoiado em seu braço e conforme ele balançava o corpo, o choro diminuía até cessar completamente – nya, você leva jeito pra crianças, Sasuke.

O menino tinha os cabelos bem escuros, mais parecidos com o do pai, assim como os olhos, grandes e brancos. Hyochi balançava as mãos para cima e o Uchiha ofereceu o dedo, o que ele apertou com força.

-Viu, não é tão difícil – a kunoichi de cabelos rosa e um vestido branco e vermelho aproximou-se dos dois. Percebeu que o marido estava completamente radiante com a descoberta. Olhou para a esposa e para o menino Hyuuga repetidas vezes.

-Saki-chan, eu quero outro filho ou filha – segurava agora o bebê com mais confiança, tanto que o menino brincava aleatoriamente os dedos de sua mão esquerda. A mulher ficou boquiaberta sem reação nenhuma.

-Eu... eu... não estou mais na idade de ter filhos – exclamou a mulher, porém antes que o marido rebatesse a questão, foram as outras mulheres que se pronunciaram.

-Nunca é muito tarde ou muito cedo pra ter filhos – murmurou Hinata presa nos braços do hokage e segurando hashis, para levar o dango que não estava no espeto a boca.

-Então vamos ter mais – Naruto murmurou feliz, soltando-a para encarar seu rosto assustado e vermelho – Hi-chan, você disse...

-Amor, não vamos conversar isso em público – a Uzumaki falou muito corada ao hokage, agora sentado em sua frente.

-Eu tive um filho agora e sou um ano mais velha que você, Sakura, não dê desculpas esfarrapadas – falou Tenten mexendo nos cabelos do marido e observando o filho no colo do Uchiha.

-Você sempre soube que eu queria reconstruir meu clã.

-demo... – ela tentou pensar rápido em outra desculpa, contudo os olhos do Sasuke e a criança cuidadosamente colocada em seus braços com um sorriso no rosto a fizeram morder o lábio inferior –okay, okay, você venceu.

-honto ni? – ele até chegou mais perto dela, o mínimo possível, para que o bebê Hyuuga não chorasse.

-hai – concordou vencida.

-então teremos que tentar todos os dias – falou para ela, baixinho, enquanto se aproximava para um beijo.

-agora eu não sei... – ela cruzou os braços, olhando para o alto, pensativa e se divertindo com a expressão de assombro que se formara no rosto do Uchiha.

-Saki-chaaaan – os cabelos compridos o diferenciava do filho, que usava o mesmo penteado que ele antes de deixar a vila – você disse que...

-hai hai, eu sei o que eu disse, homem de kami-sama – suspirou entediada -mas só se você trazer takeyoki pra mim – falou com as pernas cruzadas e os dedos entrelaçados.

-Já estou indo, segure-o pra mim – com o máximo de cuidado possível, passou-o para os braços da mulher, que sorriu para ele – ja ne – deu as costas para o grupo e foi em direção ao filho, para perguntar se ele queria algo.

-Yoshiaki-kun, onde você vai? – Temari perguntou ao filho que engatinhava até a kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

-Quer ver o Hyochi-kun? – ela abaixou o menino, para que o mais velho o observasse também – cuidado, ele é pequenininho – o Nara colocou a mão no rosto do bebê com cuidado, então o Hyuuga apertou os dedos dele contra a sua mão com força.

-Quem sabe eles não viram colegas de time – comentou a loira recebendo do marido um pedaço de pão com algo misterioso dentro.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça de tecido leve, aliviado. A paisagem ao seu redor obviamente o fazia lembrar de sua mulher. Um ano depois da guerra, ele se sentia em casa, como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Na camiseta preta de mangas curtas e gola alta, aberta até um pedaço do peito, o símbolo Uchiha atrás ainda era estranho pra maioria dos mais jovens.

Respirou fundo o perfume das flores que enchiam Konoha, fez que Sasuke fizesse um caminho mais longo, passando pela pedra onde estavam gravados os nomes dos shinobis mortos em batalha. Lá encontrou um menino de treze anos, parado, encarando tristemente a pedra. Estava sozinho e tinha nas mãos uma flor, a qual deixou na frente do objeto e sentou-se no chão.

Curioso, Sasuke foi na direção dele, para reconhecer o rosto do menino, que fora aluno de Naruto, de cabelos curtos castanhos. Sabia que ele sentia que ele se aproximava, contudo não parou.

-Asuma-kun, estou certo? – cruzou os braços e parou ao lado dele, olhando para cima. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes vira o sensei admirando a pedra memorial.

-un – falou apenas isso, arrumando o colete verde que ganhara após virar um chuunin.

-fique forte e orgulhe seu too-san, onde ele estiver, ele estará cuidando de você – o guri procurou os olhos do Uchiha, que deu as costas e andava para longe dele – ele não ia querer te ver triste, nem sua mãe.

-Hai, é verdade – suspirou para si mesmo, contudo o Uchiha pode ouvir – todo mundo me diz isso, mas mesmo assim eu... preferia que ele estivesse comigo.

-eu fiquei dez anos longe do meu filho, acho que consigo imaginar como seu pai se sente – ele parou de costas para o Yuuhi, com ambas as mãos no bolso.

-mas você não está morto – ralhou o menino de cabelos castanhos, com os olhos marejados – você voltou pro shinji! E ele... nunca vai voltar pra mim.

-Se você não o esquecer, ele estará com você – virou o rosto, para observa-lo melhor – sabe, o esquecimento é a pior punição.

-eu sei – limpou os olhos úmidos com as costas da mão - arigatou Sasuke-sensei – gritou as últimas palavras, pois o moreno estava bem mais longe agora.

oOoOoOo

-Ah, onde Sasuke foi comprar o takeyoki? – suspirou Sakura quase quinze minutos depois do moreno ter saído de onde estavam todos. Ino estava acordada e comia doces que lhe fora oferecido pela Temari, enquanto essa cuidava de Yoshiaki, para que o menino não se lambuzasse com o mingau.

-eu não sei, quer que eu vá procurar? –Sai inocentemente perguntou, ainda bocejando por ter acabado de acordar. Tinha uma fruta nas mãos, da qual mordera apenas um pedaço.

-Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, Sai – a kunoichi girou os olhos, mexendo nos cabelos – Shinji, venha comer! – ela observava o filho pelas costas. Na blusa que usava, não mais o círculo branco e sim o imponente símbolo Uchiha. Ele realmente fazia parte desse clã, suas características indicavam isso. Contudo, quando ele virou para trás para dar atenção à mãe, ela lembrou-se da única característica que pegara dela: os olhos verdes.

Belos e praticamente radiantes, porém o filho muitas vezes estava com o sharingan ativo, sua kekkei genkai herdada do pai. Então seus olhos eram uma mistura da mãe e do pai. Então, de sharingan ativo, ele era uma miniatura do marido. Não que Sakura reclamasse, adorava saber disso.

Contudo devia agradecer a Hinata também. Ela, que mesmo tão nova já sabia o valor de uma vida, colocara em sua cabeça que era um pedaço dele, que ficara consigo. E realmente valeu a pena. Kami-sama sabe o que poderia ter acontecido caso ela não tivesse tido esse bebê. Estaria com Kakashi hoje? Ou ainda com Gaara?

Sacudira a cabeça afastando esse pensamento de si. Agradeceu mentalmente tudo o que acontecera com ela ao ver o filho pegando doces de dentro da cesta. Jogou os cabelos para trás e ofereceu a comida a Neji e Tenten, aquele com o filho no colo. Instantes depois que Temari pegara o filho para alimentá-lo, Hyochi começara a chorar, acordando Neji.

-foi você que cozinhou? – perguntou Tenten hesitando antes de pegar o doce. Sabia que a kunoichi de cabelos róseos não cozinhava bem.

-Iie, Sasuke os fez. Ele tem talento pra essas coisas.

-Hai, eu aceito então – sorriu e pegou um, mordendo um pedaço – oishiii – os olhos brilharam quando saboreou o doce.

-Se fosse eu que tivesse feito você não iria aceitar, por acaso? – desconfiou a Uchiha, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a Hyuuga.

-Eu não comeria – disse Neji, ainda embriagado pelo sono, porém tão baixo que a mulher não ouvira.

oOoOoOo

Depois de pagar e receber um pequeno embrulho de volta, o Uchiha caminhava como se estivesse perdido, quase que sem rumo. Sabia que tinha que voltar logo ou a kunoichi iria ralhar.

Percebeu que estava chegando quando avistou o tabuleiro de Shougi num jogo não terminado e nenhuma criança perto dele. Mais ao longe reparou que todas elas estavam com seus respectivos pais, alimentando-se. Percebeu que ficara tanto tempo ali, que Sakura começou a acenar para ele, chamando-o para onde todos estavam. Respirou profundamente e esboçou um sorriso. A alegria de poder estar reunido com seus companheiros, desde a época que era um gennin, sua esposa e filho era fantástica, ainda mais para ele que não sabia direito o que era amor. Aliás, aprendera. Amava sua família como nunca amou ninguém antes, nem a si mesmo.

Correu até eles e se sentou na toalha rosada que a esposa trouxera. Aceitou o doce que o filho lhe oferecera e entregou o pacote de takoyaki a Uchiha, que lhe agradeceu com um beijo. Quando respirou para falar algo, um senhor de cabelos cinza, bengala e belos olhos claros se aproximava (N/a: não, não é o House xD) devagar e sozinho.

-jii-sama! – exclamou Ryuji ao reconhecer o velho homem. Era Hyuuga Hiashi, que se aproximara da filha, agora mais rapidamente –sente-se com a gente – sorriu o menino loiro ao avô materno.

-Ohayou Ryuji-kun, como vai o treinamento? Com sorte logo será jounin.

-Hai, eu espero que sim jii-sama - pegou um dos sanduíches e ofereceu ao homem – está com fome?

-iie, acabei de tomar café da manhã.

-veio sozinho chichiue? – a pergunta da filha o fez apoiar a bengala em seu colo e rir por alguns segundos – o que aconteceu?

-eu despistei meus seguranças, eles não queriam me deixar ver as cerejeiras – olhou para o alto, admirando as belas flores também. Naruto arregalou os olhos, contudo pegou um sanduíche e comeu-o, um pouco assustado.

-Hiashi-san, não acha que está meio velho pra essas coisas não? – perguntou o hokage ao líder Hyuuga, que ergueu uma sobrancelha a este, como se não o devesse nenhum tipo de respeito.

-Não queira me matar tão cedo, menino – o loiro tinha que admitir que já estava acostumado a não ser chamado de "-sama" pelas pessoas a sua volta, e não esperaria isso do sogro – ainda tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer antes de morrer.

-Podemos saber o que é, Hiashi-sama? – perguntou Ino, longe dali. Convivera muito tempo com ele, pois ficava com Tenten na mansão Hyuuga quando Neji ia viajar, já que a mesma não gostava de ficar sozinha em casa. Isso, claro, antes de engravidar da Hanna.

-Eu quero casar um neto – fez uma pequena pausa, na qual Naruto o encarou quase que mortalmente – ou um sobrinho-neto, quem sabe – longe dali, Neji engasgou com seu café e começou a tossir muito. Ao redor, todos começaram a rir e até Hiashi não pode deixar de sorrir.

Então Sasuke encarou o filho e depois longamente a esposa, reconhecendo cada traço de seu rosto. Já não estava mais afundado em solidão, nem se sentia sufocado por tal sentimento. Como diria um filósofo conhecido, a felicidade é mulher, da qual fugira por muitos anos, pois não sabia como era gostoso o calor de seu abraço.

**-Owari-**

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Yoo minna-san o/ é com alegria e tristeza que venho entregar este último capítulo TuT

**Pain**: Kami-sama ouviu minhas preces \o/

**Kisame:** Não fique tão feliz, ela tem mais uns cinco projetos pra esse ano ainda xB

**Pain:** ç.ç"

**Deh:** yey, quem quiser continuar acompanhando minhas fics, gosta de SasuSaku ou simplesmente tava passando por aqui e viu, add me no seu alerta n.n

**Itachi:** Garotas do meu brasil, seu kami-sama está aqui, para satisfazer-te até o último pingo de prazer ñ/.\ñ

**Sasori:** ele andou lendo algum livro de auto-ajuda?

**Deidara:** e ele lá precisa disso ¬¬?

**Tobi:** (chega com uma garrafa d'água e a coloca na mesa ao lado das reviews) Hidaaaaaan! Tobi trouxe sua água!

**Hidan:** que demora, seu chupa-rola de merda u.ú

**Kakuzu:** Hidan, seja mais educado ou eu corto sua língua fora.

**Konan:** Okay gente, vamos ler reviews (pega o papel com um coração) _ah ficou perfeito mor - quase tives ataques de ansiedade porque minha querida okaa-san não me deixava ler ¬¬ as criança ficaram demais - adoro as pequenas pestinhas xB todos lutando pra defender a vila que bonitinho n.n como o neji deixou a tenten lutar? ela o convenceu fácil demais ¬¬ o gênio hyuuga não se deixaria convencer tão fácil o naruto e a hina lutando juntos foi perfect... eles foram feitos um para outro, até na hora de lutar hehehehehehe a luta do neji contra a juugo também foi razoável, só acho que ele não venceria tão "fácil" mesmo sendo um Hyuuga. eu não gostei da luta contra a karin, para mim, ele deveria sofrer até os últimos segundos de sua vida huahuahauhuah (sim, eu não gosto da karin, acho que já deu pra perceber) como aquela v... (respira) aca ousou tentar matar a saku? ainda bem que o sasuke-kun resolveu a situação foi tão bonitinho ele e o shinji - tava mais do que na hroa desses dois se resolverem. apesar de amar drama não estava a fim de chorar hoje que bom que o final foi feliz, só que poderia ter mais um pouquinho de drama (não morte, ok x.x) acho que a saku não deveria perder o uchiha tão fácil, afinal ele nunca deu bola para ela e a fez sofrer por tanto tempo, além de matar meu querido Ita-kun n.n não aguentava mais esperar, ainda bem que ele saiu hoje minha capa da akatsuki chegou \o/ não demora a postar o epilogo viu? antes que eu esqueça, meus beijinhos pros gostosos... vários pro Ita-kun, pro Sasuke-kun, por Kakashi-kun e pra você mor ;_

**Sasori:** é da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** xB

**Kakuzu:** um terço das palavras da fic tão na review ¬¬

**Kisame:** drama não é igual a morte i.i?

**Hidan:** morte °o°

**Itachi**: beijos, minha querida K-chan ;°

**Zetsu:** eu trouxe os dois (faz cara feia e os dois entram correndo)

**Sasori:** chegou cedo u.u"

**Sasuke**: eu nem queria vir i.i"

**Naruto:** o que é isso, ttebayo o.o?

**Kisame:** o máfia akatsuki ò.ó

**Naruto:** se vocês são akatsuki, porque tem nuvens ai ¬¬?

**Pain:** (acerta a cabeça do Naruto) próxima review, onegai.

**Sasori:** pode ser eu (pega papel) _amei esse cap.enchugando as lagrimas pena que ja ta acabando (pain eu ti amo muito,mas pq vx tinha q falar que era o penúltimo cap. da fic? Fiquei triste)mesmo assim fiquei feliz que a sakura e o sasuke ficaram juntos, desejo um futuro cheio de felicidade e amor, e é claro umas biguinhas para esquentar o romance deles. Deh vx tm muito talento sabía? essa historia daria ou um filme ou uma continuação para o naruto shippuden. Plx. nao demora a continuar, mais vou eperara anciosamente. bjx (p/Deh, itachi, deidara, pain, sasori) xau..._

**Pain**: wtf... eu também, **laryhhh Uchiha**?

**Itachi:** beijos ;°

**Deidara:** adoro isso °u° beijos, un :°

**Deh:** yey, arigatoooou \o/

**Sasori:** eu ganhei beijo e o bêêsha não xP beijões pra ti guria n.n

**Naruto:** (quieto)

**Sasuke:** (ao lado do Naruto)

**Deh**: aproveita a felicidade e leia a review, Deidara n.n

**Deidara:** hai haaai \o/ _adorei a fic posta +_

**Zetsu:** é da... **Thata-chan** (come o papel que Deidara jogou para o alto, com medo de perder o braço)

**Konan:** entendi porque ele não reclamou x.x"

**Pain:** esperto ele _'-'_

**Deh:** não reclama u.ú leia reviews o/

**Pain:** okay u.u Amei o post! Ainda mais por ele ter sido enorme! Vc tem talento para escrever, parabéns! Agora, vou ficar esperando ansiosa o próximo capítulo!

**Konan:** é da... **S2 Lana-chan S2** n.n

**Kisame:** porque ninguém tem tara por mim i.i?

**Hidan:** porque você não tem sharingan, já sabe disso, viadinho u.ú

**Kisame:** mas eu tenho dois pintos :X

**Kakuzu:** você quer atrair ou afastar as fangirls ¬¬?

**Zetsu:** vou ler review (todos se afastam da mesa onde ficam os papéis) _\o/ e viva ao Jashin-sama XD Otimo como sempre Penutimo capitulo é?? i.i' Vo sentir falta da fics i.i'' CONTINUA LOGO i.i' ñ é pq eu ñ quero q acabe q vc tem q ñ postar o capitulo, sacas?? XD Um beijo pro Itachi, Deidara, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hidan e Sasuke \o/_

**Itachi:** mas poderá ver o máfia em várias outras, **KaguraLari** ;°

**Sasuke:** well, beijos pra você também :°

**Tobi:** Tobi não ganha beijos T.x

**Deidara:** yey, penúltimo capítulo e eu to pop xB beijos, um \o/

**Hidan:** beijos, poha xD

**Zetsu:** (come review)

**Tobi:** Tobi vai ler review \o/ _Dem,ais, poxa eu nunca imaginaria uma guerra nessa altura do campeonato, mas ficou muito massa a fic!_

**Deh:** que bom que gostou** taliane** n.n

**Kisame:** \o/

**Zetsu:** (lado branco) é a fangirl do Kisame?

**Hidan:** é sim, caraleo u.ú

**Zetsu:** (lado negro) iii, não se pode nem mais ter uma conversa consigo mesmo por aqui ¬¬

**Tobi:** O.x"

**Deh:** hum, etooo, quem vai ler? Kisame, você mesmo n.n

**Kisame:** okay x.x"_ se você não continuar, eu me mato Ç.Ç arranquei minha irmã do computador só pra ler o capítulo n.n. tá ótimo, adoreei! xD a propósito, beijo pro Itachi e pra Konan, e pra você também, né deh-chan? tá de parabéns, a fic tá ótima! beijos de pão de queijo (nem liga, em vez de almoçar fui comer pão de queijo. É isso que você ganha quando mora em minas xD), e um último pedidoo.. Continua?_

**Sasori:** Acho que seu pedido será realizado só mais essa vez, **Hyuuga Skazi**

**Itachi:** beijos de... (lembra do que jantou) strogonoff? o/.\o"

**Konan:** olha, alguém se lembra de mim aqui \o/ beijos dear n.n

**Pain:** minha u.ú

**Deh:** yey arigatou pelos elogios xD

**Kisame**: Deh semeando o amor familiar xP

Kakuzu: etoo... próxima review (pigarreia) _OMG! Cap demorou mais saiu! xD E perfeito!! o Mas o ¨¨, cara você me deu um baita susto quando 'matou' a Sakura, eu realmente fiquei '-', cospi até café no meu teclado, mas isso agente releva. xD Muito legal, muito legal mesmo , você continua escrevendo maravilhosamente bem, e finalmente uma parte feliz neh... Mas acho que isso não dura muito tempo, ou será que não? xDD Bem qualquer coisa não vou escrever muito, mas só tenho uma coisa a falar: Karin decapitada! \\o/. Beijos para todos da Máfia e beijos Deh! o/ Ultimo capítulo aí vamos nós!! o/_

**Pain**: está feliz com o último capítulo? **Daiane Tsubasa** é das minhas x.x"

**Kisame**: além do amor familiar, destrói as coisas das pessoas ¬¬

**Deh:** não foi culpa minha, ninguém mandou ela tomar café e ler minha fic xD

**Deidara:** explodiu °u°?

**Tobi**: Tobi quer falar com Sasuke \o/

**Sasuke:** fala flor n.n"

**Tobi:** tobi é flor e.e"?

**Zetsu**: review (come papel)

**Deh:** ô boca suja, sua vez…

**Hidan:** poha u.ú _Porrada! \o/\o/ cap d+! porrada depois de hentai é mara!! Ahsuahsuahsuhaushau amei, sasuke encabulado com a platéia atrás dele sahsuahsuahushaushuashuahs as crianças lutando foi d+ tbm! cap perfeito, mas pena q tah acabando a fic i.i ... espero q tenha um final feliz, final triste é coisa de emo ¬¬ Beijos para o Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Tobi, Hidan (Vc tah mto lindo no anime .!) e a Deh!! até o próximo cap!_

**Itachi:** review da querida... (tira o papel do Zetsu) **Raissa Elric Uchiha** n/.\n beijos ;°

**Sasuke:** beijos amooor n.n"

**Tobi:** yey! Tobi manda beijos com gosto de… framboesa zo/

**Hidan:** um beijo bom PRA CARALHO pra ti 8D

**Deh:** nya °u° concordo em gênero, número e "degrau" xB

**Itachi:** agora eu, o maravilhoso Uchiha, lerei a review ¬/.\¬ _ahuhsuahsuhausa gostei das frases finais e a Akatsuki, cmo sempre -e agora, os besos- Konan, agora te mando um puta poster do Mirotic, onde apesar do péssimo cabelo deles, os tanquinhos estao a mosta 8D Hidan, cmo vc pode ser gostoso e engracado ao mesmo tempo?-pisca e olha sarcasticamente para Itachi- Tobi, bju de momo p vc xB e um super bjo p mor/Hikaru/Naruko/Deh_

**Zetsu:** (come papel)

**Itachi:** Medo da **Lina Hatake** o/.\o Pain-sama e.e"

**Pain:** nem vem, ela não gosta de mim também o.o"

**Konan:** (guardando o pôster) e eu te mando uma foto dos não-emo xB

**Hidan:** eu sou engraçado? poha xB

**Tobi:** beijo de... de... suika \o/

**Deh:** Lina-kaa-mor-chan n.n Sasuka do meu kokoro xB

**Sasuke:** eu °u°?

**Itachi:** quieto u.ú

**Naruto:** (roncando) Hinata-chan, faz cócegas :D

**Todos:** o.o (nojo)

**Itachi:** (tapa na cara do Uzumaki, que acorda assustado) folgado, leia a próxima review n/.\n

**Naruto:** hai (boceja) _Deh - Leitora nova ;D Cheguei só no último capítulo, mas o importante é q eu cheguei, né? Então, adorei até aqui a sua fic, muito bem escrita e tramada. Vc consegue passar exatamente aos leitores aquilo q vc imagina e vc tbm melhorou bastante desde o começo da fic até aqui, está de parabéns Enqto ao final da fic, eu até votei na enquete e tals. Sabe, a vida já é tão triste, pra q fazer uma fic triste, né? Se vc matar o Sasuke eu entro em depressão (igual da última vez q eu li uma fic triste u.u) E a Mafia Akatsuki é show - Vc deveria fazer uma fic de humor e romance só com eles e pedir fichas ;D Se fizer isso, reserve o Itachi - Ele é a razão da minha existência, amor da minha vida. Te amo muitão, tá Ita-kun? - Passa aqui em casa hj, tá meu gostoso? ; pensando em tarar o Itachi Kiss Time Beijo pro loirão da máfia, Deidara; um beijo estalado com marquinha de batom na bochecha do Tobi (vc é mto kawai Tobi-kun, gosto mto mesmo de vc -); beijos especiais pro Ita-kun (já sabe, né amor? ;) e beijos pra vc Déh, parabens pela fic - Estou ansiosa pelo ultimo capítulo. Ja ne o/_

**Kisame:** ja ne **Ethere **o/

**Deidara:** gostei de você, beijos, un n.n

**Tobi:** °ux (emocionado) beijo de abacaxi \o/

**Itachi:** o que foi, sweetheart :3? Beijos ;°

**Deh:** arigatooou o/

**Naruto:** (volta a dormir)

**Deidara:** Sasuke, sua vez (entrega a review)

**Sasuke:** já que é você que pede, besha (sorri) _domo, deh-chan... O/ (as nossas conversas no msn são super... XD) bom... mais uma cap super 10 pena q o proximo será o ultimo... TT essa é a penultima vez que eu vou poder mandar meus beijinhus pro tobi-kun e pro itachi-kun TT e sabe o pq eu fico menos triste? pq sei q outras fics suas viram e eu vou ler toda e sei que algum dia desse vc vai fazer uma fic SasuNaru pra mim neh?! olhinhos de cachorro abandonado bom... esperando anciosa e triste pelo next cap bjus! Mique-chan_

**Pain:** a **Uchiha Mique** não é das minhas ¬¬

**Deh:** TuT (emocionada)

**Itachi**: beijos, querida Uchiha ;°

**Tobi:** Tobi manda beijos de tutti-frutti n.x

**Kisame:** sharingan fangirls ì.í

**Pain:** btw, o que diabos o Naruto ta fazendo aqui? Veio testar nosso novo sofá?

**Sasori:** é aniversário dele xB

**Deh:** haaaai \o/ (pula em cima) OMEDETOU TANJOBI NARUTOOOO (agarra)

**Naruto:** O.O

**Itachi**: se reclamar é viado xD

**Tobi**: Tobi quer abraço também ç.x

**Deh**: bem, lancei o capítulo hoje só por causa do aniversário do loiro \o/

**Tobi:** Tobi continua querendo abraço

**Deh:** Tobiii (pula nas costas) n.n

**Tobi:** °ux

**Pain:** hora de acabar a putaria gente u.ú

**Deh:** bom, quero agradecer a Kammy-chan, laryhhh-san, Thata-chan, Lana-chan, KaguraLari-san, taliane-san, Skazi-san, Daiane-chan, Raissa-san, Lina-nee-chan, Ethere-san e a **Pamela Candido Oakes** e **madoka pick** que, mesmo não deixando review, favoritara a fic n.n  
**  
Kisame:** reviewws \o/ aos que não fizeram isso até hoje, último capítulo, deixem reviews n.n

**Itachi:** reviews, pelo bem de uma ficwriter xB

**Sasuke:** eu peço reviews porque senão o Sasori vai colocar aquele negócio grosso e comprido na minha...

**Tobi:** reviews sim n.n

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Sayounara_


End file.
